Mario Total Drama Island
by Kinalima
Summary: Twenty-six Mario characters have agreed to spend their entire summer at camp Mamma Mia in order to compete for one hundred thousand dollars. With Donkey Kong as the host, anything is possible. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Irate Arrivals Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode One

Irate Arrivals Part 1

* * *

Lakitu is holding a camera; he flies above a wooden sign, which shows 'Camp Mamma Mia' in big bold letters. He flies across Camp Mamma Mia while zooming in on the old cabins as a piece of the roof falls off. Lakitu finally reaches a wooden dock and he flies down it to reach Donkey Kong.

"We're rolling!" Lakitu gives Donkey Kong an okay sign while DK is looking in a small mirror.

Donkey Kong throws the mirror in the lake, "Yo yo yo! We are live from Camp Mamma Mia, somewhere near Mushroom City, and I'm your intelligent, sexy, and amazing host, Donkey Kong! So here's the deal, we got twenty-six random teens to sign up for this _luxurious_ experience." Donkey Kong says as he giggles under his breath. "Anyways, these twenty-six campers signed up to spend ten weeks at this tasteless old summer camp. They all will face challenges against each other, then of all things, they must face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Mario Total Drama Island, for good!" Donkey Kong walks over to the fire pit as Lakitu follows him while holding the camera. "This is where their fate will be decided. There will be a dramatic campfire ceremony after each challenge and all but one camper will receive… a mushroom." Donkey Kong looks at the mushroom in disgust for a second. "I don't like mushrooms" Donkey Kong throws the mushroom on the ground and stomps on it. "In the end the last player standing will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, maybe their own video game, and of course a small fortune that any normal teen can blow in a week. To survive they have to battle… roaches…" Donkey Kong says that while he stomps on a roach that is the size of his foot. "Wildlife…"

Lakitu turns around towards the forest as a large growl is heard. Bunches of trees fall down.

"Disgusting camp food," Donkey Kong says as he looks at a bag of mushrooms in disgust. "And, each other. Every moment will be caught on one of our hundreds of cameras situated all around the camp. Who will go completely insane? Who will fall under the pressure? Find out here right now on...MARIO… TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND! "

* * *

**The opening sequence begins.**

The opening sequence starts with Lakitu flying the camera up as a bunch of cameras shoot out of random spots as one knocks out a squirrel and another knocks out a beaver. A clapperboard then clamps down. Lakitu flies around Camp Mamma Mia and passes Donkey Kong filing his nails as an intern clips Donkey Kong's toenail and one comes off and lands in another intern's eye. Then Lakitu goes to Bowser who jumps off the steep hill. The camera switches to Prince Mush and Toadette sitting together on the sand. Bowser lands in the water and splashes Toadette as she gets furious and walks away as Prince Mush motions her to come back. Wendy runs across the screen as an eagle flies by and picks her up. The eagle drops Wendy somewhere in the forest. Rosalina is seen meditating in the woods until Shy Guy cuts down a tree that lands on her. Shy Guy laughs when Wendy falls right on top of him. Dry Bones is shown juggling his rib cage as Birdo knocks his head off and crosses her arms. Lakitu then goes through the forest and Pauline and Peach are shown slap fighting on a canoe as a huge explosion occurs that sends both of them flying away. Boo and Bow try to kiss in another canoe as it falls down the waterfall. While they fall by, Mona is seen hanging on a log from her feet with lipstick in her hand trying not to drop it until Wario steps on the log as it breaks sending them both tumbling down. They crash into the confessional stall and knock Waluigi out of it with a razor in his hand and half of his left eyebrow missing. Zess T. is shown in the kitchen as she throws a dead raccoon in the pot she's stirring. She looks over at Koops and Yoshi tied up together at the counter. They briefly glance at each other as Lakitu pans over to Goombella doing her makeup while sitting at a nearby table with a plate of food on it. The food forms a hand and grabs Goombella's face. Bootler is standing next to her as he shakes his head. The camera moves out the window and pans over to Janice, Janette, and Janelle all sitting on the stairs fawning over Zip Toad. A bunch of paparazzi appears and takes pictures of Zip Toad as he makes random poses. The camera then reaches the dock of shame showing Pianta fishing as he pulls out a shark that attempts to eat him. Then Mario is shown on the dock as he makes some poses then throws a fireball and it switches to night. Daisy and Luigi are now seen, sharing a romantic moment at the fire pit as they are about to kiss Wario farts and both Daisy and Luigi now look disgusted while the rest of the contestants are seen gathered around while whistling the tune of the theme song. A wooden sign with "Mario Total Drama Island" sprayed painted on it is then seen, the sign falls forward onto the camera as the screen fades out.

* * *

Donkey Kong is now standing on the dock again. Lakitu still has the camera on him. Donkey Kong notices the first camper arriving. A spunky Boo girl with a pink sunhat on that has bows all over it. Her elderly butler is standing right behind her.

Donkey Kong says, "It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them that they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem T-O'd, that's most likely why. And here comes our first camper… Bow…"

Bow walks off the dock and immediately rolls her eyes. "Bootler be a dear and get my luggage!" Bow says as she walks right passed DK as if he's not even there.

"Yes Lady Bow!" Bootler proudly says as he grabs all eight of Bow's giant suitcases along with the one suitcase he brought for the trip.

Donkey Kong looks at Bootler in confusion. "Um, Bow I don't think he's supposed to be here" The ape says while he points at Bootler.

Bow angrily turns around and looks at Donkey Kong. "And I recall you said that this would be at a five star resort, so I reckon we'll both be unhappy!" She exclaims as she walks further down the dock away from Donkey Kong.

"He's not allowed to help you or anyone else in challenges!" Donkey Kong replies while looking irritated.

"Excuse me, DK, where do I put these?" Bootler asks Donkey Kong who just points to the edge of the dock where Bow is standing. "Thank you!"

"Ugh. Why did I have to be the first one to get here?" Bow complains as she begins filing her nails.

"You're not the only one upset about that." Donkey Kong whispers under his breath.

"I wonder who the other campers will be." Bow says as she notices the next boat arriving at the island.

A muscular Toad with blonde skater like hair walks off the boat. He's wearing a tight red short sleeve shirt, red tennis shoes, and some black gym shorts. He looks around in disgust.

"Ooohh, this is the powerhouse Prince Mush! He believes he'll be a professional wrestler someday!" Donkey Kong says.

"DK, what is this? On the application, everything looked so much nicer. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Prince Mush asks in disappointment.

"This isn't a joke! Welcome to Camp Mamma Mia!" Donkey Kong says with a half convincing smile.

"I knew the weight room on the application pictures made it seem too good to be true." Prince Mush mumbles under his breath as he walks down the dock and reaches Bow and Bootler. "Hey. I'm Prince Mush!" The mushroom guy says to Bow.

"And I care, why?" Bow asks him as she rolls her eyes.

"Please excuse her. The humid weather must be getting to her head." The elderly butler tells Prince Mush. Prince Mush nods and waits for more campers to arrive, hopefully nicer ones.

Another boat arrives as a skinny girl with wavy layered blonde hair steps on the dock. She smiles to show off the braces on her teeth. She's wearing a plain pink tank top with a small jewel in the middle of it. She has some pink shorts that are short enough to be declared panties. She has pink sandals to complete the outfit.

"Oh look, here comes Peach!" Donkey Kong says.

"That's Princess Peach to you!" Peach replies rudely.

"You're not even wearing a crown…" Donkey Kong jokes while Peach looks annoyed as she looks around at the crummy old summer camp.

"That's because uh, never mind. Whatever." Peach says as she looks around at the camp once more. "Wait. I have to stay _here?_ In your dreams, I'm leaving." Peach turns around to notice the boat that dropped her off was gone. She shrugs and pulls out her cell phone.

"Too bad!" Donkey Kong says following with an evil laugh.

"Not a problem, I'll just call up Toadsworth to come pick me up!" Peach says as she holds up her phone trying to get a signal.

"I wish him luck finding this place." Donkey Kong laughs.

The next boat arrives with a light skinned short guy with headphones in his ear. He a slight mustache that's barely visible. He is wearing blue jeans that are sagging. His green boxers are clearly visible. He's wearing a green tank top and black and white shoes. He has around eight gold chains around his neck that make a lot of noise when he jumps off the boat.

"Here comes Luigi!" Donkey Kong says as Bow, Prince Mush, and Peach look shocked at the sight of him.

"Yo, the great number one is here! I'm gonna win it all!" Luigi says.

"What's up?" Donkey Kong asks Luigi as he shakes his head.

"Nothin' much, I'm just ready to win it all!" Luigi says as he walks further down the dock.

"Why do you need a Butler here?" Peach rudely asks Bow.

"Because I do. Why do you have a problem with it?" Bow sassily replies.

"Ladies. Ladies. Can't we all just get along?" Luigi says as he wraps his arms around Bow and Peach which makes both of them back away in fear.

"This is gonna be a long summer." Prince Mush says while looking down.

The next boat arrives with a dark haired thin girl. She's wearing a red bikini top, some black booty shorts, and some nude flip-flops. She has red sunglasses on.

"Here comes Pauline. The person who probably had the most _interesting_ audition!" Donkey Kong says with a wink.

Lakitu turns around to face Pauline as the camera zooms in on her face while she steps off the boat onto the dock. Pauline takes off her sunglasses and angrily looks around at the camp and all the campers that arrived thus far.

"What is this? I'm calling my lawyers! You said this would be at a five star resort!" Pauline shouts with rage.

"You is fine girl. Gimme them digits!" Luigi says to Pauline before Donkey Kong could say anything.

"Learn proper grammar and maybe we'll talk." Pauline says as she rolls her eyes.

Peach excitedly walks up to Pauline. "Hi, I'm Peach-"

"I don't care" Pauline cuts off Peach as she notices Bootler standing there. "Whose butler is that?"

"Mine! You gotta problem with that?" Bow rudely answers.

"Great a spoiled brat on the island, just great!" Pauline says as she looks around at everyone else in disgust.

The next boat arrives and a big blue guy steps off the boat while carrying two bags and a large fishing rod. He looks laid back. He's wearing pants made out of leaves and no shirt. He looks around at all the campers and nods his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Pianta!" Donkey says as all the campers shrug and continue their conversations from before.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to go fishing. Nice to meet my fellow contenders, do any of you like fishing?" Pianta says, with a relaxed voice and thick Jamaican accent, trying to join in on their conversations.

"No, fishing is just sitting around being lazy and all fishers end up fat like you… no offense!" Pauline says obviously trying to hurt Pianta's feelings. Pianta shows no emotions as he drops his luggage at the edge of the dock with everybody else's.

"I've never went fishing before…" The blonde haired Toad confesses as Pianta gasps which startles Prince Mush.

"Fishing is my life! Dude, you're missing out!" Pianta says.

"You're not missing out on anything important." Peach says as she crosses her arms.

"I used to go fishin' until my town required you to have a fishin' license. I never went fishin' again." Luigi states.

"You don't need a fishing license where I live." Pianta brags.

Donkey Kong turns around and notices a Goomba girl with a large blonde ponytail standing on the dock. She's wearing a pith helmet with a light on it and a small red tie. She puts on makeup as she walks down the the dock and drops some of her luggage down with the others'.

"Oh, hey Goombella I didn't realize you're already here." Donkey Kong says while scratching the back of his head.

"Ohmigosh! We're like staying at a summer camp like for real? What like are we like seven?" Goombella says with a very girly voice.

"If she says like one more time I'm gonna die." Luigi whispers to Bow. Bow nods her head.

"Like hey people. How is everyone like doing. I'm like totally awesome."

Lakitu moves the camera to show Pauline, Peach, Bow, Luigi and DK all with their eyes twitching because Goombella says like too much. The next boat arrives with a guy with a white mask over his face. He is wearing a black shirt with a picture of marijuana on it. He's also wearing some black pants with a lot of pockets and some old sandals.

"Uh, here is an interesting camper, Shy Guy!" Donkey Kong says with a nod.

Shy Guy takes a pile of suitcases and drops them on the dock. He jumps around randomly for a second as he takes a deep breath.

"What's up, man?" Donkey Kong asks Shy Guy.

"The sky man, and life and all reality. Everything goes so far up that the government hides us from death. Our lives are all the same man, man, I'm hungry, I'm like seriously hungry. Do any of you have food? Food sounds nice." Shy Guy says slowly.

Lakitu moves the camera over to all the other campers that arrived looking at Shy Guy in perplexity.

"Dude, you reek of weed." Donkey Kong says to Shy Guy.

Shy Guy just laughs and walks down the dock. "Hello other contestants." He says with a nod.

"What's up with the mask?" Pauline asks Shy Guy.

Shy Guy opens one of his suitcases and takes out a bag of funions. He tears open the bag causing a few funions to fall onto the dock. He takes one and starts munching loudly as he says, "I need to mask myself from reality, which is all an optical allusion of mass differences."

Pauline backs away slowly as another boat reaches the dock. A beautiful Toad girl, with a pink mushroom cap and plaits that match her cap, steps off the boat. She walks down the dock with three bags full of luggage. She is wearing a fuchsia pink dress that is around five inches above her knees. The dress has ruffles at the bottom of it. She's wearing some short black boots with the dress.

Donkey Kong nods and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is- "

"I can introduce myself Donkey Kong. Hey, I'm Toadette." Toadette says with a relaxed voice while her braids bounce while she walks down the dock.

Lakitu pans the camera over to Prince Mush as his eyes turn into hearts at the sight of Toadette.

"H-Hi, I'm Prince Mush!" Prince Mush shouts to Toadette.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Toadette says with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Shy Guy, and you're like really pretty. Do you smoke?" Shy Guy asks Toadette with an awkward smile.

"No. I don't do that." Toadette says with a shrug as she backs away from Shy Guy.

The next boat arrives and a small Koopa girl with a yellow tan complexion walks down the dock. She has a bright pink bow on her head. She aligns her bow as she walks up to Donkey Kong. She is wearing light green shorts with a yellow tank top and black heels. She puts on an extra coat of purple lipstick before she speaks.

"Looks like I'm the prettiest most amazing person here!" Wendy says as she blinks twice to show her eyelashes.

"What's up Wendy?" Donkey Kong asks Wendy.

"Nothing much. Just being the same beautiful me." Wendy says with confidence.

Donkey Kong tries to hold in a laugh because Wendy thinks she's beautiful, as he says, "Uh, sure. Go talk to the other campers."

Wendy touches Donkey Kong shoulder, "Donkey Kong you don't have to hide your love for me!" She says.

Donkey Kong looks disgusted at Wendy as he takes her hand off of his shoulder, "Yeesh" He says.

Another boat reaches the island with a anorexic hippie standing on the edge. He is light skinned with a thin mustache and beard. He is wearing some soft pajama like pants that have rips near the bottom. He has a small gray jacket over a ripped plaid shirt. He is wearing a small necklace with a peace sign on it. He's not wearing shoes.

"Here comes the hippie Waluigi." Donkey Kong says.

"Hey everyone. I guess this can be a peaceful environment." Waluigi says in a calm yet deep voice.

"You look disgusting." Bow blurts out before anyone else could say anything.

Waluigi just shakes his head and walks down the dock, "I don't care. Judge me all you want."

A koopa skeleton wearing a classy suit with a hat on his head steps off the next boat that arrives. He looks apathetic as if he doesn't even want to be on the show.

"Here comes Dry Bones. Kind of dead if you ask me!" Donkey Kong says with a chuckle as Dry Bones just shrugs and walks to the other campers.

"Hey, I'm Dry Bones. I don't want to talk to anyone so all of you just get out of my face." Dry Bones says as he crosses his arms and looks at the lake.

"Yikes." Goombella says as she steps away from him.

"You don't hafta be so mean about it. I don't like your rude attitude. We'll all be on this island for a while." Wendy says as she steps closer to Dry Bones.

"Listen ugly girl, I don't feel like talking. So stop talking to me before I throw you into the sea." Dry Bones says looking very annoyed.

"Uh, like technically that's a lake not a sea…" Goombella says as she backs away from Dry Bones even more.

"You shut up too!" Dry Bones shouts at Goombella.

Three gleeful Toad girls that all look alike jump onto the dock. The one that reaches Donkey Kong first hugs him. She is tan, tall, and has a full figure. She has a white mushroom cap with red spots on it. She is wearing a red shirt that shows off her belly with red pants and black sandals. The second girl that reaches Donkey Kong is a little fatter and shorter than the first Toad girl. She has a white mushroom cap with blue spots on it. She is wearing a blue shirt that shows off her belly with blue booty shorts and black sandals. She hugs Donkey Kong also. The third Toad girl walks right passed Donkey Kong. She is taller and skinner than the first Toad girl to reach Donkey Kong. She has a white mushroom cap with green spots on it. She is wearing a green shirt that shows off her belly with a green miniskirt and black sandals.

"Hey girls, look, we're finally here!" The Toad girl in the red says.

"That's so radical that it's at a summer camp!" The Toad girl in the blue says.

"Can you guys give me the sun block?" The Toad girl in the green asks the other two.

"Hey, other contestants I'm Janice, and these are my sisters, Janelle in the blue, and Janette in the green! " The Toad girl in the red says.

"And we are the traveling sisters three!" Janelle shouts joyfully.

"Even though we don't really travel that much, but still. We like that name." Janice exclaims.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Toadette says happily.

"You all look like clones! You're parents couldn't think of names that don't start with J?" Pauline says followed with an eye roll.

"Nope!" Janelle answers.

The next appears with a yellow Koopa guy on it. He is wearing a bright blue button up shirt, some jean shorts, and some old white tennis shoes. He looks both ways while stepping off the boat.

"Oh look it's Koops!" Donkey Kong says. He puts his hand to the side so he can talk to the audience regarding Koops. "He's scared of everything. He'll definitely make this season interesting."

Koops nervously walks up to Donkey Kong. "Uh, Donkey Kong, I have to speak with you on behalf of my girlfriend, Koopie Koo, she wants to know why she didn't make it on the show." He says while shaking.

Donkey Kong steps closer to the camera. "Koopie Koo there are a lot of reasons we didn't accept you. The main reason is you seem dull in your audition while Koops had fear all around him. He was so scared and nervous in his audition it was hilarious. That's why we accepted him!" He says.

Koops walks further down the dock and looks at all the other campers that already arrived and he looks scared for a second as he says, "So anyway, umm, hey guys, how's everyone, umm, doing?"

"Hey, I'm Bow!" Bow says nicely because she senses the fear in Koops.

"Hi, I'm Princess Peach!" Peach says with a smile.

"Hey Bow, hey Peach." Koops says with a slight smile.

Peach looks irritated. "I said Princess Peach!"

Koops steps away from Peach. "But, uh, you're, uh, not wearing a crown…" He says as he immediately covers his mouth.

Peach crosses her arms and looks away. "Ugh."

A pink creature that resembles a hairdryer steps off the next boat. She has big muscles and an angry expression. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with some dark blue gym shorts, black socks that go up to her knees, and black cleats.

"Yikes! Here comes the big, the bad, the Birdo!" Donkey Kong says looking at Birdo stomp down the dock.

"Yeah, here I am. I hope you losers weren't planning to win because I'm gonna win! I'm the best like no one ever was!" Birdo says with no expression on her face.

"What's up Birdo?" Donkey Kong asks Birdo as she ignores him and walks down the dock.

"Your muscles are unrealistic for a girl. It's repulsive." Pauline rudely says to Birdo. Birdo gets angry and pushes her into the lake.

As Pauline jumps back on the dock, the next boat arrives followed by another boat full of paparazzi taking picture of the Toad on the boat. The Toad walks down and looks around. He has blue sunglasses on his face and has shaggy long blonde hair and is slim. He is wearing a leather jacket zipped up and some blue skinny jeans with some dress shoes.

"We all know him. I shot two movies with him." Donkey Kong says with a grin.

Lakitu pans the camera to all the other campers. Goombella, Bow, Birdo, Wendy, Janice, Janette, and Janelle all looking in love. Pauline, Peach, and Toadette all seem to be in shock.

"It's the famous and great Zip Toad!" Donkey Kong says as Zip Toad poses for the paparazzi.

"Aye, man nice to see yah again it's been a while." Zip Toad says to Donkey Kong as he turns back to the paparazzi. "Yeah that's right make sure you get my good side yesss!" He says to them.

Donkey Kong shoots the boat with a shot gun as it sinks.

"Whoa dude, not cool." Zip Toad says to Donkey Kong.

"Glad you could be on this show Zip Toad!" Donkey Kong says.

"Well it's a good chance to show my fans the real me! The me outside of all the movies and glamour Y'know!" Zip Toad exclaims.

"Weird, your mom told me it was so you could make some friends your age." Donkey says as he chuckles.

"Gosh Darnit Momma!" Zip Toad shouts as he walks down the dock.

Goombella jumps in front of Zip Toad. "Eeee! Zip Toad! I like totally adore you. I've seen all of your movies. Even the bad ones where you had minor roles." She says.

Janice pushes Goombella aside. Goombella looks angry as Janice pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. "Zip Toad! We're your biggest fans. Can we have your autograph." Janice says as she tries to hand him the pen and paper.

"Will you guys calm down? He's just a person." Pauline says as she crosses her arms and is not pleased with Zip Toad being in the competition.

Everyone looks at the next boat about to reach the dock. A very pale girl is meditating on the edge of the boat. She has platinum blonde hair similar to Peach's with one large bang covering her right eye. She is wearing a dark grey space looking dress. The dress shines flashes of bright green and blue off it. Rosalina is also wearing high black boots.

"Here comes Rosalina." Donkey Kong says.

"I see many mixed vibes around me. It's nice to meet you all, I'm glad I can participate in this contest even though I'm from space." Rosalina says as she levitates off the boat onto the dock.

"Talk about a weirdo." Peach whispers to Pauline.

Another boat immediately follows after Rosalina's. A chubby short guy with a mustache and a big nose jumps onto the dock. He immediately shakes hands with Donkey Kong as he walks to the rest of the campers. He is wearing plain overalls with a red undershirt and a red hat on his head. He's wearing some old boots.

"It's a me Mario!" Mario says to all of the campers that already arrived.

"Welcome to the show, Mario glad you could be here!" Donkey Kong says to Mario who's already talking to the other campers.

"Yeah I hope a I will win. Hey all the other a contestants it's a nice to a meet you all! I hope a some of you will a be my friends!" Mario gladly says to Donkey Kong.

"Hi, I'm Pianta. Do you like fishing?" Pianta says to Mario.

"Fishing is alright. I don't a fish a very often…" Mario says as he turns to see Toadette as he smiles. "Whoa, what is a your name?" He asks Toadette.

"Hi, I'm Toadette." Toadette says with a smile.

"Well you're a very pretty." Mario says.

"Try a the veil!" Shy Guy says trying to mock Mario.

Mario looks over to Pauline, "And your name is?" He asks her as she looks away.

"Go away creep… DK what is that smell." Pauline says.

Donkey Kong points to the next boat arriving with a fat pale guy with a slight mustache. He is wearing a baggy black shirt where he has clearly visible sweat stains all over it. He has yellow shorts on and some red sandals. Wario steps off the boat while carrying a large sack on his back.

"Everyone meet Wario!" Donkey Kong says. Wario walks up to him and shakes his hand. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just stoked to be here. I hope I don't get kicked off really early in the game!" Wario answers.

Bow easily notices the large sack and looks at in disgust. "What's in the sack?" She asks hoping it's not a dead body.

"Garlic!" Wario gladly replies.

"Yep. That's normal…" Prince Mush says then he continues to gaze at Toadette.

"What are you afraid of vampires or something?" Birdo questions Wario.

"And here comes Yoshi!" Donkey Kong says.

Yoshi waves as the boat stops. He happily runs off the boat and throws his green colored luggage to the rest of the luggage pile. Yoshi is a small green dinosaur like creature with a big nose. He is wearing some purple shorts, white short sleeve shirt with an egg on it, and some white tennis shoes

"Yooshhhhiii!" Yoshi shouts loudly as all the campers that arrived so far look at him then at Donkey Kong in confusion.

"Yeah, Yoshi doesn't speak English but he understands it. Yoshi, I have a translating device you put around your neck. It'll translate everything you say so everyone can understand you!" Donkey Kong says as he straps a translation device around Yoshi's neck.

Koops looks shocked. "You accepted someone who can't speak English over Koopie Koo? What is up with that?" Koops asks Donkey Kong.

Yoshi plays with his translator and immediately changes the voice to sound like an angry Japanese man. "It's nice to meet all of you ashy buttocks!" Yoshi says.

"Yeah his language doesn't translate precisely, and we had a budget so that's the best translator we could get." Donkey Kong says while scratching the back of his head.

"Hi, I'm Toadette it's very nice to meet you." Toadette says kindly to Yoshi.

"You're mushroom girl Toadette pretty, talk hope finding camp team!" Yoshi replies with sparks flying out of his translator.

"Umm, thanks?" Toadette says in confusion.

"Yeah, there are a few glitches we're going to fix later, so try your best to understand him. I promise once the glitches are fixed everyone will be able to understand him." Donkey Kong says about Yoshi's translator.

The next camper flies out of a helicopter. She pulls open her parachute as she lands she knocks Prince Mush into the lake. She pulls off her yellow helmet to reveal her auburn hair. She's wearing a short lime green shirt with a floral design, dark green pants, and some grass green tennis shoes.

Donkey Kong says, "This is-"

"HI I'M DAISY! It's nice to meet you all. Do you like video games? Ice cream is good. So is cheesecake ooohh I so want some cheesecake. Does anyone wanna dance because dancing sounds so fun right now! Hehe. I had too much candy this morning. Hehe. Sugar makes me really hyper." Daisy says cutting off Donkey Kong.

The next boat arrives as everyone gasps at the sight of the next camper. Donkey Kong just laughs then grins evilly.

"Oh, here comes Bowser looking all big and mighty!" Donkey Kong says.

Bowser, the large koopa jumps on the dock. He looks furious. He's wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the word "believe" on it. He's also wearing some peach shorts and black tennis shoes.

"Bahahaha that's right I'm here! The future King Koopa is here so all of you bow down to me your all mighty ruler!" Bowser says as he looks around. When he sees Peach Lakitu begins playing soft music. "Why hello there miss what's your name?" Bowser asks Peach.

"My name is Princess Peach!" Peach says proudly.

"Well, Miss Princess Peach, I would kidnap you any day!" Bowser says as he winks.

"Aww, that's so swee- wait what?" Peach replies.

Lakitu turns around and aims the camera at the next camper arriving, Mona. He zooms the camera in on her breasts then zooms it out to show her face. She's wearing a tight tiger striped orange top that shows off her breasts with a cheetah print miniskirt and some long leather boots. She moves her head to show off her long orange hair.

"Hi. What's up?" Donkey Kong asks Mona.

"Hey guys! It's nice to meet you all…" Mona says as she looks around at the tasteless summer camp "Why are we at a summer camp?"

"It'll all be explained later." Donkey Kong says as he pushes Mona down the dock to the other campers.

"Hey beautiful I'm Wario!" Wario says flirtatiously to Mona.

"Oh please, I'm way out of your league! You shouldn't even be talking to me!" Mona says as she crosses her arms.

"Hi I'm Daisy!" Daisy shouts to Mona in joy.

"You sound very annoying and loud!" Mona says looking obviously annoyed with everything.

"Are your boobs real? I'm sorry that's just been bothering me." Pianta blurts out randomly.

"Of course they are! I'm only sixteen why would I get a boob job at this young age?" Mona says while feeling offended.

"They still look fake." Birdo says.

"Shut up!" Mona says as she stomps the ground.

The final boat arrives. The last camper steps off the boat. The ghost looks at Donkey Kong as he laughs for a second. He's wearing a blue and red party hat.

"And it's time to meet the final camper… Boo!" Donkey Kong shouts.

"Hello heh heh who here is looking to be scared out of their mind?" Boo says while trying his best to seem scary.

"Honestly like you're more adorable than like scary." Goombella says while walking up to him.

"Yeah I just want to pinch those widdle cheeks.' In a softer tone of a voice which annoys Boo.

"No! I'm not cute. I'm straight up scary!" Boo shouts as both Goombella and Daisy giggle. "What? I'm scary!"

"Dude, you're not scary. I know what scary is!" Dry Bones says.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" The sad ghost says with a frown.

Donkey Kong just looks eager now that everyone is here. "I'll explain everything after I get a group photo. Everyone go to the edge of the dock so I can take a group photo"

All the campers along with Bootler go to the edge of the dock. They all pose as Donkey Kong takes out a high tech camera.

"Say cheese." Donkey Kong says as three helicopters fly by with interns hanging off the ladders. The interns are holding high-tech water guns and they shoot them at the campers. The impact of the water sends all of the campers flying back into the lake as soon as DK takes a photo. The camera shows the picture which is of everyone getting splashed. "Yup, that one's a keeper! Ok all of you dry off and meet me at the fire pit in ten minutes!" Donkey Kong says with a laugh.

* * *

The screen fades out to show the next scene. Donkey Kong is standing in front of all the soaked campers near the fire pit. "Ok, so here's how the game works. You guys will be divided into two teams, and every three days there will be a challenge. Each contestant on the losing team must vote off someone else on their team. The player who receives the most votes against them must walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers, and leave Mario Total Drama Island. For good! They absolutely can't ever come back no exceptions! The last player left on the island wins a hundred thousand dollars!" Donkey says.

"So what are the teams?" Wario asks eagerly.

"Before I talk about teams let me just say the cabins are not co-ed! Each team will get one cabin, the girls will get one side, and the boys will get the other. Bootler, Zess T. has an extra guest room for you." Donkey Kong says.

"Thank God!" Pauline looks over to Mario who is sniffing her hair.

Donkey Kong nods. "Ok, team time! When I call your name stand over there!" He points to the left of him. "Goombella, Boo, Pianta, Wendy, Peach-"

"That's Princess Peach to you!" Peach cuts Donkey Kong off making him annoyed of her.

Donkey Kong angrily looks at Peach as he continues speaking, "Annnyway, Pauline, Zip Toad, Yoshi, Mona, Waluigi, Mario, Bow and Rosalina will now be known as …" He throws a rolled up banner to Wendy. Wendy unrolls the banner to show a picture on an evil looking mushroom. "The Poison Mushrooms!"

"Poison?" Wendy asks while looking at the banner.

"Awesome I'm a mushroom!" Boo shouts.

Yoshi looks confused as he asks Boo, "Why you mushroom?"

"You just had to put Mario on my team! This is gonna be a long summer." Pauline complains.

Zip Toad pulls down his sunglasses and says, "Aye girl. You complain way too much. That can't be healthy."

Donkey Kong chuckles. "The rest of you, Luigi, Dry Bones, Janice, Wario, Toadette, Janette, Koops, Bowser, Janelle, Birdo, Daisy, Shy Guy and Prince Mush will now be known as…" He throws a rolled up banner to Dry Bones. Dry Bones unrolls the banner to show a picture of a bloated Fireflower with puffed up cheeks. "The Fat Fireflowers!"

Dry Bones looks at the banner in disgust. "Fat? That's a joke right?"

"We are going to DO-MIN-ATE the competition! They won't know what is about to go down! Whoo!" Shy Guy says slowly while he pulls out weed. He starts laughing randomly.

"Alright, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition." Donkey Kong says with a serious tone in his voice.

* * *

**[In Confessional] **

**Donkey Kong - "**You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with these video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking /A fly lands on his head/…uh /Slaps his head as the fly flies around in his face/ or just get something off your chest!" /He tries to slap the fly/

**Birdo - "**I don't like my team at all! Actually, I don't like anything about this piece of **[beep] **camp or this show. Donkey Kong is lucky there is a hundred grand on the line!"

**Yoshi- **Yoshi is shown standing facing the opposite direction of the camera. He's playing with his translator. The voice keeps changing as he says, "The camera must be hidden! Me still confused! Me not brightest Yoshi…"

The screen fades out to show a beaver in the confession stall while sitting on the toilet reading a newspaper casually.

**Goombella- **This like could be like the greatest experience like ever. I can like finally be famous! /Squeals/ Yeah, I always wanted to be famous since I was like four when my parents bought this fake microphone toy. I like sang my heart out like I really killed that song, and then there was this other time when I-

* * *

The campers are all still standing around the fire pit looking ready to compete for the grand prize.

"Any questions?" Donkey Kong asks the campers.

"Yes. I have a few actually. Why does-" Wendy tries to finish her question, but Donkey Kong cuts her off.

"No questions? Awesome. Let's find your cabins." Donkey Kong says as he walks to the cabins as all campers and Bootler follow behind him. They all reach the two crummy cabins. "The Mushrooms are in the east cabin, while the Fireflowers are in the west!" Donkey Kong says. "Alright you guys have thirty minutes to unpack then you all gotta meet me in the main lodge!"

* * *

Pauline and Bow both try to be the first to walk inside the cabins.

"Ugh, these cabins are crummy. These aren't even adequate living conditions!" Pauline complains as she crosses her arms.

"Oh, and you call me the spoiled one!" Bow remarks as she purposely bumps into Pauline as she runs in to get the best bed. Bootler walks passed Pauline while holding all of Bow's luggage.

It's easy to tell Bootler is struggling to carry all of Bow's luggage. Sweat is running down his face and veins are visible on his forehead. "Lady Bow-" Bootler cries as he lets out a grunt. "Where do you want me to put these?"

"One second, let me pick out the best bed" Bow tells Bootler as she runs to inspect the bunk beds in the cabin. She feels each pillow and blanket and lies down in each bed to pick the comfiest one. Eventually she picks a bottom bunk. "Yeah I pick this one!" Bootler drops all of Bow's luggage and sighs in relief.

* * *

**[In Confessional] **

**Bootler - **"Am I tired of Lady Bow always bossing me around? Not that much. I learned to get used to it. It's truly unfortunate that when I found out Lady Bow got accepted on the show I threw a party and got very excited. After I packed all her bags with everything, she told me I was coming along. Why must my life suck? Anyway, Lady Bow, the biggest problem I have with her is she expects everything to be done for her. She can't even cut her own pancakes!"

* * *

Pauline searches through her suitcases to find a mirror as she turns and notices that Mario followed her into the cabin. Mario grabs her hair and sniffs it which creeps her out.

"What are you doing?" Pauline asked looking quite disturbed.

"Sorry, but your hair smells a really good. You use a coconut shampoo?" Mario replies while sniffing Pauline's hair even more.

"Yes. Now stop sniffing my hair." Pauline says as she crosses her arms and starts to look angry.

"Um… No!" Mario replied not even backing away from Pauline.

"Well then" Pauline says as she cracks her knuckles.

* * *

Mario screams really loudly as Toadette, Shy Guy, Rosalina, and Waluigi, who are all standing outside the cabin, turn around. Mario walks out with bruises all over him and a black eye.

"I think I'm gonna distance myself from Pauline for a little while." Mario says as he runs inside the guys' side of the Poison Mushrooms' cabin.

"Yikes! Such violence!" Waluigi comments from Mario's bruises.

* * *

Rosalina sets a small mat behind the cabins. "Yes. This will be a magnificent place for me to meditate!" Rosalina says to herself as she tries to hold in her excitement.

"No this is the perfect joint to smoke!" Shy Guy says startling Rosalina because she thought she was the only one back there.

"What is this smoke you speak of?" Rosalina asks Shy Guy.

"Weed." Shy Guy answers followed by a loud laugh.

"Huh? I still don't understand." Rosalina asks Shy Guy.

Shy Guy just takes out a small piece of paper and puts some weed on it. He rolls up the paper and takes out a lighter. He lights it and blows the smoke in Rosalina's face which causes here to use her hand to fan the smoke away from her.

"Want to try?" Shy Guys asks Rosalina while holding the weed up to her face, which makes her back away.

"No. I feel terrifying amounts of negative energy coming off of you and this stuff you call weed!" Rosalina says.

* * *

Birdo reaches her cabin first as she throws her luggage down and notices a large cockroach on the ground. She stomps on it eight times and then slides the remains on the ground. Janice, Janelle, and Janette all skip happily into the cabin much to Birdo's annoyance.

"Hi. Isn't it totally radical that we're on the same team?" Janice squeals to Birdo who looks very irritated.

"No." Birdo says as she tries to leave, but the mushroom girls are blocking the way out. Birdo takes a deep breath because she doesn't want to push them out of the way.

"Why do you seem sad?" Janette says to Birdo who is obviously annoyed not sad. "Janice, Janelle, doesn't she seem sad?"

"Yes. Super duper sad." Janice and Janelle say almost simultaneously.

"Why are you so sad?" Janelle asks Birdo.

"Did something happen to you to make you sad?" The green spotted mushroom girl asked Birdo.

"Was it a boy? Did a boy make you sad?" Janice asks Birdo as she takes out an anger management squeaky toy as she squeezes it too hard and it pops.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Birdo screams at the three clones who all three run out of the cabin crying while Daisy is trying to walk in.

"Wow, got three people crying on the first day here. _You're pleasant!" _Daisy says with a smirk.

"They're the most obnoxious, annoying, and repetitive clones ever!" Birdo justifies as she takes a deep breath before she screams in frustration.

"Still, we need to act as a team, so we must all get along… man, I'm hungry." Daisy says while getting sidetracked thinking about food. "I wonder what's for lunch…" Daisy quietly says to herself.

"You obviously haven't heard them speak." Birdo grinds her teeth thinking about all three of their annoying voices that all sound the same.

"I hope they're serving Pizza or even pasta…" Daisy says to herself as she just processed what Birdo just said. "We still have to get along."

* * *

Wario, Koops, Bowser, and Luigi all peak out of their cabin and witness Janelle, Janette, and Janice running away crying.

"Wow girls are so dramatic!" Wario says as he bites into a large piece of garlic.

"Yeah, that's why I use chlorofor- erm I mean duct tape to keep girls quiet when I kidn- I mean hang out with them." Bowser says as he immediately covers his mouth.

"Whateva. Those girls gotta learn to get along. We is a team!" Luigi says as he pounds his fist into other hand.

"My girlfriend, Koopie Koo, isn't dramatic at all!" Koops says as he realizes that he's already starting to miss Koopie Koo a lot and it's only the first day at camp.

* * *

Koopie Koo is still in Petalburg in Mayor Kroop's pink house sitting down in his old couch.

"I'm gonna sue DK and his lame show for all they got! Then I'm gonna burn that stupid island of his down! I will get my revenge! Muahahahaha!" Koopie Koo shouts evilly to Kroop.

"Eh… What's that missy?" The elderly mayor replies.

Koopie Koo looks around for a second as she notices something strange. She walks closer to a vase as she leans in and examines it closely.

"Is that a hidden camera?" Koopie Koo asks as she starts doing random poses like a model.

"Missy I can't hear you! What are you trying to say?" Kroop shouts at Koopie Koo loudly right in her ear.

"Ugh old people are so annoying" Koopie Koo whispers silently to herself.

"Old people are not annoying! Clean your mouth and get it right missy! You're gonna be an old sap like me someday! The nerve of the youth!" Kroop shouts as Koopie Koo's left eye begins twitching.

* * *

Zip Toad walks into his cabin and he takes off his sunglasses to look cool as he looks around the room. Janice, Janelle, and Janette all happily skip inside the cabin while holding Zip Toad's luggage.

"I'm not signing anything! Just putting that out there! Girls put my luggage on my bed!" Zip Toad says as he claps which doesn't seem to annoy the three sisters at all.

"I can't believe I'm touching Zip Toads luggage!" Janice squealed.

"This is so radical!" Janette shouts while pinching herself because she's assuming that she's dreaming.

"Zip Toad can I get a piece of your hair?" Janelle asks as she pulls out a pair of scissors which causes Zip Toad to back away.

"No… now get out!" Zip Toad says as the three sisters all skip happily out of the cabin.

"Wow, you get all the girls!" Mario comments in shock.

"I know I do, dude to be on top you need to know how a girl works! And you gotta be famous, obviously." Zip Toad says as he nods his head in approval.

"I want to talk to Bow. She's really pretty!" Boo says while gazing out the window looking at her boss Bootler around.

"I hate to break it to you, but Bow is a spoiled brat." Waluigi warns Boo. Boo just shrugs looks back out the window.

"Maybe I can change her…" Boo says.

Waluigi touches Boo's shoulder, "Good luck with that, man."

"Yeah." Boo says as he smiles at the sight of Bow.

"I just wanna go fishing." Pianta says while holding up his fishing rod pretending to reel in a big fish.

"Dude, what is up with you and fishing? I've never went fishing because it's boring." Zip Toad asks Pianta.

"I love removing fish from their natural habitat so I can eat them." Pianta states casually as he pretends to reel in more fish.

* * *

All the campers are now lined up in the main lodge. The chef, Zess T, is standing there with a large pot and she looks angry. She looks around at all the campers and strikes fear into each and every one of them just from her appearance. She's a middle-aged Toad woman with thick wrinkles around her mouth. She's shorter than all of the campers and uses a stepstool to give the campers their food because she's too short otherwise. She has thick white curls peaking out of her mushroom cap. Zess T is wearing a black shirt with an apron over it, camouflage pants, and army boots.

"Listen up. I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!" Zess T yells with her arms crossed as usual.

Prince Mush and Pauline reach Zess T first. Zess T hands them both trays with an unknown substance on the plate. Pauline pokes it to make sure it won't explode or anything.

"Excuse me lady, but can I know how much protein is in this?" Prince Mush asks the aging Toad woman nicely.

"No!" Zess T shouts.

"But you see, I'm going to be a professional wrestler someday so I must stick to a strict diet!" Prince Mush tries to explain.

"Listen here sunny boy." Zess T says as she gets in Prince Mush's face. "I. DON'T. CARE. NOW GO SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE LINE!"

Prince Mush and Pauline immediately run from the front of the line. Suddenly, Rosalina, Toadette, and Mona reach the front of the line.

"Um, I feel destructive energy coming off from this food. Like something bad might happen to me from it…" Rosalina says.

Zess T smiles for a second as she grabs the back of Rosalina's head and slams her face into the food. "Destructive enough for yah? Who's next?"

"I guess I should've seen that coming." Rosalina says to herself as she grabs her tray.

"Hey. What's up?" Toadette says to Mona who just grabs her food, rolls her eyes, and walks away. "Rude, much?"

Rosalina steps next to Toadette, "Don't mind her. She has insecure energies bouncing off of her. I can just tell that she stares into a mirror every night pointing out her every flaw. She just wants to be accepted without having to expose her true feelings." She says directing to Mona who looks annoyed.

"Shut up creepy space girl! None of that stuff is even true!" Mona yells at Rosalina.

"You can't fight the truth. Just let out all of those innermost feelings. Get it all off your big chest!" Rosalina says calmly.

Mona crosses her arms. "There are no innermost feelings that I have to let out! So just shut up and go back to Saturn or something."

"Such denial! It's not good to deny who you truly are! You're supposed to embrace it!" Rosalina says with a worried look on her face.

"Whatever…Get of my face." Mona says as she walks away.

Bow and Bootler both reach the front of the line. Bow examines the food in disgust and then begins laughing. "Oh. I'm not eating this crud. I'll just have Bootler whip me up something later." Bow says which angers Zess T.

Zess T grabs her large spoon and grabs a spoonful of the unknown substance. "Oh that's fine Princess. Did you want a pony with all the B.S?" Zess T says calmly. Bow opens her mouth as if she's about to say something, but Zess T shoves the spoon in Bow's mouth and forces her to swallow it which causes her to cough a few times. "Don't ever disrespect me like that again!" Zess T shakes her head and laughs just like Bow did when she saw the food.

"Bootler! Do something!" Bow cries and looks at Bootler.

Bootler looks into Zess T's evil eyes as he swalliws his spit and says, "Madam that was highly unnecess-" Zess T shoves a spoonful of the unknown substance in his mouth also. She forces him to swallow it which causes him to choke just like Bow did, but he quickly stops. He looks at Zess T like she's truly insane.

Bow and Bootler angrily walks away from the front of the line. They were the last ones in line. Donkey Kong walks into the mess hall and nods.

"Yo! How do you all like the main lodge?" Donkey Kong asks all of the campers.

"Well! This food is- " Bowser says as he turns and looks at Zess T holding a large knife as she points at him. "fantastic…heh heh" Bowser finished his sentence not wanting to upset the obviously derange old Toad chef.

"Alright, all of you get ready! Your first challenge starts in one hour! I'm not giving you all any details, but you'll need your bathing suits." Donkey Kong says as he takes out a lint roller to get lint out of his fur. Donkey Kong walks out before any of the campers could question him about the lint roller.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Koops asks his team who all don't look nervous. Koops is shaking and looks like he's about to hyperventilate.

"Eez up dawg, it's only our first challenge. It shouldn't be anything hard." Luigi says while tapping the back of the nervous koopa's shell.

* * *

Suddenly all the campers are standing on a tall cliff in their bathing suits. They're all looking over the cliff in fear.

"Ohhh crap!" Luigi says while looking over the cliff.

"This is a joke right?" Wendy asks Donkey Kong.

Daisy looks over the cliff as she says "Yep, we're all going to die!"

The camera fades out.

* * *

End of episode 1

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay, first episode is finished. I'm gonna try to upload the episodes on a weekly basis, but I can't guarantee that.**

**-The traveling sister's three didn't I have names so I just gave them random names. Originally, the shadow sirens took their place, but I changed it to them because they're ditsier. **

**-All the campers are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen at this time. **

**-Mona isn't really a Mario character, she's from the Wario series, but I included her because I didn't want to use too many Paper Mario Characters**

**- Update me on how I'm doing so far by reviewing. Next chapter will be up soon. **

-**7/26 I've decided I'm changing this story to story format. I have to because I'm paranoid. I'm gradually gonna switch the chapters out as I rewrite them in story format. This way is a lot longer… seven pages longer than before. **


	2. Irate Arrivals Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Two

Irate Arrivals Part 2

* * *

Donkey Kong is standing on the dock of shame. He creepily smiles as he begins the recap, "Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, twenty-six campers have signed up to spend ten weeks right here in this crummy old summer camp. They have to face the judgment of their fellow campers."

"Eez up dawg, it's only our first challenge. It shouldn't be anything hard." Luigi says while tapping the back of the nervous koopa's shell.

Suddenly all the campers are standing on a tall cliff in their bathing suits. They're all looking over the cliff in fear.

"Ohhh crap!" Luigi says while looking over the cliff.

"This is a joke right?" Wendy asks Donkey Kong.

Daisy looks over the cliff as she says "Yep, we're all going to die!"

* * *

**The opening sequence begins**

* * *

Donkey Kong laughs as he looks over the lake and sees a hungry shark jump out of it and looking at all the campers. "Today's challenge is a two part one. Your first task is to willingly jump off the 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake." Donkey Kong says with a slight laugh.

"Sounds simple enough." Toadette says while looking a bit eager to jump off the cliff for some reason.

"If you look down you will see two target areas, the wider area represents the part of the lake that you don't want to land in. We filled that area with the most psychotic man-eating sharks around." Donkey Kong says as Lakitu zooms the camera to the bottom on the large cliff and a shark jumps out of the water while holding a fork and knife. "The smaller target area is where you want to land. Inside that area is a safe zone, we're pretty sure that area is shark free." Donkey Kong rubs the back of his head.

"Wait, what do you mean pretty sure? You mean there's a chance there are sharks in that safe zone?" Wendy asks in fear.

"There will be crates of supplies. Each crate contains the supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team with the best one can throw a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home." Donkey Kong says ignoring Wendy's questions.

"You guys did get interns to try this out to make sure it's safe, right?" Boo asks while looking over the edge.

"Of course! " Donkey Kong says as he tugs on his shirt.

* * *

The screen cuts to a flashback with Donkey Kong and Zess T standing on the cliff. Zess T puts on goggles and looks down and then angrily looks back up at Donkey Kong.

"We need to test the stunts first. You know that." Donkey Kong says as he pushes Zess T to the edge.

"Am I an intern?" Zess T asks rudely.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. C'mon, just jump it, you big chicken." Donkey Kong starts making chicken noises.

"I don't get paid enough for this, ape." Zess T says as she looks over the edge again. She jumps off the cliff and lands out of the safe zone, but Zess T looks up at Donkey Kong and waves. "Yeah this is perfectly fine." Zess T shouts to Donkey Kong.

A shark swims closer to Zess T as she suddenly looks scared. "Uh, DK, what's tickling my foot?" She says referring to the shark rubbing its nose against her foot. The shark opens its mouth and bites Zess T's leg. Zess T screams in pain. Then she says, "I'm gonna kill you DK!" She gets pulled underwater as Donkey Kong just laughs at what just happened.

* * *

All the campers are still on top of the cliff.

"Ok I flipped a coin before this and the Fat Fireflowers are up first!" Donkey Kong says looking at the frightened team.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"If I want to win this competition I'll need to destroy the other team. I've been very observant of all of them and the easiest target are the three clones. They do everything together so if I could get one not to jump, that'll be three not jumping. Then their team will hate them and they'll be voted out one by one!"

* * *

Donkey Kong looks at all the Fat Fireflowers all looking scared. "So who's going first?" He asks with a laugh.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Toadette shouts after breaking eight seconds of silence. Birdo and Bowser push her forward and immediately look away as Toadette turns around. "I was kidding. I just thought that would be a good time for a Hunger Games reference…" Toadette sighs, "I guess I have to accept the consequences of my actions." Toadette says while looking over the edge of the cliff. "Whatever." Toadette jumps off the cliff and lands right in the middle of the safe zone and didn't even scream on her way down. She waves back at everyone at the top.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - **"The way Toadette just jumped without showing a sense of fear is so hot. I really think I'm starting to like this chick even though I barely know her."

* * *

"It's not that bad actually!" Toadette shouts at everyone from the top of the cliff as she waves to them again.

"If a hot girl says it's not that bad, then I gotta believe her!" Prince Mush says as he jumps off the cliff and lands right in the safe zone next to Toadette as a boat comes up to both of them and picks them up.

"What are you all waiting for?" Shy Guy asks his teammates before he jumps. He jumps off the cliff and surprisingly his mask doesn't fly off his face. He lands far off from the safe zone which causes a lot of campers to gasp.

"Swim away! Swim!" Most of Shy Guy's teammates yelled to him.

A shark encounters Shy Guy. He just holds up weed to protect himself from the shark. The shark grabs the weed nods and swims away. The boat reaches Shy Guy as he jumps on it.

"That's muh weed" Shy Guy says with a frown.

* * *

Pauline looks over and notices Janelle standing away from her two sisters. Janelle is gazing at Zip Toad as Pauline smiles evilly because she knows exactly what she has to do. Pauline walks over to Janelle and asks her, "Hey are planning to jump?"

Janelle shrugs. "It depends if they jump." She answers pointing over to Janice and Janette both talking to the other teammates that haven't jumped yet.

"Well, I hear Zip Toad finds girls that are afraid more attractive. If you don't jump you'll score more points with him!" Pauline says with a nod.

"Hmm. Ok." Janelle says without even thinking.

Birdo, Wario, and Dry Bones all jumped off the cliff and are all screaming on the way down.

"You only live once!" Birdo yells as she's falling.

"That's a lie!" Boo screams to Birdo from the top of the cliff.

"I knew this was a stupid idea" Wario screams while he falls. He lands on the boat that picked up Birdo and Dry Bones and makes a whole the shape of his body into the floor of the boat. Dry Bones and Birdo laugh for a second.

"This wasn't even scary…" Dry Bones tells Birdo.

"Nothing is scary to you." Birdo comments following with a laugh.

"You got that right…" Dry Bones crosses his arms and looks at the lake and then at Wario who looks unharmed.

"I'm okay… the garlic broke my fall" Wario says.

* * *

"Yeah, I can't do this!" Koops says to Donkey Kong while looking over the edge in fear because he doesn't want the same thing that happened to Wario to happen to him.

"Then you must wear this the rest of the day!" Donkey Kong holds up a plain yellow chicken hat that looks demeaning.

"Uh, okay…" Donkey Kong places the chicken hat on the scared Koopa's head. Then he takes out a camera and takes a picture of him wearing the chicken hat.

"The chicken way down is that way!" Donkey Kong says as he points to an escalator on the side of the cliff.

"I guess this is what I deserve…" Koops sadly walks to the escalator. Luigi and Bowser shoot him an evil glare as he steps on it.

Daisy and Luigi both reach the edge of the cliff. Daisy looks over the cliff and then covers her eyes. "I don't think I can do this." Daisy tells Luigi.

"Hey, look it can't be that bad. I mean all the other people that jumped are safe!" Luigi replies.

"I'm still terrified!" Daisy cries as Luigi holds her close to him for a second.

"Tell yah what! I'll jump with you. You can hold onto me the whole time, nothing bad will happen! I promise!" Luigi says as he grabs Daisy hand.

"Aw, you're really sweet!" Daisy says with a slight smile as she wraps her arms around Luigi's torso.

Luigi and Daisy both jump together. They both scream while they fall, and they both land in the safe zone.

"See, you had nothin to worry 'bout." Luigi says to Daisy.

"Thanks Luigi! You're the best!" Daisy hugs Luigi. Both of them jump onto the boat that arrived to pick them up.

* * *

Janice, Janette, and Janelle all reach the edge of the dock and then they all three look at Donkey Kong.

"I'm not jumping!" Janelle says to her sisters.

"If she's not jumping then I'm not jumping." Janette says absentmindedly.

Janice bites her lip in fear. "Well I guess all three of us are not jumping." She says as she looks down in fear.

"Umm, this could cost your team the challenge." Donkey Kong says as he scratches the back of his head.

Janice turns to Janelle. "Are you sure you don't want to jump?" She asks her hoping she would change her mind.

Janelle turns around and looks at Zip Toad, who's shirtless, for a second. "Yes! I'm positive! I'm not ready to, um, die today, yeah not today!" Janelle says as she looks over the cliff again.

"All those other people jumped and survived though. This is a risk, but I'm not jumping without my sisters! So give us our chicken hats!" Janice says unfaithfully.

"If we lose this challenge because of you guys. You all are dead! So you better think twice before accepting them chicken hats!" Bowser shouts at the three sisters who know all look scared.

"Uhh… I'm kind of scared now." Janette says as she wipes her sweaty palms together. She looks at Janelle once more.

"Janelle, are you one hundred percent positive you don't want to jump?" Janice asks Janelle in a serious tone.

Janelle shuts her eyes. "Yes."

Donkey Kong just shrugs and grabs three chicken hats. He places a chicken hat over each of their mushroom caps. He points to the escalator as they all walk towards it. Bowser shoots them an evil glare as they reach the escalator. Janice looks back at the cliff once more before stepping on the escalator.

"Looks like it's my time to shine!" Bowser yells as he backs away to get a running start. He dashes to the edge of the cliff and jumps off. "Cannonball!"

Bowser lands in the safe zone and leaves a large splash which gets Toadette and Birdo completely soaked.

"That's nine jumpers and four chickens." Donkey Kong says while holding an abacus. "Poison Mushrooms, if you can beat that you'll win pull-carts to carry your crates. If you have less jumpers than the other team, they'll win the pull-carts!"

"I'm most definitely not jumping!" Bow tells Donkey Kong as she walks up to him.

Peach grabs Bow's arm and pulls her back. "What do you mean you're not jumping? We need all the points we can get so we'll win those pull-carts! Can you stop being a diva for one second?" Peach says.

"What did you just call me?" Bow asked while feeling a bit offended.

"A Dee-Vahh!"

"I'm no diva and you shouldn't be talking! You're not even a Princess anymore. Yeah, I know all about your little situation!" Bow replies with a loud tone.

"Oh, this is getting good!" Mona says as she nods her head and continues listening hoping that a fight will occur.

"What are you talking about?" Peach asks Bow.

"Your father the old 'king' had a gambling problem and he gambled his throne and lost everything! There's no point in trying to deny this!" Bow shouts at Peach.

Peach steps closer to Bow and glares at her. "At least I'm not a self-centered, good-for-nothing, spoiled brat!"

"At least I'm not a nobody!" Bow yells.

"At least I'm alive!" Peach yells with a smile. Mario, Waluigi, Goombella, and Zip Toad all gasp after hearing what Peach just said.

"Now, that's drama right there!" Zip Toad comments with a nod.

"I'd hate to intervene with this amusing argument, but we have a challenge to win! So c'mon let's go!" Pianta says.

"Yeah, I'm still not jumping! DK, give me my chicken hat!" Bow says with a laugh.

Donkey Kong takes off Bow's sunhat and places the chicken hat on her head. He gives her back her sunhat to hold then he points to the escalator.

"Later nobody!" The bratty ghost tells Peach as she purposely bumps into her on the way to the escalator.

"That girl erks me!" Peach says to the rest of her teammates. She angrily walks to the edge of the dock and jumps off without saying a word. She screams while she falls and lands in the safe zone.

* * *

Goombella walks up to the edge of the cliff. "It's like time to jump!" She says nervously. She rubs off all her makeup and takes off her helmet so the light doesn't electrocute her. She jumps off the cliff and screams loudly. A lot of the campers hold their ears because her scream is just that loud. She lands in the safe zone right next to Peach. "That like was totally like fun!" Goombella says as a boat arrives to pick her and Peach up.

* * *

Zip Toad looks over the edge of the cliff for a second and then shakes his head, "Yo, DK dawg, I can't jump!"

"Why not?" Donkey Kong asks Zip Toad.

"I don't wanna scream on national TV. Ya hear me?" Zip Toad honestly answers as he pulls down his sunglasses.

"Then you have to wear this chicken hat on live TV" Donkey Kong chuckles as he puts the chicken hat on top of Zip Toad's mushroom cap.

Zip Toad touches the hat for a second. Then he shrugs and walks to the escalator without commenting on the chicken hat.

"Do we have to jump?" Yoshi asks Donkey Kong after witnessing many of the other campers jumping off the cliff.

"Are you like an idiot or something?" Pauline asks Yoshi.

"Yes!" Donkey Kong answers Yoshi while looking very annoyed.

"Whoo! This should be fun! I hope all you other ashy buttocks have as much as fun as me!" Yoshi says as he runs to the edge of the cliff. He jumps off and screams, "YOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" on the way down. He lands in the safe zone and jumps on the boat that arrived to pick him up.

* * *

"Ugh, I guess I'm jumping…" Pauline says as she looks over the edge. "I can do this…" Pauline says to herself as Donkey Kong touches her back as if he's about to push her off causing her to scream for a second. Pauline turns around and looks at Donkey Kong. "Why scare someone that's already scared?"

"For the fun of it!" Donkey Kong answers.

Pauline jumps off the cliff while screaming loudly. She lands in the safe zone and gets on the boat with Yoshi on it.

* * *

"Yeah I just- can't this is just too much. I'm just too good looking for all of this! So, just give me the darn chicken hat." Wendy tells Donkey Kong without even looking over the edge like most of the other campers.

Donkey Kong bursts out laughing for a second because Wendy actually thinks she's good-looking.

"Here you are!" Donkey Kong says as he places a chicken hat on her head and points towards the escalator. "The chicken way down is that a way!"

Wendy walks to the escalator.

"We can't have anymore chickens. C'mon guys, let's win this challenge!" Pianta shouts trying to motivate his team.

Pianta jumps off the cliff, screams like a dying whale, and lands in the safe zone. Mario jumps off and screams like a little girl. He lands right next to Pianta. Waluigi jumps after both of them, but he ends up hitting the metal pole which causes him to scream in pain.

"That a fall isn't that bad." Mario tells Pianta.

"Well maybe for you." Waluigi says as he falls into the water.

"Poor guy." Pianta says as he grabs Waluigi and throws him onto the boat that just arrived to pick the three of them up.

"Words cannot describe how much pain I'm in…" Waluigi shouts as he rubs his hand on his stomach which is now a dark shade of red.

* * *

"I'm not-" Mona says as she gets rudely cut off by Boo.

"Don't even think about it! We need to win this challenge!" Boo shouts at Mona who's still looking afraid.

"But-" Mona says as Boo rudely cuts her off again.

"No buts, jump off that cliff right now!" Boo tells Mona.

"Whatever. It's not that high up." Mona says.

"Yeah, I guess some people could think a thousand feet isn't high" Donkey Kong says with a laugh.

Mona looks back at Donkey Kong for a second and then faces the cliff again. "I'm not scared!"

Rosalina stops meditating and says, "I feel vast amounts of terror coming from you and Boo."

"Shut up!" Mona shouts at Rosalina as she jumps off the cliff to prove her wrong. She screams, "AHHHHHHH… WHHHYYY DIIIDDDD I DOOO THIIISSSS!" She lands in the safe zone.

"Yeah! Now it's my turn!" Boo shouts with a nod. He jumps off the cliff and screams in an abnormally high-pitched voice, "AHHHH MOMMY HEEELLLLPP MEEEEE!"

"Talk about a baby." Mario whispers to Yoshi as they both watch Boo land out of the safe zone. Boo hides himself before sharks could appear. The boat arrives and Boo jumps on it in fear.

* * *

"Alright, Rosalina, it all comes down to y- what are you doing?" Donkey Kong says noticing Rosalina meditating near the edge of the cliff.

"I'm trying to feel the energy of this cliff, so I know if I should jump or not." Rosalina says as she closes her eyes and resumes meditating.

"But, you're holding everyone up!" Donkey Kong says looking very annoyed. He walks up behind Rosalina which scares her.

"Wait! I'm almost finished." Rosalina says calmly.

Donkey Kong smacks his forehead. "Ugh, I don't have the patience for this!"

Rosalina takes her time to soak up the energy. Her teammates look worried that she might not jump. The other team looks bored. Rosalina opens her eyes as everyone gasps as Rosalina closes her eyes to meditate again. Donkey Kong walks up behind her and motions to push her off the cliff as she opens her eyes again and he backs away from her.

"I feel neutral energy so I guess that's fine!" Rosalina says with a shrug. She jumps of the cliff. "Mother of space!" Rosalina yells while she is falling. She lands right in the safe zone and immediately jumps on the boat. "Thank goodness that is over with!" Rosalina says as she twists water out of her hair.

* * *

"And the Poison Mushrooms win the first part of the challenge!" Donkey Kong shouts into a horn. Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms cheer.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms are pulling their crates with the pull carts. Nothing seems to be going wrong with their team while they all start singing, "Hey mister waiter! This may sound crazy! My mashed potatoes! Could use more gravy!"

The Fat Fireflowers are all struggling to move the heavy crates.

"These are too heavy!" Janice complains.

"Yes. Much too heavy!" Janette adds.

"Yeah. Why are they so heavy?" Janelle says while she wipes sweat off her forehead and continues attempting to push a crate with her sisters.

"All three of you shut up, because if you three would have jumped we would have had the pull-carts!" Bowser shouts at them as he grabs their crate and throws on top of his. He lifts it up easily.

"Yo, team. I gotta take a dump!" Shy Guy says.

"Now? We don't have time! We're already way behind the other team!" Birdo replies.

"I'll take a dump right here if that's what it takes." Shy Guy says as he unbuckles his belt. Birdo immediately stops him.

"That won't be necessary. Go ahead. Hurry back." Birdo says. Shy Guy turns around and starts walking as Birdo immediately grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Wait! I don't trust you! You may just end up smoking weed in the woods! Someone go with him!" Birdo says.

"No one wants to be with him while he takes a dump!" Daisy says in disgust.

Birdo lets out a loud sigh in frustration. "Fine. I'll go with you. The rest of you guys keep moving forward we'll meet up with you guys in a minute!" She says as they begin running off into the woods.

* * *

Shy Guy is using the bathroom behind a large tree as Birdo is standing on the other side with her arms crossed.

"Come on! We gotta get back to the team!" Birdo commands.

"What am I supposed to wipe with?" Shy Guy asks Birdo.

"Just use your boxers or underwear or something!" Birdo answers.

"But I go commando…" Shy Guy replies.

Birdo slaps her forehead. "Use those leaves all over the ground."

"Can you hand me some?"

Birdo grabs a pile of leaves and throws them on the other side of the tree where Shy Guy is. She grabs another leaf and wipes sweat off her forehead.

"You ready now?" Birdo asks impatiently.

"Yeah, I feel ten pounds lighter now!" Shy Guy chants as he happily skips over to where Birdo is standing.

"I don't care." Birdo responds as she grabs Shy Guy's wrist and runs to catch up with the others.

* * *

Birdo and Shy Guy run up to their team and notice that they barely covered any distance. Birdo turns and notices Koops' face is puffed up and has red bumps all over it.

"What happened to him?" Birdo asks her team.

"Nothing, my allergies are-" Koops says as he sniffs up watery snot coming out of his nose. "acting up" Koops wipes his watery eyes. "I'm highly allergic to… garlic I can't be near it!"

Birdo, Toadette, Prince Mush, Janice, Dry Bones, and Bowser all look over at Wario who's trying to nonchalantly eat a small piece of garlic.

"Fine I'll dispose of the garlic." Wario complains as he throws a large sack into the lake and knocks out a seagull. "It's not my fault that weak koopa is a vampire" Wario whispers under his breath.

"Um, guys." Shy Guy says as he starts scratching his butt.

"What? We need to finish this challenge!" Bowser says.

"My butt is really itchy." Shy Guy says as he continues scratching his butt.

"T-M-I bro, T-M-I." Luigi says as he shakes his head.

"My hands are really itchy right now." Birdo says as she rubs her hands together trying not to scratch them.

"What were _you_ guys doing in the woods?" Prince Mush says as him and Luigi chuckle. Birdo immediately pushes them both on the ground.

"My forehead is itchy too. Crap! I think those leaves on the ground were poison ivy!" Birdo says.

"So you made me wipe my butt with poison ivy? Were you trying to sabotage me?" Shy Guy questions Birdo.

"How was I supposed to know it was poison ivy?" Birdo justifies.

"Guys, calm down. I have a first-aid kit in my bag back in our cabin! Just hurry up, so you guys can help us finish this challenge!" Toadette says calmly.

Birdo and Shy Guy nod. They run back to camp while Birdo continues scratching her forehead and Shy Guy continues scratching his hands and his butt.

"Look at you, large and in charge." Prince Mush says to Toadette.

Toadette just rolls her eyes and continues pushing her crate with Daisy. Prince Mush sighs and resumes pushing his crate with Dry Bones.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - **"Large and in charge? That's like calling a chick fat." /Smacks forehead in disappointment/ Why am I so stupid?

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms reach the campground.

"We made it here, now what do we do?" Pauline asks the rest of her team.

"We have to open these crates somehow." Waluigi responds.

Peach runs out of her cabin holding a large pink bat up. "Let me handle this!" Peach shouts with joy. She starts attacking the crate near Waluigi until it breaks open. Pauline, Waluigi, Pianta, Goombella, and Yoshi all stare at her like she's a madman.

"What? I have some anger issues…" Peach says as she rubs her shoulder.

"Alright. Peach, break the rest of the crates so we can-" Boo says as Peach angrily cuts him off.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The angry blonde says as she whacks Boo with the bat once.

"Ouch. That really hurt." Boo says as he rubs the top of his head.

"I'll break open the crates now. Smashing stuff is fun." Peach says as she happily skips to the next crate and starts attacking it with her bat.

"I didn't realize we had the hulk on our team…" Zip Toad comments.

"Hey where'd the weird space girl go?" Wendy asks while looking around.

"She went in the back to meditate… " Pauline says as Peach notices a snake in the background as she turns around, screams and starts smashing it. "Someone go get her!" Pauline demands as she crosses her arms.

"Die, snake, die!" Peach yells with fury.

"I'll like go get her." Goombella says as she walks to the back of the cabin. She notices Rosalina is floating with a bright light surrounding her. Small sparks are coming off her body. Goombella screams loudly at the sight of this.

Yoshi, Pianta, Mario, and Zip Toad run back there to see what's going on. They all look at Rosalina in amazement.

"Whoa, she's a fairy!" Yoshi states as he starts clapping.

"How is she doing that?" Mario asks as he scratches his head.

"This chick creeps me out." Zip Toad says as he backs away from Rosalina.

"We still need her help with building the hot tub!" Pianta states with a grin. He walks up to Rosalina and pokes her. He immediately gets zapped from the sparks and falls on the ground and starts twitching from the electricity.

Rosalina opens her only visible eye and looks at Pianta on the floor twitching from the electricity.

"Did I do that?" Rosalina asks Mario, Zip Toad, and Yoshi as they all simply nod. Rosalina turns back to Pianta. "I'm eternally sorry!"

Pianta stands up and twitches for a second. "It's okay, it didn't hurt that b-" Pianta says before Bow's yelling interrupts him.

"Help me! I'm being attacked!" Bow screams.

Pianta, Mario, Yoshi, Zip Toad, and Rosalina all walk over to the rest of the team to see what's going on. They walk over and see Peach beating Bow with her bat Pianta quickly grabs Peach and holds her back.

"Calm down!" Pianta says to Peach who's now in his arms.

Peach takes a deep breath, "I'm calm."

"Give Mario your bat." Pianta directs Peach as she slowly hands Mario her bat with a frown.

"Oh I love a the baseball!" Mario states as he swings the bat in slow motion.

"I'm calm." Peach says once more.

Pianta nods and lets go of Peach. Peach immediately runs up to Bow and tackles her. Peach starts attacking Bow with her bare hands. Bow keeps screaming in pain. Pianta grabs Peach again and holds her back.

"Why on earth are you attacking her?" Pianta asks Peach.

"Weren't you listening? I said I had anger issues." Peach replies.

"Go sit in the corner and think about your actions" Pianta says while pointing over to a corner.

"But-"

"NOW!" Pianta commands.

Peach unhappily walks over to the small corner. She sits down and crosses her arms as Bow giggles under her breath.

"Can we start building the hot tub now?" Wendy asks her team after putting on a fresh coat of purple lipstick.

"Yeah! C'mon let's get this done with! Let's win!" Mona states trying to motivate her team.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers are all still pushing their crates and Bowser still carrying two of them. They all look exhausted.

"Everything is going wrong!" Janice says.

"Everything is so totally going wrong!" Janette states.

"I'm so totally tired!" Janelle says even though she's not pushing any crates or doing anything but walking.

"Me too! Are we almost there?" Janette agrees.

"I don't think we're even close!" Janice complains.

"I can't breath." Koops says as he sniffs up more watery snot that was seeping out of his nose. "I can't believe I'm on live television looking like this! My life is over!" The shy yellow Koopa says as he looks down.

"I see the campground in the distance! We're almost there!" Luigi cheers.

"Yeah, and the other team already started building the exterior of the hot tub." Daisy adds with little confidence.

"There is no way we're going to win…" Prince Mush says.

"Yeah, we mind as well decide who we're voting off now!" Dry Bones adds with a nod.

"What kind of talk is that? C'mon guys, that's quitter talk and I'm not a quitter! If we work together as a team we can do this! So let's go make the best hot tub DK has ever seen. Who's with me?" Toadette says.

"The cute mushroom girl is right! We should work together as a team! Even though we're going to lose!" Dry Bones states.

"We're not gonna lose- you think I'm cute?" Toadette says as she begins smiling flirtatiously.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - **/Regarding Toadette/ "She gets all flirty with Dry Bones before me? I gotta learn how to talk to chicks. Maybe I should tell Dry Bones that I want her… really bad. /Starts drooling/ Then he'll back off."

**Dry Bones - **/Regarding Toadette/ ") Just because I think she's cute doesn't mean I like her. She's too relaxed and slow paced. Besides if we did end up dating and things got rough, I'd just end up eating her…"

* * *

Bowser accidentally knocks down a hornets nest with the top crate. Bowser stares at it for a second as he watches the hornets angrily leave the nest.

"You guys are gonna hate me…" Bowser says as he bites his tongue.

"Why?" Dry Bones asks.

"I just accidentally knocked down a hornets nest." Bowser says as he points to the angry hornets.

"They won't bother me." Dry Bones says as he laughs hysterically.

The hornets immediately fly down and begin stinging all of the campers but Dry Bones. Toadette gets stung twice trying to fight them off as Prince Mush holds Toadette close so she doesn't get stung. Daisy gets stung in both of her eyes. Wario randomly takes out a sack of garlic and throws garlic at the hornets to make them go away.

"I thought you got rid of all that stuff." Koops says regarding the garlic.

"Oh. I was supposed to get rid of all the garlic? Oh my bad." Wario says as he throws two more sacks of garlic into the lake.

"Those nasty hornets stung me in both my eyes. I can't see!" Daisy says as she rubs her eyes.

"Aye girl, I'll carry you the rest of the way." Luigi says as Daisy happily hops on his back.

"Shouldn't Birdo and Shy Guy be back by now?" Janice asks while looking around.

"No, I don't think so." Luigi says while struggling to push the crate with Daisy hanging on his back.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms are almost finished their hot tub as they notice the Fat Fireflowers just arriving.

"You losers are just getting here?" Mona asks the Fat Fireflowers.

"We came across a few…" Daisy says while facing the opposite direction of Mona. Luigi turns her around and everyone on the Poison Mushrooms gasp when they see her eyes. "…difficulties."

"And what happened to him?" Mario says while pointing at Koops.

"Those are just his allergies acting up!" Janice answers.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"We got this challenge in the bag! I mean just look at them, they're a mess. My plan worked perfectly! Soon, I'll be the one running this show. I'm so gonna win this competition!"

* * *

Bowser jumps on all of his teams' crates making them each open instantaneously. "Lets start building!" Bowser shouts.

The Fat Fireflowers begin building a crummy exterior. They look over at the Poison Mushrooms and notice that they just finished. Their hot tub looks perfect.

"Ours has settings on how hot you want the water to be, because Boo is great with technology!" Pauline brags.

"Aw, stop it Pauline you're flattering me!" Boo says.

"Ignore them, let's just finish making our hot tub!" Wario tells his team.

Prince Mush walks over with eight rolls of duct tape. "Hold the wood still!" He says while unrolling the first roll of duct tape.

Dry Bones smacks his forehead. "Like I said before, we're going to lose!"

* * *

After the Fat Fireflowers finish, their hot tub looks crummy. All the wood is unevenly taped together and items like hammers, saws, and buckets are taped on the outside to prevent leakage. Donkey Kong walks over to the campsite to judge the hot tubs.

"Ok, let's see whose hot tub is superior. Poison Mushrooms you guys are up first." Donkey Kong says with a grin.

Donkey Kong stares at their hot tub as he rubs his chin. He rubs the wood and knocks on it to check if it breaks apart.

"This is a pretty hardcore hot tub!" Donkey Kong says.

"This hot tub also has settings on how hot you want the water!" Zip Toad explains as he hands Donkey Kong a remote to control the temperature of the water.

"Cool." Donkey Kong says as he turns the knob to the max temperature. The water begins boiling for a second as the top of the hot tub bursts into flames. "Now, that's what I call a hot tub! Time to judge the Fat Fireflowers's hot tub!"

"I'm really nervous." Daisy says to Luigi as he just rubs her back.

Donkey Kong walks up and looks at their hot tub in disgust. He shrugs as he puts his finger in the water to check the temperature. Suddenly a large piranha plant shoots out of the water and attacks Donkey Kong's face. Prince Mush and Pianta pull the evil plant off Donkey Kong as he dusts himself off. The hot tub suddenly falls apart leaving water all over the ground.

"Yeah, and the Poison Mushrooms win the first challenge!" Donkey Kong announces.

"Whoo hoo! We won! Oh yeah!" Wendy, Yoshi, and Boo all chant.

Everyone turns and notices the fire is breaking apart the Poison Mushrooms' hot tub. The hot tub suddenly disintegrates until only ash is left. Everyone on the team stops cheering for a second.

"Well, looks like you guys can't have that killer hot tub party. Um, so I guess it sucks to be both teams right now. It sucks more for the Fat Fireflowers, though, because you guys have to decide who you all are voting off the island!" Donkey Kong says as he scratches the back of his head yet again.

"Look on the bright side, at least we all get to stay for another three days!" Wendy cheers as her whole team starts cheering again.

"That is like totally awesome!" Goombella says as she jumps up and down a few times in joy.

* * *

All the campers and Bootler are sitting in the main lodge for dinner. Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers look down because they lost the first challenge.

"Now will be a good time to see who everyone's voting for. I'm just straight up saying I'm voting off Koops!" Dry Bones says as he crosses his arms.

"Whaaatt? You guys, um, need me. I would have jumped if I had motivation!" Koops testifies.

"Koops you should have tried harder in the challenge!" Janice says as she tries to sip her drink which is empty.

"Then, none of us would have to vote you off." Janette agrees.

"At least if you do leave, you can reunite with your girlfriend." Janelle adds but the shy yellow koopa just sighs.

"Wait, if I recall correctly none of you three jumped either. You guys didn't contribute to building the hot tub. That's a good enough reason for me to vote one of you guys off." Bowser says to the three mushroom sisters.

Janice stands up, "No, we're sisters! We must all stick together!"

"I wish I could vote three people out." Birdo says as she glares at the clones.

"Who are you planning to vote for?" Daisy asks Luigi sweetly.

"I wanna vote for one of the sisters off but I can't tell them apart from their names." Luigi whispers to Daisy as the three sisters get up to get something to drink. "We all need to agree on which sister we're voting off."

"The blue one caused them not to jump. I don't know what her name is though, I know all three of them are Janette, Janelle, and Janice." Bowser states.

"The blue one is Janice." Shy Guy says.

"Are you sure?" Wario asks Shy Guy.

"I'm positive. I remember them introducing themselves." Shy says with a nod as he begins smoking again causing Toadette and Daisy to cough.

"I thought Janice was the green one." Bowser says.

"Can't we just all…" Koops says as he sniffs up more of his watery snot. "agree to vote off Janice?"

"I'm still voting off Koops" Dry Bones says as he angrily takes a sip of his green Monster. "His allergies aren't going to help us in this competition. The three girls could be useful to us in the long run. Besides if we vote off one, we're just voting them all off." He explains.

"I guess we'll just see who gets more votes at the bonfire ceremony." Wario says with a nod.

* * *

**In Confessional **

**Janice, Janette, and Janelle - **"We all vote off Koops!" Janette says. /Points to Janice and Janelle both trying to squeeze in the small confessional/

"Good bye Koops!" Janelle says.

**Bowser - **"Janice, you gonna leave tonight."

* * *

All the Fat Fireflowers are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them. He's holding a plate with twelve mushrooms on it.

"In Mario games mushrooms can symbolize a lot of things. For example they can symbolize growth, some can even give you an extra life. On this show mushrooms symbolize safety. There are only twelve mushrooms on this plate. One of you will not receive a mushroom. That person will be eliminated from the competition and they can't come back. Ever!" Donkey Kong says with a serious expression.

"Mushrooms are nasty." Shy Guy randomly comments.

"I know, right?" Donkey Kong says with a chuckle. "Anyways, when your name is called, come up and claim your mushroom. The following campers are safe, Prince Mush."

Prince Mush runs up and grabs his mushroom.

"Dry Bones and Toadette are also safe."

Dry Bones and Toadette run up and grab their mushrooms.

"Janelle, Bowser, and Birdo ."

Janelle, Bowser, and Birdo all walk up and get their symbols of safety.

"Wait a second. Janelle was the blue one? Crap." Bowser says in shock.

"Blind Daisy." Donkey Kong says as he throws a mushroom to Daisy because she can't see. "Luigi, Shy Guy and Janette are all safe."

Luigi and Shy Guy both run up and grab their mushrooms. Janette looks back at Janice in fear as she walks up and gets her mushroom.

"Stinky Wario is also safe."

Wario jumps up and grabs one of the two remaining mushrooms on the plate.

"Janice, Koops, this is the final mushroom of the night. The player who does not receive this this mushroom must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and they can't come back. Ever. Also, the person who doesn't receive this mushroom will be the first eliminated from Mario Total Drama Island, and I can honestly say that's pretty lame. The final mushroom of the night goes to…" Donkey Kong says as he points back and forth at Janice and Koops. He rubs his chin to add more suspense. Janice is shaking and terrified. Koops rubs his watery eyes while looking at Janice then Donkey Kong.

"Koops." Donkey Kong says.

"Oh thank goodness!" Koops shouts as he jumps up and claims the final mushroom of the night.

"Janice, that means you're out of here." Donkey Kong says as he points to the boat of losers.

"Well this stinks. I thought me and my sisters were going to run this show." Janice says with a frown.

* * *

Janice is walking down the dock of shame with all the other Fat Fireflowers grouped together watching her leave. Janice stops in front of Toadette and immediately hugs her.

"Toadette, I don't really know you that well but you seem really nice and cool, and if my girls Janelle and Janette don't win, I hope you do." Janice says with a slight smile.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Toadette replies.

Janice walks further down the dock of shame as she stops in front of Dry Bones and smiles for a second.

"Thanks for not voting me off." Janice says to Dry Bones.

"Psh. Whatever." Dry Bones says as he looks away with his arms crossed.

"Good luck in the competition." Janice nods and walks to the boat of losers. Janice takes a deep breath, "Okay boat of losers, I'm ready."

Janelle and Janette run down the dock, crying. "NOOOO!" They both yell as Janice steps on the boat.

Janette tries to jump on the boat with Janice as Bowser and Wario hold her back. "No. Take us with you!" Janette screams while she's crying.

"It can't end like this!" Janelle shouts.

"I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy." Janice says as she starts crying.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to live without you?" Janelle asks Janice.

"This isn't fair!" Janette says as she falls on the edge of the dock in tears.

"Bye guys. Good luck." Janice says with a smile as the boat drifts away. Janice waves to everyone once more until nobody can see her anymore.

"Why? Wahh. Why?" Janette and Janelle both cry at the edge of the dock.

"Something tells me we just made one of the stupidest decisions." Bowser says while pointing at Janice and Janelle.

"I tried to warn you guys. We should of all voted off Koops this week." Dry Bones says with his arms crossed.

"Hey!" Koops responds feeling offended.

Prince Mush looks around at his team. He looks at Daisy who's rubbing her eyes because she can't see and Luigi sitting by her trying to aid her. Prince Mush turns to see Koops' face still puffed up from his allergies. He turns to Janette and Janelle both crying at the edge of the dock. He turns to Bowser and Birdo covering their ears because they can't stand the crying. He sees Wario is eating garlic right near Koops. Then he notices Shy guy is smoking weed.

"It will take a miracle to fix this team." Prince Mush says as the camera fades out.

End of Episode Two

Janice's Audition

Janice's audition starts off in her living room with Janette and Janelle watching Spongebob in the background. Janice smiles and makes a few poses before speaking

"Hey! I'm Janice, and those are my sisters in the background who are also auditioning." The red-capped mushroom girl says.

"Yeah, against our will…" Janette adds while watching TV.

"Shut up. This is my audition." Janice yells as she turns and smiles at the camera. "Okay, so although we come as a trio we each have to make our own audition tape, which is totally fine. I believe you should pick me for your show because I'm spunky, fashionable"

Janelle cuts Janice off. "Girl, you and I both know you ain't fashionable."

Janice looks annoyed. "Uh, this is my audition remember? Anyways, I'm cute and kinda smart."

"Says the girl who got a D on her geometry test." Janette says while cutting Janice off.

"Will you two shut up?" Janice says looking irritated.

"You don't have to lie in your audition." Janelle says.

Janice slaps Janelle. Janelle immediately slaps her back as they both start fighting. Janette tackles both of them down. Janice crawls over to her camera and shuts it off.

* * *

**Author's notes: Second episode finished. **

**-I decided I'm gonna end every episode with the eliminated campers' audition. **

**-Thanks for the reviews. :) **

**-Update me on how I'm doing so far by reviewing. Also I'd like to know what characters are your favorites and least favorites as of now. **

**-7/28 Changing these to story format is like, totally kicking my ass :/ **


	3. Stayin Awake, Stayin Awake

Donkey Kong is standing on the dock of shame. He's standing directly in the sunlight and his fur looks as if it's glowing.

"We're on air." Lakitu whispers to Donkey Kong.

"Oh." Donkey Kong begins the recap. "Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, twenty-six campers arrived and learned that they'd be spending their entire summer at this crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers; Janice and Koops. Koops seemed very useless to his team due to his fears and his allergies. While, Janice didn't jump because her sisters didn't jump. It wasn't the smartest decision but in the end it was Janice who got the boot. Thus proving that you shouldn't share a brain with anyone else because it could result in elimination. How will Janette and Janelle deal in the next challenge without Janice? Who will be voted off this week? In the most shocking elimination of the season yet. Find out tonight on Mario Total Drama Island."

* * *

**The opening sequence begins**

* * *

Peach, Wendy, Goombella, Bow, Mona, and Pauline are all fast asleep. Rosalina is meditating in the middle of the floor with a few cockroaches crawling all over her. She opens her eyes in fear.

"I feel as if something bad will happen within the next five minutes!" Rosalina shouts in fear.

Peach opens her eyes for a second. "Girl, just shut up. We're all trying to sleep." She responds as she rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Donkey Kong sets off a loud horn that wakes up all the campers. Peach tries to get up, but she immediately bangs her head on the top bunk.

"Ouch!" Peach yells as she rubs her head.

"I tried to warn you guys!" Rosalina says she gets off the floor and slowly rubs the cockroaches off of her.

"Why are they waking us up so dang early? I get angry when I don't get enough sleep! My team already knows what happens when I get angry!" Peach shouts as she looks around the cabin for her bat. "Dang, Mario still has my bat! I think I brought some golf clubs with me."

Bow pulls off her sleeping mask and places it on a nightstand right near her bottom bunk which is across from Peach's. "Ugh. I can't wait to see you walk the dock of shame." Bow complains as she steps out of the bed.

* * *

All the campers are awake, showered, dressed, and standing in front of Donkey Kong near their cabins.

"The first part of your next challenge begins in one minute. The first part is a twenty kilometer run around the lake on the campus. You guys should try to win this challenge because the reward is helpful in the second part of the challenge." Donkey Kong explains.

Bowser's stomach starts growling. "Wait what about breakfast?" He asks pointing to his stomach.

"Breakfast will be served after the first part of today's challenge." Donkey Kong answers.

"That's not fair. I can't run on an empty stomach." Mona states.

"I can't run. Period." Zip Toad whispers to Mona.

"I am not running." Bow says as she crosses her arms.

"You're what?" Peach questions Bow in anger.

"Not again!" Wendy says.

"Lady, just complete the challenge this time." Bootler tells Bow calmly while she has her arms crossed.

"But, this requires effort." Bow complains.

"Newsflash! All the challenges require effort!" Mona states.

"Ugh." Bow says.

"Man where are the paparazzi for me? They should be here by now! I mean I'm the great and almighty Zip Toad and I'm about to do a hot run. It's like a normal run except I'm the one running." Zip Toad states.

"How fascinating." Peach replies sardonically.

"Girl, you know you wish you were me. I have everything." Zip Toad says with a smile to show off his bleached teeth.

"Except friends…" Peach mumbles under her breath.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be talking, you should be running." Donkey Kong says.

"I really don't feel like running…" Wario says as he looks down. "But I really want breakfast…"

"In five…four… three… two… Go!" Donkey Kong says as he shoots a shotgun in the sky.

Many of the campers begin running. Goombella, Bow, Pianta, Zip Toad, Mona, Rosalina, Daisy, and Shy Guy all decide to walk. Bowser runs for a few yards until he falls on the ground and rubs his stomach. Toadette, Yoshi, and Prince Mush have a wide lead over everyone.

* * *

"Ok, I have to persevere. I gotta do what Janice expects me to do!" Janelle says to herself as she tries to find a steady pace.

"Stop talking to yourself you weirdo!" Peach says to Janelle as she runs passed her. Janelle ignores her and continues running.

Bowser rubs his stomach in pain as if he's giving birth. "There's something seriously wrong with my stomach. I think I'm going to die! Why must it end like this?" Bowser cries. Suddenly Bowser lets out a loud fart which causes nearby trees to catch on fire and starts a slight forest fire. Smokey Bear walks through the woods and stares at a match and then at Bowser. "Oh. Never mind, nothing is wrong." Bowser says to himself as he gets up and starts running slowly.

* * *

Yoshi and Toadette are racing with Prince Mush some distance behind them.

"You better just give up now! I am not losing to no girl!" Yoshi says to Toadette as he continues running.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toadette questions Yoshi.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Yoshi answers.

"Oh. You are so going down!" Toadette says.

"WAIT UP!" Prince Mush screams to Toadette as he begins panting. He takes a few deep breaths before screaming again. "WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - **"I was hoping to run with Toadette so we could chat together. But, she's like way faster than me. Ugh, I swear that girl can beat me at everything. I just gotta beat her at something! It's not that I'm competitive, I just want to impress her."

* * *

Donkey Kong, Zess T, and Bootler are all sitting in the main lodge. Bootler is drinking a small cup of tea. Zess T is cooking mashed potatoes. Donkey Kong is sitting down waiting for some of the campers to arrive.

"Oh, I forgot to tell them about the special traps I set up!" Donkey Kong says.

"Whatever. It'll make them run faster!" Zess T states as she throws butter into the creamy mashed potatoes she's making.

"None of those traps will harm the campers, right?" Bootler asks in fear. Zess T and Donkey Kong both shrug.

* * *

Toadette and Yoshi are still racing. Yoshi is just a little ahead of Toadette.

"You're gonna lose!" Yoshi states with a laugh.

"I'm not even running at full speed." Toadette replies.

"Liar."

Toadette stops for a second and takes a deep breath. She starts running extremely fast and easily passes Yoshi. Yoshi just gasps when Toadette passes him.

"I'm unstoppable." Toadette yells back at Yoshi. Suddenly a large fireball shoots out of nowhere which startles Toadette. "What the?" All around Toadette bursts into flames from the small wildfire Bowser's fart started. "This seems familiar…" Toadette says to herself. A large tree nearby catches on fire and then falls right in front of Toadette. "Ok where have I seen this before?" Toadette asks herself as she thinks for a second.

She just shrugs and runs around the tree that fell.

"She's getting away…" Yoshi complains as he also runs around the flaming tree on the ground.

* * *

Pauline is walking very slowly and looks annoyed. "Ugh, this walk seems endless." Pauline complains as she steps on a snare that leaves her dangling from a tree by her left ankle. "Ugh. Someone help me."

Bowser slowly runs up to Pauline and notices her dangling as he laughs for a second. "Oh how'd that happen?"

"Can you help me down?" Pauline orders.

"I gotta keep running." Bowser says as he slowly runs passed her.

"No. Wait! Please help me! Don't make me beg!"

Bowser grabs a sharp rock of the ground. "Ugh. Fine."

"Thank you!" Pauline says as Bowser throws the sharp rock at her and it hits her forehead which leaves a dark mark. "You imbecile! Come back here and untie this rope this instant!"

"Second time's a charm." Bowser says while holding another sharp rock. Bowser throws the rock at the rope and it cuts it. Pauline falls on the ground and hits her head as she angrily stares at Bowser.

"It's about time! Now I don't need from anyone else. Ever." Pauline yells as she runs a little farther and gets caught in another snare. "UGH!"

* * *

Toadette reaches the main lodge and looks out of breath. She keeps panting as she pulls out a random pink inhaler and uses it for a second.

"That…" Takes a few deep breaths, "first challenge…" Uses her inhaler once more, " was nothing!" Toadette says as she uses her inhaler again.

Yoshi reaches the main lodge right after Toadette and gives her an evil glare.

"Toadette is really fast!" Yoshi says as he takes a deep breath. "Yoshi!"

Prince Mush reaches the main lodge and looks less tired than the two campers that arrived there before him.

"That run made me hungry! Where's breakfast?" Prince Mush asks as he smells some type of food.

"You have to wait until everyone gets here!" Zess T states.

"That's not really fair! Yoshi!" Yoshi says with his arms crossed.

Boo, Wendy, Mario, Dry Bones, and Janette all reach the main lodge. Boo immediately sits down to breathe. Wendy puts on another coat of purple lipstick.

"Wow I'm dying inside." Boo tells the other campers then he chuckles.

"I have no feeling in my legs!" Janette says as she sits next to Boo.

"Want me to rub them for you?" Dry Bones asks Janette.

"No, you pervert!" Janette says as she gets up and sits on the other end of the table away from Dry Bones.

"The offer is still on the table." Dry Bones says following with a laugh.

"I'm too pretty for all this running." Wendy says as she aligns her pink bow.

"Wendy, you're not that pretty." Mario states.

"What did you just say?" Wendy says as she steps closer to Mario.

"You're ugly. That's what he's trying to say. You're unattractive. You're repulsive. Whatever gets through that tiny brain of yours." Dry Bones says as Mario backs away from Wendy.

Janette walks over to Dry Bones with her arms crossed.

"You just couldn't stay away from me." Dry Bones says with a slight smile.

"No." Janette says. "Dry Bones, you don't have to be so rude."

"I'll be as rude as I wanna be" Dry Bones says. Wendy smacks his head right off of his body.

"Don't ever call me ugly again!" Wendy says as she puts on some more purple lipstick.

"Janette, can you put my head back on?" Dry Bones asks calmly.

"Um, okay?" Janette answers as she grabs his head while looking away. She places his head on backwards because she's creeped out.

"Um, sweetheart you put my head on backwards." Dry Bones says.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Janette says with a silent giggle "And it looks funny this way."

"Fix it." Dry Bones says seriously.

Janette shrugs and turns Dry Bones' head around. Wario and Janelle both reach the main lodge.

"Janette! We both finished the challenge!" Janelle squeals.

"It doesn't feel the same without Janice here." Janette says while looking down for a second.

"Yeah, I really miss her. I just don't want to start crying again." Janelle states as she kicks the ground.

"She's gone. Move on. If you guys keep moping around sure as heck you'll be the next ones leaving the island." Dry Bones states.

"We're not even moping." Janelle says

"I'm so tired. I'm about to fall asleep right here. My empty stomach is keeping me awake. Where's breakfast?" Wario states.

"You must wait until everyone gets here." Donkey Kong explains.

"I might pass out before then!" Wario says.

Luigi, Peach, Birdo, and Waluigi arrive. Luigi sits down right next to Boo.

"I'm even more angry after that run." Peach screams as she pushes down one of the tables.

"You don't even know what angry is!" Birdo yells to Peach.

"Oh. I'll show you angry!" Peach shouts back.

"Girls, can't we all just get along? Aren't we all creatures that are alive?" Waluigi says calmly.

"Shut up hippie!" Birdo roars.

"Dang girls. You both need to take chill pills for reals." Luigi says.

Koops runs in the main lodge along with Pianta.

"My sinuses cleared up from that run! I can breathe!" Koops says.

"Whoo it's way too early in the morning for me to be running like that. I need to sit down." Pianta says as he sits right on Luigi without even looking. "Whoo. That's a load off!"

"Get off of me fatty!" Luigi yells while getting crushed because Pianta is sitting on him, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." Pianta states as he quickly gets off of Luigi.

"Excuses, excuses." Luigi says as he walks away.

Rosalina and Shy Guy reach the main lodge.

"Oh dear. I'm feeling tired. Energies seem all whacked up when I'm tired." Rosalina states as she slowly sits down.

"Yeah, girl, you on some good drugs." Shy Guy says.

"No comment." Rosalina says as she slams her face into the table.

"Yeah. I want what she's having." Shy Guy laughs.

Daisy, Goombella, Mona, and Bow all reach the main lodge.

"Well that was a long walk." Mona says as she sits across from Boo and pulls out a mirror.

"That fire like scared the heck out of me. Like for real." Goombella says.

"I have all my energy since I didn't run. Look at all of you looking all tired." Daisy says while looking at all of the tired campers in the room.

Pauline and Bowser both arrive.

"Did we win?" Bowser asks Donkey Kong.

"Those stupid traps annoyed the hell out of me." Pauline complains as she sits down.

Donkey Kong looks around at all of the campers that arrived. "And no Zip Toad. So the Fat Fireflowers are the winners of the first challenge." Donkey Kong says as everyone on the Fat Fireflowers cheer. "Here's your prize." Donkey Kong throws a large bag of coffee to Koops. "This will help you guys greatly."

"Where the heck is Zip Toad?" Peach says angrily.

"Well we can't have breakfast until he's here." The host states with a laugh.

"Can you please go find him. I'm gonna die right here if I don't get some food!" Wario says while laying on the ground.

"Fine. Always ask the host to do everything." Donkey Kong complains as he leaves the main lodge to go find Zip Toad.

* * *

Zip Toad is in the woods getting swarmed by a bunch of paparazzi all around him. Zip Toad is doing random poses while answering questions from the paparazzi.

"Yeah." Zip Toad flips his hair back. "Make sure you get me at all angles." He says as he continues posing.

"Zip Toad! You have a challenge to finish!" Donkey Kong shouts as he squeezes himself through all the paparazzi.

"Donkey Kong! Pose with me!" Zip Toad states as Donkey Kong shrugs and starts smiling and posing.

"Wait! What am I doing? I keep forgetting about the challenge. Come on Zip Toad, you're holding everything up." Donkey Kong says.

"One second." The famous mushroom says as he continues posing.

Donkey Kong gets annoyed of Zip Toad, so he grabs him by his shaggy blonde hair and pulls him towards the main lodge.

"Eez up dawg, not the hair. Take it easy." Zip Toad yells.

* * *

Donkey Kong reaches the main lodge and throws Zip Toad into a seat.

"Where the heck were you?" Mona asks Zip Toad.

"I was getting noticed like usual. It's not my fault I'm too famous and hot for words" Zip Toad states as he notices paparazzi out the window still taking pictures of him.

"Well you cost our team the challenge!" Mona yelled.

Zip Toad ignores her and continues posing for the paparazzi.

"Well then." Donkey Kong says with a smile as he rubs his hands together. "Now who's hungry?"

"I'm so hungry I could eat an ape!" Wario states as Donkey Kong awkwardly stares at him for a second.

"Today you guys get a feast. A large buffet of all your favorite foods." Donkey Kong says as he opens up two red curtains to show the large buffet. Zess T places a pot of mashed potatoes next to the corn and smiles. "Enjoy."

"Wait. So Zess T can cook?" Mario asks Donkey Kong.

"Of course I can." Zess T says following with a laugh.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Wendy - **"A large buffet? /Puts on another layer of purple lipstick/ There has to be some sort of trick up DK's sleeve.

**Koops - **"Why do we need coffee? I hate coffee."

* * *

All the campers are now full. Some are laying on the ground and others have their bellies sticking out. They all look very tired.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Peach says as she drops a small peach tart and falls on the ground next to Wario.

"Words can't describe how tired I am now." Wario says as he struggles to eat a brownie that's in his hand.

"Now, who's ready for the second part of the challenge?" Donkey Kong says with a large grin.

"Wait. Eating wasn't the second part?" Wendy asks as she rubs her belly that is currently sticking out from all the food she just ate.

"We're all way to tired to do anything else." Pianta says as he rubs his eyes.

"I don't have the energy to move." Peach says while laying on the floor. "And that says a lot considering Wario doesn't smell very pleasant."

"I don't think anyone does." Bow adds as she yawns.

"That's perfect. Because, your next challenge is an awake-a-thon!" Donkey Kong announces as all the campers gasp.

"You say what now?" Wendy says.

"Heh heh I have a huge advantage over you losers! I'm a ghost. Ghosts don't need slee-" Boo says as he immediately falls asleep on the ground. He starts drooling and snoring loudly as all the other campers stare at him for a second.

"Well, Boo's out." Donkey Kong laughs.

"This is gonna be the hardest challenge ever!" Daisy says as she looks down.

"Don't worry we can do dis togetha" Luigi says while trying to comfort Daisy.

"Aw, you're really sweet!" Daisy says with a smile.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Koops - **"Of course. An awake-a-thon. The coffee reward makes sense now. Too bad I can't stay awake for over eighteen hours." /yawns/

* * *

All the campers, excluding Boo, are sitting outside near the bonfire. It's currently daytime with the sun shining on the campers keeping most of them awake. Everyone still looks tired with bags under their eyes.

"We are almost twelve hours in and twenty-four campers are still awake with Boo being the only one asleep." Donkey Kong says to the viewers.

Boo walks over to the other campers and it's obvious he just woke up. "DK, what am I supposed to do since I'm already out?" The adorable ghost asks.

Donkey Kong shrugs. "You could try to get players from the other team to fall asleep." He says.

"Cool. I'll go get my banjo!" Boo says as he rushes back towards the cabins.

"He has a banjo?" Donkey Kong whispers to Zess T.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"If I want superiority in this competition, I need an alliance. I need a few people so our votes would impact who goes home. But who on my team is dumb enough to join my alliance? Hmm."

* * *

Rosalina places a small purple mat on a flat rock.

"I guess I should start meditating, so the mother of space will give me energy to move on." The blonde space girl says.

"Mother of Space?" Waluigi asks Rosalina.

"Yes. Mother of Space." Rosalina says as she sits down on the mat.

"Do I have to ask the Mother of Space to sit next to you? I'm really bored." Waluigi states as he sits on a flat rock right next to the one Rosalina is on.

"You don't want sit next to me, I'm really boring when I meditate. Plus, you probably think I'm weird." Rosalina says as she looks down for a second.

"I don't think you're weird."

Rosalina smiles, "Ok, go ahead sit next to me."

"I'll meditate with you." Waluigi says as he crosses his legs just like Rosalina is doing but he struggles for a second until he gets it.

"Um, are you mocking me? Are you toying with my emotions?" Rosalina asks the hippie as he looks shocked.

"No, no. It's just I really like you. I mean not like you know like like but just like as a friend but maybe like um never mind." Waluigi says as he looks the other direction and tries to cover his face.

Rosalina just smiles and laughs. "You sounded just like Goombella."

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"I guess the creepy space girl and the hippie could be part of my alliance. But, I need more people." /Rubs her chin/

* * *

Yoshi has changed into an eighties outfit and has a large purple afro on. He's skating around while doing some funky disco moves. He changes the voice on his translator to a high pitch voice as he starts singing. "_And we're stayin awake, stayin awake. Ah, ha, ha, ha. Stayin awake, stayin awake. Ah, ha, ha, ha. Stayin awake._"

"Dude, how on earth do you like have the energy to dance?" Goombella asks Yoshi with a smile.

"_Because I'm stayin awake, stayin awake._" Yoshi sings to her.

"You're like hilarious." Goombella says as she gets up and starts dancing to Yoshi's singing.

* * *

**In Confessional **

**Pauline - **"Yes. Yoshi and Goombella. /grins evilly/ They'll be perfect."

* * *

"Yoshi, Goombella, Space girl, Hippie, come here I need to talk to you guys! " Pauline says as Yoshi and Goombella dance over to Pauline. Yoshi can't control gis skates and accidentally knocks Pauline on the ground. Rosalina and Waluigi both stop meditating and walk over to Pauline. Rosalina helps Pauline up. The dark-haired girl just dusts herself off before speaking. "All of you take a seat."

"Can you make this quick. I feel negative energy creeping up on me." Rosalina says. "If I don't meditate bad things will happen to me!"

"I'll just get to the point. I want the four of you to be in an alliance with me. We'll all vote together and eventually we'll annihilate the competition. I want you guys to be in the final five with me." Pauline explains calmly.

"What happens when we reach the final five?" Rosalina asks being not so sure about joining this alliance.

"Everyone is for themselves but the chances of you guys winning will be a lot greater." Pauline answers.

"Sure, but I'm only joining this because you're pretty." Yoshi says.

"Ohmigosh. I'll get like so much screen time if I make it to the final five! Of course I'll like join your alliance." Goombella squeals.

"Um, sure. I guess I trust you." Waluigi says as he looks over at Rosalina.

"I don't know about this." Rosalina says because she doesn't fully trust Pauline for some reason.

"It's strategy, nothing more to it. C'mon Rosalina, I really want to bring you to the final five with me!" Pauline says with a smile.

"Fine. I guess." Rosalina says while looking questionable.

"I'm done now. Go back to what you were doing. I'll tell you guys if I have a strategy to eliminate some of the competitors!" Pauline adds as she walks away.

"Whoo hoo! Back to dancing. Who's ready to go to funky town?" Yoshi says as he throws his hands up.

"Ooohh. I am!" Goombella says as they both walk away to start dancing.

* * *

Birdo and Koops are both sitting on tree stumps looking bored as ever. Koops still has the large bag of coffee with him.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." Birdo states as she looks at her phone to check the time.

"Want some coffee?" Koops asks as he holds up the large bag of coffee.

Birdo quickly looks up. "No. I can't stand coffee and that's not even brewed and there's no cream or sugar. That's disgusting."

"Your loss." Koops says as he digs his hand in the coffee and scoops it out. He places it in his mouth and it makes a loud crunching sound while he chews it. "It may taste disgusting but it keeps me awake."

* * *

Daisy and Luigi and Luigi are sitting on the ground. Daisy yawns loudly and stretches to keep herself awake, but it's failing.

"I can't stay awake any longer." Daisy says to Luigi as she wipes her tired eyes.

"C'mon push through." Luigi says trying to encourage Daisy.

"I'll keep trying. It's getting difficult." Daisy replies.

* * *

Mona turns around and notices Peach smashing a tree with her golf clubs. Mona walks over to her.

"What exactly are you doing?" Mona asks.

"Smashing the heck out of this tree." Peach says as the tree falls over.

"Peach, you're just draining out all your energy." Mona states.

"Nonsense. I need to get all this rage and stress out somehow." Peach says as she continues smashing the tree.

"Stress is what keeps people awake. You can use that to your advantage to win this challenge!" Mona exclaims.

"Nah. I'd rather destroy this tree real quick!" Peach says as she tears the large tree in half with her bare hands.

"Someone's not a tree hugger…" Mona says with a laugh.

"At least I'm not attacking a person!" Peach justifies.

* * *

"DK, can I go fishing?" Pianta asks in boredom.

"You can fish without going to sleep? That's talent right there. Sure, go right ahead." Donkey Kong says in shock.

"Yes. It's about time I get to fish." Pianta says as he puts on a fishing hat and grabs his fishing rod. He walks over to the dock of shame and casts.

* * *

"I give up! I'm going to sleep." Janelle blurts out looking bored as ever.

"Go right ahead, but I'm staying awake because I don't want to go home like Janice." Janette says as she shoots Janelle an evil glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Janelle asks.

"I'm just saying that you should have been the one leaving and not her! You were the one that was afraid to jump!" Janette answers.

"I don't appreciate your tone! I thought we were going to work together."

Janette crosses her arms. "I'm just not going to sacrifice my time in the competition for you."

"I don't need you anyway. You know your ex-boyfriend Brandon?"

"What about Brandon?"

"I told him to break up with you for Clarisse." Janelle laughs.

"He was the best boyfriend I ever had! And you knew I hated Clarisse with a passion. I blamed my best friend for our breakup and that practically ruined my life! I had to go to rehab, and almost failed my freshman year!" Janette yells. "Why would you do something that mean to your own sister?"

"I was jealous of your relationship!" Janelle simply replies.

"Everyone is way too tired to listen to you guys argue. Can you do us all a favor and shut up or go to sleep or something?" Dry Bones says to the two mushroom sisters.

"No, because Janette is saying that I should have been the one eliminated." Janelle says as she looks away from Janette.

"Honestly I still believe Koops should have been the one eliminated." Dry Bones confesses.

"I can hear you!" Koops yells.

"But of you two, you were the one that made all three not jump and everyone didn't know your names apart then. They thought Janice was you." Dry Bones says.

"Well, it's not nice to tell someone that they should've been the one eliminated." Janelle states as she looks down again.

"At least she's being real with you. That's all there is to it. This should help you push harder in these challenges."

Janelle stays looking down. "I really should have been the one to leave." She says under her breath.

Dry Bones shakes his head. "Don't go and put yourself down. It's too late the deed is done. It's not your fault Janice was eliminated instead of you."

"Dry Bones, can you do me a favor?" Janelle kindly asks Dry Bones.

"I don't really do favors for people because I don't get crap in return, but what do you need?" Dry Bones answers.

"If we lose this challenge, can you convince everyone on the team to vote me off?" Janelle asks calmly.

Dry Bones shakes his head. "No. I don't do favors like that. Sorry."

"Oh, okay then-" Janelle says as she yawns loudly. "I'm too tired for all this." The blue spotted toad girl falls on the ground.

"I'm with you on that. I can't last any longer." Daisy says as she lays down and falls asleep along with Janelle at the same time.

"Yeesh. Now I'll be bored." Luigi says as he looks over at Mona. "You wanna chat?" He asks with a smile.

"Normally, I'd say no. But I'm really bored. Entertain me." Mona states.

"So… You like nachos?" Luigi asks awkwardly.

"Yeah, you're boring, so I'm going to walk away." Mona says as she gets up and walks away.

* * *

Toadette is sitting alone on a tree stump while staring out in the woods at the wildlife and scenery. Prince Mush notices and immediately sits down next to Toadette in high hopes. The pink capped toad girl doesn't even notice he's sitting there.

"Hey. We're gonna be awake for a long time. So you wanna talk?" Prince Mush says with a slight smile.

"One second." Toadette says . Suddenly she pinches her arm. "Ow." She then smiles. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Why did you just pinch yourself?" Prince Mush asks.

"It's the only way I can stay awake." Toadette confesses.

"Oh ok." Prince Mush says as he notices bruises all over Toadette's arm. "Wait. Let me see your arm."

"It's nothing." Toadette says as Prince Mush grabs her bruised arm. The pinches caused most of her arm to be a different color.

"This looks bad." The blonde-haired toad exclaims.

"It's nothing! So, can we talk about something else?" Toadette says.

Prince Mush smiles. "Sure. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink. As if it isn't obvious. But not the really girly kind of pink, fuchsia. What's your favorite hobby?"

"Wrestling."Toadette pinches herself again. "Ow. Oh so you're like really strong."

* * *

It's now night. A clock shows that the campers have been awake for eighteen hours. Peach, Pianta, and Birdo all fell asleep.

_Mushrooms: 10 and Fireflowers: 9_

"A lot of campers are still awake, so time to play soft lullabies." Donkey Kong says as he turns on soft lullabies. "And I will read fairytales. There once was a princess named Goombella, and she was so tired she could barely move. She was so sleepy, she slowly dozed off. Her eyes shut slowly as she finally fell asleep."

* * *

"I don't know much longer I'll last." Goombella tells Yoshi who is still dancing and singing.

"Try to stay in funky town." Yoshi says as he continues dancing.

"I'm too tired to dance, or even move." Goombella states as she falls on the ground and lays there with her eyes barely open. Yoshi decides to lay right beside her.

"This isn't so bad." Yoshi says. "It could've been a lot worse."

Goombella looks at Yoshi for a second. "Yeah. I guess it could have." Goombella smiles at Yoshi.

* * *

Prince Mush and Toadette are still sitting down at the same spot talking. It's obvious that Toadette has pinched herself many more times.

"So, Toadette, what's your favorite food?" Prince Mush asks.

"Uhh, I guess pizza." Toadette answers as she pinches herself yet again. "Ow. Where in the world do you wish to visit someday?"

"Glitzville. It's a wrestler's dream to visit there."

"Aw, that's cool. I want to go there to watch people get their skulls cracked. I mean once the arena opens up in two years.

"What?" Prince Mush laughs.

"I'm kidding."

"Ok, what's your dream job."

* * *

Dry Bones and Wendy are sitting on the ground near the bonfire while roasting marshmallows. Boo walks over and sits down with them.

"I'm so bored." Dry Bones says.

"Wanna play my banjo?" Boo asks.

"Why are you still here?" Dry Bones asks Boo.

"My cabin is all lonely without everyone so I thought I mind as well hang out with you guys." Boo replies.

"Please don't make this night longer than it needs to be." Wendy says as she puts on another coat of purple lipstick.

"Are you referring to my banjo?" Boo asks with a smile.

"Yes. I'm already irritable because I haven't had my beauty sleep." Wendy says as she crosses her arms.

Dry Bones laughs. "Funny. Because you never were beautiful."

"I really don't like you." Wendy says to the skeleton angrily as she puts on another coat of purple lipstick.

"Why do you always put on so much lipstick? Is that supposed to make an illusion that you have lips so people think you're female?" Boo asks.

"Shut up!" Wendy says as she turns away.

"Time to play my banjo!" Boo smiles as he starts playing his banjo.

* * *

Waluigi and Rosalina are lying on the ground staring at the stars. Rosalina is telling Waluigi the names of many of the stars.

"And what's the name of that star?" Waluigi asks Rosalina as he points to a random star in the sky.

"That one is named Luna." Rosalina answers with a slight smile.

"Cool." Waluigi replies.

"Yeah, I'm getting really really tired. I don't know how much longer I can hold on. " Rosalina says as she wipes her eyes.

"Me too. You're the only reason I'm still awake." Waluigi confesses.

"I don't see why."

"No, seriously."

Rosalina smiles. "Then you are really charming."

* * *

Bow is sitting on a tree stump and just finished a large pile of magazines as she throws the last one on the ground.

"Bootler! Go get me some more magazines." Bow demands as she begins ringing her Boo Bell.

"C'mon Lady Bow I'm really tired. Please let me rest." Bootler says as he drags himself over to Bow.

"You're tired? You're freaking tired? I've been awake for over eighteen hours, and I let you have a thirty minute nap! So you shouldn't be complaining! Now go get some more magazines because I'm bored!" Bow says as she continues ringing her Boo Bell.

"Yes Madame." Bootler says softly as he slowly walks away to get Bow more magazines.

Bowser walks over to Bow. "Dang girl. You shouldn't have him stay up all these hours because you have to." He says.

"He didn't run or overeat! It'd be shame for him to be tired now." Bow says as she files her nails.

"He still has to run for you. That takes a lot of energy out of a person. Besides, he's kinda old…" Bowser says.

"No it doesn't. He's just a baby. And old is just a state of mind." Bow says as she grabs one of the magazines she already read and starts reading it again.

Bowser shakes his head. "You know what. Let him rest. I'll take his place for the time being." The large koopa states.

"Are you serious?" Bow asks with a laugh.

Bowser takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

Bootler arrives holding two large cardboard boxes full of magazines for Bow to read. The boxes seem heavy and Bootler tiredly puts them on the ground right near Bow.

"Here are your magazines." Bootler states tiredly.

"Bootler. You can take the rest of night off." Bow says as she grabs one of the magazines out of the box.

Bootler looks at Bow in question. He doesn't trust her because she would never just give him the night off. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Bowser here volunteered to take your place for the time being." Bow says with a loud laugh.

"Go ahead. Get some sleep." Bowser states.

"Thank you sir!" Bootler says to Bowser.

"No problem. You deserve it. It must get stressful working with the devil and all." Bowser says with a grin.

Bow looks up for a second. "I am not the devil." She states.

"You're pretty close to it if you ask me." Dry Bones shouts to her from the bonfire where he along with Wendy and Mario were eavesdropping.

"Stay out of this!" Bow yells as she grabs another magazine out of the box. Bowser just chuckles. "What?"

"You read those dumb teen girl magazines." Bowser laughs.

"They're actually very informative." Bow explains.

"Whatever just call me if you need anything." Bowser says.

"That girl is going to a drive him insane." Mario states with a yawn.

"I'll bet you fifty bucks that Bowser is going to stay sane and stay Bow's butler until she falls asleep!" Dry Bones states.

"Really? I bet you Bowser will quit and most a likely tell a that a snobby bratty Boo off" Mario says as he shakes Dry Bones' hand.

* * *

Mona notices Zip Toad is constantly doing different poses even though there is no paparazzi around.

"Why are you still making poses? You act like someone will actually see you." Mona asks the famous toad.

"You never know. Everybody loves me. I can't look bad if someone secretly snags a photo of me." Zip Toad explains.

"Well, you're on a reality show, so at some point they're bound to find an ugly side to you just like everyone else." Mona states.

"I'm not just like everyone else. I'm the best." Zip Toad says.

"Sure, sure." Mona states as she yawns loudly.

* * *

Wario, Shy Guy, and Koops all look bored out of their minds. Koops continues eating the coffee expecting it will instantly give him energy.

"Man. I can't smoke because that'll make me fall asleep!" Shy Guy cries.

"I don't know how I managed to stay awake this long." Wario states.

"Yeah. This coffee tastes disgusting." Koops swallows some more out of the big bag but he coughs a few times.

"Isn't caffeine considered a drug or something to some people?" Shy Guy asks Koops in high hopes.

Koops just shrugs. "I guess."

"Gimme some of that coffee. I need drugs!" Shy Guy says as Koops gives him a coffee. Shy Guy shoves the coffee in his mouth. "This tastes like dried up dirt!" He says as he still manages to swallow it.

"You get used to it after a while." Koops says as he takes another scoop of coffee and puts it in his mouth.

"I hate the smell of coffee." Wario states as Koops and Shy Guy both awkwardly stare at him because he likes the smell of garlic.

"Who will fall asleep? How many more fairytales will I read? Will Bow drive Bowser completely insane? Find out when we come back after the break." Donkey Kong says to the viewers.

* * *

It's now daytime. A clock shows that the campers have been awake for thirty-six hours. Mona, Zip Toad, Goombella, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Janette, and Shy Guy all fell asleep.

_Mushrooms: 5 and Fireflowers: 6_

Rosalina and Waluigi are still lying on the ground. They're staring at the clouds hoping it would rain, so it would keep them awake.

"I can't even blink because I feel as if I shut my eyes I'll fall right asleep." Rosalina tells Waluigi.

"Yikes I know exactly how you feel." Waluigi agrees as he shuts his eyes and falls asleep right there.

"Yeah, I just need something to get my mind off of how tired I am." Rosalina says as a long silence occurs. After about ten seconds Rosalina says, "Waluigi?" She gets up and notices Waluigi asleep as she grabs his hand. "Waluigi, come back! Come back! Waluigi!" She cries as she lays back down on the ground and realizes Waluigi is officially asleep. "Noooooo! Now it's gonna be even more brutal."

* * *

Pauline turns and notices Koops is acting very hyper and jittery.

"What is wrong with you?" Pauline asks Koops as she yawns.

"I ate that whole bag of coffee. My mom never lets me near caffeine because she calls it a drug and I feel great! I feel like I can conquer the world. How useless am I now, Dry Bones?" Koops says as Pauline barely understands what he's saying.

"Still pretty useless." Dry Bones answers with a smile.

* * *

Toadette and Prince Mush are still talking while sitting is the same spot. Toadette's arms look even darker from her pinches.

"What kind of makeup do you like to wear?" Prince Mush asks Toadette.

"I don't really wear makeup besides eyeliner for special occasions, but only the kind that isn't tested on animals." Toadette answers as she pinches herself again and then looks very nervous. "Um I have a problem."

"What?" Prince Mush asks nervously.

"I think I'm getting immune to my pinching." Toadette says as she continues pinching herself.

* * *

Bow is still ordering Bowser to do things while rings her Boo Bell which she is now calling her Bowser Bell.

"Bowser! Go get me some low-fat vanilla ice cream!" Bow orders while ringing her bell loudly.

"Where am I supposed to find low-fat vanilla ice cream?" Bowser asks.

"I dunno, figure it out." Bow answers as she takes out a new magazine and starts answering questions to see what her personality is.

"Ugh. You're so impossible." Bowser says as he walks away towards the kitchen to go find ice cream.

* * *

Wendy, Dry Bones, and Luigi are all sitting near the bonfire looking exhausted. Boo is sitting with them.

"I'm about to start a riot because I'm so tired." Wendy thinks out loud.

"Want me to start playing the banjo?" Boo asks as he laughs.

"Oh great." Wendy rolls her eyes. "You're back."

Luigi looks bored as he stands up for a second then falls on the ground in exhaustion. "I give up! I'm going to sleep!" Luigi shouts as he falls asleep.

"That just made me really tired." Wendy says trying not to doze off.

"Then go to sleep." Dry Bones says.

"No. I must win this for my team!" Wendy states as she takes out her purple lipstick and puts another layer on her lips.

* * *

A clock shows that the campers have been awake for fifty-four hours. Rosalina and Dry Bones fell asleep.

_Mushrooms: 3 and Fireflowers: 4_

Toadette and Prince Mush are still sitting in the same spot. Toadette looks like she's about to go insane.

"I have to stay awake somehow and Koops ate all the coffee. What am I going to do?" She says to Prince Mush as she shakes him in frustration.

"Try to calm down?" Prince Mush says as Toadette obviously looks ticked off from what he just said.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Toadette - **"Yeah, the thing about me is when I don't get sleep I go insane. I can't give up though. I have to prove my worthiness to my team in every challenge. /pinches herself/ I just don't know how much longer I'll last." /yawns/

**Bow - **"It is so awesome to have Bowser as my slave. He's worn out. I had him fanning me with a large leaf for two hours straight. /laughs evilly/ I feel empowered.

* * *

Wendy is laughing because Dry Bones fell asleep.

"I'm so bored. I'm going to sleep now! At least I lasted longer than the guy I hate!" Wendy states.

Koops looks over at Wendy who's about to fall asleep. "All that caffeine wore off now I'm beyond tired." he states as he yawns.

"Well good luck everyone. See you guys when I wake up." Wendy says as she falls asleep which makes Koops nervous. Koops now thinks he may fall asleep any moment now.

"I can do this. I can win this challenge for my team!" Koops says to himself for motivation.

* * *

Bow is still ordering Bowser to get her things. Bowser is tired but he still tries to fulfill her requests knowing that she'll fall asleep at any moment now.

"Bowser! Go get me a funnel cake! You useless being! And make it snappy!" Bow screams as she rings her bell.

Bowser yawns and he realizes he needs sleep. "That's it! I quit! You are impossible to please. I never got one thank you out of that ugly mouth of yours and you're a brat. I don't know how Bootler deals with your attitude you spawn of Satan! I thought I was evil but I was wrong. You are the definition of evil!" He shouts at Bow.

"You're just a terrible butler. That's all that is!" Bow says as she takes out another magazine.

"Me? I'm not the problem! You are!" Bowser screams at Bow which is draining most of his energy.

"Are you getting my funnel cake or not?" Bow asks as Bowser's left eye begins twitching.

"No." Bowser answers as he takes deep breaths.

Bow shrugs and rings her Boo Bell. "Oh Bootler! You're time off is over! Come back here and get me a funnel cake!"

"Go get your own dang funnel cake. The reason you have to eat low-fat ice cream is because you never get up to do anything yourself! And you know what- " Bowser screams as he suddenly falls asleep right in front of Bow. He starts snoring loudly and Bow looks at him in disgust.

A clock shows that the campers have been awake for eighty-six hours.

* * *

_Mushrooms: 2 and Fireflowers: 3_

Donkey Kong wakes up from a nice full night sleep as he walks out and looks at the remaining campers awake. "We're down to the final five already? Wow I thought you guys would last much longer than this. This is pathetic."

"I'm so tired that I feel drunk." Pauline states.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Toadette - **"I'm gonna pass out if I don't think of something to keep me awake. /Thinks for a second/ Hmm. I guess slapping myself will do.

* * *

Toadette and Prince Mush are still tiredly asking each other questions.

"What is your biggest accomplishment?" Prince Mush asks Toadette.

"Staying awake this long. Just kidding. Probably getting honor roll every time since I was in first grade." Toadette says as she yawns loudly. "Stay…" Toadette says as she slaps her right cheek with her right hand. "A-" She backhand slaps her left cheek. "-wake!" She slaps her right cheek again.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **/Regarding Toadette/ "The way she has to harm herself just to stay awake is really pathetic. But part of me kind of feels bad for her."

* * *

"Toadette, go to sleep." Prince Mush says because he doesn't like watching Toadette harming herself to stay awake.

Toadette's face is now swelled up because she slapped herself too many times. "But I can win this." She states.

"Me and Koops got this. Stop harming yourself. Please." Prince Mush says sweetly to Toadette.

Toadette smiles. "You're really sweet." She kisses Prince Mush's forehead as she falls asleep right near him.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - **"Yeah! I'm finally charming her! /Starts drooling/ I like her a lot!"

* * *

"Ok, who's ready to read the history of Mario games?" Donkey Kong says to the four remaining campers that are awake. He walks behind a small podium and grabs a thick book. He places it on the podium and opens to the middle of the book. "Chapter one."

Donkey Kong starts reading chapter one which bores everyone and makes them all even more tired.

"I can't take this anymore I'll go crazy!" Pauline shouts as she covers her ears.

"This is so boring without Toadette." Prince Mush says.

"I never felt more alive. Caffeine is so weird. It's as if it keeps giving me small bursts of energy and I just want to go crazy." Koops says as he jumps up a few times and starts doing a weird dance. "Whoo! I wanna go skydiving!"

"I'm running out of magazines and I have no one to text. What am I going to do?" Bow complains because Bootler is asleep.

"Go to sleep?" Prince Mush says as he yawns loudly while listening to Donkey Kong still reading the boring book.

"Hahahahahaha…. No." Bow says as she grabs one of the few remaining magazines in the box.

Prince Mush falls asleep in boredom before hearing her response. Bow just laughs and then starts reading her magazine.

"Ugh. It's like he's reading a wikipedia article. So boring." Pauline says.

"Just add in bed after every sentence. Some are actually funny." Koops states as he continues listening.

"I'm too tired to do that…" Pauline closes her eyes for a second then opens them. She then falls asleep.

"Looks like only two people are left. Let me continue reading. The name Mario originated from-" Donkey Kong says Bow finished all her magazines and is rereading them.

"Eyes on the prize. Eyes on the prize. Prizes are good." Koops says to himself while he's shaking.

Bow looks for a second. "I hate to say it, bud, but you're going down."

"I can win this! I know I can. I know I can." Koops keeps repeating to himself to stay awake.

Bow looks up again. "What are you, the little engine that could?"

"Yes. Yes I am." The scared yellow koopa says with a smile.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Koops - **"Yeah, um, even if I do lose this challenge. At least I'll have some respect from my teammates like Dry Bones. I made it further than everyone but Bow. That's a pretty great accomplishment if you ask me! Dry Bones should feel ashamed for even wanting me to leave instead of Janice!"

* * *

A clock shows that the campers have been awake for one hundred hours.

_Mushrooms: 1 and Fireflowers: 1_

Donkey Kong is reading the book and he looks bored and tired from reading it. He wasn't expecting this to go on this long.

"Chapter 7... Wow you guys are persistent." Donkey Kong says as he continues reading the boring book.

All the other campers that fell asleep are now standing around cheering for Bow or Koops depending on what team they're on.

"Come on Bow! You can do this!" Mario shouts.

"Koops you better not screw this up!" Shy Guy yells as he crosses his arms. "I'm not playing with you."

"That's not really encouraging." Janelle states.

"So?" Shy Guy replies.

"Can one of you just fall asleep already? This is getting boring." Mona says while annoyed because she fell asleep.

"I like your temper." Wario says as he steps closer to Mona which makes her step away from him.

"Like I said before, I'm out of your league, don't talk to me!" Mona says rudely as she looks away.

"Whatever then." Wario shrugs as he takes out a piece of garlic and takes a bite out of it. "I still have my garlic."

"Feeling tired yet?" Koops says to Bow.

"I've been up for a hundred hours what the heck do you think?" Bow says as she holds her eyes open.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." Koops says as he yawns. "For once, I wish I had insomnia…"

"Come on Koops! You can do this!" Birdo shouts loudly.

"Bow, you can beat him!" Peach shouts trying to be louder than Birdo.

"Koops don't even worry about that brat! We all know you're gonna win!" Birdo shouts trying to be louder than Peach.

"Bow, we all know you're gonna win!" Peach shouts at the top of her lungs which causes her to cough a little.

"I can't handle this any longer." Koops says as he falls on the ground with his eyes still open.

"Koops, please stay awake!" Daisy shouts.

"You're not the only one." Bow says to Koops as she falls on the ground with her eyes open also.

"Bow, just breathe rapidly. It will keep you awake longer!" Pianta shouts as Mona slaps the back of his head.

"Koops heard you too, genius!" Mona says.

Bow begins breathing rapidly which keeps her awake as she turns and notices Koops fast asleep while sucking on his thumb. Bow throws her arms up in joy as she quickly falls asleep.

"And the Poison Mushrooms are the winners of the awake-a-thon! Fat Fireflowers, one of your fiery butts is going home!" Donkey Kong announces.

* * *

Most of the Fat Fireflowers are sitting near their cabin discussing who they should vote off.

"Janelle do you still want everyone to vote you off?" Janette asks in fear.

"I deserve it." Janelle says as she looks down.

"I gotta say, Koops, you really earned my respect today." Dry Bones says as he slaps the back of Koops' shell.

"That really means a lot to me…" Koops says tiredly.

"I'm voting off Bowser." Shy Guy announces.

"Why? He's our biggest player. He's useful!" Dry Bones states.

"He was just a puppet to that ghost girl during this challenge. She would've fell asleep if it wasn't for him." Shy Guy says.

"You do have good point, but I think we still need him. We don't have many powerful people on our team." Dry Bones says as he looks at everyone on his team.

"I just want to get this elimination ceremony over with so I can go to sleep." Koops says as he yawns.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Koops - **"The blue mushroom girl has my vote /yawns/ I think her name is Janelle. /yawns/ I'm too tired to be thinking."

**Shy Guy - **"Bowser has my vote!"

* * *

All the Fat Fireflowers are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them again. He's holding a plate with eleven mushrooms on it.

"There are only eleven mushrooms on this plate. One of the campers in front of me will not receive a mushroom and must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave. And they can't come back. Ever. The following campers are safe, Koops." Donkey Kong says.

Koops drags himself up to Donkey Kong and grabs his mushroom. He immediately tumbles on the ground and falls asleep.

"Janette, Luigi, Shy Guy."

They all three slowly walk up and claim their mushrooms.

"Daisy, Toadette."

They both walk up together and grab their mushrooms.

"Wario, Prince Mush."

They both walk up and get their mushrooms.

"Birdo and Dry Bones are safe."

Birdo and Dry Bones both get up and claim their mushrooms.

"Janelle, Bowser this is the final mushroom of the night. Whoever does not receive this mushroom will be eliminated from the competition, and they can't come back. Ever. I'm not gonna add much… suspense since you're all tired. So the final mushroom goes to Bowser."

Bowser gets up and gets the final mushroom.

"It has been fun guys. Janette please win for me and Janice okay?" Janelle says with a smile.

"I'll try. " Janette responds as she tries hard not to cry.

"Good bye everyone!" Janelle says as she walks down the dock of shame. She gets on the boat of losers and waves as it drifts away.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Toadette asks Janette.

"I'll be fine." Janette said while looking down.

"Lets make a promise that our team won't be the team here next challenge." Birdo says proudly.

"Yeah! And if we do end up here, let's all agree to kick off Koops!" Shy Guy says with a laugh.

"Hey!" Koops says as the camera fades out.

* * *

End of Episode three

* * *

Janelle's Audition:

Janelle's audition starts in her dark blue room with her sitting on her bed. She has posters of many male celebrities on her wall including Zip Toad.

"Uh, hi. I'm Janelle and I'm part of the traveling sisters three. We come as a trio, but we have to each make our own audition. I'm just gonna honestly say I just wanna be on the show for the cute boys. I mean if DK's the host who knows what the contestants will look like." Janelle says as Janice runs in while holding Janette's diary and Janette is chasing her.

"Give that back!" Janette shouts.

"…And I thought he loved me, but I was terribly wrong now I'm done with love!" Janice reads from Janette's diary.

"Uh, guys. I'm in the middle of my audition." Janelle says as Janice sits on Janelle's bed and pushes her aside, so she can speak.

"Hey producers! Remember me? I'm Janice I sent my audition last week." Janice says as she smiles and waves. Janette snatches her diary back and storms out. "Wait." Janice gets off of Janelle's bed "Janette, gimme back your diary!" She runs out of Janelle's room.

Janelle just smiles awkwardly and waves as the camera fades out.

* * *

**Author's notes: Third episode finished. **

**-I'm uploading these chapters a little faster than I thought**

**-Thanks for the reviews :) I'm glad to see a lot of you like multiple characters. I wasn't expecting Peach to have so many fans :D **

**-Update me on how I'm doing so far by reviewing. :)**

-**7/31 I made this chapter way longer in story format. **


	4. Dodge Random Objects

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode four

**DK: **Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the Poison Mushrooms defeated the Fat Fireflowers once again in the awake-a-thon when Bow managed to stay awake three seconds longer than Koops. Pauline created the very first alliance with Rosalina, Waluigi, Goombella, and Yoshi. Pauline's trick to get the other team to break apart continues when Janelle is the one that was sent home. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Bow and Koops be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? and who will take the most humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

[The opening sequence begins]

* * *

(First scene begins in front of the Mushroom cabin of everyone tiredly walking to the main lodge for breakfast. Paparazzi appear for Zip Toad.)

**Zip Toad: **Yeah, I'm the best. Look at my big muscles. (Flexes his boney arm)

**Paparazzi girl: **Zip Toad who is your current girlfriend?

**Paparazzi guy: **Zip Toad, what's the next movie your filming after this show?

**Wendy:**(To Zip Toad) Ugh. Don't you get tired of getting your picture taken?

**Zip Toad: **No, this is my life. (flips hair back for more pictures) I didn't climb the ladder of success for nothing you know.

**Wendy: **People like you sicken me!

**Zip Toad: **You're just jealous. You'll never be as famous as I am. (Pulls off his sunglasses)

**Bow:**(Wipes her tired eyes) How the heck do you not have bags under your eyes?

**Zip Toad: **I have my ways.(Smiles as the paparazzi take more pictures of him) You're pretty awesome for winning that challenge for our team.

**Bow: **I know I was. (Rings her Boo Bell) Bootler! Carry me to the main lodge before I pass out!

* * *

(Camera fades out to show everyone in the main lodge. Bootler walks Bow in and everyone on her team cheers)

**Mario: **There's our champion.

**Bow: **I'm so tired now.

**Mario: **Whatever. Our team is the best! Unlike their team of losers. (Points to the Fat Fireflowers)

**Birdo: **Shut up. Our team just keeps coming across obstacles.

**Mario: **No you all are just a losers.

(Birdo stands up and chokes Mario)

**Birdo: **Who are the losers now?

(Bowser and Wario pull her off of Mario)

**Mario: **Attacking me won't get you guys a win!

**Wario:**(To Birdo) Just ignore him. He's just trying to make you angry.

(Koops walks in as he almost falls on the ground)

**Koops: **Hey guys. What's for breakfast?

**Wario: **Cereal and milk.

**Koops: **What kind of cereal?

**Wario: **I think it's frosted flakes.

**Zess T:**(To herself) Uh, they weren't frosted… (Scratches some dandruff in her hair out)

**Koops: **Cool I guess. (Steps up and grabs his bowl of cereal)

(Zip Toad walks into the room)

**Zip Toad: **I'm here! I know all of you were waiting for my arrival! (Walks up to Zess T. Zess T sneaks him a tray with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. Another plate on the tray is a small stack of pancakes with butter and blueberry syrup. Orange juice is also on the tray) Thanks yo. I'll sign more stuff later.

**Mona: **Wait. How come Zip Toad gets all that good stuff for breakfast while the rest of us have to eat this stale cereal.

**Zess T: **Because he still needs to sign some stuff for me okay?

**Mona: **Oh, wait until DK hears about this!

**Zip Toad: **Aye, maybe one day you may be as famous as me. Then you'll understand why I need special treatment.

**Mona: **Ugh. You're so conceited.

**Bow: **This cereal is so- (Falls asleep and slams her head in the bowl of cereal)

**Birdo:**(Speaking to her team) Okay, so guys, we need to up our game. I'm already sick of losing all of these challenges.

**Luigi: **What more can we do? We're already two players down.

**Birdo: **We need to go hard or go home.

**Luigi: **Then best believe we need to work hard as a team this upcoming challenge to show dat other team who be is the boss.

**Prince Mush:**(Notices Toadette looking like she's been over thinking) Uh, Toadette, what's wrong with you?

**Toadette: **There's twenty-four of us and only one comes out… (Looks away from Prince Mush and bites her tongue)

**Prince Mush: **Uh, you must still be tired…

**Pauline: **Um, space girl, hippie, Goombella, Yoshi, I need to talk to you guys.

**Peach:**(Referring to Pauline and her alliance) What is up with them five?

**Bow:**(Wakes up with milk all over her face) I think they started up an alliance of some sort. I'm telling you, I don't trust that Pauline girl.

**Peach: **That's interesting, because I don't trust her either.

**Bow: **I can't believe I actually have something in common with the girl that beat me with a bat.

**Peach: **Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm trying to control my anger, I really am.

**Bow: **It's okay. (Laughs) You know what they say. Nothing brings two people together like a hatred of a third person. (Both of them glare at Pauline)

**Pauline:**(To Rosalina, Waluigi, Goombella, and Yoshi) Ok, now I have a few ground rules of the alliance. Rule one is that I'm the captain of this alliance and I'm making all the decisions. You all are free to suggest strategies to me, but I'm making all the rules for this alliance.

**Goombella: **What if like we choose not to like follow your rules?

**Pauline: **Great question! That brings me to rule number two. Rule number two is if you choose to break the rules it will result in you getting kicked out of the alliance. That's all my rules, for now at least.

(DK walks into the main lodge)

**DK: **Good morning everyone are you guys ready for your next challenge?

**Mona: **DK, how come Zip Toad gets good food while the rest of us have to eat stale cereal. That's not fair.

**Zip Toad: **Just get over it. (Takes a bite out of his pancakes) I'm clearly better than you.

**DK: **Life isn't fair. Anyway your next challenge starts in five minutes.

**Koops: **Ugh, I'm too tired for challenges.

**Wendy: **This challenge better be easier than that awake-a-thon. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show everyone in a dodge ball stadium)

**DK: **Initially, we were just going to make you all play a normal game of dodge ball but that's not really fun on us. So instead of using dodge balls to throw at each other, me and Zess T thought of something more interesting. You guys will be playing with random objects we found on the island before the show started. These items include, a boomerang, an anchor, a large pot, a tennis ball, a refrigerator, and of course, a dodge ball.

**Shy Guy: **Did you just say an anchor? Can't somebody get hurt from that?

**Mona: **I'm more worried about the refrigerator.

**DK:**(Laughs) It will make the game a lot more interesting. So who wants to play in the first game?

(Camera shifts in slow motion to show everyone looking terrified to play)

**DK: **Alright. Pauline, Yoshi, Mario, Zip Toad, Waluigi, and Mona are playing for the Mushrooms. Birdo, Bowser, Luigi, Dry Bones, Daisy, and Janette will be playing for the Fireflowers. Get into positions.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Mona in the confessional)

**Mona: **I used to play dodge ball all the time because my high school has a dodge ball team. I'm really aggressive when it comes to sports. I'm actually kind of happy I'm playing in the first game. I just wish I could hit Zip Toad with that refrigerator.

(Camera fades out to show Zip Toad in the confessional)

**Zip Toad: **Hey all you ladies out there. How are you all doing? This is my first time using the confessional. Hmm, it's too bad I don't have any innermost thoughts right now. So yeah. Stay Cool. Zip Toad out.

* * *

(Camera fades out to return to the last scene except everyone is now in position)

**DK: **The first team to win three games wins the challenge. Try not to get injured.

**Birdo: **Come on, we can do this you guys. I'm pretty sure me and Bowser can handle this. So everyone else get behind us.

**Daisy: **Okay, let's go!

**DK: **Three… two… one… start!

(The game starts and Bowser drags the refrigerator to his side of the court. Birdo immediately picks up the anchor.)

**Birdo: **Hmm Mario, and you said attacking you won't help us win. (Throws the anchor at Mario)

**Mario: **Um, AHHHHH! (The anchor hits him and knocks him on the ground) Ohhh. Plumber down! Plumber down!

**Mona: **Ugh. You are going to pay for that! (Throws the pot at Birdo)

(Birdo ducks just in time, but the pot hits Dry Bones as his bones fly everywhere. DK blows the whistle twice and motions Mario and Dry Bones off the court.)

**Dry Bones: **I didn't even feel that…

**Birdo: **Oh you think you're tough. Listen here fake boobs, it's on.

**Mona: **Oh no you didn't just call me that!

(Bowser throws the refrigerator in Zip Toads direction)

**Zip Toad: **AHH! I'm to gorgeous to get hit! (Grabs Pauline and holds her in front of him as a shield)

**Pauline: **Let go of me you idiot! Can't you just duck? (The refrigerator hits Pauline in her head) Oh… you are going to pay for this… (Falls on the ground and passes out)

**Zip Toad: **Whatever. At least I'm safe. (A tennis ball hits him in the head and breaks his sunglasses) Those were brand new! Oh well. I can order new ones.

(DK blows the whistle)

**DK: **Zip Toad, you are out!

**Zip Toad: **Good. I'll be safe on the bleachers!

**DK: **I wouldn't be so sure about that.

**Zip Toad: **Nonsense! I'll be fine!

(Waluigi gets hit with the boomerang, Janette gets hit with the tennis ball, and Bowser gets hit with the dodge ball)

**Waluigi: **I knew I wouldn't last long in such a violent game… (Walks off of the court)

**Rosalina: **Waluigi! Are you okay?

**Waluigi: **Yeah. I'm fine. (Smiles at Rosalina)

**Janette: **That tennis ball actually kind of hurt.

**Bowser: **Oh you big baby…

**Daisy: **Whoo come on let's show them our Fire power!

**Birdo: **Let's crush them!

(Birdo throws the pot. Luigi throws the dodge ball, and Daisy throws the tennis ball. They all hit Yoshi.)

(DK blows the whistle)

**DK: **Yo, Yoshi. You're out!

**Yoshi: **I hate you all! (Frowns, runs away, and sits down on the bleachers.)

**Mona: **You three are going down. (picks up the pot, tennis ball, dodge ball, and boomerang)

**Birdo: **You're gonna miss!

**Mona: **It ends now!

**Shy Guy: **Ugh. I'm so bored I'm leaving to go smoke.

**Wario: **We may need you for the next game!

**Shy Guy: **I'll be back right away. It has been like a whole day without me smoking. That means there is a problem. I'm out.

**Wario: **Hurry back.

**Shy Guy: **Don't worry. Worry isn't good for you.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Mona in the confessional)

**Mona: **The object I'm most worried about is the tennis ball. it's impossible to catch and undetectable. People can throw that much faster than the other objects. That thing is harmful.

(The camera fades out to show Goombella in the confessional)

**Goombella: **It's like so boring like watching them play. I feel like as if the game will like never end.

(The camera fades out to show Birdo in the confessional)

**Birdo: **I must admit, Mona is a worthy opponent. But, our team lost two challenges. It's about time we'd win one for once.

* * *

(The camera fades out to return to the last scene.)

(Mona throws all the objects on her side at the opponents. The boomerang hits Daisy and she's out. The tennis ball hits Luigi in his groin)

**Luigi: **Oh dear. (Falls to the ground)

**Daisy: **Luigi, are you okay?

**Luigi: **Get me to the bleachers so I can lay down. (Lets out a loud cry)

(The boomerang comes back and hits Mona in the head.)

**DK: **And the Fat Fireflowers win the first game!

(Everyone on their team cheers loudly)

**DK: **Alright. For game two, Pianta, Peach, Rosalina, Boo, Bow, and Wendy are playing for the Poison Mushrooms. Shy Guy, Wario, Toadette, Prince Mush, Koops, and Daisy are playing for the Fat Fireflowers. Wait where's Shy Guy?

**Wario: **He went out to, um, get something.

**DK: **Well, if he isn't here in five minutes, you guys forfeit the match.

**Birdo: **Ugh, I'll go get him.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Shy Guy smoking in front of the cabins)

**Shy Guy: **Now this is the life.

**Birdo: **There you are! Come on, we have a game to win. You're playing.

**Shy Guy: **No, I don't feel like playing right now.

**Birdo: **If you don't play we forfeit the game, so you're playing! Now put the weed down and come with me.

**Shy Guy: **No. I'm not in the mood for dodge ball right now.

**Birdo: **I don't care. I don't want to lose this challenge because you're not in the mood. You're going whether you like it or not.

**Shy Guy: **How are you gonna make me?

(Birdo picks Shy Guy up as he screams like a girl)

**Shy Guy: **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Someone help me! I'm being kidnapped! She's gonna kill me!

(Birdo reaches the dodge ball court)

**DK: **Just in time. Everyone get in position.

**Boo: **Heh heh. I'm gonna scare you all outta your minds.

**Shy Guy: **I'm not playing. I really am not in the mood for all this.

**DK: **Are you sure? This will give the other team an automatic win for this game and could cause your team to lose. Most likely you'll be the one voted off if you don't play.

**Shy Guy:**(The weed starts kicking in) Fine. I'll play. But, I'm getting out right in the beginning.

**DK: **Now everyone get in position.

**Daisy: **Group huddle! (Koops, Toadette, Prince Mush, Wario, and Shy Guy all huddle around Daisy.)

**Koops: **So what's the plan?

**Wario: **I think we should all go after Pianta since that's their strongest player.

**Shy Guy: **I'd go after that weird space chick, She could use witchcraft or something to simultaneously get us all out at once.

**Daisy: **I was thinking we should get those ghosts out first.

**Koops: **Actually, I agree with Shy Guy. The space girl could do anything. The smart thing to do is get her out right away.

**Wario: **What about Pianta? We should be worrying about him too.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show the other team)

**Peach: **If they're huddling up then we should huddle up too.

**Bow: **So what's the plan.

**Peach: **There is no plan.

**Bow: **Then why the heck are we huddled up?

**Boo: **So they think we have a plan.

**Pianta: **I have a strategy with the boomerang and if it works it could get them all out easily.

**Wendy: **Are you sure?

**Pianta: **Yeah, it's like an illusion. I learned the trick at magic camp so this is how it works first I'll need Peach to-

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Peach in the confessional)

**Peach: **I can honestly say Pianta is the best player on our team at everything. If it wasn't for him we would have lost that first challenge. He kept the team in line and helped me control my anger. My only problem is when teams are merged, he'll crush the competition because he's good at everything.

* * *

(Camera fades out to return to the last scene)

**DK: **In three… two… one… start.

(Pianta runs up to the front and grabs the boomerang. Everyone playing on the Fat Fireflowers grab everything else)

**Daisy: **Okay, Everyone throw it all at the space girl.

(Everyone misses except Shy Guy's tennis ball which hits her in her arm. DK blows the whistle)

**DK: **Rosalina is out!

**Pianta: **Okay, you guys ready to try this?

**Peach: **This better work.

**Pianta: **Okay, they have no items on their side so they can't do anything. That makes this a lot easier. (Throws boomerang at the wall as Bow slaps it which causes it to spin more. Peach kicks the boomerang and it flies over to Koops and Toadette. It hits Koops and bounces off his shell and hits Toadette as it flies back over to the other side.)

**Koops: **Thank you! (Runs to the bleachers and falls asleep)

(Boo slaps the boomerang and Wendy kicks it. The boomerang hits Prince Mush and it bounces off of him and hits Daisy then Shy Guy)

**Wario: **Oh crud. How am I supposed to block this.

(Bow slaps the boomerang as now everything is in slow motion. Pianta points to the boomerang and then at Wario. Pianta kicks the boomerang as it slowly flies over as Wario ducks and it misses him.)

**Wario: **Haha. You guys missed me! (The boomerang comes flying back and hits him in the back of the head)

**DK: **And the Poison Mushrooms win the second game!

(Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms cheer)

**DK: **Now you guys can choose who plays. Choose wisely.

**Birdo: **That Pianta guy is really smart, so chances are that he's gonna be playing in all the next games. We need someone sneaky and fast to go up there and get that boomerang.

**Shy Guy: **I'll do it!

**Birdo: **Oh so now you wanna play?

* * *

(Camera shifts over to show the other team. A bunch of paparazzi appear for Zip Toad)

**DK: **Ugh. This paparazzi is so annoying.

**Paparazzi guy: **Zip Toad can we get pictures of you in action?

**Zip Toad: **I'm playing in the next game!

**Pianta: **Sure, go ahead.

**Goombella: **Yeah I'm like not playing at all.

**Pianta: **That's fine. Me, Peach, Zip Toad, Bow, Boo, and Mona got this!

**Wendy: **What about me?

**Pianta: **Mona is a better player than you. Sorry.

**Wendy: **Whatever. Just hurry up and finish the dumb game.

**DK: **Everyone get in position.

(Everyone gets in position. The Fat Fireflowers playing are, Shy Guy, Bowser, Daisy, Birdo, Wario, and Luigi.)

**Wario: **Okay Shy Guy just grab the boomerang and don't throw it!

**Shy Guy: **Yes sir. (holds his hand up to his head)

**DK: **In three… two… one… start.

(Shy Guy runs up and grabs the boomerang. As quickly as he can. Zip Toad grabs the dodge ball and does a bunch of random poses for the paparazzi.)

**Zip Toad: **You guys like that, don't you?

**Paparazzi guy: **Throw the ball!

**Zip Toad: **I'm gonna roll it like a bowling ball (rolls the ball to the other side) How do you like that?

**Mona: **Can you focus on the game?

**Zip Toad: **I am focusing. What are talking about?

**Mona: **You just gave them a ball!

**Wario: **Oh yeah, Wario gots the dodge ball! (Throws the dodge ball and it hits DK in the face)

**DK: **Ow. Not the face.

**Birdo: **Ahahahahha- (Gets hit with the anchor) Ouch…

**Mona: **Ahahahahha-(Gets hit with the refrigerator) Ugh…

**DK:**(blows whistle) Birdo and Mona are O-U-T out!

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Zip Toad in the confessional)

**Zip Toad: **It's truly dangerous out there with all those random objects flying around. I'm willing to risk- well not my looks, but maybe my toe or something. Point is, I'm brave to be playing. Yeah.

* * *

(Camera fades out to return to the last scene)

**Zip Toad:**(Ducks because a pot almost hit him) That almost hit me in my face! (Turns and smiles at the paparazzi)

**Pianta: **Will you focus?

**Zip Toad: **I am focusing! (Notices the anchor coming his way as he runs behind Pianta) Not in this lifetime!

**Pianta: **What are you talking- (Notices the anchor about to hit him, but it's too late for him to respond) You couldn't warn me pretty boy? (Gets hit with the anchor and gets knocked out.)

**Peach: **Nice going, you knocked out our best player! That makes me angry!

**Zip Toad: **Aye, but I'm famous. I can't be getting my face messed up, brace face.

**Peach:** Now I'm furious. (Picks up the refrigerator as a tennis ball hits her in the stomach.)

**DK:**(Blows the whistle) Peach is out.

**Peach: **Ugh! (Slams the refrigerator on the ground) I can never do nothing!

(Camera fades out to show Daisy get hit with the dodge ball in her face)

**Daisy: **DK, you're a baby. That didn't hurt me a bit.

**DK: **Well, you're out.

**Daisy: **I know, I know.

(Camera fades out to show Luigi getting hit in the head with the pot.)

**Luigi: **Ohhh the pain.

(Camera fades out to show Shy Guy hitting Boo with the boomerang, but Bow catches it before it goes to the other side. She brings Mona back in as Bowser hits her with the tennis ball. Bow gets hit with the pot.)

**Bowser: **Looks like Zip Toad is the only one left.

**Zip Toad: **Ahh! Not the face! I quit! I quit!

**Wario: **What a baby!

**Zip Toad: **Hey. If you looked this good you'd know what it's like.

**DK: **Okay, so the Fat Fireflowers win the second game!

(Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers cheer)

**DK: **If the Fat Fireflowers win one more game they win the challenge!

**Birdo: **Come on you guys we gotta win this!

**Koops: **I'll play this game! I'm not that tired anymore.

**Wario: **Let's do this!

(Pauline and Mario come back from the infirmary)

**Pauline: **I'm playing this game! I don't care what any of you have to say about that.

**Zip Toad: **I'm playing this game also. (Smiles at the paparazzi)

**Mona: **Zip Toad you aren't playing! You cost us the last game!

**Zip Toad: **I'll try harder this time. That big koopa guy, Bowser, scares the heck out of me. He could break my nose or something.

**Wendy: **Oh. Bowser isn't so scary.

* * *

(Camera pans over to Bowser as he burps and smoke comes out)

**Wario: **Dude, what the heck did you eat?

* * *

(Camera pans back over to Wendy and Zip Toad)

**Zip Toad: **I'm pretty sure he just burped out flesh.

**Wendy: **Oh. You big baby.

**DK: **Okay, so who's playing?

**Zip Toad: **Me, Pauline, Mona, Peach, Mario, and Boo.

**Mario: **Why do I have to play.

**Zip Toad:**(Whispering) To get revenge on Birdo

**Mario: **Oh. But I can't lift the anchor or the fridge.

**DK: **And who's playing for the Fat Fireflowers?

**Birdo: **Me, of course, Koops, Bowser, Prince Mush, Janette, and Shy Guy will play this game!

**DK: **Ok get in position everyone.

(Camera fades out to show Mona in the confessional)

**Mona: **That Zip Toad is so annoying. If he causes our team to lose the next game, so help me, I will hurt him.

(Camera fades out to show Zip Toad in the confessional)

**Zip Toad: **Mona was just in here. She was probably talking about me because all the girls do. I think she digs me.

(Camera fades out to return to the last the scene)

**DK: **In three… two… one… start!

(The game starts off. Bowser grabs the anchor right away. Shy Guy grabs the tennis ball. Mona grabs the pot and throws it and hits Koops)

**Koops: **Aww, I was ready to win this game for my team. (Sadly walks to his seat.) C'mon team!

**Pauline:**(Throws the boomerang and hits Janette) Yeah.

**Bowser:** Ugh.

(Bowser gets angry and throws the anchor at Pauline. Zip Toad gets scared and holds her still.)

**Pauline: **Let me go. (Gets hit in the head with the anchor) …Ehh….

(DK blows the whistle as he drags Pauline off the court.)

**DK: **Someone has a trip back to the infirmary.

**Mario: **No. Not Pauline. Why couldn't it be one of the uglier girls. Why? (Gets hit with the refrigerator)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Peach in the confessional)

**Peach: **Ugh. We need Pianta. We can't win without him, he's the only one that can lead us to victory. But no, he just has to be unconscious while we're losing. It's not fair. This is all Zip Toad's fault. I hate Zip Toad!

(The camera fades out to show Zip Toad in the confessional)

**Zip Toad: **Yeah, Peach was just in here. She was probably talking all about me too. It's a shame that there's only one of me to go around.

* * *

(The camera fades out to return to the last scene)

(Bowser throws the refrigerator and Mona catches it. Everyone watching gasps along with DK.)

**DK: **Bowser is out. Mona, who are you bringing in?

**Mona: **Yoshi, you're in.

(Yoshi jumps up to play)

**Yoshi:** All you ashy buttocks are going down!

(Birdo hands the tennis ball to Shy Guy)

**Birdo: **When Mona isn't looking throw this right at her face.

**Shy Guy: **But, I'd rather hit Zip Toad in the face. It'd be funnier.

**Birdo: **You can hit him after you hit Mona!

**Shy Guy: **It won't be the same, but okay. Mona won't see it coming.

(Boo gets hit with the pot.)

**DK: **Boo, you're out.

**Boo: **Aww, I didn't even get the chance to throw anything.

**Mona:**(To Zip Toad as she hands him a dodge ball) When Birdo isn't looking throw this at her.

**Zip Toad: **Aww, but I want to knock the mask off of Shy Guys face. I'm dying to know what he looks like with it off.

**Mona: **You can hit him after you hit Birdo!

**Zip Toad: **Fine. But, it won't be the same.

(Shy Guy hits Mona with the tennis ball as Zip Toad throws the dodge ball but Birdo easily catches it)

**Birdo: **We're bringing in Bowser!

(Bowser jumps up in fury)

**Peach: **Okay, looks like it's just me and you, Yoshi.

(Yoshi gets hit with the dodge ball as it bounces off him and goes back to the Fat Fireflowers's side.)

**Peach: **Okay, looks like it's just me. I can do this! I guess I can try to lift that fridge again. (Peach tries to lift the fridge) No that's too heavy. (Peach dodges the dodge ball that is thrown at her) Oh. I know. I'll throw the pot! (Peach dodges the boomerang thrown at her as she picks up the pot.) Taste this! (Throws the pot and misses badly)

**Wario: **Now that was just pathetic.

**Peach: **Shut up! Oh I know, I'll throw the tennis ball! (Picks up the tennis ball and throws it, but it misses everyone as Shy Guy immediately grabs it)

**Wario: **That was even more pathetic.

**Peach: **This dodge ball will hit someone! (Peach dodges the tennis ball thrown at her as she grabs the dodge ball) Third try is a charm! (Throws the dodge ball at Birdo but Birdo moves out of the way before it could hit her.

**Birdo: **Ready to give up?

**Peach: **NEVER! (Grabs the anchor and throws it. Peach was expecting it to go far but it barely crosses the line)

**Birdo: **You're running out of objects.

**Peach: **I will never give up!

**Birdo:**(To Shy Guy, Prince Mush, and Bowser) Don't throw anything at her. I got a plan to make her look even more pathetic.

**Peach: **Okay, looks like it's time for the refrigerator- Wait why aren't they throwing anything? (Shrugs) Whatever. (Peach finally picks up the refrigerator and tosses it lightly as Birdo catches it)

**DK: **And the Fat Fireflowers win their first challenge of the season!

**Mona: **Ugh. I'm on a team with a bunch of losers! (Furiously walks away)

**DK: **As for the Poison Mushrooms, one of you're inedible selves are going to be leaving the island tonight.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Pauline talking to Rosalina, Waluigi, Yoshi, and Goombella)

**Pauline: **Alright, I've decided that tonight we're all gonna vote off the most annoying player on our team, Zip Toad.

**Goombella: **Why him? Like he's really famous and like cute. We should like let him in like the alliance!

**Pauline: **No. We're all voting him off. Besides, he caused our team to lose. And, he made me get hit twice when he could have just moved out of the way.

**Goombella: **But I don't wanna like vote him off.

**Pauline: **Goombella, what was rule number one of the alliance?

**Goombella: **That you're the captain of this alliance and you're making all of the decisions.

**Pauline: **And what was rule number two?

**Goombella: **Rule number two is if you choose to break the rules it will result in you getting kicked out of the alliance.

**Pauline: **Yeah, so you better vote with me tonight.

**Goombella: **I will.

**Pauline: **Good.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Pauline in the confessional)

**Pauline: **Zip Toad better be the one leaving tonight!

(Camera fades out to show Zip Toad in the confessional)

**Zip Toad: **Aye. Pauline was just in here. She was probably talking about how much she likes me too. I swear all these girls like me, it's like a paradise. I could use all these girls to my advantage. I swear, I'm gonna win this show.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show a lot of people on the Poison Mushrooms discussing who to vote off)

**Peach: **Zip Toad needs to leave. He's so annoying and he cost us the challenge today.

**Wendy: **But, Mona called us all losers.

**Peach: **We are. (Laughs)

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Peach in the confessional)

**Peach: **Good bye Zip Toad! (Blows a kiss to the camera)

* * *

(Camera fades out to show team Poison Mushrooms sitting around the bonfire)

**DK: **In Mario games mushrooms can symbolize a lot of things. For example they can symbolize growth, some can even give you an extra life. On this show mushrooms symbolize safety. There are only twelve mushrooms on this plate. One of you will not receive a mushroom. That person will be eliminated from the competition and they can't come back. Ever! When your name is called, come up and claim your mushroom. The following campers are safe, Bow, (Bootler gets up and grabs Bow's mushroom for her) Peach, Mario, Pianta (They all three get up and get their mushrooms) Wendy, Goombella, and Waluigi are safe. (They all jump up and grab their mushrooms) Pauline, Rosalina, Mario, and Boo are safe (They all get up and grab their mushrooms) Oh, and Yoshi is safe. (Yoshi runs up and gets his mushroom) Mona, Zip Toad, this is the final mushroom of the night. The person who does not receive this mushroom will be eliminated tonight. And they absolutely cannot come back, under no circumstances. Ever. (Pauses for suspense) The last mushroom of the night… (Pauses again to add more suspense) goes to… (Looks at Mona and Zip Toad. Mona looks terrified while Zip Toad looks confident) …Mona.

**Mona: **Oh. Thank goodness.

**Zip Toad: **Whaaatt? Me eliminated? There has to be a mistake, I mean everyone loves me.

**Mona: **No. Everyone does not.

**DK: **The boat of losers awaits.

**Zip Toad: **This isn't fair. I'm the most famous person here!

**DK: **Zess T. Take this loser to the boat of losers.

**Zip Toad: **You know what. I don't need this show. I don't need friends. I still have my fame and that's all that matters. I made this show! I'm gonna make another movie and it's gonna be bigger than ever. (Zess T throws him on the boat of losers as another boat of paparazzi appears)

**Paparazzi guy: **Zip Toad. Why do you think you got eliminated?

**Zip Toad: **No. Don't take a picture of me like this.

**Pauline: **You get what you deserve!

**Zip Toad: **I'll be back. Don't you all worry. And I'll get my revenge on all of you! This isn't the end. (The boat drifts away) Zip Toad always gets what he wants!

**DK: **Well that wraps up a somewhat dramatic campfire ceremony. Find out what will happen next on Mario… Total… Drama… Island!

End of Episode 4

* * *

Zip Toad's Audition:

(Zip Toad's audition starts off with him standing on a red carpet with thousands of screaming fans near him. Camera flashes are seen and a large security man is trying to hold all of the girls back)

**Some Zip Toad Fan girl:** Eeee! I love you!

**Another Fan Girl:** Zip Toad! I would totally have your babies.

**Paparazzi woman:** Zip Toad, is it true that your next music video will be released next week?

**Zip Toad:**(Turns and faces the camera. He pulls down his sunglasses to show his eyes) Do I really need to say anything?

(Zip Toad walks away as the camera shuts off)

* * *

**Author's notes: Fourth episode finished. **

**-Update me on how I'm doing so far and what you think of this chapter by reviewing.**

**-Thanks for the reviews :D**

**-I limited the lines of the characters in this episode that'll talk a lot in the next episode **


	5. Of Fame and Backstabbers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Five

**DK:**(Standing on the dock of shame) Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the Fat Fireflowers finally conquered their losing streak against the Poison Mushrooms. There were bruises, tears, risky moves and dangerous alliances. In the end, Zip Toad was the one left without a mushroom. Little does his team know that he would have been pretty useful for todfay's challenge. This week another challenge will send one more campers on a cruise to Loserville, population, three! Who will sink? Who will stay afloat? Find out right now on, Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

[The opening sequence begins]

* * *

(The first scene begins on the girls part of the mushroom cabin)

**Goombella:**(To Bow) Girl you look a ghost, you want some bronzer?

**Bow: **Uh, I am a ghost.

**Goombella: **But I can touch you. (Pokes Bow)

**Bow: **Never mind. (Rings Boo Bell) Oh Bootler. Go get me breakfast and then make my bed for me!

**Pauline: **Goombella, I need to talk to you, now!

**Bow: **You know, your so called secret alliance, isn't so secret.

**Pauline: **Alliance? Whatever. I just need Goombella to help me with my make up.

**Bow: **What about the space girl, Waluigi, and Yoshi?

**Pauline: **Rosalina helps me with my yoga, Waluigi needs my help in asking Rosalina out, and I don't talk to Yoshi like that.

**Bow: **Okay. I believe you. (Rolls her eyes as she walks out of the cabin)

**Pauline: **Anyway, Goombella we need to have a quick alliance meeting.

**DK:**(In the speaker) Good morning campers. I hope it isn't too early because today you guys are going to show me what you're made of in your next challenge.

**Mario:**(To Pianta) What do you think they'll make us do?

**Pianta: **Probably something painful.

**Mario: **Why can't DK just give us all a break?

* * *

(The camera fades out to show everyone about to sit down in front of the stage with the curtain closed)

**Yoshi: **These stages remind of those shows I had in my homeland.

**Goombella: **What did they do on the stages?

**Yoshi: **I don't know. I don't watch those shows, they're boring.

* * *

(Camera pans over to Prince Mush and Toadette)

**Prince Mush: **Hey Toadette, I saved a seat just for you.

**Toadette: **Uh, thanks I guess.

**Janette: **Toadette, sit next to me. I gotta tell you something important.

**Toadette:**(To Prince Mush) I'll be right back.

**Prince Mush:**(Looking down) No problem. Take your time.

* * *

(Camera pans over to Shy Guy and Koops)

**Shy Guy: **So dude, do you like miss your girlfriend?

**Koops: **Umm, Kind of.

**Shy Guy: **No you don't. (Mocking Rosalina) I can feel your energies bouncing off you and I can tell you are relieved.

**Koops: **Dude, you're so dumb.

(DK walks out of the curtains)

**DK: **Hello campers, today's challenge is an old summer camp favorite; a talent contest! You all will have eight hours to pick your three most talented teammates. Sing, dance, act. Anything goes.

**Peach: **Wait, you give us the talent show challenge after we eliminated Zip Toad?

**DK: **Yeah, he would have been really useful in this challenge… so, good luck with everything. Go.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show all the Poison Mushrooms sitting outside the cabins)

**Pauline: **Alright! I'm going to be team captain. Are there any objections?

**Peach: **Yes. Why do you get to be team captain?

**Pauline: **Because, I'm a leader. Also, I'm the only person on this team that understands talent.

**Peach: **I don't know who you think you are. But, I don't appreciate when you get all up in my face.

**Pauline: **Whatever. Fake princess. Just go jump off a cliff or something.

**Peach: **Did you just call me a fake princess?

**Pianta: **Can we start auditioning people? I mean we only have eight hours until the show. Then you guys can tear each other's throats out.

**Pauline: **Ugh. Fine. Who's up first?

**Wendy: **Oh. Can I go first? I can balance on a unicycle!

**Pauline: **Um, that's it?

**Wendy: **Watch me! (Takes out a unicycle and starts balancing on it)

**Pauline: **You're alright. There has to be something better though. Who's next?

**Boo: **I can dance!

**Peach: **Ugh. I can't take this. (Starts walking away)

**Pauline: **Where are you going.

**Peach: **Away.

**Pauline: **Anyway, Boo what can you do again?

**Boo: **Dance. Move my body to the beat of the music. Heh heh.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers sitting outside their cabins)

**Janette: **So, who here actually has a talent?

**Koops: **I can break-dance.

**Birdo: **Are you serious? I gotta see this to believe this.

**Koops: **Okay, someone put on some music.

(Janette puts on some music as Koops begins dancing. Koops spins on his shell and then on his head. He does some more flips. He does some more tricks and everyone cheers)

**Bowser: **Dude, that was amazing. You are hardcore.

**Koops: **Thanks.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms. It shows Waluigi doing magic tricks.)

**Pauline: **Kinda boring if you ask me.

**Rosalina: **I thought he was amazing!

**Pauline: **Shouldn't you be meditating or something? Who's auditioning next?

**Pianta: **Me. I've been told I can sing very well.

**Mona: **Then show us what you're made of.

**Pauline: **Yes. Come on island boy, let's see if you can sing.

(Pianta starts singing with a Jamaican accent. He sounds heavenly as everyone starts cheering)

**Pianta: **How was that?

**Mona: **It was like listening to an angel. (Touches her heart) That was amazing.

**Pauline: **It was alright.

**Wendy: **Alright. I'm about to cry. That's how good his singing is.

**Pianta: **Thanks.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Pauline in the confessional)

**Pauline: **Pianta thinks he's so great. What am I talking about he is great. He's the best player here. I don't like that. I don't like that one bit. I don't want to turn against my own team but I have no choice.

* * *

(The camera fades out to return to the last scene)

**Pauline: **Well Pianta, you're in. Make us proud!

**Pianta: **I'll be sure to make you guys proud!

(Pauline pulls Yoshi aside)

**Pauline: **Yoshi I need your help because you're untalented and irritable.

**Yoshi: **Hey. I take pride in that Y'know.

**Pauline: **I need you to be an act in the show. Just be yourself. That'll do.

**Yoshi: **Okay, but why?

**Pauline: **Do you want to go to the final five with me or not?

**Yoshi: **Oh. Okay.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Yoshi in the confessional)

**Yoshi: **Pauline is so nice. She's probably the nicest person I met here. She cares about others and wants the best out of everyone.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers still auditioning people for the talent show)

**Janette: **Okay, sorry Shy Guy, but clearing a bong is not a talent.

**Shy Guy: **I'd like to see you clear it.

**Janette:**(Rolls her eyes) Who's next?

**Dry Bones: **I can juggle my rib cage!

**Luigi: **No way! Are you serious?

**Dry Bones: **Dead serious. (Chuckles)

**Prince Mush: **Now this I have to see.

(Dry Bones pulls off all his ribs)

**Daisy: **Gross.

**Dry Bones: **I'm made of bones.

**Daisy: **That's still gross.

(Dry Bones begins juggling his rib cage.)

**Janette: **I dunno. I guess it's alright.

**Birdo: **It's not alright for the show. Who in their right mind would want to watch someone juggle their rib cage.

**Toadette: **I would.

**Birdo: **Well… I wouldn't. Okay?

* * *

(Camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms still auditioning people.)

**Pauline: **Alright. Who's next?

**Rosalina: **I guess I'll audition.

**Mario: **The space chick? What are you good at besides floating?

**Rosalina: **I'm really good at poetry. (Pulls out a book and opens it up to a random page) May I start?

**Pauline: **Break a leg.

**Rosalina:**(Quickly changes into a striped shirt, black pants, back shoes, and an artist hat) Mirror, mirror, on the wall, a girl before you is about to fall, Poor Mona staring at magazines, Reflecting all of her broken dreams, Her smile is gone, replaced with tears, as she always masks her fears, She hates how her life became, something dreadful, filled with shame. Mirror, mirror, shattered stone, Let her realize she's not alone.

(Everyone listening snaps)

**Pauline: **That was- actually good.

**Waluigi: **It- (Wipes a tear coming from his eye) was beautiful! (Starts clapping) Bravo! Bravo!

**Mona: **Yeah, and now it's time for me to kill the annoying space girl.

(Rosalina runs away screaming as Mona chases her)

* * *

(Camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers still auditioning people)

**Janette: **Okay, so who's next?

**Wario: **I can eat a whole burger in one bite.

**Daisy: **Only one bite?

**Janette: **That doesn't matter, that's not really talent. Bowser what can you do?

**Bowser: **I'm good at… (looks left and right) …gymnastics.

(All the guys start laughing)

**Daisy: **You all are so immature. I think it's pretty cool if a guy can do gymnastics. Besides, gymnastics isn't just for girls.

**Wario: **But this isn't a normal guy we're talking about, this is Bowser.

**Daisy: **So? Bowser, show us what you got.

(Bowser changes into a gymnastics outfit)

**Bowser: **Okay, here goes nothing, (starts stretching as he farts) Opps.(begins doing some flips as he starts farting again) Man those burritos I ate last night didn't suit well in my stomach. (does a split as everyone hears his stomach growl) Please excuse me! (Runs to the bathroom.)

**Janette: **Well he's definitely not in. Prince Mush what's your talent?

**Prince Mush: **Wrestling. Oh. And I can also bake.

**Janette: **Well you're useless. Daisy, do you have a talent?

**Daisy: **Yes. I can model.

**Luigi: **Oh Aiight. Let's see dis chick model.

(Daisy starts walking and posing as Luigi claps after each pose)

**Shy Guy: **I like her!

**Luigi: **Back off, she's mine.

**Shy Guy: **I mean, I like her talent not her as in her. I need more weed…

**Birdo: **All modeling is, is walking and posing. Anyone can do that.

**Janette: **Well we're running out of acts.

**Birdo:**(To Janette) Do you have a talent.

**Janette: **Well I know this killer dance routine, but I need Janice and Janelle to do it. It's more of a three people's routine.

**Prince Mush: **What about Toadette? She's got to have some interesting talent.

**Janette: **Toadette. Please tell me you have something.

**Toadette: **Well I can play the piano, flute, violin, viola, clarinet, and saxophone, but I can't play them-

**Janette: **Why ever not?

**Toadette: **I kind of have stage fright.

**Birdo: **But you're on national TV.

**Koops: **Actually I have stage fright too. What are we gonna do?

**Luigi: **Stage fright is all in yo head. You shouldn't be scared of nothing as dumb as dat.

**Prince Mush:**(To Toadette) Why exactly do you have stage fright?

**Toadette: **I don't know. It just freaks me out for some reason. I mean I can go up there with other people. I just can't be alone.

**Janette: **Then why don't you play the piano while I sing.

**Daisy: **Can you even sing?

**Janette: **I'll have you know that me and my sisters won awards for our singing. But then again we always sing together. It'll be pretty awkward to sing alone. Anyway, we need a third act.

**Toadette: **I say we just go with Dry Bones.

**Birdo: **No. (To Luigi) What can you do.

**Luigi: **I've been told that I'm an awesome kisser. (Licks his lips) Do any of the girls need a demonstration?

**Birdo: **On a serious note.

**Luigi: **Oh wait I can rap.

**Birdo: **No you can't.

(Luigi starts rapping and everyone looks shocked)

**Daisy: **I vote Luigi to be in the show.

**Birdo: **Yeah, Luigi is much better than Dry Bones's juggling act.

**Janette: **Wait. Birdo. Do you have any talents?

**Birdo: **Besides squatting four-hundred pounds, no, not really.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Mona auditioning for the talent show. Peach walks back over and notices that Mona is just looking in a bunch of directions)

**Peach: **And what is your talent?

**Mona: **Looking gorgeous. You wouldn't know what that's like.

**Peach: **Kill me now…

(Mario sneaks over to Pauline and begins sniffing her hair. Pauline slowly backs away)

**Mario: **Why are you a backing away?

**Boo: **Dude. Girls don't like it when you sniff their hair.

**Mario: **Have you ever sniffed Pauline's hair. It takes you to an island paradise. It's the only thing on the island that easily relaxes me.

**Boo: **Then why don't you go smell her shampoo? Heh heh

**Mario: **That's a great idea.

(Mario runs off)

**Boo: **What did I just do?

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Mario in the confessional)

**Mario: **I don't know why, but I think I'm starting to a get over that Pauline girl. I'm not just a giving up just yet though. Because I really a don't feel like a looking for another girl to obsess about, whose hair that smells a very good. It'd just be a really awkward sniffing all of these girl's hair. (Pulls out Pauline's shampoo bottle and sniffs it) Oh. That smell never gets old. (Sniffs the shampoo again)

* * *

(Camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers prepping for the show)

**Prince Mush: **See. We do have talent on our team. We had nothing to worry about.

**Koops: **I just want to get this over with.

**Janette: **Good because you're going first.

**Koops: **If I don't die of anticipation before that.

**Birdo: **Janette, can't you like dress up or something? You can't go up there and sing in that outfit.

**Janette: **What's wrong with my outfit?

**Birdo: **It's not really presentable?

**Janette: **Are you calling me fat?

**Birdo: **The word fat never even came out of my mouth.

**Janette: **Toadette, is there something wrong with my outfit.

**Toadette: **Yeah, it's too casual.

**Janette: **Fine. I'll go change. But, I won't like it. Toadette, can I wax that one hair on my leg.

**Toadette: **What hair? (Toadette looks at her leg as the camera zooms in really close to show the microscopic hair)

**Janette: **You don't see it? Here let me get it. (Puts the wax on the place where the hair is)

**Toadette: **What? Are you trying to make me look pretty?

**Janette: **No, you're already pretty. (Pulls the wax paper off Toadette's leg which causes Toadette to scream) Dang. It's still there. (Places the wax paper on the spot and yanks it off and Toadette screams again) How is it still there? Third time's a charm. (Places the wax paper on Toadette's leg once more. She slaps it to make sure it's on. She pulls it off quickly. Toadette screams once more.) Still no. One second, I will get that hair. (Janette takes out tweezers)

**Toadette: **I think I've endured enough pain for- (Janette plucks the hair easily) Ouch. You could've at least warned me. And why didn't you pluck it in the first place?

**Janette: **I'll go put on something more… formal I guess.

**Dry Bones: **Or you could just throw on some lingerie and we'll call it a day.

**Janette: **You are such a pervert!

**Birdo: **We're running out of time. Go get dressed right now.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show the Pauline standing in front of all the rest of her team)

**Pauline: **Okay. Our three acts are going to be, Yoshi's routine.

**Peach: **Wait. Hold up. None of us ever seen Yoshi's performance.

**Pauline: **Oh. Now you want to participate in these team meetings? Yoshi was great in his secret audition. Waluigi's magic act will go next.

**Waluigi: **Wait? So I'm in.

**Mona: **But he sucked.

**Pauline: **He was good, right Rosalina?

**Rosalina: **He was amazing.

**Pauline: **And last but very much not least, we have Pianta. Our best player, I'm sure he'll lead our team to victory.

**Pianta: **Thanks Pauline, that really means a lot to me. I'm glad to see that you all believe in me. I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations.

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Pianta in the confessional)

**Pianta: **Seriously, how nice is Pauline? She really believes in me and is a great team player. But, I'm starting to think her kindness isn't real. She seems kind of genuine though. Not entirely mean.

(Camera fades out to show Pauline in the confessional)

**Pauline: **Pianta is going down. (Flushes the toilet, but it gets clogged and starts overflowing from where Pauline is sitting) Oh, now that is disgusting.

* * *

(Camera fades out to return to the last scene)

**Pauline: **Yoshi, I need your help for one more thing.

**Yoshi: **But, I need to practice my routine for the show.

**Pauline: **Routine? You're talent less.

**Yoshi: **Oh yeah, I forgot. What do you need?

(Pauline smiles evilly)

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Pianta and Waluigi preparing for the show)

**Waluigi: **I don't know if I'm doing well or not.

**Rosalina: **Can I watch you practice.

**Waluigi: **Sure, you should have been in the show though. Your poetry was magnificent, way better than my dumb old magic tricks.

**Rosalina: **Nonsense. Your magic tricks seem legit.

**Pianta: **Whoo, I gotta get ready.

**Mona: **Pianta. I just have to hear you sing again. It's just so beautiful.

**Pianta: **Nah, I should save my voice for the show.

**Mona: **Aww, alright. I can't wait.

**Pianta: **Thanks. Whoo. (Takes a breath and starts some weird vocal exercises to get his voice in a good condition)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Peach sitting on the dock of shame alone as Mario walks up to her)

**Mario: **Why are you a just sitting here all alone?

**Peach: **Don't you have some other girl to obsess over.

**Mario: **You just a seemed so lonely.

**Peach: **Well I'm not. So, can you go?

**Mario: **What's wrong?

**Peach: **Nothing important. I'm just tired of everyone here, they're all the same, well at least everyone on my team.

**Mario: **Oh. Even me?

**Peach: **Well I don't know you like that. You seem creepy and stalkerish.

**Mario: **I'm not a stalker… I'm a plumber.

**Peach: **Well, thanks for the conversation. (Peach gets up and walks away)

**Mario: **You call that a conversation. We barely talked.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Pauline and Yoshi both dressed in lab coats with a bunch of chemicals in front of them behind the Fat Fireflowers cabins)

**Pauline:**(Squeezes a green substance from a flask into a beaker) Yes. Okay Yoshi, what's the next step?

**Yoshi: **Add four drops of that purplish pink stuff over there.

**Pauline:**(Uses a dropper and drops four drops of the purplish pink substance in the beaker) Okay. Next step?

**Yoshi: **Mix well and then heat it for thirty seconds.

**Pauline:(**Mixes everything in the beaker) Yes. And then I'm finished?

**Yoshi: **Yes. May I ask what this is for.

**Pauline: **It's tea. My throat has been sore for a while so I need it to… fix it.

**Yoshi: **But you don't sound like you have a sore throat.

**Pauline: **I- (Fakes a cough) don't?

**Yoshi: **Oh, you do. Get well soon! (Yoshi happily skips away)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Pauline in the confessional)

**Pauline: **That Yoshi is such an idiot. Who would use dangerous chemicals to cure a sore throat? He's useful right now, though. Of all the people in my alliance he's the one I can manipulate the most.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show everyone taking their seats because the show is about to begin)

**Mona: **I just can't wait to hear Pianta sing again.

**Daisy: **Oh, does he have a heavenly voice or something?

**Mona: **Yeah. He sounds like an angel. I swear.

**Daisy: **Oh. I can't wait to hear him sing I guess.

**Rosalina:**(To Daisy) Oh no. I feel terrible amounts of apprehensive energy coming off of you. You just got out of an abusive relationship before you came on this show.

**Daisy: **Um, how do you know that?

**Rosalina: **The stars told me.

(Daisy backs away slowly)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Daisy in the confessional)

**Daisy:**(Referring to Rosalina)How did she know about that? She must've known me before the show or something. There's no way the stars could tell her something like that. That's illogical on many levels. Regardless, she creeps me out.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show everyone still prepping backstage)

**Waluigi: **Man the show starts in seven minutes and I'm nervous.

**Rosalina: **Relax. You'll do fine.

**Waluigi: **I really don't want to get eliminated because of this.

**Rosalina: **Pauline wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show DK standing on the stage)

**DK: **Welcome. To the first Mario Total Drama talent show! Here's the deal each of the three members on each team will perform and Zess T, the judge, will rate their performances by using the Zess-T-meter. A scale that goes from zero to nine. If Zess T really liked your performance she'd most likely give you a nine, while if she hated it she'll most likely give you a zero. Up first we have the Poison Mushrooms!

* * *

(The camera pans over to everyone backstage looking confused)

**Pauline: **Yoshi, you're up first.

**Yoshi: **But, I don't know what I should do.

**Pauline: **Just do anything. It doesn't really matter. (Pushes Yoshi out on the stage) You'll do fine!

**DK: **And Yoshi is up first!

**Yoshi: **Uhh… I guess I'll teach everyone the Yoshi shake. (Starts singing) First you place your right hand to the sky. Turn around and shake yo' hips till you go Yooshhhhiii. Listen up all you ashy buttocks! It's the Yoshi Shake. (Turns around and starts shaking his tail in front of everyone) Yeah, do the Yoshi shake. Turn around and do something they hate. Everyone now, do the Yoshi shake. Yoshi shake, Yoshi shake, Yoshi shake. Everyone now, do the Yoshi shake. Now is the part where you drop it down low, and give all them females a great good show. (Changes his translator to a deeper voice. Continues singing) And low, get lower, and low, get lower. Turn around and do something they hate. Everyone now, do the Yoshi shake. Yoshi shake, Yoshi shake, Yoshi shake. Everyone now, do the Yoshi shake!

(The camera pans over to everyone in the audience with their eyebrows up in confusion in what they just heard)

**DK: **Thanks you for that interesting performance.

(The Zess-T-meter shines on the screen and shows that Yoshi got four points)

**Pauline: **What? Four points?

**Yoshi: **Aren't you proud of me?

**Pauline: **Yes. I'm beyond proud of you. (rolls her eyes) I could just give you a hug right now. (Yoshi immediately hugs her)

**Yoshi: **Thanks for believing in me. (Pauline looks distraught)

**DK: **And it didn't do as bad as I thought it would do on the Zess-T-meter! Okay up next we have Koops with his break dancing.

**Koops: **Well, here I go. (Takes a deep breath) I can do this.

**Luigi: **Break a leg, dawg.

**Koops: **What did you just say to me?

**Luigi: **Break a leg, meaning good luck.

**Koops: **How on earth does that mean good luck. (Janette pushes him on the stage) Uhh.. Well here I go.

(Starts break dancing some amazing moves. He spins on his shell once and then lands on his head. Koops accidentally slips off the stage after that.)

**DK: **And Koops is finished!

**Koops: **Wait. That's not fair!

**DK: **You stepped off of the stage. That means I have no choice but to end your performance right there. Zess T what do you give him?

(The Zess-T-meter shines on the screen and shows that Koops got two points)

**DK: **And Koops gets two points from the Zess-T-meter!

**Koops: **Only two points? I'd like to see Zess T get up here and break-dance!

**Yoshi: **Look Pauline, we're winning.

**Pauline:**(Angry) Great. We might win this. Just great…

**DK: **Up next are the Poison Mushrooms.

**Waluigi: **Well, it's my turn to shine.

**Rosalina: **Good luck Waluigi. You won't need it anyway. You'll do fine!

(Waluigi walks out on the stage and looks everyone.)

**Waluigi: **Hello everyone! I am the great Waluigi! I'm here to blow your mind. First I'll pull a rabbit out of my hat.

**Goombella: **Aww, I just love rabbits!

(Waluigi pulls out a rabbit out of his hat and everyone cheers. Pauline looks shocked and even more angry)

**Waluigi: **Now, I will cut my lovely assistant, Wendy, in half.

**Wendy:**(Walks out in a sparkly red dress, red stilettos, and red lipstick.) Wait. You ain't say nothing about cutting me in half.

**Waluigi:**(Whispering to Wendy) Relax. It's all a hoax, I'll make it look like you're getting cut in half. I was practicing with Boo earlier.

**Wendy:**(Whispering) But Boo is a ghost. I'm not a ghost.

**Waluigi: **Relax. (Picks up Wendy and places her in a box with her head sticking out the top part and feet made to look like hers sticking out of the bottom.) And now, for the blades! (Places four blades in the middle of the box) And now for the separation. (Pulls the two boxes apart)

(Everyone cheers)

**Waluigi: **And now for my last trick, I'll make myself temporarily disappear.

**Wendy: **Can you put me together first? (Giggles)

(Waluigi pushes the boxes back stage as Wendy screams)

**Waluigi: **Anyway, it's time for me to disappear. (Throws an object that releases smoke on the ground)

(As the smoke clears up Waluigi is not there. Everyone cheers)

**DK: **That was good let's see what Zess T has to say about his magic tricks.

(The Zess-T-meter shines on the screen and shows that Waluigi got seven points)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Pauline in the confessional)

**Pauline: **It seems impossible for my team to lose. Luckily my creation might help, this is my only hope.

* * *

(The camera fades out to return to the last scene)

**DK: **Alright. Now it's time for the Fat Fireflowers again.

(Two interns drop a heavy piano on the center of the stage)

**Janette: **No we wanted on stage left. (The interns give her an evil glare as they move the piano to stage left)

(Janette and Toadette walk out. They're both wearing long shiny strapless red dresses that flow at the bottom with fishnets on their legs.)

**Janette:**(Whispering to Toadette) You should've let me do your makeup.

**Toadette:**(Whispering back) No. I refuse to wear makeup because that stuff is tested on animals.

**Janette: **Fine. You're lucky you're not ugly. (Sits on top of the piano)

**Toadette: **Um, thanks? (Sits down in her chair)

**DK: **Alright, Janette and Toadette, the stage is yours.

(Toadette starts playing the piano softly. Janette begins singing as everyone cheers. Janette motions Koops to fix the spotlight so it's on her and only her.)

**Koops: **I'll try to fix this. (Koops pulls on a rope and the light hit's the ground causing a slight fire which ignites the bottom of Toadette's dress.)

**Prince Mush:**(Shouting from the audience) Toadette your dress is on fire!

(Toadette stands up and screams)

(Janette stops singing for a second as she sees Toadette's dress. Janette grabs Toadette's hand and twirls her as the flames look majestic)

(Toadette jumps off the stage to get off the fire)

**Janette: **Dang girl, I guess we're finished.

**DK: **Toadette, the girl on fi-yahh. (Sprays the light that's on fire with a fire extinguisher) Okay, let's see what Zess T thought about that performance.

(The Zess-T-meter shines on the screen and shows that Janette and Toadette got five points)

**Janette: **Only five points? We're gonna lose this challenge!

**Birdo: **Luigi, are you sure you can win this for us.

**Luigi: **No, I can't go up there. I wasn't even free styling… Dry Bones will have to go for us.

**Birdo: **If we lose, you are so the one going home!

**Luigi: **It's whatever then.

**DK: **Okay, now it's time for Pianta!

**Pianta: **Whoo, I'm on.

**Pauline: **Pianta, wait. I made you some tea. It helps you control your vocals better. Have some.

**Pianta: **Thanks Pauline, you're so nice. (Grabs the tea and takes a sip of it) This tea tastes terrible.

**Pauline: **Yeah. It's effective though. Knock them out big boy.

(Pianta walks out onto the stage.)

**Pianta: **I'm going to sing the national anthem of America. (Coughs)

(Pianta begins singing with a croak in his voice and he sounds terrible. Daisy is looking at Mona like she's crazy. Everyone is believing that Pianta is joking, Pianta coughs a few times and then stops singing all together)

**Pianta: **My throat (coughs) feels funny.

**DK: **Okay, was this a joke? Zess T what do you give him?

(The Zess-T-meter shines on the screen and shows that Pianta got one point)

**DK: **Yikes, that was disappointing.

**Birdo: **Alright, Dry Bones. Since Luigi is being difficult, it's all up to you. No pressure, just remember you can't be worse than Pianta.

**Dry Bones: **Yes. I can finally juggle my rib cage.

**Birdo: **Well, we're most definitely gonna lose.

**Bowser: **Give him a chance. Maybe Zess T might like it.

**DK: **Ok, Fat Fireflowers. You're up!

(Bowser and Birdo push Dry Bones on stage)

**Dry Bones: **Let's get this party started! (Takes off all of his ribs and starts juggling) Whoo you like that? (Takes off his head and juggles that with the ribs.)

**DK: **Dude, that's freaky. Zess T what do you give him?

(The Zess-T-meter shines on the screen and shows that Dry Bones got seven points)

**Pauline: **Thank goodness.

**fDK: **The Fat Fireflowers win! With a total score of fourteen while the Poison Mushrooms only had twelve. Poison Mushrooms, one of you will be leaving us tonight.

(Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers, excluding Toadette, cheers. Mona and Mario evilly stare at Pianta as if it's all his fault)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Pauline in the confessional)

**Pauline: **Well, I'm not too worried about this elimination. If Pianta doesn't get voted off it would be Yoshi. Regardless I'm safe because nobody knows my motives. I have everyone on my alliance voting off Pianta.

(The camera fades out to show Mario in the confessional)

**Mario: **That's unlike Pianta to fake a sore throat. Maybe the sore throat was real. I'm voting for Yoshi…

* * *

(The camera fades out to show everyone on the Poison Mushrooms sitting around the campfire.)

**DK: **Only eleven mushrooms are present on this plate. One of you will not receive a mushroom, and must immediately walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers, and get out of here. And they can't come back. Ever. The following campers are safe, Goombella. (Goombella jumps up and grabs her mushroom) Peach, Waluigi, and Wendy are all safe. (They all jump up and grab their mushrooms) Boo, Mona, and Mario. (They all get up and get their mushrooms) Bow, Rosalina. (They both get up and claim their mushrooms) Pauline is also safe. (Pauline gets up and claims her mushroom) Yoshi, Pianta, this is the final mushroom. The player who does not receive this mushroom tonight will be eliminated from the competition and they can't come back. Ever. (DK looks back and forth at both of them in anticipation.) Yoshi, you showed the world the weird Yoshi shake which surprisingly got four points from the Zess-T-meter. Pianta, you helped your team a lot this season. You had many great strategies and plans, but sadly your sore-throat ruined your entire performance. As sad as it is to say this. The final mushroom of the night goes to… Yoshi. (Yoshi jumps up and grabs his mushroom)

**Pianta:**(With a croak in his voice) It's not my fault I got a- (Coughs) sore throat. Wait. It was the tea!

(Pauline smiles evilly)

**Pianta:**(With a croak in his voice) There's a traitor among you guys. (Coughs more and he can't speak because he can't stop coughing.)

(DK and Zess T grab Pianta, who's still coughing, and throw him on the boat of losers. The boat drifts away.)

**Pianta:**(With a croak in his voice and is barely audible) It's Pauline… Pauline. (Nobody on the team heard him)

**Peach: **He was our best player…

**Mona: **So, he caused us to lose.

**Peach: **All you care about is winning.

**Mona: **Yeah, this is a competition, remember? Besides, having Pianta off early in the game could be good in the long run.

**Pauline: **That's exactly what I was thinking.

**Peach: **Ugh. I need some sleep.

(The camera fades out)

End of episode 5.

* * *

Pianta's Audition:

(Pianta's audition starts off at the beach. Pianta is fishing and there are girls dancing in the background hula style. He's facing the camera)

**Pianta: **Hello. My name is Pianta and I'd be the perfect addition to your show because I'm talented, giving, caring, and a team player. (Reels in his fishing rod and a big bass is on it) Yeah.

**Dancing Girl 1: **Oh Pianta, you're so talented!

**Dancing Girl 2: **Very very talented!

**Pianta: **Yes. So when you guys decide who to be on your show, remember my name. (Turns around to resume fishing as the dancing girls all dance closer to him. A noki walking by blushes when she sees Pianta as the camera fades out)

* * *

**Author's notes: Fifth episode finished. **

**-Thanks for the reviews last chapter. :)**

**-Okay, uh, I really want to know your opinions on Pauline. Please review about what you think of her character. She's not going to be the only antagonist this season, but she's the first to go into action. **

**-I'm accepting a few Mario related OC's to be interns throughout this story. Just review your character if you want them to be an intern. Interns won't appear that much, but they will have lines. **

**-From this point on, I'm not following the same challenge order as TDI. I'm adding in my own challenges, while getting rid of some challenges I don't like. **

**-I have a few challenge ideas in mind, but I may need more! If you have an awesome idea for a challenge, please tell me :D **

**-Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. A Haunting Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Six

**DK:**(Standing on the dock of shame… at night) Last time on, Mario Total Drama Island, a talent contest brought out the worst in everyone. Pauline had planned out a whole strategy to get Pianta eliminated, which even involved dangerous chemicals that can damage his lungs forever. Luckily, he can't sue the show, but he can sue Pauline. The Fat Fireflowers' performances went horribly wrong, but luckily, Pianta's horrible performance caused the Poison Mushrooms to lose. The Poison Mushrooms didn't give their best player any mercy, and alas, he was eliminated. Who will get voted off tonight? Will the Poison Mushrooms ever catch on to Pauline's schemes? Will Toadette come across even more Hunger Games' references? Will I kill one of my interns for losing a very important item I need back? Find out tonight, on the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever, on Mario… Total… Drama… Island!

* * *

[The opening sequence begins]

* * *

(The first scene begins in the Kitchen with DK and Zess T standing in there. DK is on the phone with some random person.)

**DK:**(On the phone watching Zess T chop lettuce) Uh huh, so that haunted mansion was yours? Uh huh, uh huh, yeah, uh huh, uh huh, yeah. Wait. You want to what? Uh huh, uh huh. Well we sort of set up a challenge in that mansion. I don't care if it's cursed by a demon girl. Uh huh, uh huh, yeah. So you still plan on blowing it up? Uh huh, uh huh, yeah, wait tomorrow? (A wild raccoon appears while Zess T is chopping the lettuce. Zess T tries to grab it as it jumps on her.) Yeah, I was planning for this to be a future challenge. Like maybe right before the merge. (Zess T screams as she constantly hits herself with a hammer to get the raccoon off of her as she slips and a pot of hot soup she was cooking lands on top of her as she screams) Shhh… I'm on the phone. (Zess T throws the raccoon out of a window and now has burn marks all over her.) Uh huh, uh huh, yeah. Fine. This will make the campers very unhappy, which is good I guess. Yeah thanks. Bye. (Hangs up his phone and notices the mess and Zess T on the floor) Zess T, be respectful when I'm on the phone.

**Zess T: **Ugh. I don't get paid enough for this job…

**DK: **We have to wake all the campers up for their next challenge.

**Zess T: **Okay.

**DK:**(Through the speaker) WAKE UP CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! (Blows a blow horn into the speaker)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Waluigi and Rosalina sitting on the edge of the dock)

**Waluigi: **Wow you know a lot of constellations.

**Rosalina: **Of course. Well you heard the horn it's time for the challenge apparently. Come on.

**Waluigi: **Yeah. Wish we could've talked more.

**Peach:**(Angrily walks out of her cabin) DK better have a good reason to wake me up at midnight!

**Wendy: **I'm too pretty for waking up in the middle of the night.

(Everyone else tiredly walks out of their cabins)

**DK: **Hello campers. Well it's time for your next challenge.

**Pauline: **I thought challenges were every three days, Pianta just left three hours ago.

**DK: **We came across a few issues with challenges and stuff. I had everything set up so this thing airs tonight. Okay this is another two part challenge. Okay, there's a huge haunted house south east of this location not too far in the woods. The first team to get there will have a huge advantage in the second part of the challenge.

**Pauline: **I'll be the team leader, I guess.

**Peach: **No, I'm being the team leader.

**Mona: **I don't care who the team leader is, as long as we win this challenge.

* * *

(The camera pans over to the Fat Fireflowers discussing the challenge)

**Daisy: **Okay, um from here, which way is east.

**Bowser:**(Points to a random direction) That way for sure.

**Prince Mush: **Okay then, let's go!

(The Fireflowers run away from the premises before the Poison Mushrooms could see where they went)

**Yoshi: **The creepy space girl should know.

**Waluigi: **She's not creepy!

**Peach: **But you are.

**Waluigi: **Don't start conflict, now.

**Rosalina:**(Looks up at the stars) It's that way. (Points to the opposite way of where the Fat Fireflowers went) Yeah since the north star-

**Peach: **We don't care. Come on, let's go!

**Pauline: **Since when do you get to tell the team when they should go or not. I'm the team leader, not you. Come on team.

**Peach: **No you're not. You're not even cut out to be a leader. Come on team!

**Mona: **We don't have time for all of this. We need to win this challenge. I don't care who the leader is, as long as we win!

(The Poison Mushrooms begin walk in the direction that Rosalina pointed out)

**Mario: **Why do you only care about winning?

**Mona: **Because winning is everything. I can't stand coming in second place.

**Rosalina: **This all roots back to her insecure energies. Because when she was little her father-

**Mona: **Shut up creepy space girl!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers walking in the direction that Bowser pointed out)

**Prince Mush: **Bowser, are you sure you know where we are going?

**Bowser: **Um, no. I was eager to get moving.

**Birdo: **You are lucky we didn't walk that far. How are we supposed to know if we're going in the right direction?

**Daisy: **Does anyone have a compass on them?

**Wario: **Who would have a compass on them?

**Janette: **I have one in my bag!

**Daisy: **Cool. Where's your bag. I want some snacks right now. Is the main lodge closed at this time? Do you guys like puppies?

**Luigi: **What's wrong with you?

**Daisy: **Nothing- nothing at all. Janette, where's your bag?

**Janette: **In our cabin.

**Daisy: **Well, let's go back.

**Bowser: **Wait. What if we're going the right way?

**Koops: **We have to go back regardless. Because I need my allergy- AHH CHOO. Medication.

(Wario nonchalantly eats a piece of garlic right next to Koops)

**Birdo: **Time to turn back, thanks a lot Bowser.

(Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers turns around and heads back to camp)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms still walking)

**Mario:**(Whispering to Boo.) Boo, have you a talked to Bow yet?

**Boo:**(Whispering back) I'm too afraid. I just can't. I'm gonna die alone! Heh heh.

**Mario:**(Whispering) You can a do this. Win a over her heart.

**Boo:**(Whispering) No I can't…

(Mario pushes Boo into Bow)

**Mario: **Good luck.

**Boo: **Heh heh sorry about that.

**Bow: **Oh, it's alright. I'm so tired that I'm walking really slow.

**Boo:**(Giggles) So, where's your butler?

**Bow: **Oh, Bootler, I decided not to wake him up. There's no point since he can't help me in the challenge. (Blushes) So, um, yeah.

**Boo: **That's really nice of you. (Boo holds up an okay sign to assure Mario that everything is going great)

**Mario: **That's muh boy.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Bow in the confessional)

**Bow: **Boo is like really really cute. I kinda like him in a way, but I doubt he'd date a spoiled girl like me. Besides, I haven't actually had a legit boyfriend (Thinks for a second) ever. He might like me, I mean always tend to get what I want. He's what I want…

(The camera fades out to show Boo in the confessional)

**Boo:**(Referring to Bow) Wow. Uh, I really like her. I hope she's not sending me the wrong messages.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers reaching the cabins again)

**Daisy: **Hurry up and get your bag.

**Janette: **I'm going! (Runs in the cabin, and grabs her duffel bag and runs out) got it!

**Toadette: **How are you supposed to find your compass in that huge bag?

**Shy Guy: **Man, I need to smoke again.

**Janette: **Relax. I know it's somewhere in here. (sticks her hand in her bag to find it) It has to be in here somewhere.

(Birdo gets impatient and grabs Janette's bag and dumps the contents on the ground and notices the compass and she grabs it)

**Birdo: **Sorry, I'm really impatient.

**Janette: **Oh, I'll pick it all up later. Let's go.

**Dry Bones: **So, now you're in charge. You can't even read that compass.

**Janette: **Yeah, I don't understand it at all…

**Dry Bones:**(Looks at the compass) Bowser we were going the opposite way that we were supposed to go!

(Everyone starts walking the same path the Poison Mushrooms took)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show The Poison Mushrooms still walking through the woods)

**Goombella: **Like, space girl, are you like sure you're like leading us like the right way? (yawns)

**Rosalina: **Yes, but Donkey Kong wasn't very specific on how far south or east we had to go. Based on the stars, we should be getting close.

**Boo:**(To Bow) So, um.

**Bow: **You've heard enough about me. I mean as if it all isn't obvious, tell me about yourself.

**Boo: **One second. I have to give something to Mario real quick. Then we'll continue our conversation.

**Bow: **Okay, but hurry up please. I tend to get impatient.

**Boo: **Okay. (Rushes over to Mario) Dude she wants me to talk about myself.

**Mario: **So what's a the problem. Go over there and tell her about yourself.

**Boo: **But what do I say?

**Mario: **Just let a her ask you questions?

**Wendy: **Yeah, and if you're weird. Make sure you lie.

**Mario: **Why are you a entering our conversation.

**Wendy: **Because I'm beautiful and I can.

**Mario: **Whatever helps a you sleep at a night.

(Mario Pushes Boo up to Bow again)

**Boo: **So you want to know more about me?

**Bow: **Huh, oh yeah.

**Boo: **If you want to ask me some questions, go right ahead.

**Bow: **Okay, first question, do you currently have a girlfriend?

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Boo in the confessional)

**Boo:**(Squeals loudly for three seconds) EIEEEEEEEEEEEE! She may actually like me! EIEEEEEEEEEEE! (Stares awkwardly into the camera for a moment) I just seriously squealed like a girl on live television…

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers looking for the haunted mansion)

**Shy Guy: **Guys. Wait. Hold up. I see something.

**Luigi: **What chew see?

**Shy Guy: **There are footprints in the ground. It's the other team's and they turn right up there. Maybe if we run we could just pass them and reach the haunted house first!

**Bowser: **Yeah. Let's go. (Everyone starts running while following the footprints) Hurry up!

**Daisy: **There's like no way we're gonna beat them!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms again)

**Goombella: **Like I think we're like lost.

**Rosalina: **I see it. The mansion is right up there.

**Mona:**(Turned around) I see the other team. They're running. Hurry up! They might beat us!

**Mario: **Chill out. Dang girl.

**Mona: **We need to win. They're right behind us! Everyone start running! (Members of the Poison Mushrooms just begin running as the Fat Fireflowers easily catch up to them)

**Waluigi: **We got here first! Whoo what's our advantage?

**DK: **Not so fast, you guys are missing Wendy, so the Fat Fireflowers win the first challenge.

**Pauline: **Where the heck is Wendy?

(Wendy casually walks up to all of them)

**Wendy: **I'm too pretty for running.

**Mona: **You're not even pretty, so you need to get your act together because if we end up losing this challenge you will be the next one to be eliminated.

(Wendy smacks Mona)

**DK: **Anyways, follow me inside the haunted mansion for your next challenge.

**Bow: **Psh. This mansion doesn't even look haunted.

**Boo: **Tell me about it.

**Bow: **My mansion is scarier than this old dump.

**Boo: **Really? I'd like to visit there someday!

(Boo and Bow stop and look at each other as they both smile.)

(Everyone walks through some old rusty gates that barely opened. A tree out front of the mansion shakes and bats fly around the campers)

**Peach:**(Screams along with Mario for a second) Bats creep me out!

**Mario: **Me too. I feel as if they're the animal version of a vampire.

(Everyone walks through the front door to vast room. A nice chandelier is on the ceiling and an old fireplace and other furniture all around the room. There are one hundred coffins surrounding the room.)

**DK: **Okay, the winners will have a distinct advantage in this part of the challenge. So the Fat Fireflowers get a map of the mansion that shows where each key is hidden. Okay there are twenty-five keys scattered around this haunted mansion. Each room with a key will have a proverb somewhere around the room that will be helpful to retrieve the keys. Each team will be required to obtain eight keys, which seems a bit simple. There are a lot of traps and surprises scattered all throughout the mansion. After you obtain your eight keys and only eight keys, you'll get to open eight of these coffins around the room. Some of the coffins will contain rewards and others contain hazards. (A coffin shakes and the sound of an angry cat is heard) The team who contains the most rewards, or ends the challenge with more keys, at most eight, will win the challenge. There are a few very important rules for this challenge, do not bring more than eight keys to me. If you have extra keys, and the other team doesn't have eight, your remaining keys will go to them. If the other team already has eight keys then I'll just dispose of the extra keys. Rule number two, the basement of the mansion is absolutely positively off limits. There are no keys down there so you all have no reason to go down there. Any questions?

**Wendy: **Yeah, um why is the basement off limits? What happened down there?

**DK: **Awesome, no questions. You all have forty-five minutes to retrieve your keys. So, good luck.

**Pauline: **As the leader, I have a strategy that we all split up and try our best to find keys. It's the best strategy to use right now.

**Peach: **No, we should all stick together, to keep everyone in line. (Glares at Yoshi)

**Pauline: **Then we won't find any keys and that's the point of the challenge.

**Mona: **I don't care if we split up or not, we must win this.

* * *

(The camera pans over to the Fat Fireflowers discussing their challenge strategy)

**Toadette: **Okay, well I believe we should split up in pairs. Since we have an odd number of people on our team there will be one group of three. I guess the group of three can be Me, Nett, and-

**Janette: **Prince Mush! Yeah, Prince Mush! (Winks to Prince Mush to signal that he can try to hook up with Toadette)

**Toadette:**(Looks at Janette in perplexity) Uh, okay. Bowser and Koops are a pair, Daisy and Luigi, Dry Bones and Birdo, and Wario and Shy Guy.

**Luigi: **Daisy, let's go check da bedrooms.

**Daisy: **You're a clown. (Giggles)

**Bowser: **Why'd you pair me up with this string bean?

**Koops: **I have feelings, y'know!

**Shy Guy: **C'mon garlic guy, let's go find some keys!

**Wario: **Yeah, weed guy. Let's go!

**Shy Guy: **Weed Guy? That's an awesome nickname. Yeah buddy.

**Bowser:**(To Koops) Ugh. Come on string bean. Let's go find some k- wait who gets the map? (Bowser snatches it)

**Janette: **Well fine, you can have the map. Just let everyone peek at it real quick. (Everyone looks at the map and points out which keys they're going after.)

**Dry Bones: **Okay, let's all split up now.

(Toadette notices that Prince Mush is staring at her)

**Toadette: **Why are you staring at me?

**Prince Mush: **Huh? Um, I- uh- let's start the challenge.

(Toadette nods as she begins walking up the stairs)

**Janette:**(To Prince Mush) What the heck was that? Why were you staring at her? Dude, stop being awkward around her.

**Prince Mush: **I'm sorry- it's just Toadette is so hawt. (Starts drooling as Janette wipes his drool with a small napkin)

**Janette: **I understand that. I mean I'd totally go lesbian for her if the time came. I mean she has the cutest little dimples and a nice- erm- I mean you need to up your game. I mean you're not a bad looking guy, you just need to win over her heart. Me and Toadette are good friends, so I can try to help you out the best way I can, just do yourself a favor and stop being awkward.

**Prince Mush: **Okay. For the record, I called dibs on Toadette the first day we all got here. So don't try to move in on her. (Friendly pushes Janette as they both walk up the stairs to meet up with Toadette)

**Janette: **I know, I know. (Giggles)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show that the Poison Mushrooms all split up. Most went their own ways.)

**Goombella: **Yoshi, do you think we should like try this room?

**Yoshi: **You can. I'm gonna go check out the basement.

**Goombella: **Um, but DK said you can't go down there.

**Yoshi: **He did? Oh well, I wanna see what's down there? (Pulls an egg out of his pocket and starts throwing it up and down) So, me going to check it out.

**Goombella: **Um, like, good luck with that. (Walks inside the room to look for a key) This room is like creepy. Ohmigosh, what's that on the wall. Ohmigosh it's like one of those proverbs. (Reads the proverb, it states, To get the key hidden beneath, one must dig deeper) I don't get it.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Wendy and Pauline going inside the same room)

**Wendy: **I guess we're paired up together.

**Pauline: **How great. (Rolls her eyes)

**Wendy: **Hey, what's in that treasure chest? (Runs up to it)

**Pauline: **It's probably nothing.

**Wendy: **And what if it's something? (Runs up and opens the treasure chest as a large chandelier plummets down and crushes Wendy and Pauline. Wendy manages to shut the chest which makes the chandelier ascend off of them)

**Wendy: **Hey, are you okay?

**Pauline: **Yeah, I'm fine.

**Wendy: **Wait. I never saw what's in the chest.

**Pauline: **Wait no. The chest is what triggered the- (Wendy immediately opens the chest as the chandelier falls on both of them again) chandelier.

**Wendy: **There was nothing in there. Who just casually puts a chest in the middle of a room with nothing in it?

**Pauline: **Can you close the chest? This chandelier is crushing me.

**Wendy: **Oh yeah. (Shuts the chest) Let's go find us some keys.

**Pauline: **Ugh.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Koops and Bowser following the map as they reach a partially empty room. All that's in there is a piano)

**Koops: **That's, um, weird. The map says there's a key in this room.

**Bowser: **Maybe it's under that piano.

**Koops: **I guess I'll go check. (Walks up to the piano as the piano immediately makes loud noises and tries to eat him. Koops gets terrified and jumps into Bowser's arms)

**Bowser: **Are you serious?

**Koops: **That piano almost ate me, (Wipes tears out of his eyes) but I saw the key when it attempted to eat me!

**Bowser: **Hmm. (Throws a random small pebble at the piano as it turns alive and starts chewing as Bowser easily notices the key inside its mouth) I got an idear!

**Koops: **I think you mean idea.

**Bowser: **Don't judge me on how I say idear.

**Koops: **So what's this idea of yours?

**Bowser: **Well…

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Boo and Bow in a small room)

**Boo:**(To Bow) So, beautiful, is there any proverb in this room?

**Bow:**(Blushing) Yeah. Right here on the floor. (Bow and Boo read the proverb that states, in order for a key to appear, beautiful music must be played right here)

**Boo: **Dang. I left my banjo in my cabin.

**Bow: **I think we're supposed to use that music player over there. (Points to a small music player)

**Boo: **Where's the disk thing?

**Bow: **I dunno.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Shy Guy and Wario entering their first room)

**Wario: **Man, this is such a dumb challenge.

**Shy Guy: **I know right? Finding keys. What kind of challenge is that?

**Wario: **Oh look. A proverb of some sort.

**Shy Guy: **Well, read what it says.

**Wario: **To get the key, you must grab it off the wall.

(Shy Guy and Wario turn around and easily notice a key on the wall. Shy Guy walks up to it and grabs it. Both Shy Guy and Wario duck, expecting something bad to happen)

**Shy Guy: **Well, that was easy. Let's go find more keys!

**Wario: **Well, this is a very easy challenge.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Rosalina and Waluigi walking into a room looking for a key)

**Waluigi: **This is the seventh room we tried. Where are these dang keys?

**Rosalina: **Hey look! (Jumps up and starts clapping) A proverb! (Rosalina reads the proverb which says, one must be quizzed on their knowledge in order to win over the key) But where do we get quizzed? (Both her and Waluigi look to the other side of the room and notice a large stone statue of a thwomp as it opens its eyes which turn light green and flashes)

**Waluigi: **What's going on?

(The room suddenly turns into a game show as the thwomp throws on a bowtie. Rosalina and Waluigi are now standing behind a buzzer that has the buttons A, B, C, D, and E)

**Thwomp: **It's time for the five billion six hundred twenty five million three hundred and fifty seven thousand eight hundred and sixty second super fun quirk quiz! In order to win you must get five of the following questions correct, but if you get three wrong you guys won't receive the key and will have to fight off some clefts to leave.

**Waluigi: **What are we getting ourselves into?

**Thwomp: **Okay, the first question! What's hidden in this place?

_A screen flashes showing Waluigi and Rosalina their options:_

_A. Crazy Gaga's first meat dress. _

_B. The Sun Stone._

_C. A key._

_D. Sour Cream & Onion Pringles. _

_E. All of above._

**Rosalina: **That's obvious. The answer is C.

**Waluigi: **What if this is a trick question and the answer really is E? (Rosalina presses the button C as a large X appears on the front of their screen)

**Thwomp: **Incorrect. Hahahahahaha. You're such a disgrace. The correct answer is obviously E.

**Waluigi: **I told you!

**Rosalina: **Oh. Whatever. Let's just get this over with.

**Thwomp: **Question dos, Which of the following girls is Prince Mush currently crushing on?

_A screen flashes showing Waluigi and Rosalina their options:_

_A. Pauline_

_B. Daisy_

_C. Janice_

_D. Toadette_

_E. None of the above_

**Rosalina: **I felt Prince Mush's energies and they're all weird when he's around Toadette, so it has to be her. Poor thing though, I don't think Toadette returns the feelings yet. (Presses the button D as a large O appears on the front of their screen)

**Waluigi:**(flirtatiously) Looks you know a lot about chemistry between two people.

**Rosalina:**(flirtatiously) Oh stop it. You.

**Thwomp: **Okay, that was a lucky guess. Onto the next question!

**Rosalina: **Bring it on!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Peach and Mario reaching a hallway with many doors)

**Peach:**(Just noticed that Mario is following her) Ugh. Why are you following me?

**Mario: **Well everyone else disappeared a so quickly. I'm too scared to roam a this mansion alone… and I don't want a pretty girl like you getting hurt.

**Peach: **So you're going to be my protection?

**Mario: **Two a heads are a better than one.

**Peach: **That saying doesn't even apply here. But I can say, for a weird unattractive stalker plumber guy, you're really sweet.

**Mario: **Um, okay a then.

**Peach: **So, which door should we go in?

**Mario: **The left! No wait, the right a one. No the other left a one. No the one on a the right. No, the one a down the center. Oh wait there is no door a down a the center. I say the first a left one. No the first a right one for sure. No the left-

**Peach: **We're going with the right one. (Pulls Mario into the right door)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Peach in the confessional)

**Peach: **Okay, I'll be honest. I'm so relieved that Mario is here with me. I'm terrified of this mansion.

* * *

(The camera fades out to return to the last scene as Mario and Peach notice a proverb on the side of the room. They read it and it says, if a guy and girl have found this room and can see, a kiss is what'll get you a key)

**Peach: **What? No. Never. I'm not kissing his big hairy dirty plumber lips.

**Mario: **Come on. It's for a the challenge.

**Peach: **But, you're totally gross. I'm a princess I deserve a prince.

**Mario:**(Scratching his butt) I'm close enough to a prince and we need to win this challenge. We're already on a losing streak and this is relatively easy to do.

**Peach: **Fine. I guess for the challenge. (Closes her eyes and leans in to kiss Mario. As they kiss a camera shoots out of the ground and takes a picture of them. Zess T appears with a key in her hand)

**Zess T: **Peach and Mario? What the hell? I was expected Boo and Bow to get this room and kiss, or even Luigi and Daisy. You idiots actually kissed?

**Peach: **That was horrible. (Opens her mouth and removes a hair from Mario's mustache) EWWWWW!

**Zess T: **Mario and Peach sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a-

**Mario: **Can you just give us the key?

(Zess T hands them the key and walks out)

**Peach: **Erase that kiss from your memory. You hear me?

**Mario: **Yeah.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Peach in the confessional)

**Peach: **Mario is actually a really good kisser. Better than almost all of my ex's, and I had a lot of ex's. Wait. What am I thinking? This is Mario I'm talking about. I'm a princess. I must think like a princess.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Luigi and Daisy walking around the mansion)

**Luigi: **Well we already found a key. Let's take a break and walk around for fun.

**Daisy: **Okay. Where do you want to go?

**Luigi: **Just walk around and scare people. I dunno it could be fun.

**Daisy: **Oh. What are we just standing around for? Let's go!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Birdo holding a key as she angrily walks down a hallway followed by Dry Bones also holding a key)

**Dry Bones: **Why are you always angry? Calm down for once in your life.

**Birdo: **I really can't stand you.

**Dry Bones: **Well you're a stinky poo-poo face.

**Birdo: **What? (Slightly laughs under her breath)

**Dry Bones: **I couldn't think of an insult.

**Birdo: **You're alright. We've already found two keys, should we look for more?

**Dry Bones: **Yeah, just in case.

**Birdo: **Ugh. You overachiever.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Yoshi in the basement)

**Yoshi: **Why can't we be down here? It's perfectly safe.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show DK and Zess T standing outside of the mansion)

**DK: **Oh Zess T, looks like our buddy Yoshi wandered into the basement.

**Zess T: **Oh well we can't have that, now can we? (Presses a button as a huge explosion in heard. Suddenly Yoshi is seen flying out of the roof from the explosion)

**DK: **Now, that was epic!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Boo and Bow as they just retrieved the key)

**Bow: **Well, that was really easy. All we needed to do was sing.

**Boo: **Yeah, and we have fifteen minutes to spare.

**Bow: **We should look for more keys.

**Boo: **But can't everyone else do that?

**Bow: **Let's keep looking.

**Boo: **Fine.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Toadette, Prince Mush, and Janette as they just retrieved their second key)

**Janette: **I can't believe I had to fight two clubbas for that last key. Prince Mush, I thought you were a wrestler!

**Prince Mush: **Oh. I was too busy staring at- (Toadette gives him a disapproved look) The room décor. It looked exquisite.

**Janette: **Oh alright then.

**Toadette: **We got fifteen minutes left. Should we look for more keys?

**Prince Mush: **Do you want to look for more keys. You're the true leader.

**Toadette: **Oh, you think I'm a leader. (Smiles) I think we have enough if everyone else got two keys we should have nothing else to worry about.

**Prince Mush: **Sounds like a plan.

(Janette nods her head in approval)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Bowser and Koops still in the same room and Bowser is holding Koops back while he's on a gigantic sling shot)

**Bowser: **Okay, this may be my thirteenth attempt. But this one should work.

**Koops: **Bowser, you're a big guy. Why can't you just jump on the piano and crush it?

**Bowser: **Silly Koops, always trying to make things more complicated than they already are. Now grab the key as fast as you can and we should be done here.

**Koops: **Okay, I guess, um, this better not get me hurt.

(Bowser pulls back the sling shot a little further back as Koops shoots over to the piano as he grabs the key and attempts to pull his arm out as the piano locks its teeth on his arm as he screams in pain)

**Bowser: **I'll save you. (Bowser easily pulls Koops out)

**Koops: **You're a lunatic. That piano would have killed me!

**Bowser: **But we got the key didn't we?

**Koops: **All you care about is that stinkin' key! You crazy fat dragon koopa guy!

**Bowser: **Wow, that wasted almost all of our time.

**Koops: **I have nothing else to say right now.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Goombella in the same room as she notices a small part of the floor that is made up of dirt and shovel on the side)

**Goombella: **Oh. Now I get it. (Starts digging as she finally gets the key) Wow, I feel like this is like a lost treasure of some sort.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Goombella in the confessional)

**Goombella: **That digging part was a life changing experience. I now really want to be an archeologist. And if I win this competition I could pay for college and start my first expedition! It's so fun to dig!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Pauline and Wendy standing in front of eight Boos all spinning around)

**One of the random Boos: **Which one of us is carrying the key? Hit the one you think is. Go.

**Wendy: **I know I've said this nine times before, but this time I'm positive that it's that one. (Hit's the boo she thinks has the key)

**Another random Boo: **Wrongamundo . Let's start over.

**Pauline: **I'm picking next time. Dammit!

**Wendy: **I'm too pretty for guessing the right Boo.

**Pauline: **Do you own a mirror?

**Wendy: **Of course. To see my beautiful face, duh.

**Pauline: **Is your vision impaired or something?

**Wendy: **No, not at all.

**Pauline: **Then why the heck do you think you're pretty?

**Wendy: **I'm gorgeous. All you haters wanna hate.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Mona in a small dark room)

**Mona: **There's no keys in here either! Ugh. I give up. I wanna win, but every room I checked has no keys. I'm going home tonight for sure.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Rosalina and Waluigi still taking the quiz)

**Thwomp: **Okay, onto question seven, you already got two wrong. If you get this wrong you lose and you don't get the key. This is the hardest question of them all.

**Rosalina:**(looks exhausted)I don't care. I just want to get out of here.

**Waluigi: **Me too.

**Thwomp: **Last question, which number question is this?

_A screen flashes showing Waluigi and Rosalina their options:_

_A. 5_

_B. 7_

_C. Taco_

_D. Uno_

_E. Who cares?_

**Waluigi: **It's seven! (Accidentally presses the C button as an O flashes on their screen in front of them)

**Rosalina: **What? How on Earth is the answer taco?

**Thwomp: **No I've been defeated. Take your stupid key and get the heck out so I can cry my eyes out.

(Waluigi grabs the key as they both run out of the room happily)

**Rosalina: **Oh thank the mother of space that's over with. I was going to freak out and go crazy or something.

**Waluigi: **That would've been hot.

**Rosalina: **You're weird. (Giggles)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show DK and Zess T sitting in the main lodge as DK presses a button and loud speaker shoots off throughout the entire mansion)

**DK: **Time's up. Bring all your keys to me now!

(Everyone reaches the main lodge)

**DK: **Okay, let's see how many keys the Poison Mushrooms have. Okay Boo and Bow got one, Rosalina and Waluigi got one, Pauline and Wendy got one, Goombella got one, Mario and Peach got one. Mona and Yoshi didn't get anything. So, that adds up to five. Well that's disappointing. Okay, Fat Fireflowers let's see how you guys did. Toadette, Janette, and Prince Mush found two keys, Dry Bones and Birdo found two keys, Luigi and Daisy found one key, Bowser and Koops found one key, and Shy Guy and Wario found two keys. That adds up to exactly eight so the Fat Fireflowers are the winners.

(Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers cheers)

**DK: **Also, everyone on the Fat Fireflowers you guys get to open eight of the coffins some of them contain nice rewards while others contain disastrous things.

(Toadette opens the first coffin she sees with her key and a bunch of snacks fall out of it. Enough snacks to form a mountain over Toadette)

**Toadette: **Oh. Snacks! Yay!

**Shy Guy: **Great! Because I have the munchies!

(Bowser opens the second coffin as he gets a small vibrator)

**Bowser: **Why on earth would I need this?

**DK: **Oh. That's where her vibrator went. (Chuckles) I'll just take that off your hands for now. (Puts on rubber gloves and grabs it) Bowser make sure you wash your hands after this.

(Bowser looks mortified)

(Birdo opens another coffin as she pulls out two flat screens)

**Birdo: **Awesome one for the boy's cabin and one for the girl's cabin. Hook it up.

(The camera pans over the Poison Mushrooms who all have extremely angry and jealous looks on their faces)

(Shy Guy opens the next coffin as a wild rabid squirrel jumps out of it and attacks him)

(Prince Mush opens the next coffin which contains a giant tub of ice cream)

**Prince Mush: **Cool. I love ice cream.

(Daisy opens the next coffin as she pulls out raid)

**Daisy: **It's just what I needed. Those pesky cockroaches scare the heck out of me!

(Wario opens the next coffin and there's nothing in it)

**Wario: **What a waste of a key.

**Janette: **You should've picked a better coffin.

**Wendy: **I'm too pretty to be jealous of them. (Hides her face to cover her jealousy)

(Dry Bones opens a random coffin and pulls out a bunch of video game consoles with a ton of games with it)

**Dry Bones: **Awesome. I'm glad we won this challenge.

**Daisy: **Yeah let's go hook these flat screens up.

**Luigi: **Yeah, and play some video games!

**DK: **Have fun with your rewards. As for the Poison Mushrooms, one of you will be leaving us yet again. What a pathetic losing streak I mean come on, you guys used to good.

**Mona: **Yeah. Three times in a row. Why do we keep losing? Are we not trying hard enough, is that what it is?

**Boo: **Well for one thing, you could've at least found a key.

**Mona: **Well, Yoshi didn't find one either. He wasn't even trying to look for a key, he just wandered off to the basement.

**Yoshi: **But Wendy caused us to lose the first part of the challenge.

**Wendy: **But Pauline made us all split up which obviously wasn't a smart choice.

**Rosalina: **Oh. What fun? The blame game.

**Peach: **I kissed Mario just for a loss. Ugh. This isn't fair at all.

**Mario: **I have feelings you know.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Pauline talking to her alliance)

**Pauline: **Alright. Who should we all vote for. I'm thinking Mona.

**Rosalina: **Mona may be annoying and [**beep]**y**, **but she's really useful to our team right now. I mean since you made us all vote out Pianta for no reason.

**Pauline: **Pianta caused us to lose! I guess I know who we're voting off. (Smiles evilly like the grinch for a second)

**Waluigi: **Girl that smile is ominous.

**Pauline: **Shut up so I can tell you all who we're all voting for. (Smiles evilly again as Waluigi backs away)

**Waluigi: **Can you stop doing that now? It's really creepy.

* * *

(The Camera fades out to show Peach in the confessional)

**Peach: **I don't know who to vote for, but for me it's most definitely between Mona and Yoshi. But, I wouldn't mind seeing Pauline get the boot tonight. (Yawns) It's one a-m. DK better let us sleep in tomorrow morning. I am not playing with him. I really want a burger from McToads. They have the best burgers even if it's not real beef. I wonder what it is though…(The camera shows a Goomba for a split second)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show everyone on the Poison Mushrooms sitting around the campfire)

**DK: **Welcome back. Wow, two eliminations in just four hours. There are only ten mushrooms on this plate. That means that one of you will not get a mushroom tonight and must leave Mario Total Drama Island, for good. They can't ever in a million lifetimes, ever, come back. Ever! I understand that it's late so I'll just throw the mushrooms to you. The first camper safe is, Mario. (DK throws a mushroom to Mario, but he doesn't catch it) Boo and Bow. (Throws mushrooms at both of them as the both easily catch theirs.) Rosalina and Waluigi.(Throws mushrooms at both of them as they catch them) Peach, Goombella, and Pauline. (Throws mushrooms to all of them. Goombella obviously doesn't catch hers and it just hits her in the face. Peach and Pauline exchange angry looks when they catch their mushrooms) Mona is also safe. (Throws a mushroom to Mona which she catches and looks very grateful that she's not the one eliminated) Yoshi, Wendy. Down to you. Whoever does not receive this very last mushroom must-

**Rosalina:**(Talking really fast and mocking DK) Immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave.

**DK: **Thank you for that annoying interruption. And-

**Rosalina:**(Still talking really fast and mocking DK) They can't comeback. Ever. You're so predictable.

**DK: **The final…. Mushroom…. Of….. The…. Night…. Goes…. To… (DK tries his best to look serious as he looks back and forth at Wendy and Yoshi while striking fear into both of them) …Yoshi. (Throws the final mushroom to Yoshi)

**Wendy: **What? You guys voted me off? I'm offended.

**Pauline: **That's what you get for dropping that chandelier on me twice!

**Wendy: **You know what, forget all you guys. I'm too pretty for this show. (Everyone giggles including DK)

**DK: **Alright Wendy, the dock of shame awaits.

(Wendy faithfully walks down the dock of shame)

**Wendy: **Good bye everyone. (Waves to everyone)

(Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms waves as the boat drifts away)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the girl Fat Fireflowers in their cabin)

**Janette: **So, Daisy, are you and Luigi a couple yet?

**Daisy: **No, not yet. I don't know why though.

**Toadette: **You guys make the cutest couple though.

**Daisy: **I know, it's just that everything is so complicated between us and I don't know what he wants from me.

**Birdo: **Ugh. This is girly talk. (Continues playing Mall of Duty)

**Janette: **So Birdo, who do you like on the island?

**Birdo: **Why should you know.

**Toadette: **Because you're not completely heartless.

**Birdo: **Well nobody impressed me yet.

(All four girls continue laughing and chatting as the camera zooms out slowly until it fades out)

End of episode 6

* * *

Wendy's Audition:

(Wendy's audition starts off with her putting on purple lipstick as usual. She's sitting in a dark chamber and her brothers are all messing around in the background. Lemmy is balancing on a ball while throwing random objects at Wendy. Wendy looks furious as she takes a deep breath and begins her audition)

**Wendy: **Hello. I'm the gorgeous Wendy O. Koopa. I'm the prettiest person ever, obviously.

**Lemmy: **But you look manlier than me!

**Wendy: **Shut up Lemmy! (Looks furious) Anyways, pick me if you guys know what's good for you! I mean, why wouldn't you pick me?

**Ludwig: **I could think of many reasons.

**Wendy: **Don't you guys have somewhere to be? I mean I'm really trying to get on this show to get the **[beep] **away from you guys. Wouldn't you like having a whole summer without me?

**Lemmy: **That does sound pretty awesome. Carry on with your audition!

**Wendy: **So pick me! Remember, Wendy O. Koopa is coming to win. I'm gonna win it all and I'm not gonna give a cent to anyone else.

**Lemmy: **Well that's a lie.

**Wendy: **Why are you still here? (Throws a dictionary at him)

**Lemmy:**(Got hit with the dictionary) Whoever said sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me lied!

**Wendy:**(Laughs and then smiles at the camera) Make sure you guys pick me!

(Wendy turns the camera off)

* * *

**Author's notes: Sixth episode finished. **

_**-**_** Okay, so answering Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome's question about if I'm doing all the seasons. I can't answer yes or no, but I can definitely promise I'll finish this season. As for a second season, I don't know right now. Most likely I'll probably try to keep the series going. :D**

**- I'm still accepting OC's for interns :) keep em coming. **

**-This is my first original challenge idea. I kinda improvised a bit. I have a lot of better new challenges in store for later in the season. :D**

**-Thanks for the reviews last chapter and thanks for reading so far!**

**-Please review on what you think of this challenge. I'd love to hear your opinions! Also I'd love to hear your opinions on a few of the characters! Any few will do. :DD **


	7. Camping Trip of DOOM

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Seven

* * *

**DK:**(Standing near the fire pit… at night. Just kidding it's daytime but it still would be pretty cool if it's at night.)On the last episode of Mario Total Drama Island, because of some difficulties we had to have the next challenge three hours after the previous elimination. The teams went on a spooky adventure to find eight keys. While some were very successful others failed epically. In the end, the Fat Fireflowers won for the third time in the row and won many rewards. As for the Poison Mushrooms, they sent Wendy packing. Will the Poison Mushrooms finally escape their losing streak? Will I prove to Rosalina that I'm not predictable? Will Mario and Peach share another romantic moment? Just another dramatic campfire ceremony of the season, on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

[The opening sequence begins]

* * *

(The first scene begins in the main lodge with everyone getting breakfast)

**Bowser:**(To everyone) I wonder what today's challenge will be.

**Rosalina: **I hope it isn't another quiz show.

**Waluigi: **Yeah, that was horrible.

**Goombella: **I hope like the next challenge like has to do with like archeology and like stuff. Digging is like fun.

**Daisy: **Since when do like digging?

**Goombella: **Since like the last challenge.

(DK walks into the main lodge)

**Luigi: **Yo DK. What's up.

**DK: **Good morning campers-

**Rosalina: **You're about to tell us that our next challenge begins soon.

**DK:**(Looking aggravated) ...and to meet me at the fire pit in ten minutes… I am not predictable!

**Rosalina: **Yes you are.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show everyone gathered around DK in the main lodge)

**DK: **Your next challenge is an outdoor survival challenge. I'm serious, some of you may not even make it out alive. Your challenge is to spend one night… in the woods!

**Peach: **What's so scary about the woods?

**Mario: **The bats. Definitely a the bats.

**DK: **The first team back by sunrise wins invincibility. All the supplies you need are at your campsites (Throws a map and compass to Dry Bones and Pauline)

**Dry Bones: **This will probably be the easiest challenge.

**DK: **But beware of the bears, as we lost a few interns in preproduction.

**Peach: **I'm terrified of bears.

**Mario: **We're all gonna die.

**Waluigi: **Calm down, we'll all be fine.

**Bowser: **I've went camping before and encountered a bear. That thing wasn't even that big, but it did scare the heck out of me. I've never screamed so loud in my life. I ran away deep into the woods and got lost as I saw even more bears. That was probably the scariest day of my life, ever.

**Shy Guy: **You're a wuss. I skipped school to smoke weed all of the time. The woods is an awesome place to smoke.

**Birdo: **All you care about is smoking.

**Shy Guy: **Ever tried it before?

**Birdo: **No. I don't plan on it either.

**Janette: **Well let's go!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Pauline looking at the map and compass while everyone on her team is following behind her)

**Boo:** I love the outdoors. It's so- outdoorsy.

**Bow: **Bootler get me some more sunscreen and bug spray please.

**Bootler: **Yes Lady Bow. (Hands Bow her sunscreen and bug spray)

**Peach: **Well, Boo, I can't stand the woods. I'm a princess I shouldn't be subjected to stuff like this.

**Goombella: **I wanna like totally dig for stuff.

**Mona: **We need to win this challenge. We're one player behind and we're sucking.

**Waluigi: **You think we don't know that?

**Peach: **I had to kiss Mario for nothing.

**Mario: **I still a have feelings.

**Peach: **Feelings that don't matter.

* * *

(The team continues walking as the camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers all following behind Dry Bones)

**Toadette: **Hey guys. Look a bird. (Points to a small cardinal on the ground)

**Dry Bones: **Um, sweetie, we don't have time to stop and look at birds.

**Toadette: **Can I feed it some bird food real quick. It'll only take a second. I just love birds and all animals for that matter.

**Birdo: **If you feed one bird, more will come expecting you to feed them too.

**Toadette: **That won't happen. (Walks up to the bird and talks in a higher pitched voice to it) Here you go bird. Some food. (Tosses some bird food out of a small packet to the cardinal) See, a bunch of birds didn't appear. (A ton of birds swoop down and surround Toadette) Uh…

**Birdo: **Who was right?

**Toadette:**(To all of the birds) Um, yeah I don't have enough bird food for all of you… (The birds step closer to her) You guys can have the rest of what's in the packet. (Tosses the packet and only one tiny piece of bird food comes out. All the bird's eyes turn dark red and they all now look furious) Nice birds… (The birds all attack her as they all grab her and start flying which lifts her off of the ground) Someone help me!

(The birds fly Toadette out of sight from the rest of the team)

**Birdo: **Well then, let's keep moving. (The rest of the team keeps moving as Prince Mush turns around)

**Prince Mush: **Toadette!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms who just reached their campsite)

**Waluigi: **Wait. Where is our food.

**Mona: **It's a survival challenge… obviously they wouldn't just give us food.

**Waluigi: **So, where are we supposed to get the food?

**Mona:**(Sarcastically) In the woods. Ooohh.

**Peach: **This challenge is so stupid. What does it prove if we can spend one night in the woods?

**Mario: **So… who's getting the food?

**Boo: **Ooohh! Me. I can find food easily. The rest of you should pitch the tent and start a campfire. I'll hurry back.

**Bow: **Wait. You're going alone? That's not safe. What about the bears.

**Mona: **That's all a load of B-S. The scariest thing in these woods is Bowser.

**Boo: **Yeah. I won't take that long. (Starts walking away from their campground)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Boo in the confessional)

**Boo: **Yeah, the woods creep me out, but I have to prove my manliness to Bow. I really don't want her thinking I'm a big softie. Also, I was a wilderness survival scout, so I can prove my usefulness to my team .

* * *

(The camera fades out to return to the last scene)

**Goombella: **Um, so like how do you pitch a tent?

**Peach: **I don't know. Why are you looking at me for this kind of stuff?

**Waluigi: **We got another problem. I don't know how to start a campfire.

**Rosalina: **Does anyone have a lighter?

(Everyone shrugs)

**Yoshi: **We need Boo.

**Rosalina: **The other team is so lucky to have Shy Guy on their team. He probably has like eight lighters on him…

(The camera fades out to show The Fat Fireflowers reach their campsite, excluding Toadette)

**Shy Guy: **Aiight! We are here. Now I can smoke!

**Daisy: **Who's gonna go look for the food?

**Bowser: **Me! My hunger can find us food easily.

**Wario: **Go crazy, big guy. Hurry back, I'm running out of garlic.

**Koops: **I thought you got rid of that stuff.

**Wario: **I thought you have allergy medicine.

(Bowser leaves to go find food)

**Birdo: **Let's pitch a tent, it's really easy. Wario, Shy Guy, Daisy, and Luigi, you all gather wood for the campfire. Shy Guy, then you'll use your lighter to make a fire.

**Shy Guy: **Which one?

**Birdo: **Which one? What the heck do you mean.

(Shy guy pulls out around twenty lighters out of his pockets)

**Shy Guy: **I got a red one, a blue one, a bluish pink one, a bluish greenish reddish purple with a hint of an lavendery orangey yellow one, A greenish bluish-

**Birdo: **It doesn't matter! Fire is fire you pathetic excuse for a form of life.

**Shy Guy: **Whoa bro. Calm down, have some weed.

**Birdo: **I will not have any of your stupid weed. And did you just call me bro? I'm a girl, I ain't no one's bro.

**Prince Mush: **What am I supposed to do?

**Birdo: **Help me pitch the tent.

**Daisy:**(To Prince Mush) Aww, switch places with me I don't like getting wood. (Luigi and Dry Bones giggle) What are you guys giggling at?

**Luigi: **Nothin' babe. C'mon gathering wood is easy.

**Daisy: **That's a guy's job. I'd rather cook the food once Bowser gets back with it.

**Birdo: **Best believe, you better not be a feminist like me. It's girls like you that are the reason women don't have the same rights as men.

**Dry Bones: **Save your dumb feminist speech for someone who cares.

**Birdo: **It is not dumb. Now help me pitch this tent before I knock your head off.

**Luigi: **C'mon Daisy, Let's go get some wood, now. Maybe I'll show you some wood, too. (Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Wario, and Prince Mush chuckle)

**Koops: **Wait. What's so funny? I don't get it.

**Daisy: **What are like gonna show me a tree or something?

(Dry Bones, Luigi, Shy Guy, Wario, and Prince Mush all chuckle again)

**Koops: **I don't get it. What's so funny? (Feels left out)

**Janette: **They just want to act all immature. All of you grow up. Daisy, you're gonna help us pitch the tent.

**Daisy: **Okay? I guess.

(Luigi, Shy Guy, and Wario all leave to get some wood for the campfire)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Boo getting food for his team)

**Boo: **Man, it has been an hour and I haven't found anything. My team is gonna eliminate me if I come back with nothing.

(Boo looks around as he notices Bowser directly across from him)

**Boo: **Hmm, I guess my team could feast on Bowser… what am I thinking? (A squirrel appears and it scares Boo as he backs away from it)

**Bowser: **Okay, all I've found are berries that's not very helpful. (A skunk appears and scares Bowser as he backs away)

(Boo and Bowser clash into each other and both jump)

**Bowser: **Dude, you scared me.

**Boo: **For once, I am scary. Thanks bro.

**Bowser: **Are you looking for food too?

**Boo: **Yeah, I haven't found anything. (Looks up in a tree) Wait I think I see a nest up there.

**Bowser: **So? Who cares about a stupid nest?

**Boo: **Bowser, do you know what's in a nest?

**Bowser: **I dunno, a cheeseburger?

**Boo: **Are you an idiot? Eggs. Do you know what eggs are for?

**Bowser: **For baby birds to be born?

**Boo: **No for fooodd.

**Bowser: **Wait. Isn't that like an abortion on the bird's behalf? Because I'm highly against abortions and-

**Boo: **No. Why would it be an- never mind I gotta climb this tree to get those eggs.

(Bowser pushes Boo down and starts climbing the tree as he reaches the top and finds Toadette tied up in the nest surrounded by angry birds)

**Toadette:**(Whispering) Help me.

**Bowser: **Oh hey Toadette. How's it going?

**Toadette: **Help me…

**Bowser: **How? (Notices two braches apart with a rubber band in between them. The design looks like a slingshot) Hmm… I got an idea. (Grabs one of the angry birds and puts it on the slingshot. Pulls the slingshot back and sends the bird flying then it's out of sight) This is fun! (Bowser continues shooting birds off the sling shot while Toadette gets impatient)

**Toadette: **Stop hurting the poor birds. They didn't do anything to you.

**Bowser: **But those mofos kidnapped you. (Shoots the last bird from the slingshot) All done. Oh, eggs. (Grabs a bunch of eggs and stuffs them in his pockets. Then unties Toadette)

**Toadette: **What are you doing with those eggs? You're not gonna eat them are you?

**Bowser: **The team needs food.

**Toadette: **But those are baby birds! I'm not letting you. (Tries to grab the eggs as Bowser pulls her off and they both fall off the tree and hit every branch on the way down)

**Bowser: **You see what you do? (Bowser pulls a bunch of yolk out of his pocket) I'm gonna go grab some berries. (Goes to a random bush and grabs a bunch of berries) These look yummy. (Tries to eat the berries as Toadette knocks the berries out of his hand)

**Toadette: **Stop. Those are poisonous.

**Bowser: **What are you, the berry expert?

**Boo: **I guess I'll go for those berries Bowser just dropped. I'm starving.

**Toadette: **I took an agriculture class, and we spent a whole unit learning about berries. The color of that berry is not known in nature. They could make you very sick or something. Or even kill you!

**Bowser: **These delicious looking berries won't kill me, so shut up or I just may eat you!

(Toadette and Bowser continue bickering as Boo sneaks up to them and steals their berries)

**Boo: **Thank goodness I have food. (Eats a berry as he immediately turns green and he throws up)

**Toadette:**(Still bickering with Bowser while not noticing Boo eating the poisonous berry) You think because you're all big and mighty that you know everything, well listen here mister. Eat the berries. Die. Then you'll finally realize that I was right.

**Bowser:**(Still bickering with Toadette while not noticing Boo choking) Well you think you know everything, just because you get honor roll that you're all smart, but you're not smart enough to realize Prince Mush likes you. (An angry bird falls from the sky and hits Boo, which rolls him into a tree that falls on top of him)

**Boo: **Someone help me.

**Bowser:**(Still bickering with Toadette) Well, we still need food to bring our team. Otherwise we'll all end up eating you.

**Toadette: **For the last time, I'm not edible!

**Bowser: **Everything is edible to me!

**Boo: **Someone, please help me. (throws up) Ugh… (Crawls from under the tree) Screw this. (Coughs) I'm going back to my campsite.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms struggling to put up the tent)

**Yoshi:**(Changes his translator to a ghetto voice) I can't do this. This looks like a teepee. (The tent falls apart) I give up. Forget this stupid tent. I do not need this, my man has two jobs. (Everyone looks at Yoshi in confusion)

**Rosalina: **I have no clue how to start a fire. I have superior knowledge, yet I can't start a small campfire. I'm ashamed of myself.

(Waluigi is rubbing two twigs together swiftly but it doesn't work, so Waluigi gives up)

**Waluigi: **This is all an epic fail. We're all a bunch of losers.

**Mario: **I wish I had a some spicy soup a right now. Hopefully Boo found a fireflower to a cook. I mean for Peach to cook, because I can't cook.

**Peach: **What do I look like? Tayce T?

**Goombella: **I have to pee.

**Bow: **Then go pee.

**Goombella: **Where?

**Bow: **Anywhere. It's a survival challenge.

**Goombella: **That's totally like disgusting. Like who does that?

**Mona: **Just go to the bathroom.

**Goombella: **Fine. (Walks off in the woods to go to the bathroom as she screams) AHHHHHHHHH!

**Waluigi: **What now?

**Goombella:**(Talking about Boo) There's this fat green ugly thing in front of me. It's so creepy. Someone kill it!

**Boo: **Goombrella, nor, it's mre Broo.

**Goombella: **It even sounds creepy. (Headbonks Boo repeatedly until Pauline walks over and pulls Goombella off of Boo)

**Pauline: **I think this hideous creature is Boo.

**Bow: **Baby, what happened to you?

**Bootler: **Baby? Why are you calling him baby? Lady Bow are you dating him?

**Bow: **Bootler shut up! He's hurt, someone help him.

(Pauline and Bow grab Boo and lay him down)

**Boo: **Why… isn't… the… tent up?

**Peach: **We don't know how to put it up.

**Mona: **Basically we're all idiots. Do you know how to put a tent up?

**Boo: **Yeah… I… was… a wilderness scout… when I was younger… I know all about this stuff. I couldn't find you guys… some food though.

**Mario: **Can you please a put this tent up. I fix pipes, not tents.

**Pauline:**(To Mario) Have you ever thought of shaving off that caterpillar above your mouth?

**Mario: **No. I like a my stache. I've had it since a I was a in second grade.

**Pauline: **But you would look way cuter without it. Let me shave it off.

**Mario: **No. This is my mustache.

**Peach: **Let her shave it off. I wanna see what you look like without the mustache. She's probably right, you would look way cuter.

**Mona: **Boo. Can you pitch the dang tent?

**Boo: **Yeah. (Struggles to get up as he pitches the tent in under five seconds) Done. (Coughs) Now, let me start the fire. (Starts the fire in two seconds as everyone cheers) This stuff is easy.

**Mona: **Boo, you just proved your worthiness to the team, but I'm still hungry.

**Boo: **I'm too- (Coughs) sick to go out there. Can't you all eat each other?

**Bow: **Wait a second. I have Bootler. (Rings boo bell even though Bootler is standing right behind her, and he looks annoyed) Bootler, can you go get us something to eat?

**Bootler: **I'm not allowed to help you in any challenges, remember?

**Bow: **Bootler. DK isn't gonna know about it. Come on. Go get us all some food.

**Bootler: **Lady Bow, it isn't smart for me to-

**Bow: **JUST GO DO IT YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A BUTLER!

(The camera pans over the rest of the team's faces which all look terrified of Bow)

**Bootler: **Uh, yes Madame. (Disappears)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers sitting around a campfire with the tent up)

**Birdo: **Everything is going perfectly. We got this challenge in the bag. All we need to do now is wait for Bowser to come back.

**Daisy: **Birdo, we have a problem.

**Birdo: **What?

**Daisy: **I just felt a rain drop.

**Birdo: **No you didn't. It's just your sweat that's all.

**Daisy: **But look at the clouds. (Points to gray ominous looking clouds which clearly show that it's about to rain)

**Birdo: **Nonsense, it's perfectly sunny out. (It starts to pour down raining as loud thunder is heard) Everyone in the tent.

**Shy Guy: **Wait let me smoke real quick.

**Birdo: **You can't smoke in the rain.

**Shy Guy: **Wanna bet?

**Birdo: **You all are so annoying.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Toadette and Bowser wandering the woods in the rain)

**Toadette: **Can we please find shelter? It's raining, and it's about to get dark out soon.

**Bowser: **Yeah. I forgot where our campsite is.

**Toadette: **I've never even seen our campsite. (Crosses her arms)

**Bowser: **There's a cave right over there, let's go. (Grabs Toadette and runs in the cave)

**Toadette: **Put me down you psycho!

**Bowser: **I didn't want you to run.

(Toadette notices a bear behind Bowser)

**Toadette: **That's a- a- bear! (Toadette runs away into the woods as the bear chases her)

**Bowser: **Hurry back!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Bootler reaching the main lodge to sneak Bow some food)

**Bootler: **This will only take a second. (Opens the fridge as Zess T walks up behind him)

**Zess T: **Now what in the world are you doing in my fridge?

**Bootler: **Getting some food…

**Zess T: **Is the food for that spoiled brat? Let her starve. Let her know what it's like to be hungry for once. That girl needs to learn how the world is.

**Bootler: **I know. I know. She'll be mad if I don't come back.

**Zess T: **I'll cover for you when they all get back. Now come with me, DK has this killer hot tub you got to try out, and all the ice cream you could ever imagine.

**Bootler: **Sounds great. I haven't relaxed since- I was in high school.

**Zess T: **Then you need to get one of those magical massages too then. They're amazing too, don't worry. All the massagers are sexy El Salvadorian women.(Winks which makes Bootler think she's lesbian)

**Bootler: **Okay, but I'm still worried about Bow. What if something bad happens to her while I'm not there. It would all be my fault.

**Zess T: **Relax. Take it easy. Nothing bad will happen to the spoiled brat.

**Bootler: **Oh, okay then, let's go.

(Both of them leave the main lodge to head to DK's crib)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms all sitting in their tent while it's raining)

**Mona: **Okay, Bow, that was cruel. You sent your poor old butler out to get us food while it's raining heavily.

**Peach: **I'm doubtful that he's even gonna come back. I'm dieting so I don't need to eat that much anyway.

**Rosalina: **Oh no. (Grabs Peach's hands) You're very insecure about your weight. You're skinnier than me.

**Peach: **Are you saying I'm too skinny. Someone, go get me some Doritos now. Now!

**Rosalina: **Peach, you need to accept yourself for who you are.

**Peach: **Ugh. I know. Ever since I got braces I feel as if everybody's eyes are on me, and they all are just pointing out my every flaw.

**Mario: **But, you're a flawless.

**Peach: **I wish…

**Rosalina: **Peach, nobody's perfect. There's no use in striving for something that doesn't exist. You're beautiful, but you need to see that.

**Peach: **Aw, thanks Rosalina. (Grinds her teeth because she isn't used to giving compliments) You're beautiful too.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Peach in the confessional)

**Peach:**(Referring to Rosalina) The **[beep]**ing girl is **[beep]**ing crazy. But she's really nice I guess, she kinda scares me sometimes.

* * *

(The camera fades out to return to the last scene)

**Rosalina: **I think I'm about to go outside to meditate.

**Yoshi: **But magical water is falling from the sky.

**Goombella: **Yeah, it's like totally raining.

**Rosalina: **I actually like the rain, it's peaceful.

**Mona: **But what if a bear comes and eats you while you're out there?

**Rosalina: **I'll take my chances. (Steps out of the tent)

**Waluigi: **A few of us should stay out there so we can make sure nothing bad happens to her.

**Pauline: **And risk getting wet? Look at my shoes, yeah, not in this lifetime.

**Boo: **I'm feeling so sick right now.

**Bow: **Oh shut up. You'll be fine.

**Boo: **Dang girl.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show all of the Fat Fireflowers, excluding Bowser and Toadette, sitting in their tent looking bored as ever)

**Wario: **Can we play a game or something?

**Prince Mush: **Yeah I wanna play a game too. Let's play duck duck goose!

**Shy Guy: **Yeah man. That sounds so so so so so so soooo fun right now. Let's do it, whoo!

**Janette: **That's the most childish game, and you want us all to just randomly play it. Can't we all just be mature. (Pauses for second) Ugh. There's literally nothing else to do. Can we just play one quick game?

**Wario: **Yay. Everyone, sit in a circle. I'll start us off. (Everyone in the tent, yes, even Birdo, sits down in a circle to play. Wario starts tapping their heads while saying, "Duck")

**Prince Mush: **I wonder if Toadette's okay…

* * *

(The camera pans outside to show Toadette still running from the bear as she reaches the campsite)

**Toadette: **Oh. I made it. Wait, is this the Poison Mushrooms' campsite or my team's?

* * *

(The camera pans back inside the tent)

**Prince Mush: **You-you guys I just heard something outside.

**Koops: **It isn't a ghost is it?

**Wario: **So you're thinking Boo, Bootler, or Bow is out there?

**Koops: **They're all not real ghosts. They're all Boo's.

**Prince Mush: **Can you take this seriously? I heard something.

**Daisy: **It's probably Bowser, or Toadette.

**Prince Mush: **We should go out there and help them.

(They all hear a bear growl outside)

**Luigi: **Dats dead. I ain't going out there with no bear. I could get killed or something. Dats the last thing I need right now.

**Daisy: **Yeah, it's too dangerous.

**Prince Mush: **Toadette could be hurt. I don't care if there's a bear. (Gets out of the tent)

**Dry Bones: **That dude just made the stupidest decision of his life.

**Wario: **So, can we go back to our game now?

**Shy Guy: **Aww yeah, I was goose right?

* * *

(The camera pans outside to Toadette backing away from the bear as Prince Mush runs outside)

**Toadette: **Nice bear. Please don't hurt me. I paid extra money to save the polar version of you guys. So, take that in consideration before you tear my face open.

**Prince Mush: **Stay away from her. (Throws a large rock at the bear, which made it very angry as it turned around.) Oh crap.

**Toadette: **Prince Mush, you saved me.

(The bear rips up the team's tent and storms off angrily)

**Birdo: **WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

**Shy Guy: **Whoa girl, chill out. Inhale some of this weed.

**Birdo: **I refuse to inhale any of that stupid weed.

**Toadette: **Sorry. That bear was chasing me and I didn't know where to go.

**Birdo: **It isn't your fault the bear ripped up the tent. It's his! (Points to Prince Mush)

**Prince Mush: **Me? What did I do?

**Birdo: **I told you not to go out there, And what do you do? You go out there. You should've let the bear maul Toadette.

**Toadette: **Hey!

**Janette: **Can we all just take a chill pill.

**Koops: **Hey guys, don't you think it's weird that Bowser hasn't returned yet? I'm starving, I think I'm going to die.

**Birdo: **Yeah, I want some turtle soup. (Looks at Koops evilly)

**Wario: **Well, you know what? I want Birdo stew. (Looks at Birdo evilly)

**Luigi: **What is this supposed to accomplish?

**Toadette: **Oh yeah. Bowser is in a cave he and I went into before the bear chased me here. He must still be there.

* * *

(The camera fades out to Bowser in the cave)

**Bowser: **Man, I hope Toadette is okay. This is all my fault, I'm all alone because I was too afraid to fight off that bear…I really hope-

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Bowser in the confessional)

**Bowser: **Me and Toadette were bickering since I found her in that nest. It's weird though because me Toadette are actually good friends. She better be okay, I don't want to worry. She should be okay though, right? RIGHT?

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms all laying down in the tent while Rosalina crawls in)

**Rosalina: **Now I'm soaked.

**Mona: **We warned you that it was raining.

**Waluigi: **Why couldn't you meditate in here again?

**Rosalina: **It's too crowded. I'm kind of claustrophobic, I can't concentrate when people are breathing down my neck. (Looks over at Yoshi who is breathing down her neck)

**Boo: **Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

**Rosalina: **Uh, guys, why's the tent leaking? (Points to a huge hole in the middle of the tent that's dripping)

**Mario: **Boo, can you a fix that?

**Boo: **No, get out of my face. (rolls over and coughs)

**Mario: **I guess I can a fix it. (Pokes the tent as it all rips up and falls apart)

**Boo:**(Wakes up and his ugly green skin tone transforms to red) What did you do?

**Mario: **I was trying to fix it.

**Boo: **Now we have nowhere to sleep. What are we gonna do.

**Bow: **We could try to build a shelter.

**Mona: **No. That's a terrible idea. Anyone else got something? (Cricket noises are heard) Fine. We're going with Bow's horrific plan. Let's start building another shelter because Mario eradicated ours.

(Everyone on the team gathers a bunch of objects to build a shelter)

**Goombella: **This will like take forever to build.

**Boo: **Relax. It doesn't have to be anything complex. It just has to be able to keep us dry, like a ghetto tent made of leaves or something.

**Peach: **I have a feeling we're going to lose again.

**Waluigi: **It's not like the other team is doing better.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show The Fat Fireflowers, excluding Bowser, all sitting under a thick branch from a tree and they all look very bored)

**Shy Guy: **We mind as well pull an all nighter.

**Daisy: **Yeah, there's really no point in going to sleep this late.

**Wario: **I'm really bored. Can we at least do something?

**Janette: **We're not playing duck duck goose again!

**Birdo: **Well the sun will probably rise in about four hours, We need something that can burn at least an hour.

**Wario: **Why don't we play Monopoly?

**Birdo: **We don't have Monopoly on us right now.

**Wario: **Yeah we do. (Pulls monopoly from behind him) It was in that coffin with all that other stuff.

**Janette: **I'm being the car!

**Dry Bones: **No. I'm being the car. You're a girl, so you should be the iron.

**Birdo: **That is so sexist. Besides, I'm being the car because I-

**Shy Guy: **What are you all talking about? I'm being the car.

**Koops: **Why do they include the thimble in here? Who wants to be a thimble?

**Prince Mush: **I'll be the dog! Called it.

**Luigi: **I guess I'll be the man on the horse.

**Toadette: **I'll be the money bag because the cute little dog is taken. (Shoots an evil glare at Prince Mush)

**Birdo: **Anyway, how are we gonna settle who gets the car?

**Wario: **Arm-wrestle for it.

**Dry Bones: **No, that's not fair on my behalf. I'm bones for crying out loud.

**Daisy: **Why don't you all just roll the dice to decide who gets it. Goodness gracious.

**Wario: **Wait. Who's the banker?

**Koops: **I'll be the banker.

**Prince Mush: **What makes you think you'll be the banker?

**Dry Bones: **It's gonna be a long night…

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms after they built a crummy fort made of twigs, leaves, and pieces of their tent)

**Mario: **I guess this will do…

**Goombella: **It's like so ugly though.

**Mona: **It's not supposed to be pretty. If anyone, we should blame Mario for ruining the tent.

**Mario: **Boo wouldn't fix the leak.

**Boo: **I was really tired. I had a long day as it is.

**Mona: **Long day? You didn't even find us any food. I'm so starving I'm literally about to eat Yoshi right now.

**Yoshi: **Why me? I don't think I would taste that good. (Starts nibbling on his hand)

**Goombella: **I feel like I've been in these woods for like ever. I can't wait like until this challenge is like over with.

**Rosalina: **Me too.

**Bow: **I wonder what happened to Bootler. I hope he's alright.

**Mona: **Since when do you care about Bootler.

**Bow: **Since he doesn't bring me the stuff I want.

**Peach: **Well I'm going to sleep.

**Mario: **I can't sleep because I'm too hungry.

**Goombella: **Me either. I feel like I'm going to like die here because of this.

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Fat Fireflowers again, playing monopoly. Apparently, Koops is the banker. Birdo is the car. Prince Mush just landed on boardwalk and is attempting to buy it)

**Daisy: **Wait. He can't buy it on this turn.

**Prince Mush: **Yes I can. What are you talking about?

**Birdo: **Yeah, none of the rest of us bought anything. You're not supposed to buy property until the second time around the board.

**Luigi: **No you're not.

**Birdo: **Do you want to start an argument?

**Wario: **I don't think he should be able to buy it.

**Prince Mush: **Where are the friggin' rules. (Koops pulls the rules out as Prince Mush reads them) HA! I was right.

**Birdo: **Hey wait. It says if someone lands on a space and doesn't buy it the land must be auctioned off. Who the hell does that? These rules are phony. We're going by our rules and I say you can't buy it on you're first time around.

**Prince Mush: **But the rules say-

**Birdo: **I don't care what the hell those rules say.

**Prince Mush: **Well, I don't care what you say.

**Birdo: **Oh. You did not just go there!

**Toadette:**(Turns around and notices Shy Guy smoking weed) Now I understand why you smoke.

**Shy Guy: **Yeah, so I can actually finish a game of monopoly. (Blows smoke out of his mouth)

* * *

(The camera fades out to fast forward in time for two hours into the game, Dry Bones, Daisy, Koops, and Janette all went bankrupt and now are just enjoying the arguments during the game.)

**Wario: **I'd like to buy some hotels for my yellow property.

**Prince Mush: **You can't do that until it's your turn.

**Wario: **Who said that?

**Toadette: **That's a known rule. Nobody needs to say anything.

**Wario: **Well I'm buying some dang hotels.

**Luigi: **Wait. You don't even have four houses on your properties. You only have three on each, so you can't do that.

**Wario: **Well, I'm doing it. Koops give me three hotels.

**Birdo: **Sure as hell you better not give him those hotels!

**Wario: **Koops. Give. Me. The. Hotels.

**Luigi: **You better not give him them hotels.

**Toadette: **Just give him the hotels! Have mercy!

**Prince Mush: **No. Calm down, girl. Sheesh.

**Koops: **I quit being the banker! You all are crazy! (Runs away from them into the rain and hides behind a rock in his shell.)

**Prince Mush, Birdo, and Toadette:**(At the same damn time)Banker, called it.

**Birdo: **I said it first!

**Shy Guy: **I should've brought more weed with me…

* * *

(The camera fades out to show the Poison Mushrooms and it's now morning)

**Peach: **Oh look it's morning. I couldn't sleep last night.

**Yoshi: **Me either. I had a nightmare that a giant teddy bear terrorized the city and I was the only one who could save humanity, but instead I just went to Taco Smell to get a taco.

**Peach: **Wow Yoshi… that's really interesting.

**Goombella: **Ugh. What time is it? I like fell asleep and like lost track of like time. Did we like lose the challenge.

**Peach: **Wake everyone up! We're gonna lose!

* * *

(The camera fades out to show Bowser who just woke up in the cave)

**Bowser: **I'm coming team! I'm not trying to lose for you guys! (Starts running out of the woods)

* * *

(The camera fades out to show The rest of the Fat Fireflowers that just finished their game of Monopoly)

**Birdo: **I won it all, baby!

**Prince Mush: **Yeah, only because me and Toadette quit.

**Koops: **Now let's hurry back!

(Everyone grabs random things as they all rush back to the fire pit)

* * *

**DK:**(Standing near the fire pit) Hmm… no one's here yet. Looks like two people might be going home this challenge.

(The Fat Fireflowers all reach there, excluding Bowser)

**Janette: **We made it! Whoo!

**DK: **Where's Bowser?

**Wario: **He- uh, we don't know.

**DK: **That is not a good sign. (The camera pans over to a sign that says 'Bad' on it)

(The Poison Mushrooms reach the fire pit)

**Mona: **Oh no! We lost, again! I'm so sick of losing! Four times in a freaking row. This is pathetic.

**DK: **Not so fast Poison Mushrooms, the Fat Fireflowers are missing Bowser and you all are here, so you all finally win a challenge.

(Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms cheer)

**Bowser:**(Breathing heavily) I'm here… whoo… that was a workout. So, did we win?

**DK: **No… since you weren't here with your team. Poison Mushrooms, you guys win an all expense paid trip to the tuck shop!

(Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms cheer once again)

**DK: **As for the Fireflowers, one of you are getting the boot tonight.

(Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers angrily look at Bowser)

**Bowser: **It wasn't my fault…

* * *

(Camera fades out to show a bunch of Fat Fireflowers discussing who to vote off)

**Birdo: **I have no choice, but to vote off Bowser.

**Dry Bones: **But Bowser is useful to our team. We all make mistakes, I say Toadette should get the boot.

**Toadette: **What did I do? You guys didn't come back to save me. Particularly, Birdo!

**Birdo: **I won Monopoly.

**Luigi: **You act like that awarded you immunity.

**Prince Mush: **Considering some of us quit.

**Shy Guy: **Actually Prince Mush is the reason we lost our tent.

**Dry Bones: **But Prince Mush is useful too.

**Birdo: **I'm not voting off Toadette. She was the first player to jump off that cliff, she's smart, kind, and caring. She's useful. You just want all the girls off this team because you're sexist.

**Dry Bones: **If I'm so 'sexist' why did I try to get everyone to boot off Koops in the first episode.

**Birdo: **Sure, sure. Koops is just like a girl in many ways! You're still sexist. We might all vote you off.

**Dry Bones: **You all wouldn't vote me off…

* * *

(Camera fades out to show Dry Bones in the confessional)

**Dry Bones: **I'm voting off Bowser just in case all the girls try to gang up on me to boot me off for no apparent reason…(Looks nervous)

* * *

(Camera fades out to show team Fat Fireflowers sitting around the bonfire)

**DK: **Only ten mushrooms are on this plate. One of you will not get one of these mushrooms and must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and disappear. And they can't come back. Ever. The following campers are safe, Wario. (Throws a mushroom to Wario as he happily catches it) Birdo, Koops, and Daisy are safe. (Throws a mushroom to Birdo as she grabs it and evilly stares at Dry Bones. Koops and Daisy both happily catch their mushrooms) Prince Mush, Luigi, and Janette are all safe. (Throws mushrooms to the three of them as they all catch them) Toadette, I didn't forget about you. You're safe also. (Throws a mushroom to Toadette as she happily catches and eats it) Bowser, Dry Bones, this is the final mushroom of the night. The person who does not receive this mushroom must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave. You can't come back. Ever. (Looks back and forth at Dry Bones and Bowser to add suspense as Zess T walks by and plays suspenseful music in the background) And… the final… mushroom of the night (Looks around for Rosalina just incase she may spoil this moment somehow) goes to…Dry Bones, (Throws the final mushroom to Dry Bones)

**Bowser: **Aw, it's cool though. I'm leaving with my head held high.

**Toadette: **Aw, I'm gonna miss you Bowser. (Hugs him)

**Bowser: **I'll miss you all. It's truly unfortunate that I didn't get to kidnap Peach. Good bye everyone. (Walks down the dock of shame while everyone waves)

**Birdo: **I might actually miss him.

**Bowser: **Good bye Mario Total Drama! (Boards the boat of losers as it slowly drifts away)

**Daisy: **Ugh. I bet the other team is partying it up.

**Luigi: **Now I know what it's like to lose again.

**Janette: **At least Bowser happily left. He didn't go on a rampage or something, that would have been terrible.

**Dry Bones: **Hey, Birdo. I'm sorry if my sexist comments offended you.

**Birdo: **You just don't wanna get kicked off.

**Dry Bones: **Yeah. I really don't.

**Birdo: **Well I forgive you… for now.

(The camera fades out)

End of episode seven.

* * *

Bowser's audition

(Bowser's audition starts off with him sitting in his room wearing a fake wizard's hat and some cloak.)

**Bowser: **Bahahaha I'm Bowser, the future king koopa. I'm great and awesome as you can see. I can even do magic tricks. (Tries to pull out a deck of cards but he accidentally drops all of the cards on the floor)

(Bowser's mom knocks on the door)

**Bowser's mom: **Bowser, I said dinner is ready. Why don't you listen to your own mother? You're not wearing that stinky cloak again, are you?

**Bowser: **But mawm!

**Bowser's mom:** Not buts. Come down for dinner now! And you better not be wearing that dumb hat or cloak.

**Bowser:**(Whispering to his cloak) I must take you off for now, but I'll be back. Don't worry.

(Bowser shuts the camera off)

* * *

**Author's notes: Seventh episode finished. **

**-Okay, as you could probably see in the first chapter, I'm rewriting this in story format to replace the script format. Unfortunately that means I'll have to rewrite all the other chapters which will cut into the time I'll have to write new chapters. If you want to see what the story format is like just look at my first chapter which I replaced. Story format takes me a lot longer to write so my updates will definitely slow down :/ I'm apologizing ahead of time.**

**-Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, characters, etc. **

**-Thanks for reading so far. Feel free to look forward to read everything in story format when I finish that! **

**-One more question I want you all to answer, do Goombella and Yoshi really seem like they're gonna be a couple? XD I wasn't actually intending that. **


	8. Capture the Freeze Tag

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

**The OC Azia belongs to rene10 :D**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Three

Capture the Freeze Tag

Donkey Kong is standing on the dock of shame as usual. He begins the recap, "Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the campers had their survival skills put to the test when they spent an entire night in the woods. Bowser, played a hardcore version of angry birds then stayed the night in an empty cave. The Poison Mushrooms couldn't do anything without Boo, who basically set everything up until Mario caused the tent to rip up. The Fat Fireflowers used their time wisely and played a game of monopoly while in the woods. Many arguments broke out during the game. In the end, it was the Fat Fireflowers who lost the challenge, and Bowser left with his head held high. Will a relationship form this episode? Will one of the campers go completely insane? Will Toadette start an uprising against me? Find out now, on the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever, on Mario Total Drama Island."

* * *

**The opening sequence begins**

* * *

Birdo is doing push ups out front of the Fireflower cabin. Janette, Daisy, and Toadette are sitting on the steps watching her because they have nothing better to do.

"Ugh… two-hundred eighty-four… two-hundred eighty-five… come on Birdo push to three hundred." Birdo says as she continues doing push ups.

"It's pretty sad, that I can't even do one pushup…" Janette tells Toadette and Daisy as they both laugh.

"But, push ups are easy, I can do like ten." Daisy admits.

Birdo stands up and stretches. "I just did three hundred. Someone beat that." She says with a laugh.

Koops, Shy Guy, and Wario all walk out of the cabin and see the four girls sitting outside. Shy Guy has a blunt in his mouth.

"What's up gals! Isn't it just an amazing morning? The birds are chirping, the grass is grassing, the trees are treeing." Koops says happily.

"Hey Koops, what's with the happy mood today?" Toadette asks with a smile.

"I was thinking last night, and I'm so glad I wasn't the first one eliminated. I mean, I never would have had these experiences. Seeing that I made it farther than Bowser of all people really boosted my confidence." Koops says as Janette shoots him an evil look.

"Yeah and my sister had to be the one eliminated instead of you!" Janette says as she crosses her arms.

"Calm down. You three should have realized that you were going to be separated at some point in the competition. I think it was a good thing that Janice and Janelle were the first two eliminated, now you should have no distractions." Wario says to Janette.

Janette rolls her eyes and looks away, "Whatever."

"So, what do you guys think today's challenge will be?" Daisy says trying to change the topic to get rid of the awkward tension.

Shy Guy pulls the blunt out of his mouth. "Probably something impossible, that could kill us."

Prince Mush, Luigi, and Dry Bones walk outside to the rest of the team. They all three sit on the stairs.

"What chu all talking bout?" Luigi asks Daisy.

"What today's challenge might be." Daisy replies.

"I'm content with anything as long as I don't have to play monopoly with you freaks again." Prince Mush says following with a laugh.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for Koops, since he was the banker." Dry Bones states. "I would've went off."

"I was about to flip the board about eight times. I was getting frustrated." Koops admits with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter, I won." Birdo brags.

"Yeah, because some of us quit." Prince Mush says.

"Let it go. It was just a game." Toadette tells Prince Mush.

"Not to Birdo." Wario adds.

* * *

Peach, Bow, Pauline, and Rosalina are all in the communal bathroom. Peach is trying to do her makeup, but she can barely see through the dirty mirror.

"I swear, this mirror is so dirty." Peach says while she's putting on eyeliner.

Bow rings her Boo Bell loudly. "Bootler. Can you clean the mirror for me?" Bow says because she can't see to do her makeup

"Just deal with the dirty mirror. Why do you need to bring your butler into this? " Peach says to Bow calmly.

"I don't like dirty mirrors." Bow says as she struggles to see her reflection.

"You're such spoiled brat." Pauline says to Bow while she tries to put on some eye shadow.

"Oh. I'm a spoiled brat? You're a wannabe. " Bow says angrily as Bootler peaks through the door, but doesn't go inside.

"What did you just call me?" Pauline questions her.

"You're not deaf!" Bow shouts as Bootler pulls out some popcorn in the background and starts eating it while watching everything.

"You better realize who you're talking to because I am not playing games. I don't have time to deal with girls like you!" Pauline says.

"Pauline, you're annoying and only care about yourself. I hope Rosalina knows that since she joined this 'alliance' of yours." Peach shouts joining in on the argument that's going on.

"Leave me out of this!" Rosalina cries as she runs out of the bathroom and trips over Bootler's popcorn bucket. She still manages to crawl out of the room in fear.

"You guys are just upset because I know how to play the game. Face it, I'm gonna be the winner." Pauline says with an evil grin.

"Nobody even likes you." Peach says as Pauline slaps her across her right cheek. "Oh, you did not just do that." Peach slaps Pauline back.

They both continuously slap each other until Bow stops them, "Wait! Wait!" Pauline and Peach look at Bow. "I wanna join in on this." Bow slaps Pauline along with Peach. Bootler is cheering on Peach in the background.

They all three begin slapping each other and screaming. Pauline begins pulling Peach's hair as she begins screaming. Bow tackles Pauline then Peach jumps on her and tries to attack her. Bow bites Pauline, while she is digging her nails into Peach's arm. Zess T arrives and breaks up the fight.

"Boooo! I wanna see more!" Bootler shouts as he leaves the communal washroom.

"I don't know what is going on between you guys, but you better get yourselves together because I'm not afraid to throw you all out of the competition right now! Don't play with me!" Zess T shouts loudly which scares all three of them.

"We're sorry." Peach says as she looks down.

"Don't speak for me." Pauline adds.

"Do you want to start another fight?" Peach asks as she gets ready to slap Pauline some more.

Zess T slaps her head in frustration.

* * *

The rest of the Poison Mushrooms are sitting outside of their cabin and Rosalina sits down with them. They all group up in front of Rosalina for the details.

"What the heck happened in there?" Mona asked.

"The room was full of negative energy." Rosalina says. "Peach, Bow, and Pauline started arguing, then there was slapping, and then there was biting, then hair pulling…"

"Such violence. Couldn't they just talk it out?" Waluigi says.

"That's what caused the fight, genius." Mona adds as she rolls her eyes. "Pauline should've kept her mouth shut. I bet she started that fight!"

"What are you talking about? Pauline is sweet!" Yoshi says.

"Sure whatever you say…" Mona laughs.

"I still want some tacos." Yoshi says randomly.

"Oddly enough, I want some tacos too. Do you like think we could like get Zess T to make us like some tacos tonight?" Goombella asks.

"Not unless we're Zip Toad…" Mona says.

"I'm sure if we could get on Zess T's 'good side' she might make us better food. It's worth a shot." Goombella states with a smile.

"I doubt Zess T even has a good side." Mona says.

"Everyone has a good side." Says Boo.

"But only Zip Toad got special treatment." Mona argues.

"I'm gonna find a way to get on her good side." Goombella says as she stands up and walks away.

"Now a I want a some tacos." Mario says as he rubs his stomach.

Goombella walks up to Zess T, "Hey Zess T! How are you doing on this bright sunny day?"

Zess T turns around and angrily glares at Goombella. "Look. Don't talk to me, so please get out of my face."

"Well excuse me for trying to get to know the chef." Goombella says as she flips her ponytail and walks away.

Zess T mumbles under her breath, "Lousy teenagers."

"What'd she say?" Yoshi asks Goombella.

"Like she told me to like get out of her face. That's like so mean to like say to someone. I mean she could've just ignored me like a normal civilized being…" Goombella rambles on about Zess T.

"I told you she doesn't have a good side!" Mona states.

"Challenge time! I hope you all are ready for this one, today's challenges are going to be fun!" Donkey Kong shouts in the intercom.

"Too bad DK's idea of 'fun' is seeing us get tortured. Like what's so fun about that?" Goombella states.

Daisy walks by with Luigi and she overhears what Goombella just said. "Maybe he actually does have something fun in store for us." Daisy says with excitement.

"I highly doubt it, this is DK we're talking about." Boo says with a frown.

* * *

All the campers are now standing on a vast open place on the island that's surrounded by sand. There's no water present, so this isn't part of the beach. The place seems dry like a desert. Around this wide open area there are a few trees with small patches of grass and soil near them.

"Today's challenge will be a fun one. Most of the games we're playing you may remember from your childhood. That is… if you had a childhood." Donkey Kong says as he stares awkwardly at Rosalina which causes everyone else to awkwardly stare at her.

"What? I had a happy childhood…" Rosalina says as she looks left and right at everyone staring at her.

"Sure you did." Donkey Kong says with a laugh. "Anyway, today's challenge is a three-part challenge. We're playing fun games that you may or may not remember from your childhood." Donkey Kong awkwardly stares at Rosalina again. "The three games you're all playing are, freeze tag, capture the flag, and of course my personal favorite, bubble brawl."

"I've never heard of bubble brawl in my life." Peach says which causes all the campers to discuss that they haven't heard about it either.

"Well, that's just the tie-breaker challenge. Two players of each team will be put in a bubble and have thirty seconds to knock their competitors out. Really easy if you ask me." Donkey Kong explains.

"So, what's a the first game we're playing?" Mario asks in excitement.

"Freeze tag! That's why we're on this wide open field. The rules are simple, one person from each team will get these freeze rays and will try to freeze all the other players on the other team. You can also freeze the other person who's it on the other team. The other players must try not to get frozen but you guys get these rays." Donkey Kong pulls out an orange ray. "This will melt anyone that got frozen during the game. These will be useful because this a thirty minute game."

"Wait. Freeze rays? That is not how I used to play freeze tag." Peach states which causes everyone to talk again.

"Wait. Is this even safe? I mean being frozen for thirty minutes? Can't that give you hypothermia or something?" Shy Guy asks.

Donkey Kong just laughs. "Relax. We had one of interns check it out and she's totally fine. Oh look here she comes now." He points to an angry dark blue girl with frost in her hair and a blanket around her waddling over to Donkey Kong.

"D-D-D-D-Donkey K-Kong y-y-y-you are s-s-s-so d-d-d-dead!" The intern says while she shivers.

"Azia. You're perfectly fine. Stop worrying the campers." Donkey Kong says as the intern, Azia, obviously looks ticked off.

"Y-y-y-you l-l-l-l-left m-m-m-me frozen! You were g-g-g-g-gonna let me d-d-d-d-die. W-w-w-when I get my h-h-hands on you!" Azia yells.

"R-R-R-REMIX!" Koops shouts as everyone stares at him for a second.

"Azia, you shouldn't be out here. You should be in a nice warm environment where you can thaw off." Donkey Kong states.

"Y-y-y-yeah y-y-y-you're right." Azia says as she shivers and wraps the blanket around her arms.

"Yep…" Donkey Kong states as he looks at Azia again. "ZESS T GO LOCK THIS INTERN IN THE FREEZER!"

"W-w-w-wait!" Azia says as Zess T grabs her and takes her away to the freezer.

All the campers stare at Donkey Kong in fear.

"What?" Donkey Kong asks. "She was annoying me. Anyways, the freezers are gonna be Prince Mush," Prince Mush walks up and grabs his freeze ray. "and Yoshi." Yoshi jumps up and gets his freeze ray.

Yoshi changes the voice on his translator to a think foreign accent. "Say hello to my little friend." He says as he pretends to shoot the freeze ray at Toadette which causes her to hide behind Koops.

"Yeah, sure, let me get frozen first!" Koops complains with a slight laugh.

"Beware. These freeze rays shoot within a fifty feet distance. Try not to hit your own teammates." Donkey Kong says.

"This is awesome." Prince Mush says as he looks at his freeze ray.

"The rest of you, come up and grab your melt rays." Donkey Kong says while the rest of the campers walk up and get their melt rays. "Okay, the first team to freeze the entire other team, including the freezer wins. Or the team with more people unfrozen wins after the thirty minutes are up."

"What's the point of this game?" Peach asks while she looks at her melt ray.

Donkey Kong ignores Peach and says, "Ready? Set? Go!" as he shoots a gun in the sky so all the campers begin running.

"Which way a are you a running?" Mario asks Peach which slows her down and makes her roll her eyes.

"Anyway that you are not." Peach answers.

"Ignorant much?" Mario says.

Prince Mush jumps out of the bushes and immediately freezes Peach which makes Mario cowardly run away without even attempting to thaw out Peach.

"No, not a me a next." Mario shouts while he runs away.

"Well I don't feel like chasing him…" Prince Mush says while he looks around. "Who's the next victim that's about to get frozen?"

Waluigi and Rosalina are near a small patch of grass in the midst of all the sand. Waluigi is picking flowers for Rosalina, who's sitting right near him, which is causing her to blush.

"Flowers for muh lady." Waluigi says as he hands Rosalina the flowers which she sniffs and then smiles.

"Aw, you're really sweet." Rosalina states. She kisses Waluigi's cheek and looks at the flowers some more.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Waluigi - **"I love that Rosalina is not afraid to stand out. She's beautiful, intelligent, and real. I really hope she likes me because I never really had a girlfriend like her, or a girlfriend at all. Man, I really hope she likes me the way I like her. It's crazy how much I like this girl. /Looks up at the ceiling for a second as if he's daydreaming about Rosalina/ So, um, yeah. I'd seriously fight for this girl. And that says a lot considering I'm a pacifist."

* * *

Prince Mush tries to sneak up to Waluigi and Rosalina, but they both turn around and easily notice him.

"Say your last words punks." Prince Mush says as he aims the freeze ray at Rosalina and then shoots it.

"No you're not hitting my Rosie Posie!" Waluigi shouts dramatically as he jumps in front of Rosalina and gets frozen instead of her.

"Rosie Posie? Aw, a sweet little nickname." Rosalina says as she looks at Waluigi who is now frozen.

Prince Mush aims the freeze ray at Rosalina. "Time to die!"

"Nobody freezes my Weegie Gigi?" Rosalina says while she questions the nickname for a second. Then she tackles Prince Mush causing him to scream.

"Not the face. Not the face." Prince Mush shouts as Rosalina begins punching him in the face. "Ouch. Mommy… Jolene… somebody help me!"

Yoshi is spinning around singing like a complete imbecile. Pauline angrily walks up to him.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be freezing the people on the other team." Pauline yells at Yoshi.

Yoshi changes the voice on his translator to a strong female voice. He sings, "And _-IIIIIII will always hate youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-uuuuuu._"

"Will you focus? " Pauline says as she slaps Yoshi across his cheek.

"Ow. That hurt." Yoshi says as he rubs his cheek.

"You know what, just give me the freeze ray. You obviously can't handle it." Pauline says as she attempts to grab the freeze ray, but Yoshi doesn't let go.

"No DK assigned me as 'it' not you!" Yoshi states as he continues pulling the freeze ray away from Pauline.

"Oh just give it to me you fat big nosed turtle looking dinosaur thing!" Pauline shouts as she tries to grab the freeze ray.

Both of them struggle to get the freeze ray. Then they accidentally shoot the freeze ray seven times in different directions.

"You see what you do?" Pauline says to Yoshi as she notices they just shot the freeze ray in all different directions.

Toadette tries run by them but the first one froze her.

"A person from the other team. A cute one at that." Yoshi states as he points at Toadette.

Goombella thaws Peach. Peach runs away in happiness as the second one freezes her… again.

"Now someone from our team you imbecile!" Pauline yells as she tries to grab the freeze ray again.

The third one freezes a blue bird that was flying right above them as it plummets towards the ground at them. The fourth one freezes Boo. The fifth ray freezes Bootler who was trying to get Bow a snack. The sixth ray freezes Birdo who just thawed out Toadette. The seventh ray freezes Toadette… again.

"Okay, you've had your fun now give it to me!" Pauline says as she holds her hand out expecting Yoshi to listen.

"No." Yoshi states, so Pauline tries to grab the freeze ray but Yoshi manages to turn the freeze ray around and make it face her.

"You better not!" Pauline says as she struggles to get the freeze ray to face another direction.

Yoshi changes the voice on his translator back to the thick accent. "Hasta lavista baby!" He says as he shoots Pauline and freezes her. He snatches the freeze ray and runs away just incase Pauline's anger melts her quickly.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Yoshi - **"Okay, maybe freezing Pauline wasn't the smartest decision. But, she deserved it in a way… /pulls out the freeze ray/ This is my freeze ray! /looks around/ I wonder if I can freeze the toilet water while it's in the middle of flushing. That'll look awesome. /flushes the toilet as the green and brown toilet water explodes all over him/ Uhh… well… this is embarrassing."

* * *

Rosalina is on top of Prince Mush while holding his arm back. He's crying and struggling to move but he can't because Rosalina is too strong. Rosalina just laughs at his pain as she moves his arm further back.

"You give up? You had enough pain?" Rosalina asks the wrestler in fury.

"NEVER!" Prince Mush shouts.

Rosalina tugs Prince Mush's arm which makes him cry. "Are you sure? I mean I'm not afraid to break your arm."

"Uncle, Uncle! Tap out, tap out!" Prince Mush cries as he taps Rosalina's back twice hoping she would get off him.

"Okay." Rosalina says as she lets go of his arm and stands up. "Now get the hell out of here."

Prince Mush runs away crying.

Donkey Kong just saw everything that just happened. "That was just- just- woww. Twenty three minutes left!"

* * *

"Okay, I should probably shoot some- ooohh, is that a butterfly?" Yoshi says as he starts skipping off to follow the butterfly. "Come here my precious!"

"This is too easy. Yoshi isn't even trying to shoot us. Nothing can go wrong." Daisy says to Luigi.

"We should probably thaw out Toadette and Birdo…" Luigi states.

"Nah, their facial expressions are funny." Daisy replies with a slight giggle. "I wanna ride a pony right now- no a horse- no wait, a pony."

"Aren't horses and ponies the same thing?" Luigi asks.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Daisy says in shock.

"Will you two focus? That deranged green guy with a mutated nose could bust out of nowhere and try to freeze us. We should keep our guard up." Wario says as he looks around for Yoshi in fear.

"For what? Yoshi has the attention span of that dog off of the movie Down." Luigi says as Daisy nods.

"I love that movie, but the beginning when the woman lost her husband was really sad. I also hated that little fat mexican girl scout who would never leave the dang woman alone. I mean give her space, she just lost her husband for goodness sake." Daisy adds which makes Wario slap his forehead.

"Apparently you guys have short attention spans too… shouldn't we thaw out Toadette and Birdo?" Wario asks.

"Why? We're gonna win regardless." Daisy states.

Yoshi jumps out of nearby bushes which causes the three of them to jump and Daisy screams loudly.

"Come back you dumb butterfly. Don't make me freeze you." Yoshi says as he runs right passed Daisy, Wario, and Luigi. "That's it! I'm shooting this freeze ray!" He shoots the freeze ray attempting to freeze the butterfly, but he freezes Janette instead.

"So Luigi, um, when do you plan on making us, uh, you know, official?" Daisy asks nervously.

"We ain't official? Now dats gotta change." Luigi says as he pulls Daisy closer to him which causes her to blush for a second.

"Good. I just don't want things moving too fast or too slow, or too medium, or too mediumly slow, or too mediumly fast, or too fastly slow with a hint of medium, or too slowly-" Luigi shuts Daisy up by kissing her passionately.

"Aww. That's adorable." Wario says as he wipes away a tear from his left eye. "I really felt the love."

"We'll go at whatever pace you think is right. That's all there is to it." Luigi says to Daisy as they both smile at each other. Wario is clapping for them in the background.

"Great." Daisy says. She takes a deep breath. "This is perfect."

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Daisy - **"Luigi finally made us official. This is so awesome. We can run this show together, we could be like the power couple or something. We need a celebrity name I guess Luaisy…no… no…that doesn't sound right. How about Duigi? No, that sounds horrible. I got it. Lazy. Oh wait."

* * *

Shy Guy and Goombella are chatting while walking across the area not knowing where they are going.

"This game is too boring. I need some excitement of some sort. I need to get high soon. Otherwise I'll go crazy or something." Shy Guy says.

"It's like good to go like crazy sometimes." Goombella responds with a smile.

"You wouldn't understand my kind of crazy." Shy Guy laughs.

"Well, it can't like be that bad." Goombella says.

"Trust me it is. I'm worse than Daisy was when she first arrived and asked all those annoying questions." Shy Guy states as he notices Prince Mush running up to him in the distance.

"Oh. Like that's like really crazy!" Goombella giggles as Prince Mush freezes her with his freeze ray.

"Thanks, Shy Guy." Prince Mush slaps Shy Guy's back.

"Um, you're welcome? I didn't really do anything?" Shy Guy looks at Prince Mush in confusion.

"Whatever. I froze the Goomba girl!" Prince Mush says as he starts dancing. Shy Guy looks at him for a second and then starts awkwardly dancing with him. The wrestler stops and looks at the masked stoner. "Go thaw out Toadette!"

"Ugh. Fine." Shy Guy says as he walks away to thaw out Toadette while Prince Mush continues dancing.

* * *

Mona looks around and notices Yoshi in the distance. She walks up to him and notices he's just slacking off and not freezing anyone.

"Yoshi! We only have ten minutes left. Go out there and freeze people." Mona hisses as she storms over to where Yoshi is.

"Oh." Yoshi says as he aims the freeze ray at Mona. "I understand what you're saying now"

"No wait- Not on-" Mona says as Yoshi freezes her.

"Time to go freeze everyone else! Whoo!" Yoshi shouts as he happily skips away from Mona.

* * *

Bow looks annoyed that Bootler got frozen because she's hungry and her snack got frozen along with Bootler.

"Ugh, why did my snack have to freeze with Bootler. I'm just thawing out my chips, I don't have time for anything else." Bow states. She manages to thaw out her chips, but she leaves Bootler frozen. The sassy ghost opens her bag of Salt and Vinegar chips and makes an ugly face while she eats them. "Ugh why did I ask for these? Ehh they have a good aftertaste…" She eats another chip and makes the ugly face again.

Yoshi walks up to Bow with a wide grin on his face. Bow notices him and continues eating her chips.

"Hello Bow." Yoshi says in a deep voice.

"Oh hey Yoshi. What's up? You want some chips?" Bow says as she holds out her bag of Salt and Vinegar chips.

"Muahahahaha." Yoshi shouts as he shoots Bow with a freeze ray. "There are more to freeze. Muahahahaha."

* * *

Luigi and Daisy are sitting together in the sand.

"So, Daisy. What do you want to do?" Luigi asks Daisy.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Daisy replies.

"Let's go thaw out Toadette and Birdo before it's too late." Luigi says as he stands up and then helps Daisy stand up.

"Oh. It's too late." Yoshi says while standing behind them. They both gasp and glance at him for a second. They try to run but Yoshi instantly freezes them with one blast from his freeze ray. "Muahahahaha. I'm unstoppable."

* * *

Rosalina walks up to Waluigi who's still frozen and she is attempting to thaw him out as Yoshi walks up behind her.

"Stupid wrestler dude freezing Waluigi." Rosalina says as she turns around for a second and notices Yoshi. "Oh. It's just you. I felt negative energy creeping up on me."

Yoshi freezes Rosalina without saying a word.

"Dude, you know Rosalina is on your team right?" Shy Guy asks Yoshi.

"You must go down too! " Yoshi shouts as he laughs. He shoots the freeze ray at Shy Guy and runs away. "I smell garlic!"

* * *

Yoshi runs to where Wario is, in the middle of the area. Wario didn't have anywhere to run. Yoshi skips up to him.

"Ahh! Yoshi, have mercy." Wario cries as Yoshi freezes him.

"Yoshi doesn't have mercy!" Yoshi says as he attempts to flip the freeze ray but he accidentally drops it.

* * *

Mario is sitting on a rock relaxing. Prince Mush encounters him which makes Mario jump.

"Mamma Mia. Don't a shoot a me!" Mario begs.

Prince Mush shrug. "Well, when you put it like that…" The wrestler laughs and then shoots Mario with the freeze ray.

* * *

Yoshi peaks behind a tree and notices Koops hiding in his shell.

"This game is called freeze tag, not freeze hide and seek." Yoshi states as Koops pops his head out of his shell.

"DK, uh, never said I couldn't- " Koops says as he instantly starts running away from Yoshi before finishing his sentence.

"Get back here victim!" Yoshi yells as he chases after Koops.

"Please. I'm just a koopa!" Koops yells to Yoshi while running away.

"Yoshi must freeze everyone!" Yoshi shouts as he freezes Koops.

Dry Bones just witnessed Yoshi freezing Koops.

"Ugh. Looks like it's up to me. Let's see if I can thaw everyone out before Yoshi gets here…" Dry Bones says as he accidentally walks into Yoshi.

Yoshi changes the voice on his translator to one that sounds like a cowboy. "It's too late for that. Time for an old school freezing."

Dry Bones attempts to run away. Yoshi immediately shoots and it only freezes Dry Bones' legs.

"Now you can't move." Yoshi laughs.

"You do know I can just thaw out my legs right? Or better yet break them off and crawl away." Dry Bones states.

"Fair enough." Yoshi says as he freezes the rest of Dry Bones before saying anything else. "And then there was one cowboy left in the rodeo or something like that. I don't really watch cowboy movies like that. They're all the same."

"Oh really? Well, this cowboy is about to take you down." Prince Mush says to Yoshi in a fake cowboy accent while chewing on a piece of grain.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us." Yoshi says as he tugs the collar of the shirt he's wearing. "I wish I had a cowboy hat on…"

"Bring it on, Yoshi, bring it on! You don't want none of this. Bring it!" Prince Mush says with the cowboy accent.

"Oh. It's already brought on." Yoshi shouts.

Yoshi immediately shoots his freeze ray. Prince Mush attempts to dodge it matrix style, but a his back cracks and he fails terribly and gets frozen.

"…With twenty seven seconds to spare, the Poison Mushrooms win the first challenge! Now it's time for our second game. Follow me! Oh wait… you're all frozen, but Yoshi. Zess T, if Azia is not frozen, go make her thaw out the interns!" Zess T nods and walks back to the freezer. Yoshi stares at Donkey Kong like he's evil. "What?"

* * *

All the campers are thawed out and are now standing around Donkey Kong between two small identical forts.

Koops looks around in confusion. "Wow, I thought this would be more… extreme."

Donkey Kong grins. "You haven't seen anything yet. Okay, both forts are equal in defense so it doesn't matter which one you choose. There are five stations in this challenge two players from each team will handle one of the stages. Anyway, the rules are simple. The first team to capture the other team's flag and return it to their fort wins, the first team to trap all the other team's players in their fort, or the first team to destroy the other team's fort wins. You can steal flags or players from the other team. One of the station's jobs are to set up booby traps. This is vital because you guys can't always guard the flag."

"What exactly are these stations?" Peach asks.

"Defense, which are three stations that stay at the fort. One of them sets up booby traps. Another one will shoot the two cannons at the other team's fort. The other station will try to deflect the cannons using their quick wits. One station will be offense, they'll try to retrieve the flag or opponents. The last station are the captains. They can do offense, defense, or anything. If one of the people on the offense gets trapped in the fort, it's the captain's job to retrieve them."

"Dang man. Why are there so many rules?" Boo complains.

"It's okay honey, as long as we're in the same station." Bow says as she grabs Boo's hand and smiles at him.

Donkey Kong looks annoyed. "Okay, go to your forts. And remember it literally doesn't matter at all which fort you pick."

"What if one of the forts is better and Donkey Kong just isn't telling us!" Birdo shouts.

"Easy conspiracy theorist. I'm sure they're fine." Dry Bones responds.

The Fat Fireflowers all run to the east fort while the Poison Mushrooms go to the west fort.

"Okay decide your stations now!" Donkey Kong says with a speaker.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers are all discussing the stations.

"Alright what are the pairings?" Toadette asks.

"Me and Birdo for the offense!" Janette shouts gleefully as she gives a thumbs up to Prince Mush to signal him to pair up with Toadette.

"What?" Birdo asks because her and Janette aren't really friends.

"Come on Birdo. It could be fun!" Janette says with a big smile.

"Ehh…it's fine since I'm offense…" Birdo adds as she crosses her arms.

Prince Mush walks over to Toadette. "Hey Toade-

"Okay great. Koops, you wanna be my partner? We'll both be the captains of this fort." Toadette asks Koops without even noticing Prince Mush.

"Cool, I guess. Let's destroy the other team!" Koops replies.

Prince Mush grabs his chest as if Toadette just ripped out his heart. "Oh. The pain. THE PAIINN! "

"Relax dude, I'll be your partner." Dry Bones assures.

"I feel broken." Prince Mush says with a frown.

"Somehow that offends me." Dry Bones says as he breaks off one of his fingers.

"Oh sorry man, I forgot you're bones." Prince Mush replies.

Dry Bones laughs. "It's fine. I love being broken!"

"Garlic guy and weed guy unite?" Wario asks Shy Guy.

"Yes! " Shy Guy answers as they both pound their fists together as id they're superheroes.

"Shy Guy, Wario, can we trust you two to work the cannons?" Toadette asks as they both nod.

"We won't let you down chief. We'll fulfill all our duties. Hehe duties… hehehehe… duties!" Shy Guy answers. Toadette slaps her forehead.

"Ooohh! Me and Luigi will set up booby traps. Hehe it has the word 'booby' in it. Isn't that funny Luigi?" Daisy announces which makes Toadette slap her forehead again.

"Yeah." Luigi replies with a smile.

"Are you sure you trust Daisy and Luigi to be paired up together?" Koops whispers to Toadette.

"They have no one else to partner up with. Besides they paired up in the haunted mansion challenge and they did just fine." Toadette whispers back.

"Oh, okay. Just checking." Koops nods.

"Wait. I have a question." Dry Bones says.

"Yes?" Koops asks.

"How the heck are we supposed to deflect the cannons?" Dry Bones asks thinking about how that's physically impossible.

"I don't know, throw a bomb, build a wall, do whatever. Just protect our fort the best way you can!" Toadette replies.

"Okay. Don't expect a lot from us though." Dry Bones says as he walks out of the fort along with a sad Prince Mush.

"You know what, bud, I think we may just have this challenge in the bag. Everything is going smoothly." Toadette says to Koops.

"Yeah." The shy little koopa replies.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms are all discussing the stations.

"Team captain!" Pauline shouts as the team walk in the small fort.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm being the other captain! I don't care how much you annoy me. I'm not letting you take the leadership role of this team which is obviously mine." Peach says because she doesn't trust Pauline.

"I don't care. I'm clearly the better leader though." Pauline snaps back.

"You know what? Just learn to shut your mouth every once in a while. Nobody even likes you." Peach counters.

"Space girl, you wanna be paired up with Waluigi. Am I correct?" Pauline says trying to prove to Peach how much she knows about the team.

"Yes of course." Rosalina says.

"Are there any objections?" Peach asks just incase Rosalina would want to be paired up with someone more attractive.

"This is not a wedding you idiot." Pauline roars.

"Can you guys just get along? We can all resolve conflict if we just-" Waluigi says as Peach rudely cuts him off.

"Shut up hippie! What the heck does Rosalina see in you?" Peach hisses.

"Don't talk to him like that. He's just trying to get you two to get along. Both of you are bursting with negative energies. I feel it right through your dried up souls." Rosalina shouts at Pauline and Peach.

"Girl, you be trippin'. How much weed did Shy Guy give you? " Mona says with a slight laugh.

"Winner girl, who do you want your partner to be?" Peach asks Mona.

"Hmm." Mona says as she looks around at everyone. "I guess the valley girl."

"Ohmigosh. I was like totally gonna pick you to be like my partner. That is like totally creepy." Goombella states.

"Just stop saying like so much." Mona says under her breath.

"Do I like say like a lot? I totally had like no idea." Goombella says as she flips her ponytail.

"Ugh. It's like a disease and it's like spreading onto me. Someone help me before I like turn into one of them." Mona says as she flips her hair.

"Mario, who do you want your partner to be?" Pauline asks.

"Well… all of the pretty a girls a are all a taken." Mario states as Bow repeatedly slaps him with a fan. "I pick Yoshi!"

"Oh snap." Yoshi says as he snaps.

"Yeah, we're offense. Yoshi is the fastest on our team so he's the most useful. Let's just hope the other team don't send over that hot toad girl." Mario explains.

"Yoshi gonna steal that flag. Come on you ashy buttocks, let's get this party started." Yoshi says.

"And Boo and Bow are obviously the last pair. So who wants to shoot the cannons?" Peach asks.

"Ooohh! Me and Waluigi!" Rosalina shouts.

"Okay, the two freaks of nature are shooting the cannons, Boo and Bow since you two are ghosts you guys should deflect the cannons, and that means Mona and Goombella you two just need to set up booby traps." Peach declares.

"Sounds simple enough. We better win!" Mona yells to Peach and Pauline.

"Oh we will. My plans never fail." Pauline says.

"The haunted mansion, the talent show, and your horrible plan for building the hot tub? Yeah, sure they never fail." Peach rolls her eyes.

"Trust me. They NEVER fail." Pauline says grinning evilly.

"Whatever you say, failure." Peach says under her breath.

"Everyone get in position. The game starts in three… two… one… go! " Donkey Kong shouts in the speaker.

* * *

Birdo and Janette run out of their fort as fast as they can.

"Come on! Run faster!" Birdo screams at Janette.

"Don't scream at me!" Janette yells.

They both continue running as Janette accidentally trips over a small branch and Birdo slaps her forehead.

"You're truly pathetic." Birdo says as she helps Janette up.

* * *

"I'm a kinda lazy. Can I just a jump a on your back and let you ride a me over there so I can a steal the flag?" Mario asks Yoshi.

"Seems legit. Hop on!" Yoshi replies.

Mario jumps on Yoshi's back as Yoshi runs over to the Fireflowers' fort at full speed as they pass Birdo and Janette.

"We've covered more distance! We can crush them!" Birdo shouts.

"But Yoshi is way faster than us." Janette replies under her breath as they continue running to the other fort.

* * *

Shy Guy and Wario are on top of the fort with two large cannons. "Wario, my good man, it's time to fire!" Shy Guy asks.

"Whoo! Let's do this." Wario runs up to a cannon.

Wario and Shy Guy begin shooting their cannons at the other fort. It knocks down part of the top of it which crumbles down.

"That was awesome!" Shy Guy screams.

"Yeah!" Wario shouts as he high-fives Shy Guy.

* * *

Pauline and Peach just noticed that the other team all ready knocked down part of the top of their fort where Rosalina and Waluigi are.

"Oh no! Our fort is already falling apart!" Pauline hollers with worry.

"Boo and Bow! Do something now!" Peach commands.

"What are we supposed to do?" Boo asks in fear as another cannonball hit's the same part of the roof again.

"Deflect those stupid cannons!" Peach barks.

"Come on, Boo. Let's go figure something out before we lose the challenge this early in the game." Bow utters.

"We need to hurry!" Boo says as another cannonball hits the fort again. "We need a plan now!"

* * *

Waluigi and Rosalina are at the cannons and notice that the roof is falling apart and both don't know what to do.

"I can't do this. Attacking their fort for no reason." Waluigi looks down.

"Come on. It's not like anyone would get hurt from this. It's just a game." Rosalina reassured.

"I just feel like it's going against my moral code." Waluigi says. "I'm a pacifist, it just doesn't feel right."

"Relax. This isn't going against your protest for world peace. Which I think is totally… hot. Can you please do this, for me?" Rosalina asks.

Waluigi looks up and smiles at Rosalina. "Let's start shooting the cannons then." Rosalina and he walk up to the cannons.

"Yeah." Rosalina shouts as she aims her cannon and shoots it, but misses their opponent's fort badly "Well that was embarrassing…"

"Aim a little lower next time." Waluigi says as he aims his cannon and shoots it. It his the middle of the Fat Fireflowers' fort.

"Wow. You're really good at this." Rosalina says.

* * *

Mona and Goombella are setting up booby traps all over their fort. Goombella convinced Mona to put her hair in a ponytail.

"Wow, girl, you're really good at setting up traps." Mona comments.

"I like grew up watching Home Alone! Of course I'm good at like setting up traps. " Goombella informs.

"Well, it's good that you're useful right now." Mona says.

"I know." Goombella says as she flips her blonde ponytail back.

"Those hair flips are so annoying…" Mona says.

"You know they're awesome!" Goombella flips her ponytail back once more.

"Let's set up more snares near the front entrance. We have enough around the flag right now." Mona simply replies.

"Okay."

* * *

Birdo and Janette reach the fort and get inside easily. Birdo looks around and notices there are traps all over the ground.

"Crap. There are booby traps all over the ground." Birdo points out.

"I have an idea!" Janette states as she throws one of her shoes off at a snare which sets it off. " Okay now I'm just gonna go grab my shoe." She walks over to grab her show but gets herself caught in a snare.

"There's some sort of pattern with this booby traps. I think I can get around them." Birdo says as she looks at the ground.

Birdo jumps like a ballerina over to Janette and quickly unties her. "I didn't know you did ballet." Janette remarks.

"Shut up. Let's just keep going." Birdo says as she pushes Janette into another snare. "Janette, you're becoming really useful!"

"Uh, thanks? Now can you get me down?" Janette asks Birdo.

"Yeah." Birdo responds. She unties the rope from Janette's foot and catches her before she slams on the ground. "So are we going after their players?"

"I think we should steal some players first." Janette whispers. "Right now there are too many traps around the flag."

"Okay." Birdo replies with a shrug.

* * *

Mona notices Goombella putting a shovel up as Mona walks up to her.

"What did you use that shovel for?" Mona questions Goombella.

"There were like mines underneath this fort for some reason. They'll make sure no one get's our flag! I like set them on! I mean like if someone like steps anywhere near the flag they'll be blown away." Goombella explains.

"You idiot! These mines, where are they, underneath the fort? Right near the flag or what?" Mona asks.

"Uh, like they're like all around. I mean like we should like watch our step because if we like detonate one, we like detonate them all." Goombella answers.

"Let's try to shut off these mines before someone detonates them and blows up our fort!" Mona instructs.

"Mines? What are you two talking about?" Birdo asks carefully listening in on their conversation.

"Nothing." Mona answers. Birdo runs up to both of them and grabs them. "Put me down you muscular man looking freak!"

"I don't like being like carried!" Goombella complains.

"Wait, Birdo wait untie me!" Janette says while being stuck in another snare as she notices Birdo running right passed her. "Ugh."

* * *

"Into the dungeon you two go." Birdo says. She pushes Mona and Goombella into a small dungeon that is part of the fort.

"Why didn't you grab the flag? " Toadette asks Birdo.

"There were too many traps around it. I thought I'd get these two out of the way first. " Birdo replies.

Koops looks around. "Where's Janette?"

"Crap. I left her in the fort." Birdo slaps her forehead. She turns and notices Daisy and Luigi making out and not setting up booby traps like they're supposed to. "Um, guys, SET UP SOME TRAPS!"

Daisy and Luigi stop making out and look at Birdo. "Sorry, yo, girl can't keep her lips off me. Come on Daisy, let's go set some traps. It'll be easy." Luigi says.

"One more kiss." Daisy pulls Luigi closer to him.

"Fine." Luigi replies as they begin making out again. Birdo walks over to them in rage and pushes them apart. "Aye girl, don't touch me."

"You two better set some traps-" Birdo stops speaking when she notices Mario and Yoshi grabbing their flag. "Oh no! They got our flag someone stop them. Wait, I know how we can win! Toadette, you can run fast, right?"

"I guess?" Toadette answers.

"There are mines that can be detonated under the other team's fort. Mona and Goombella were talking about it. Set those mines off and we'll win this." Birdo instructs.

Toadette nods. "Koops! You're coming with me! Grab those bow and arrows, I have an idea! Birdo stop Mario and Yoshi, to save me some time!"

"I'm scared." Koops says.

Toadette picks up Koops and runs as fast as she can over to the other fort. Birdo tackles Mario and Yoshi and tries to snatch the flag. They continue fighting as Shy Guy walks into the fort.

"Where are the captains?" He asks while looking around.

Wario walks into the fort behind him.

"What is going on? Is he trying to steal the flag?" Wario asks.

"That's the point of the game genius." Mario states.

Mario pulls the flag out of Birdo's grip and runs away. The angry muscular girl grabs Yoshi and throws him into the dungeon with Mona and Goombella.

"What's up Yoshi?" Mona asks Yoshi.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Yoshi responds. "My horoscope was talking about how I will get very lucky today but I asked my magic eight ball if this was true and it said no. Why would my horoscope lie?"

Mona and Goombella just awkwardly stare at Yoshi for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna like die of boredom in here." Mona says as she takes out her phone and begins texting.

"I wonder what it's like to have fingers." Goombella ponders out loud.

* * *

Toadette and Koops reach the fort. Toadette looks around for a second as she notices Janette.

"Okay now what are we supposed to do?" Koops asks Toadette. They walk over to Janette.

"Can you guys help me? All the blood is rushing to my head, I feel like I'm going to pass out." Janette states.

Toadette snaps her fingers. "I have a plan."

"What's the plan?" Koops asks as Toadette whispers quietly in Koops' ear leaving Janette in suspense. "That's insane! But it just might work!"

Toadette pulls out the bow and arrows and aims it in Janette's direction.

"Don't kill me!" Janette pleads.

"Man, I hope she know what she is doing…" Koops says referring to Toadette.

"I'm not gonna kill you!" Toadette reassured.

Toadette shoots the arrow at the rope which causes Janette to fall hard on the ground. The pink capped Toad girl grabs Koops and runs out of the fort as fast as she can, leaving Janette behind.

"Please let this work!" Toadette prays.

"What if this didn't work- " Koops says. Suddenly a huge explosion occurs that sends him and Toadette flying back. The explosion destroys the fort and sends Janette, Rosalina, Waluigi, Pauline, Peach, Bow, and Boo flying in the sky.

Mario reaches the remains of the destroyed fort. "I got the flag- " He shouts as he looks around. "Well this is a awkward. Where is everyone?"

"And the Fat Fireflowers win the second challenge thanks to Birdo, Toadette, and Koops's brilliant strategy." Donkey Kong announces which makes everyone on the Fat Fireflowers cheer as Janette lands right in Dry Bones' arms.

"Well then." Dry Bones says with a smile.

"Sorry I had to blow you up, Nett…" Toadette apologizes.

"Oh it's fine. It would've been a bit better if you guys warned me!" Janette says as she jumps out of Dry Bones' arms.

"I salute you captains!" Shy Guy says as he holds his right hand on his forehead along with Wario.

"I salute them too!" Wario states.

"So, do you guys know what time is it?" Donkey Kong asks into his speaker.

"Adventure time?" Boo shouts back.

"No, it's bubble brawl time."

* * *

All the campers are standing near a giant blue bubble. Donkey Kong walks up to the bubble which is about tens times bigger than him.

"Okay, the four people going in the bubble are, Daisy, Shy Guy, Yoshi, and Goombella." Donkey Kong announces.

"Wait. That isn't fair on my behalf! I'm a Goomba!" The valley girl states while Donkey Kong picks her up and places her inside the bubble.

"Too bad." Donkey Kong replies. Daisy, Yoshi, and Shy Guy all crawl inside the bubble and angrily look at each other and then at Donkey Kong. "Are you all ready?"

"No this is not fair!" Goombella hollers.

"Life isn't fair. You all should know the rules. Knock the other player out. The last player standing wins for their team. In three… two… one… go!" Donkey Kong says while shooting a nerf gun in the air.

Shy Guy easily knocks Goombella out of the bubble right when the game starts.

"Wow, that was really easy." Shy Guy says as he does a little dance while swimming inside the bubble.

"If I get eliminated for this." Goombella says as she looks down.

"Don't worry, if we lose, I have someone in mind on who should go home, and it isn't you." Pauline tells Goombella as she evilly glares at Yoshi.

"Oh thank goodness." Goombella replies because Pauline doesn't know that she set the mines.

"Come on Yoshi, come over here and fight me like a man." Shy Guy says as he holds up fists.

"Oh, you are going down!" Yoshi roars as he swims over to the masked stoner.

Yoshi and Shy Guy continue hitting each other back and forth while Daisy just waves at Luigi.

"Daisy, if you work together with Shy Guy, you guys can knock out Yoshi and win. Stop waving at Luigi!" Wario says.

Daisy blows a kiss to Luigi. "What did you say Wario?" Daisy asks. Yoshi knocks Shy Guy out of the bubble right near her. "Yikes."

"Never mind, you lost your shot." Wario says as he slaps his forehead.

"Ow, that really hurt. Yoshi is a freaking psychopath." Shy Guy says he pulls out some weed to make a blunt.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Daisy - **"Oh, I just love Luigi. He's so cool and manly. I can go on and on about the good qualities he has. He's just so perfect. He can help me with my very short attention span, which is what I need. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird or something… am I weird? What exactly is weird? What exactly is normal? Since everyone is different, wouldn't that make everyone weird. All this thinking is making me want some French fries. Man, I wish there was a McToads on the island. I'd get a large fry, sweet tea, two double cheese burgers, a parfait with extra granola, and chicken nuggets. I love their chicken nuggets… what part of the chicken is the nugget?"

* * *

Yoshi slowly swims over Daisy as Zess T begins playing the theme of the movie Jaws.

"Daisy, punch him! Punch him, swim away, do something!" Wario demands.

Daisy continues blowing kisses to Luigi. Yoshi knocks Daisy out of the bubble and dances around because he won.

"Ow. What was that for?" Daisy asks.

"…And the winners are the Fat Fireflowers!" Donkey Kong announces as all the campers look confused. Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers begin to cheer for a second.

"What? Yoshi knocked out all the competitors! That's not fair!" Peach yells.

"Just kidding, and the Poison Mushrooms win!" Donkey Kong declares with a laugh.

All the campers on the Poison Mushrooms cheer.

"Did we win anything for winning the challenge?" Boo asks in high hopes.

"Nope. Nothing but immunity." Donkey Kong says.

"We should go celebrate, for me leading my team to victory." Peach states.

"No, I lead the team to victory." Pauline counters.

"You're highly mistaken, because you didn't do anything. You were useless this whole challenge." Peach hisses back.

"No, you were the useless one." Pauline snaps.

"Can we stop all of this arguing? I mean c'mon, we won! Now we can party it up… again! Let's go!" Mona states with a smile. Pauline and Peach both smile and shrug.

"Fat Fireflowers, one of you are getting cut from the competition tonight. So, decide who's leaving." Donkey Kong says while he walks away.

* * *

**In Confessional **

**Wario - **"Daisy totally screwed us up. But it's not all her fault, it's her and Luigi. One of them has got to go. They weren't helpful at all in any of these challenges today. But then again I remember what happened when we split those annoying sisters up. We all need to discuss what to do as a team!"

**Shy Guy **- /lights his blunt/

**Prince Mush **- "Yeah Daisy and Luigi, one of them have to go. They're nothing but a huge barrier to the team right now."

* * *

Dry Bones, Toadette, Janette, Birdo, Shy Guy, and Prince Mush are all discussing who they should vote off in the back of the cabin where Rosalina is meditating in the background.

"Luigi has got to go. My girl Daisy can't even concentrate." Birdo says.

"Luigi is not the one that wasted the last challenge and caused us to lose, it was obviously Daisy and her short attention span." Shy Guy informs.

"Yeah." Prince Mush agrees.

"I'm voting off Luigi. Daisy could be useful in the long run." Janette states.

"Luigi's tough. I think he'd be more useful." Dry bones says as Birdo gives him an evil glare. "Don't give me that look. You and I both know that Daisy screwed up big time in the challenge today."

"Well I'm still voting off Luigi." Birdo states.

"Well I'm still voting off Daisy!" Dry Bones snaps.

"Yeah, Daisy deserves to go." Prince Mush adds.

"Luigi is distracting Daisy! He's never been useful to our team!" Janette hisses while Birdo and Toadette nod in agreement.

"Oh please, you barely been useful to our team." Shy Guy states.

"I've been very useful thank you very much." Janette replies.

"I think Luigi should go only because Daisy can probably handle being without Luigi when-" Toadette says, but Shy Guy rudely cuts her off.

"Have you seen the way she was blowing kisses at him? She'll die without him, at least have her die off of the island!" Shy Guy says.

"That's really ignorant." Janette tells Shy Guy.

"Ignorant means unaware and my previous statement doesn't go with that. The word you should have said was rude." Shy Guy informs Janette.

"Oh, shut up! Don't try to act smart." Janette hisses as she gets up and walks away to go find a dictionary.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - **"Buh bye Daisy. It was nice meeting you, now it is time for you to go! My man Luigi can't go tonight!"

**Wario **- "I don't know if I should vote off Daisy or Luigi. One of them has to go, but I don't know which one I want to vote for…"

* * *

All the Fat Fireflowers are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them again. He's holding a plate with nine mushrooms on it. "Only nine mushrooms are on this plate. These mushrooms represent which campers will still remain as campers. The person who doesn't get a mushroom is getting kicked off and they cannot come back. Ever. The following campers are safe, Toadette." Donkey Kong announces.

Toadette runs up and grabs her mushroom.

"Koops, Shy Guy."

Koops and Shy Guy walk up and each claim their mushrooms.

"Janette, Birdo."

Birdo and Janette run up and get their mushrooms.

"Wario, Dry Bones."

Wario and Dry Bones step up and claim their mushrooms.

"Daisy, Luigi, it's down to you."

"But we're supposed to be the power couple this season! We have to be the power couple!" Daisy says as she looks down.

"Yeah, we can't be torn apart." Luigi states as he grabs Daisy's hand.

"The last mushroom… of the night… goes to…" Donkey Kong rubs his chin and glares at both of them to add suspense. looks at them to add even more suspense as he picks up the mushroom and looks at it.

"…Luigi"

"No… not Daisy!" Luigi cries.

"I've been eliminated. Aw, I thought everyone liked me. I even thought I had fans. I guess I was wrong, terribly wrong." Daisy says with a frown.

* * *

Toadette, Koops, and Janette all hug Daisy before she leaves.

"I'm gonna miss you Daisy." Koops says. "I didn't even vote you off!"

"I'll miss you guys." Daisy says with a frown. She grabs her luggage and steps on the dock of shame and turns to Luigi. "Luigi, kiss good bye?"

"Fine." He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Daisy, but Zess T grabs her and throws her on the boat of losers.

"No, I didn't get my good-bye kiss." Daisy says with a frown as Luigi runs down the dock to get the kiss.

"Bye Daisy!" Luigi says as he reaches the edge.

"Luigi… I…I… " Daisy says as the boat starts drifting away. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Luigi shouts back as he touches his heart. He never genuinely loved someone before. He looks down at how stupid he was for not focusing more on the challenges and letting Daisy get distracted. Toadette walks next to him with a slight smile trying to cheer him up.

"It'll be okay, at she loves you and long distance relationships are so romantic. Now, come on, let's go play some video games." Toadette reassured Luigi which makes him smile slightly.

* * *

"Yeah, that'll help get my mind off of these things." Luigi says as he drags himself away from the dock of shame.

Bootler is still in the vast open area where freeze tag was held. He's dark blue like Azia was and he's shivering.

Uh-uh-um, y-y-y-you guys. C-c-can I g-g-get some h-h-h-help? You guys? " Bootler says as the camera fades out.

* * *

End of episode eight.

* * *

Daisy's Audition

Daisy's audition starts off with Daisy video taping herself driving like a maniac down the highway with the cops chasing behind her because she's speeding.

"HI I'M DAISY" She shouts with a smile. "Yeah, I don't really have my driver's license, so that's why I'm speeding. And my friend left some illegal things in the trunk… hehe. Those sirens are annoying though, shouldn't the police be stopping crimes? People should be allowed to speed if they want to speed. The police act like it makes it unsafe for other drivers." Daisy notices a dead-end coming up as Daisy immediately swerves and makes a U-turn. One of the cop cars crashes into the dead-end while three more are still chasing her.

"So anyways, I'm a great addition for your show because I'm cute, fun, and of course wild. I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm looking to get away for the summer. As you can see I'm getting my frustration out while hi-jacking my ex's car!" The cops continue chasing her. Daisy grabs her cell phone and looks at it. "Ooohh! I got a text from my ex! He's probably wondering where his car is!" Daisy opens the text message as a Toad crossing the street screams when Daisy runs over him. "Did I just hit a pothole? The ride just got bumpy…" Daisy says as she continues reading the text which causes her to run a few red lights and cut off an ambulance. "He's pissed." Daisy laughs. "Serves him right. Ooohh a McToads!" Daisy swerves into the parking lot of McToads. The police cars continue racing down the highway not noticing Daisy swerved into the McToads parking lot. Daisy drives through the drive through.

"Hello welcome to McToads! Where everything is served with a smile! What would you like to order?" The employee asks.

"I'll have uhhhhhh, cheeseburger without cheese because I hate cheese and uhhhh, a chicken wrap." Daisy orders.

"Do you want honey barbeque sauce, sweet and sour sauce, honey mustard, or plain barbeque sauce to go with that wrap?" The employee asks.

"I said chicken…" Daisy replies as she can clearly hear the employee slapping his forehead. "So anyways, pick me for your show!" Daisy shuts the camera off.

* * *

**Author's notes: Eighth episode finished. **

**-I'm still working on changing episodes 4-7 to story format… **

**-I'm still accepting OC's for interns. They'll appear when I ever see fit.**

**-I'm sorry to all the Daisy fans out there. Don't take the eliminations really seriously though. I love Daisy's tomboyish energetic personality so I'm not done with her yet…**

**-Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, for reading, etc :D**

**-As for the Goombella and Yoshi question, they might hook up soon but I don't want to spoil anything… **

**-One last thing… this author's note is long I apologize for that… I want to hear your opinion on random two characters I'll post in the author's notes every new chapter. This will help when I start next season and develop the character more this season. The characters I want to hear your opinion about: Janette and Pianta. Just tell me what you think/thought of them during the season. That's all. **


	9. Down By the River Slide

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters. I'm pretty sure we all know this by now. ( ._. )**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Nine

Down By the River Slide

* * *

Donkey Kong is standing on the edge of the dock of shame. For this episode he's wearing a tan explorer hat with a tan vest that has pockets on it, and tan shorts also full of pockets. He begins the recap, "Previously on Mario Total Drama Island, the campers played many fun camp games. Daisy and Luigi finally made their relationship official. Yoshi went in panic mode when he purposely froze Pauline in the first challenge. Birdo, Toadette, and Koops took a risk and won the second challenge for their team. In the tiebreaker challenge Daisy kept getting distracted which contributed to her termination in the competition. Who will rise in the competition? Who will fall under the pressure? Find out right here, right now, in the most shocking campfire ceremony of the season, on Mario… Total… Drama… Island."

* * *

**The opening sequence begins**

* * *

Bow is waiting outside of her cabin for Bootler to finish cooking her breakfast. She looks annoyed. Boo notices her and sits right next to her on the stairs in front of the cabin.

"Ugh. That lousy good for nothing butler always takes forever to make me breakfast." Bow complains while rubbing her stomach.

"I feel your pain heh heh. You must be suffering." Boo replies sardonically.

"I am. I mean, how long does it take to cook pancakes with homemade butter, waffles, two omelets, bacon, sausage, and homemade blueberry syrup? It can't take that long. Bootler disgusts me." Bow justifies.

"Hey, give the guy a break. I mean he's only a person. Besides, at least you don't have to eat Zess T's gruel…" Boo counters.

Bow shrugs. "I'd hate to admit it, but you're totally right. I should stop rushing Bootler because when he's rushed the job doesn't get done well."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but okay." Boo smiles.

"So Boo, what's up with you?" Bow asks while she begins filing her nails.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I mean you don't know, but nothing really is up with, uh, me I mean not like-" Bow shuts up Boo by kissing him which makes his eyes grow wide. "Y-you kissed me!"

"Yeah." Bow says while she continues to file her nails. "Just don't get used to my kisses…"

Boo looks shocked. "Uh does that mean…"

Bow shrugs. "I don't know yet, Boo… I just don't know yet…"

"Oh." Boo looks down.

Pauline and Peach both walk out of the communal washroom over to the ghosts sitting out front of the cabin.

"Hey ghosts. Good morning." Peach says with an abnormal smile.

"I don't see what's so good about it. I mean Bootler is late bringing me my breakfast this morning." Bow states.

"At least you're not eating Zess T's gruel." Peach and Pauline reply at the same time.

"Jinx!" Pauline shouts as she knocks on the wooden stairs.

"Ugh. Nobody plays the stupid ga-" Peach says as Pauline punches her.

"No talking." Pauline smiles evilly.

"You're the only one playing so there's no poi-" Peach says as Bow slaps Peach with a fan and Boo slaps her as well.

"Can you guys stop that?" Peach asks as Pauline punches her.

"No. It's too fun!" Pauline replies.

Peach stomps away before saying anything else. Boo, Bow, and Pauline just sit there and laugh.

* * *

Rosalina is sitting on her mat behind the cabin meditating like usual. She looks very relaxed.

"What a lovely day to meditate. Nothing can go wrong." Rosalina states as a bird flying above her poops right in her hair. Rosalina gets up in disgust. "Looks like I didn't meditate enough."

While Rosalina is heading to the communal washroom, Goombella notices the bird poop in her hair.

"Ew, like did that bird poop on you? That's like beyond gross." Goombella states looking grossed out.

Rosalina just shrugs. "I don't mind. It's not like the bird did it on purpose."

The bird lands on the tree holding binoculars looking at Rosalina. It points to Rosalina and mouths the word "Soon" with creepy music playing in the background

* * *

Shy Guy is smoking as usual. Janette and Birdo are watching him in confusion.

"Imagine how many brain cells he lost from smoking all the time!" Birdo tells Janette.

"Yeah. Some stoners are smart though…" Janette states.

"No, they think they know everything. How can you live your life being high all the time? I mean he should do something with his life." Birdo says.

"Don't you all have something better to do than gossip about me?" Shy Guy asks while he smokes.

"Nope!" Janette replies with a smile. "I would NEVER date a guy that smokes, or a guy that's sexist!"

"You're not the only one sistah." Birdo adds.

* * *

Two squirrels are sleeping inside the horn. It goes off really loudly causing the squirrels to fall out of it.

"Good morning campers! It's challenge time!" Donkey Kong shouts into the intercom.

"Ugh. This is going to be aw-" Peach says as Yoshi punches her so hard that she falls on the ground. "Really Yoshi? Since when are you on this?"

"It seemed like fun." Yoshi states.

* * *

All the campers are near the beach with nine canoes right near the shore. Donkey Kong is standing near a picture with a skull on it.

"Alright. Campers, today's challenge is a canoe trip to-" Donkey Kong changes his voice to a spookier tone. "Keelhaul Key!"

"That sounds a easy." Mario whispers to Pauline.

"You didn't let me finish. Legend has it, that the island is cursed." Donkey Kong makes random ghost noises. "Some say, once you get there you can't ever escape."

"And who was the genius that decided to make us have a challenge there?" Birdo asks which just makes Donkey Kong laugh.

"Me, of course. Okay, don't take anything from the island, or you'll be cursed forever or something like that." Donkey Kong answers.

"That's if we even get off the island." Koops whispers to Toadette.

"Okay, as for your challenge, first you must paddle by canoe to Keelhaul Key which is actually quite close to here. Then you all must portage your canoes through a two-hour venture in the deep forests of the island, reach the other side of the island, where you'll all make a rescue bonfire, which I will judge. The team that wins that will have a slight advantage in the last part, which is a race back to Camp Mamma Mia in order to win the challenge." Donkey Kong explains.

Shy Guy jumps up and down. "Yay. We're going on a canoe trip. Dude, that's like so awesome, I need more weed to bring though. Heh heh. That laugh just sounded like Boo's. Heh heh. I gotta stop laughing like that. Heh heh."

"Anyways, partner up. It's canoe time!" Donkey Kong dismisses everyone while pointing at the canoes.

Prince Mush walks up to Toadette prepared to ask her to be his partner. "Okay, I'm gonna go up to her, and ask her to be my partner. I can do this, I know I can." He says to himself.

"Dude, stop talking to yourself." Wario says.

"Oh yeah. Girls may not like that!" Prince Mush states as Wario shrugs and walks over to a canoe.

"Nett, be my partner?" Toadette asks Janette as soon as Prince Mush reaches her.

"Yeah. Okay, sure." Janette says as she winks at Prince Mush, but he still slaps his forehead.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Janette - **"I have to pair up with Toadette this challenge. I mean she's not giving Prince Mush any attention, it's almost seems like she's ignoring him. I gotta find out what's up with her. I will get her and Prince Mush together if it's the last thing I do… which it probably will be…"

* * *

Dry Bones is looking around as Shy Guy approaches him.

"Dry Bones, be my partner, mate?" Shy Guy asks him.

"Sure, dude. If you give me some weed." Dry Bones responds with a laugh. "I haven't smoked in a while."

"Sure, dude. You're asking the right guy. I can get you so high that you'll be able to see right through my mask." Shy Guy states.

"Uh… alrighty then… let's get to them canoes." Dry Bones instructs.

* * *

Luigi is just sitting in the sand looking depressed. Koops notices and walks over to him and sits next to him.

"Hey, come on. She's cheering you on. You can try to win for her, just like how I'm trying to win for Koopie Koo. Don't put yourself down." Koops says referring to Daisy's elimination.

"I guess you're right…" Luigi states while carving Daisy's face into the sand. "I still should've been the one eliminated. I mean Daisy didn't deserve this at all. Now I'm a mess…"

"Things happen for a reason. Maybe you're destined to win. Whatever the universe has in balance for you, I'm sure Daisy will be cheering you on from the sidelines." Koops states.

"Ehh…" Luigi responds as he continues carving Daisy's face into the sand.

"How about you, me, and Prince Mush team up for this challenge?" Koops asks still trying to cheer Luigi up.

"Okay… watch out, you better not step on Daisy!" Luigi states as he runs over to the canoe to push it in the water.

Prince Mush walks over to Luigi and helps him push the canoe in the water. "Why won't she love me?" He cries referring to Toadette.

"Just great… all the love struck people in one group…" Koops mumbles under his breath while he helps push the canoe into the water.

* * *

Mario walks up to Pauline. "Hey Pauline, be a my a partner?" He asks in high hopes. Pauline looks at him for a second.

"Uhh, sure." She answers while rubbing her chin.

"Awesome. All a my dreams a came a true! " Mario states.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"Well, I don't really like Mario, but he could a good inclusion to my alliance. With him on my side, I can literally demolish the rest of the competition easily. I just have to deal with Mario's constant flirting."

* * *

Birdo noticed all the pairs on her team. "Wait. If they're all paired up, that means I'm paired up with-" Wario wraps his arm around her and she accidentally inhales the garlic and onions in his breath.

"That's right, partner. Me!" Wario states.

"If you ever touch me again I swear I'll make sure you won't be able to have kids ever in your life. Don't wrap your arm around me like we're friends." Birdo demands which causes Wario to back away from her.

"Well, we're teammates, so we have to get along." Wario says.

Birdo picks Wario up and throws him into the canoe. She easily pushes the canoe into the lake while Wario is clapping.

"Wow, you're super strong. That's not normal for a chick." Wario shouts which infuriates Birdo.

"Just shut your mouth and this challenge will go by a lot quicker." Birdo commands while jumping into the canoe with her paddle.

"Uh, yes sir!" Wario replies while starting to paddle.

"What did you just say?" The pink creature questions Wario.

"Let's go!" Wario replies while holding his paddle in front of him for protection. "Don't hurt me!"

Birdo just rolls her eyes and continues paddling.

* * *

Goombella runs up to Yoshi who is just sitting down building a small sandcastle.

"Yoshi! Be my partner?" Goombella asks while Yoshi just looks at her in confusion.

"For what?" He answers.

"The canoes…" Goombella replies.

"…"

"For the challenge…" Goombella explains wishing she had arms and hands so she could slap her forehead.

"Oh. Sure, I'll be your partner. Let's get sailing while we go to funky town woot woot." Yoshi states as he throws on his afro and dances over to the canoe. Goombella dances behind him.

"Yeah…" Goombella starts blushing.

"Get in the canoe. I'll push it!" Yoshi states while he lifts her up and gently places her inside the canoe.

"Aw, such a gentleman." Goombella says to Yoshi who burps right in her face.

* * *

Peach just noticed everyone else is paired up except for her and Mona.

"Well, the two freaks of nature are gonna pair up as are the ghost lovers, so I guess me and you are partners!" Peach says to Mona.

"Well, I guess that's fine. You're not a valley girl, right?" The big-breasted girl asks.

"No?" Peach replies in confusion.

"Then come on partner! Let's destroy this challenge!" Mona grabs Peach's arm and pulls her over to a canoe. "Come on let's push this!"

"Wow. Are you always this eager?" Peach asks.

* * *

Bow and Bootler are sitting inside a canoe. Boo is the only one pushing the canoe into the lake.

"Can I get a little help?" Boo asks.

"Bootler isn't allowed to help in challenges." Bow states.

"I meant from you…" Boo replies.

"Now that's hilarious!" Bow laughs.

"So, Bootler, when did you decide to become a butler?" Boo asks Bootler while he continues to push the canoe in the lake.

"Since Lady Bow was in diapers, her parents only let me get her the expensive stylish kind because apparently normal diapers are unattractive and unbearable." Bootler answers while Bow is blushing.

"I deserve the best. That's all there is to it." Bow states with a slight smile.

"So am I the best?" Boo asks.

"Maybe… " Bow answers as she smiles flirtatiously at Boo.

Bootler looks at Bow with a mixed expression of anger and perplexity as if she's not supposed to date Boo. Boo notices his expression but he decides to ignore it. He jumps into the canoe and begins paddling.

* * *

Waluigi and Rosalina become partners. Waluigi is struggling to push the canoe in the water.

"Ugh. Why is this thing so heavy?" Waluigi asks while he continues struggling to push the canoe.

Rosalina jumps out of the canoe. "Here. I'll help you."

"No- no I got this." Waluigi states not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Well, I'm helping you no matter what." Rosalina states as she easily pushes the canoe into the water. She puts Waluigi in the back of the canoe and floats over to the front.

"Uh, thanks for the help, but I could've handled it if I had more time…" Waluigi says while paddling.

"I know you could have." Rosalina giggles.

Both of them stop paddling and smile at each other. They both slowly lean in to kiss, but Mona and Peach's canoe pass them as Mona cuts off their romantic moment by splashing them with her paddle.

"You two! Stop getting distracted! We have a challenge to win!" Mona shouts while she splashes Waluigi again.

"Oh, sorry." Waluigi states as he begins paddling again along with Rosalina.

* * *

Birdo is sitting in the back of the canoe and Wario keeps farting in her face. She coughs a few times because she can't breathe.

"If you ever fart in my face again I will rearrange your entire body." Birdo states.

"I can't help it. You're always a grouchy prick about everything. It's probably only because you wish you looked more like a girl. I bet some people even speculate your gender or something." Wario snaps.

Birdo whacks Wario with her paddle in his groin. Wario weeps in pain.

"I am a girl and happen to look like one, thank you very much. You better shut your mouth because there's plenty more where that came from." Birdo hisses.

"Okay, I think I'll stop talking right now." Wario replies while moving further up to the front of the canoe away from Birdo.

"You better. Otherwise you'll get smacked."

* * *

Prince Mush, Koops, and Luigi are all paddling their canoe.

Koops notices that Prince Mush is evilly staring at him. "Uh, why are you staring at me like that?"

"You! You're trying to steal Toadette away from me!" Prince Mush roars.

"Uh, what are you talking about? I love my girlfriend, Koopie Koo, with all my heart. Me and Toadette are just friends…" Koops replies.

"Oh. Sorry dude. I'm terrified she might fall for another guy." Prince Mush says while he stops paddling.

"You can't make her fall in love with you. She may like scrawny scared little boys like Koops, and you can't change dat. She hasn't even hinted on liking you, dawg, move on. I know she's one of the hottest mushroom girls to you, but she seems like she ain't ready to be tied down in a relationship. And, you can't call dibs on a girl that doesn't give a crap about you." Luigi explains still looking down because of Daisy's elimination.

"Shut up. You're just saying that because we all voted out Daisy last challenge. Toadette does like me! I feel it in my heart. You know what, I'll ask that creepy space girl. She knows everything about everyone." Prince Mush snaps.

"This has nothing to do with Daisy's elimination. I'm just sayin' that Toadette hasn't given you a sign." Luigi states.

"So you won't be able to, _hit her baby one more time._" Koops sings badly and off-key. Prince Mush and Luigi awkwardly stare at him for a few seconds.

"I just wish I could know why. Like what if Daisy didn't like you, wouldn't you want to know why?" Prince Mush adds.

"Not really. I mean, I wouldn't waste my time going for a girl that isn't into me. I guess, I'm not entirely sure though. Daisy's different in a way…" Luigi replies.

"Ugh. Well I'm not like that. Toadette's the only girl I want. No other girl can replace her." Prince Mush states while he daydreams about her for a second. Luigi smacks him back to reality.

"That's adorable." Koops chuckles.

"Shut up." Prince Mush says with a smile.

"I mean, when I first met you I, uh, thought you were a womanizer." Koops laughs. "Man was I waayyy off!"

"Yeah, I wrote her a poem." Prince Mush says.

"You didn't!" Both Koops and Luigi yell.

"I did. I handed it to her personally. I mean she didn't read it in front of me though. She was heading into her cabin…" Prince Mush says.

"I bet it's somewhere in the trash now." Koops murmurs to Luigi.

"So what exactly was this poem?" Luigi asks.

"Well this is what it said, 'Roses are red, grass is green, I love you, why won't you love me?'" Prince Mush recites.

Luigi and Koops burst out laughing.

"Dude, that was horrible." Koops takes a breath and then continues laughing.

"…But it came from my heart…" Prince Mush frowns.

"If you're gonna get with Toadette you need major help! " Luigi states.

"Help? Like what?" Prince Mush asks in fear.

"Oh. You'll see." Luigi exclaims with an evil laugh.

"…And suddenly I'm terrified." Prince Mush says to himself.

* * *

Toadette and Janette are paddling their canoe.

"So, Toadette, can I ask you a question?" Janette asks.

"Sure." Toadette answers.

"Why don't you like Prince Mush? It's been killing me inside since I don't know why. I know it's none of my business, but I've been feeling gossipy lately, and well, you know." Janette blurts out.

"Well, honestly, I can't say I don't like him, but-" Toadette looks down as Janette squeals loudly.

"I can't wait to tell Yoshi all about this! You two are meant for each other! Wait, then why won't you go out with him?" Janette asks with enthusiasm.

"Well, I've only been in one relationship my entire life." Toadette confesses.

"What?! How is that possible? You have the cutest dimples and a nice- uh anyway, what about that relationship? " Janette asks.

"Yeah, my ex cheated on me and then dumped me while I tried to make things work. Now I'm not ready for another guy to do me wrong like him." Toadette looks up for a second thinking about her ex.

"Toadette, don't assume Prince Mush is the same. He could be the one for you." Janette states.

"Maybe… I'm just not sure. I don't like getting distracted with relationships." Toadette states.

"What's this cheater's name? Say it to the world. This is a reality show! Tell the world! Tell the world!" Janette hollers.

"I'm not gonna say his name." Toadette says.

"Well whoever you are, the world knows you broke up and cheated on this beautiful girl for an ugly-" Janette says referring to Toadette's ex.

"He's probably not watching this show. He can't stand me, so seeing my face on TV would just drive him crazy. And the girl he cheated on me was a supermodel…" Toadette explains.

"Oh. Well, never mind then…" Janette looks down.

"Yeah. I don't care that much though." Toadette says.

"So, how about you and Prince Mush? Has he done anything special or romantic for you?" Janette asks Toadette.

"Ehh… Prince Mush wrote this poem for me this morning." Toadette says.

"Really, what'd it say?" Janette asks.

"You don't even want to know…" Toadette answers.

* * *

Mario and Pauline are paddling their canoe.

"Isn't this a fun? You know a on a the open water… with you, and with me?" Mario asks nervously to Pauline.

"Uhh… I guess?" Pauline replies while she continues to paddle.

"So, you a have a really nice rack." Mario says quietly.

"What?" Pauline questions because she didn't hear what Mario just said.

"Nothing." Mario states while he continues paddling.

Pauline looks at Mario. "Okay?"

"Can I sniff your hair?" Mario asks while he grabs a small piece of Pauline's hair. Pauline smacks his hand.

"What? No, you creep!" Pauline replies.

"Oh. Then can I a sniff a your armpit? I wanna smell your a nice fruity deodorant, it a smells so nice." Mario says.

Pauline looks sickened.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"I'm starting to think twice about having Mario in my alliance mainly because he creeps me out. He's so weird and stalkerish. I'm gonna have nightmares about him tonight. I have a strange feeling though, that this is all an act. Maybe Mario has some tricks up his sleeves. Really, in this competition, you shouldn't trust anyone. Mario seems innocent to me, though. If only I could deal with his weird ways!"

**Mario - **" I guess Pauline is creeped out by me. It's a not a my fault, though. It's a hers because she a wants to a wear such nice smelling products. Wear a stinky stuff and I'll a back off. I think if I wasn't a acting so a weird in front of her she may a just a like a me. I guess it's a too good to be true."

* * *

Shy Guy and Dry Bones are paddling their boats. Shy Guy brought a small radio with him along with a sack full of snacks. They're listening to a song by Todd Marley.

Dry Bones is high. "I love this lake, I love this show, I love this canoe, and I love you man! I really do." The skeleton says to Shy Guy with a giggle. He tries to hug Shy Guy, but Shy Guy pushes him away.

"Aye man. Cut it out with all the love. You got the munchies right now?" Shy Guy asks while digging through his snack sack.

"Now that I think about it, yeah man, I'm starving. Did you bring snacks or anything?" Dry Bones asks.

"Of course, a true stoner always has snacks on him." Shy Guy answers.

"Awesome. Whacha got?" Dry Bones asks.

Shy Guy smiles, "I got, hot chips, really hot chips, really really hot chips, really really really hot chips, flamin' hot chips, red hot chips, hoppin' jalapeño hot chips, fiery scorchin' hoppin' habernaro hot chips, weed brownies, melted ice cream cake, funions, hot fries, cheddar fries, a slice of cold pepperoni pizza, beef jerky, slim jims, hot cheez-its, hot sauce- "

* * *

Yoshi and Goombella are paddling their canoes.

"So, like what do you like think Keelhaul Key looks like? Like do you like think it's really cursed, I don't like think that. I mean like how could an island be like cursed. That totally seems illogical!" Goombella says to Yoshi.

"Yooshhhhiiii! Yoshi Yooshi Yosshii! Yoshi!" Yoshi replies which confuses Goombella until she notices his translator isn't around his neck.

"Oh crap! What happened to your translator? I can't understand you!" Goombella says while looking around the canoe for the translator. She sees it near Yoshi's foot and gives it to Yoshi.

"Yooshi Yosshii Yooosshhhhhhhii!" Yoshi cries.

Goombella aggressively puts the translator around Yoshi's neck as he hisses at her.

"Why don't you want your translator on you?" Goombella asks.

"Because it doesn't match my outfit! Being a Yoshi I must always look FABUULLOOUUSS!" Yoshi replies as he flicks his wrist.

"Yeah, you're like, really weird sometimes…" Goombella replies.

"Whatever. You don't understand what fashion is!" Yoshi states.

"Uh, Yoshi, did you bump your head or something?" Goombella worriedly asks Yoshi.

"Bump my head? No, I just always wanted to act like that! You believed the act ha! Whoo score one for the awesome Yoshi!" Yoshi jumps up, but continues paddling while Goombella looks at Yoshi like he's weird.

"Uh, okay then. Weirdo…" Goombella smiles while she continues paddling with her feet.

* * *

In Peach and Mona's canoe, Mona is paddling really quickly and aggressively while Peach is paddling as slow as molasses.

"Why are you in such a race. We all have to work as a team remember? There's no point in trying to ditch them." Peach asks while she slowly continues paddling.

"I just wanna be the first one to reach the island. Now paddle harder, you look like you're not even trying." Mona answers.

"There's no point. I mean, really, why do you want to get there first?" Peach asks in annoyance because Mona is paddling so fast that the canoe is rocking.

"To have the satisfaction of winning, duh. Don't you want that too? I mean winning is everything." Mona states.

"Well, not really. Not for something dumb, like reaching a cursed island first." Peach answers.

"You wouldn't understand…" Mona responds.

"Yeah or maybe you're just a psycho…" Peach says.

"I'm not the one that beats defenseless ghosts with bats!" Mona states which makes Peach roll her eyes.

"Are you wearing a pushup bra?" Peach asks.

"What?" Mona questions Peach.

"Sorry, you're boobs are so big and… perky. That's not normal." Peach says while looking at Mona's big boobs.

"You wanna see em?" Mona asks while grabbing her shirt.

"Yeah, I just want to see proof." Peach states.

* * *

Mona grabs her shirt and the camera immediately pans over to Boo, Bow, and Bootler. Boo is the only one paddling

"Feel free to help me anytime now." Boo says to Bow while seeming annoyed because their moving slow.

"Bootler is doing my nails. I don't have time for stuff like paddling, but I promise I'll help on the way back." Bow states while filing her nails.

Boo rolls his eyes. "Okay, that's if I don't pass out on the way."

"Yikes! That sun is shining. Bootler put some sun block on me, I'm not getting burnt! Not in this lifetime!" Bow says.

Bootler reaches in a bag to get sunscreen. "Yes Lady Bow!"

"Hurry up! I can feel the sun!" Bow demands.

* * *

Rosalina and Waluigi are still paddling their canoes…

"Ugh, my arms are getting tired." Rosalina complains.

"Then you may stop, mi amore, I'll paddle the rest of the way." Waluigi states with a smile.

"Aw, you're really sweet! I hope your skinny little arms don't give up on you! " Rosalina says which slightly offends Waluigi.

"Don't" Waluigi lets out a grunt. "worry about it. I can do this!"

"You're just trying to impress me." Rosalina says with a grin.

Waluigi stops paddling for a second and turns around to face Rosalina. "What?"

Rosalina giggles. "I can feel your energies. Silly." She moves closer to Waluigi. "I find that adorable!

"But I- oh never mind. Are you impressed?" Waluigi asks.

Rosalina smiles. "Very much!"

* * *

Birdo and Wario are STILL paddling these dang canoes… Birdo looks ticked off because Wario won't shut up.

Wario continues his story he started off-screen. "And then that dumb manager thinks the smart thing to do is to fire me. Have you ever seen a Taco Smell's bathroom? I wouldn't ever clean that. I mean I'm usually the one that blows up the toilets if you know what I mean, but the bathrooms are unsanitary. I could get some disease or something. I mean who was the idiot that added explosive chili to the menu? Explosive chili goes right through people. Some don't even make it to the toilet and I would know."

Birdo notices a small island in the distance. "Shut up! I see land! Thank goodness I'll no longer be stuck in this stupid canoe with the most annoying and talkative guy on the show!"

"Who are you talking about?" Wario asks.

Birdo slaps her forehead.

Peach and Mona are… you already know what they're doing… paddling those stinking canoes…

"Oh no, the man lady and fat stinky guy are in front of us! Paddle faster Blondie! I don't wanna lose!" Mona commands while paddling at full speed.

Peach stops paddling which causes their canoe to go at a very sluggish pace. "Who you calling Blondie?"

"Ugh. I hate you!" Mona crosses her arms.

"You need to learn that winning isn't everything. Especially if you don't get something from winning. There's no point!" Peach exclaims.

"You get the pride that you won! " Mona counters

"Nobody wants that!" Peach snaps.

"Well I guess I'm a nobody. I wanna win, and you're really ticking me off right now because you aren't paddling!" Mona hisses

"I'm not paddling until you calm down!" Peach states.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Mona - **"Okay, maybe I am a little too obsessed with winning. My dad was in the military when he was younger and he told me I should always win in everything I do, otherwise I fail. Peach is right though. I just really don't like being one of the losers, it makes me feel less important in a way…"

* * *

Mona starts taking deep breaths.

"I'm calm, I'm calm." Mona says calmly.

"Okay." Peach says. She starts paddling very slowly.

"Why are you paddling slowly?" Mona asks calmly. She begins grinding her teeth seeing Birdo and Wario ahead of her.

"I never said I would paddle quickly for you…" Peach states.

"UGHHHH!" Mona shouts which makes a bunch of birds on the island fly away in fear.

* * *

Dry Bones and Shy Guy are right behind Peach and Mona. Shy Guy is still naming foods he has with him while they're still paddling.

"I also have some push pops that are slightly melted so it will feel weird when you suck on them, then I have this candy that looks like toothpaste and it's even mint flavored… oh wait that is toothpaste… oh and I have a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos."

"Thanks goodness! " Dry Bones shouts as he grabs the bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. "And just in time. We're reaching the island."

"I guess I'll just eat some hot chips." Shy Guy opens a bag of hot chips and smoke in the shape of a skull and crossbones come out of it.

* * *

Birdo and Wario reach a deserted island that isn't Keelhaul Key. There is a broken apart car on the shore. Skeletons are all over the ground. There is a bunch of weaponry near the skeletons.

"Hey look we reached the island first! This reminds me of this time I joined this three legged race and I-" Wario states.

"I don't care! Now shut up!" Birdo snaps.

"Hey. What's up with those skeletons? Donkey Kong wasn't joking about people not being able to leave the island… what if we're stranded here? We're gonna die! I'm not ready to die!" Wario shouts.

"I doubt Donkey Kong would set everything up on a cursed island."

Mona and Peach reach the island as Mona pushes Peach into the water.

"We lost! Thanks a lot! We could've got here first!" Mona roars.

Peach angrily swims back to shore and she jumps in front of Mona. She is nowcompletely soaked. "Like I said before, it doesn't matter! Calm down."

"That sounds like something losers would say!" Birdo adds.

"See! I told you that winning is important! You didn't listen to me! Birdo made me even more angry. UGH!" Mona shouts.

"I should throw you into that cold water!" Peach exclaims.

"We still got here first!" Birdo brags.

"Peach, you're lucky I didn't kill you!" Mona hisses.

"I like garlic." Wario adds randomly.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Birdo - **"I don't really care much about getting to the island first, but it's really fun getting under that fake-breasted girl's skin."

* * *

Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Toadette, Janette, Pauline, Mario, Luigi, Koops, Prince Mush, Yoshi and Goombella all reach the island.

"Whoo! That was like the longest canoe trip like ever. I'm totally tired right now!" Goombella states.

Yoshi falls on the ground. Goombella lays right next to him.

"You're not the only one." Yoshi adds.

Pauline turns and notices that Mario is sniffing her hair again. "Stop that!"

"Sorry, it just smells so nice!" Mario says as he inhales her hair again. "I just can't help it!"

"Yo bros. What up with them skeletons?" Shy Guy asks.

"Is that a broken up car?" Janette asks.

"I'm, uh, scared." Koops states as he begins shaking in fear.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Donkey Kong probably just put those skeletons there to try and scare us. They're most likely fake like Mona's boobs!" Prince Mush explains.

"They're not fake!" Mona shouts with rage.

Rosalina and Waluigi reach the island and Waluigi looks worn out.

"Thank goodness! Land!" Waluigi shouts as he jumps on the land and starts kissing it multiple times.

Rosalina steps out of the canoe and looks around. "Well this place isn't as close as DK made it seem."

"So is everyone here?" Waluigi asks.

"Wait. Are those skeletons over there? Those poor unfortunate souls!" Rosalina yells as she runs over to the skeletons.

"Calm down freak of nature. They're not real skeletons, DK put them there to scare us." Peach states.

"Freak of nature?" Rosalina questions. "And they are real skeletons. They died from radiation from a nuclear bomb…"

"How the hell do you know all this stuff?" Dry Bones asks Rosalina.

"Wait. Who's missin' in ya'll group?" Luigi asks the Poison Mushrooms.

"The two annoying ghosts, they probably stopped paddling to make out or something." Pauline states.

Boo, Bow, and Bootler reach the island.

"We're here! Sorry for the delay, Boo wasn't paddling fast enough. " Bow says while Bootler helps her off of the canoe.

"At least I was paddling unlike your lazy self." Boo snaps.

"Oh get over it! You big baby." Bow hisses.

"So, isn't DK supposed to be here?" Luigi asks everyone.

"Ohmigosh! Did we like go to the wrong island? What if we're like stranded. Ohmigosh we're all are going to like die here!" Goombella panics.

"Um, Goombella, we still have our canoes. So if we wanted to leave, we could easily." Koops explains.

"Something tells me this is just a test. What was the next part of the challenge? He'll probably meet us after that." Mona says.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pauline demands.

"Let's get outta here!" Janette instructs her team.

* * *

All the Fat Fireflowers immediately hold their canoes over their heads based on who they were paired up with. They all immediately run into the deep forest leaving the Poison Mushrooms behind. They pass many more skeletons, broken up vehicles, and multiple electronics.

* * *

"I forgot we're supposed to hold up these stupid canoes across the entire island. This is gonna be torture." Waluigi tells his team.

"Oh, Bow, I need your help now, I can't do this alone. " Boo tells Bow.

Bow rolls her eyes. "Fine." She helps pick up the canoe.

Everyone else lifts up their canoes and start running into the forest. Rosalina gasps at every skeleton she sees.

* * *

"Aye. This challenge isn't half bad." Shy Guy says while running with the rest of his team and not even struggling holding up the canoe.

Koops notices a large green piranha plant sleeping right near them and it's snoring loudly. "Uhh you guys." Koops whispers to his team as he points the massive piranha plant. "We need to be quiet so we don't wake him up."

"WHY DO WE NEED TO BE QUIET?!" Wario shouts loudly which wakes up the angry piranha plant.

"Wait. How the heck do piranha plants get that big? I mean that one is huge." Shy Guy states.

Then the piranha plant lunges straight at Toadette. Prince Mush lets go of his canoe and leave Luigi and Koops holding it. Prince Mush jumps in front of her and tries to fight off the Piranha Plant with his bare hands, but the Piranha Plant starts smashing him into the ground when he grabs onto it.

"He risked his life to save me." Toadette says as Prince Mush is slammed on the ground in the background. "That's so-" Prince Mush screams like a girl as the Piranha Plant slams its head on him. "-sweet!"

The Piranha plant sinks its teeth into Prince Mush as he screams while the Poison Mushrooms notice the Fat Fireflowers and immediately pass them.

* * *

The next area has more skeletons and broken up vehicles. All the trees are leaning right. There's an old wooden bridge in the distance.

"We're in the lead! " Yoshi announces.

'That's what I'm talking about!" Pauline shouts.

"Pauline, can I a sniff a your hair?" Mario asks while stepping closer to Pauline.

"NO!" Pauline snaps.

The team runs across a wooden bridge as twenty green fuzzies jump out of nearby bushes and stare at them evilly.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Mona commands.

The whole team tries to run, but the fuzzies easily catch them and attack them all.

* * *

The piranha plant just fell asleep on Prince Mush, he barely manages crawls away in fear. He has scratches and bruises all over his body.

"Oh goodness! Are you alright?" Toadette asks while looking at all of the cuts and bruises on him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to walk it off real quick and then we can get going since we're way behind." Prince Mush tries to take one step but his ankle makes a loud crack sound. "YEEEOUCH!"

"Oh no! He's injured! I have to aid him back to health!" Toadette exclaims.

"Oh for goodness sake! " Birdo shouts as she throws her canoe on the ground and it lands right on Wario's foot causing him to curse under his breath. "If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself!" Birdo picks up Prince Mush and places him on top of her canoe and she lifts it back up again. "Now can we get going? Who knows how far ahead the other team is."

The Fat Fireflowers reach the wooden bridge and notice the fuzzies attacking the other team.

"Ew. Aren't those things fuzzies?" Janette states.

"Yeah, but it looks like they're attacking something. " Koops points out

"Oh wait! It's the other team." Shy Guy laughs. "What a bunch of losers!" Many of the Fat Fireflowers begin laughing.

"Why can't you attack the other team?" Peach shouts at the fuzzies.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Mona - **/Has with bandages over her arm, an eye patch over her left eye, a bite mark on her neck and a bunch of scars on her shoulders/ "I can honestly say, I hate fuzzies. Those things are evil! I bet DK put them here just to torture us! Fuzzies are Satan's spawns I swear! Those things give no mercy. /Starts crying/ It's tragic, tragic!"

* * *

Donkey Kong is sitting in a room with multiple screens to see the campers.

"These campers aren't on Keelhaul Key. Where the heck are they?!" Donkey Kong lashes out at two interns and Zess T.

"Take it easy. They stopped at an island further away. Interns set up cameras there… but they never returned." Zess T explains.

"Ugh. I should've seen this happening. I guess I'll meet up with them on that island…" Donkey Kong complains.

"Good luck we that." Zess T says as she sits down and takes a sip out of her hot chocolate.

"Ugh. I hate you." Donkey Kong says while leaving to get on a helicopter.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers continue running passing even more skeletons. They reach a giant wall and two paths going in opposing directions.

"Now where are we supposed to go?" Dry Bones asks his team.

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood." Shy Guy says.

"We don't have time for poetry! I go for the right one." Wario states.

"I'm leaning more towards the left one. The right one looks a bit creepy if you ask me." Janette says as a bunch of bats and mutated green goombas run out of the right side.

"No, you just don't want to go the right way because I picked it." Wario snaps at Janette.

"What are you talking about?" Janette asks Wario.

"I agree with Janette, the left way seems more pleasant if you ask me." Prince Mush adds.

"But what if it's too good to be true? What if it's a trap? " Wario says but his whole team ignores him and starts heading down the left path.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Toadette - **"Prince Mush was really brave for jumping in front of me. I just can't stop thinking about it. There's no way I'd be able to fight off that piranha plant because I love all animals. I could never harm one even if it's attacking me! I'm also glad Prince Mush didn't hurt the piranha plant. /Thinks/ Is his birth name really Prince Mush?"

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms fought off all the fuzzies that were attacking them.

"What was with those fuzzies? Why were they so big?" Yoshi asked his team.

"I guess they were mutated or something." Rosalina states. "Let's- let's get out of here. I feel them coming back."

"Ugh. I'm in so much pain." Mona cries.

Goombella has bruises all over her body and her blonde hair isn't in a ponytail anymore and looks a mess. "My headbonk had like no effect on those stupid fuzzies. It was like they were like invincible or something."

Boo has a black eye. "Bow, are you okay?" He asks with worry as he notices Bow doesn't have any bruises on her.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Those fuzzies didn't touch me!" Bow laughs.

"I feel the negative energy increasing. We need to get out of here now! " Rosalina shouts.

Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms grab their canoes and run away from the premises. They reach the same two paths the Fireflowers were just at. Pauline notices Mario is trying to sniff her armpit, so she slaps him across his face.

"Stop sniffing me!" Pauline shouts.

"Mamma Mia that a hurt!" Mario says while he rubs his cheek.

"So, which path are we taking?" Waluigi asks his team.

"It appears the obvious choice would be the left path, so it's obviously a trap so we should go the right way!" Peach explains.

"I can't argue with that reasoning." Boo says.

"Wait, like, what if the left path isn't a trap and it's just a very easy way out and we're all just over thinking everything?" Goombella asks her team.

"We don't have time for this! Let's just go with the right path!" Mona orders.

The Poison Mushrooms walk down the right path which is the dark creepy way. They can barely see and all they can hear is the sound of loud crows.

"I'm not so sure about this." Goombella states.

"This isn't anything like funky town…" Yoshi adds.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers are skipping down their path with literally nothing going wrong.

"I guess we picked the perfect path." Birdo says.

"I still think we should've went the right way." Wario shouts while crossing his arms in anger.

"We would have been killed or something if we went that way! I'm, uh, beyond glad we didn't, um, go that way!" Koops utters.

The Fat Fireflowers continue walking until they see Donkey Kong standing in the distance.

"Hey! There's Donkey Kong!" Shy Guy proclaims.

They all start running towards Donkey Kong. He looks surprised.

"Wow, you guys actually took the easy path! Congrats! So now it's time to make your rescue bonfire! Good luck." Donkey Kong instructs and then walks away.

"Okay, let's gather up some wood, and Shy Guy can use his lighter to make the fire! We got this challenge in the bag!" Luigi states.

"You got that right, dude. The other team isn't even here yet. " Janette cheers.

"I'm using my purplish pinkish greenish yellowish goldish silver with a hint of an orangey purplish greenish periwinkle lighter!" Shy Guy announces.

All the Fat Fireflowers gather up branches and twigs. Shy Guy lights it and starts a small fire.

"It needs to be bigger! A lot bigger!" Birdo says.

Toadette throws branches and twigs into the fire. She looks over to Birdo. "Okay, can I go aid Prince Mush right now? He could get an infection if I don't act soon."

"Go ahead girl! " Janette answers before letting Birdo speak.

"No, we still need your help to gather more wood! I do not want to lose another challenge. I'm sick of losing challenges!" Birdo hisses.

"Relax, girl. The other team isn't even here yet." Janette states.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Shy Guy - **"Birdo is always stressing about everything. She needs to learn to chill out. That's why I'm gonna give her some of my special brownies made just for her. She needs this more than I do! She'll thank me later!"

* * *

"Girl, calm down. I made some brownies for you." Shy Guy says to Birdo while opening a container full of weed brownies.

"Ooohh! I want a brownie!" Janette shouts. She reaches her hand in the container to try and grab a brownie, but Shy Guy slaps her wrist in the process.

"These are for Birdo, and me!" Shy Guy states.

Birdo shrugs. "Sure, I guess I'll try one of these brownies." She grabs one of the brownies and eats the whole thing in one bite. "Wow these things are good." She grabs another brownie and eats it quickly. "These are some banging brownies. What's your secret ingredient?" Shy Guy giggles when she takes two more brownies and eats them both quickly. "Yum!"

Shy Guy quickly shuts the lid preventing Birdo from taking another brownie. "I think you've had enough."

"Okay, let's go get some wood now. Whoo, I feel so relaxed now." Birdo starts laughing loudly. She falls on the ground and laughs louder. Koops and Janette shoot Shy Guy an evil glare.

"You gave her weed brownies?" Janette questions Shy Guy.

"That's terrible." Koops comments.

"Relax. The girl needed it." Shy Guy justifies.

"But, dude, she ate four of them brownies. That's a bit overboard for a girl like her who doesn't smoke." Dry Bones informs.

"She'll be fine! Let's go get some more wood!" Shy Guy says with a slight laugh. Birdo laughs with him.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms are walking down the dark dangerous path. They pass even more skeletons and unused nuclear bombs. An arrow just shoots at Pauline stabbing her in the wrist.

"Ow. Something just shot me with an arrow and now I'm bleeding like crazy." Pauline states while she wipes blood from her wrist.

"She deserved it." Bow whispers to Peach and Mona.

"Tell me about it." Peach replies back.

"You guys should've just let me feel the energies of the paths I would've known not to pick this horrid one." Rosalina says.

"Oh. Shut up creepy space girl! " Peach retorts.

"I'm like totally scared." Goombella confesses. A bush near her shake and random bright yellow eyes peek out of it. Goombella screams loudly and jumps into Mario's arms.

"How long is this path? I really hope the other team went this way also." Boo tells Bow.

"Uh, I think a bug just crawled in my wound. It feels so weird." Pauline announces which makes everyone back away from her.

"Thanks Pauline, for that disgusting visual." Boo responds.

"What if this bug is poisonous or something? I could die!" Pauline begins freaking out.

"I'd dance on her grave." Peach whispers to Mona and Bow.

"These canoes are making my arms give up! I don't think I can hold them much longer." Boo proclaims.

"No! We gotta win this!" Mona roars.

A bunch of Swampires fly down and start attacking everyone on the Poison Mushrooms and they're all getting even more injured. Many light green mutant goombas jump out and attack them also.

"Why a must things a keep a getting worse? Imma gonna pee myself if something jumps out at me again." Mario cries.

"Okay… okay… this is definitely not funky town…" Yoshi says with a frown.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Mona - **/Still has with bandages over her arm, an eye patch over her left eye, a bite mark on her neck and a bunch of scars on her shoulders like before/ "Those bat things bit me all over! I hope I don't turn into a vampire or something because that's just crazy. Its bites hurt, too. They are my second least favorite creature, the first still being those damn fuzzies. And what was up with those giant green goombas? I mean why were they attacking us? One stomped on my face… I bet DK loves watching us all suffer!"

* * *

"Why can't we just give up? This canoe is becoming way too heavy for me, and I'm really thirsty." Bow tells her team.

"Wait. I see a light. It's the way out! I can feel it!" Rosalina cheers. She starts jumping and clapping causing the canoe to fall on top of Waluigi. "Opps… sorry Sweetie Weegie… hey! That's the perfect nickname for you I should write that down!"

"Can you please get the canoe off me first." Waluigi asks.

"Oh yeah…" Rosalina lifts the canoe off of Waluigi.

"Can we get going now?" Mona asks impatiently.

"This better be the right way! I hate this dark creepy path! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! The dark makes me angry!" Peach shouts.

"You're the one that chose this path!" Boo snaps.

"How was I supposed to know it was a bad path?" Peach counters.

"Uh, it looked bad, it felt bad, heck, it even SMELLED bad!" Boo states.

"HOLD UP!" Bootler shouts as the rest of the team shuts up, turns, and looks at him.

"What's wrong Bootler?" Mario asks.

"Why the heck did I come with you guys. Bow didn't even need me. Why do I have to suffer when I'm not even part of this team? You all are crazy snotty annoying teenagers!" Bootler yells.

"Tell the bratty boo no for once! Could it kill yah?!" Pauline shouts.

"So you think I'm bratty?!" Bow snaps.

"Guys, guys, let's just finish the challenge. We're almost there and there's no need of violence. Let's all take a deep breath and-" Waluigi says before Peach cuts him off.

"I'm seriously about to punch you in the face right now." Peach roars.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, like those bat creature like things. Might like come back. We need to like get the heck out of here before they like attack us again!" Goombella demands.

"Yeah. We need to win this challenge!" Mona states.

"Okay then, let's go." Rosalina says.

Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms start running toward the light source just to see the Fat Fireflowers' giant fire.

"Yeah, there's no way we'll win this challenge." Boo comments.

"Boo, start the fire. The rest of us will gather more wood and stuff to make it bigger before time runs out." Bow instructs.

"I'm gonna go rest!" Bootler announces as he floats away.

Boo starts a fire, which looks microscopic compared to the other team's.

"There is absolutely no way you guys can make a bigger fire then us! You all don't even have a lighter." Birdo boasts while laughing hysterically.

"Wait. You guys used a lighter? Isn't that cheating?" Mona asks.

Donkey Kong walks up to them with a large wooden flute in his hand. "I heard the big 'C' word used? Who cheated?"

"They used a lighter to make their fire." Pauline exclaims.

"I never said you couldn't use a lighter. Heh heh." Donkey Kong states. He walks away while playing the wooden flute. "Ouch. This is giving me splinters on my lips!"

* * *

Toadette is willingly putting small bandages from her large first aid kit all over Prince Mush's cuts.

"Toadette…" Prince Mush says under his breath.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Toadette asks while she continues putting bandages on him.

"Did you like my poem?" Prince Mush asks under his breath.

"Well, honestly" Toadette stares into Prince Mush's saddening eyes and realizes that she just has to lie. "I loved it, but can I tell you something?"

The wrestler starts looking worried. "What?"

"I actually really like you, but I'm not ready for a relationship. I just got over a bad breakup before I came on this show. You're really sweet, though. And, when I am ready, and if you still want me, I'll be there for you." Toadette says with a slight smile.

"I can wait until the end of time for you." Prince Mush says with a smile which causes Toadette to blush.

Toadette kisses Prince Mush's forehead. "You're really sweet. Now I have to get some more branches for the fire. Bye."

"Bye. I could try to help!" Prince Mush says.

"Nonsense! You must rest!" Toadette insists.

"Fine." Prince Mush smiles at Toadette.

Toadette turns around and smiles. "Why me?" She mutters to herself quietly still holding the smile.

Janette, Dry Bones, Luigi, and Koops all run up to Prince Mush.

"What did you guys just talk about. I need to know about it so I can gossip about it to Yoshi later!" Janette asks the wrestler.

"Just about the usual, she told me she wasn't ready for a relationship. I'm fine with waiting, a girl like her is worth waiting for." Prince Mush answers.

Koops smiles. "Aw, I wish I had a girl in my life like that- uh, I mean, um, Koopie Koo I love you! hehe" Koops covers his face just in case there's a camera on him.

"Straight up, dude. She'll be yours in no time at all." Dry Bones states.

"Oh, so now you try to be nice." Janette says to Dry Bones.

"I'll be nice when I want to be." Dry Bones replies.

Janette smells the weed and rolls her eyes. "Sure, sure."

"Why are you all slacking off? We have a challenge to win!" Shy Guy asks his team in rage.

"Just look at the other team's fire, we won this challenge. No doubt about that." Dry Bones states.

"I want a bigger fire! BIGGER!" Shy Guy sings loudly.

"Yeah. There are way too many stoners on this team…" Janette comments.

"Tell me about it." Luigi responds.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Koops - **"Yeah, uh Koopie Koo, I didn't mean the thing I uh said I mean you are that girl in my life! I mean I, um, love you! I hope you, uh, aren't mad at me! I think the weed got to my, uh, head… not that I smoke. Mama if you're, um, watching this, I do not smoke… /Slaps forehead/

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms are all stressing about making their fire.

"Can we just call it quits? We're gonna lose no matter how wood we gather. There's no point in trying." Peach says as she sits on a log next to Bootler.

"I will never result to being a quitter." Mona states as she continues grabbing wood for the fire.

"That's gonna totally be my new life motto." Goombella says.

"Well, I don't know about you ashy buttocks, but I'm calling it quits. There's no point in gathering anymore wood." Yoshi announces as he sits on the other side of Bootler.

"Hey I sat here to get away from you teens!" Bootler shouts.

"Fine. I'll go gather the wood on my own." Mona utters.

"I'll like totally help you too! Because I will never result to being a quitter! I love that motto! I will never result to being a quitter!" Goombella chants.

* * *

Rosalina and Waluigi are both looking out at the sea while standing on some large rocks high above the shore.

"Wow, this is really beautiful." Rosalina says while looking at the waves crashing into the rocks.

"Hey. Stand in front of me and close your eyes. I want to show you something." Waluigi instructs Rosalina.

"Okay." The girl from space moves to in front of Waluigi standing on the edge of the rocks.

Waluigi grabs her arms and holds them out. "Now open your eyes."

"Uhh, I don't get it." Rosalina admits.

"You're supposed to say, 'I'm flying'. Haven't you ever seen Titanic?" Waluigi says.

"But I'm not flying…" Rosalina states.

Waluigi slips before he could explain the Titanic reference. They both tumble down and hit every rock until they fall into sea.

* * *

Pauline wants the bugs out of her arm. She gives Mario tweezers to get them.

"Okay, just get these bugs out of my arm please before I die. If you do, I'll let you sniff my hair." Pauline proclaims.

Mario crosses his arms. "No. This is a worth an armpit a sniff!"

"Then fine! You can sniff my armpit. Just get these stupid bugs out of my arm before I die." Pauline demands.

Mario carefully puts the tweezers in Pauline's arm as she screams in pain. Mario grasps onto one of the bugs and pulls it out. It is a small cicada that screeches loudly once Mario pulls it out.

"There's still one more! I can feel it! Can you get it?" Pauline asks.

"Yeah, sure."

Mario jabs the tweezers back inside Pauline's arm without a warning. He manages to easily grab the other cicada. He looks at it and notices that this one has blue eyes.

"Hey. A blue-eyed cicada. Aren't these supposed to be like ultra-rare or something like that?" Mario asks Pauline.

"Yeah! I heard they're like worth a lot of money." Goombella answers while tossing twigs into the fire.

"Get it away from me!" Pauline screams as she knocks the cicada out of the tweezers. It flies away.

Mario sighs. "Well there a goes a my easy fortune."

* * *

Donkey Kong walks up to the Poison Mushrooms' fire, and he laughs at how pathetic it looks.

"You guys would be stranded here because nobody will see this tiny fire! So, the Fat Fireflowers win the first part of the challenge. They win… a few koopa shells and bombs to throw at the other team on the race back." Donkey Kong announces.

"All that hard work for some dumb Koopa shells and bombs? Really? DK this is low for even you." Koops grunts.

"I know. That's the point." Donkey Kong smiles. He hands the Fat Fireflowers their items and Wario immediately grabs all the bombs.

"Explosives are awesome." Wario states.

"Now the race back to Camp Mamma Mia starts now! " Donkey Kong announces as he shoots a gun in the air.

The Fat Fireflowers all jump in their canoes and paddle away quickly.

"Uhh, where are our paddles?" Peach asks her team.

"We must have lost them in that path we took. Goodness, we are most definitely gonna lose this challenge." Boo sighs.

"Wait. I have an idea! Everyone get in the canoes, if I run fast enough I can run on Water causing us to go really fast and get back to shore." Yoshi suggests.

"Well we have no other options. Yoshi, you better do this right." Peach states.

Everyone on the team and Bootler pile up on the canoes. Yoshi runs as fast as he can, and his plan works as he starts running on the water.

* * *

Birdo and Wario are in their canoe, they're paddling…

"I wanna play with the bombs." Wario tells Birdo.

"I'm not letting you play with this dang bombs! I don't trust you one bit." Birdo snaps. She starts laughing. "Just kidding. Throw it in the air and let's see if it looks like a firework!"

Wario stupidly throws the bomb in the air as it lands on all the other bombs in their canoe causing them all to explode. It sends them both flying away. Yoshi is running his team as he just passes the place where the explosion happened.

* * *

The rest of the Fat Fireflowers reach the shore and jump in joy.

"We won! We won! " Koops cheers.

"About time we win." Dry Bones adds.

Yoshi is reaches the island slowly. His stamina is going down.

"Oh no. They beat us here! " Pauline states.

"We lost going back too! Ugh. Losers, losers, losers, losers, why are we all such losers? " Mona asks her team in frustration.

Donkey Kong walks up to both teams.

"And the Poison Mushrooms win the challenge!" Donkey Kong announces.

"Uh, that's a joke like last time, right?" Shy Guy asks in high hope.

Donkey Kong laughs. "No, you guys are missing Birdo and Wario." Birdo and Wario fall from the sky and land right in front of them. "Too bad. See you all at the campfire ceremony tonight."

"Wait. We won? " Peach asks.

"Yeah." Donkey Kong responds.

Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms begin cheering.

"Who are the losers now?" Mona asks Birdo.

"I don't care." Birdo says as she starts laughing loudly.

"…it's no fun if you don't get mad!" Mona stomps away.

"What happened out there?" Toadette snappily asked Wario.

"Uh, the bombs. I wanted to see a firework and-" Wario tries to explain with a frown. "Birdo was supposed to stop me!"

Toadette glares at Wario. "Birdo isn't responsible for your actions!" She stomps away causing Wario to sigh.

* * *

All the Fat Fireflowers are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them again. He's holding a plate with eight mushrooms on it.

"Welcome back! I'll make this one rather quick do to time restraints obviously the world couldn't even see who any of you voted for so this will be one suspenseful mushroom ceremony. Come up and get your mushrooms when your name is called. Shy Guy. Prince Mush. Luigi. Toadette. Dry Bones. Janette. Koops." They all jump up as the screen fast forwards to them sitting down with their mushrooms due to time restraints. "Last mushroom, whoever doesn't get it, dock of shame. Can't come back. Ever. I think we all should know all this by now. The final mushroom goes to Birdo."

"Oh thank goodness! I was out of my mind earlier…" Birdo thinks for a second "Wait a minute those brownies! Those were weed brownies."

Shy Guy laughs loudly and then runs away. "You'll never get me alive!"

"Get back here!" Birdo roars as she chases him.

"Wow. I've been voted off. It's cool, at least I wasn't booted off too early in the game, I guess. That's all I really wanted. Plus I got some well deserved screen time." Wario frowns.

"Dude, get out of here. We have time restraints!" Donkey Kong states.

Janette and Toadette both hug him before he leaves.

"Bye Wario!" Janette says.

"Bye beautiful ladies." Wario says as he slowly walks down the dock of shame but it fast forwards due to time restraints. "Good bye!" He waves one last time as the boat leaves.

* * *

Shy Guy is hanging off a tree from his underwear with dirt stuffed in it.

"I guess I deserved this in a way." Shy Guy mumbles to himself.

"Don't ever get me high ever again!" Birdo shouts at the stoner.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it!" Shy Guy shouts back.

"UGHHHH!" Birdo roars causing many birds to flee the island.

"The dirt actually feels kinda… good…" Shy Guy states as he just hangs there. "How am I gonna get down…"

* * *

Mario is sitting out front of his cabin. Peach walks up to him and sits right next to him.

"Hey Mario! I need something from you! Right now!" Peach exclaims.

"Sure, Peach, what a do you a need?" Mario replies.

"I need my bat back! My golf clubs barely do any damage to anything when I'm angry. You still have my bat, right?" Peach asks.

"Of course!" Mario answers.

"Good." Peach and Mario awkwardly stare at each other for a moment. "Stop staring at me and go get my bat!"

Mario runs in his cabin, grabs Peach's bat, and runs back out. "Here you are."

Peach grabs the bat while Mario is still holding it. They both smile at each other. Then Peach immediately snatches her bat and starts whacking Mario with it. "Don't ever take my bat again!" She snaps as he storms off leaving Mario confused.

Mario rubs his head. "Uhh… Ouch. Well, I have an armpit to sniff." Mario happily skips off the screen as the camera fades out.

* * *

End of episode nine

* * *

Wario's audition

Wario's audition starts off with him selling lemonade and garlic in front of his house. He's behind an old wooden lemonade stand that looks like it's falling apart. Wario turns and faces the camera.

"Hey. I'm Wario. There are two things I love in this world!" Wario says as a little kid walks up to the stand.

"Hey mister. That lemonade I bought didn't give me wings! I want my eighty dollars back!" The kid screams.

"Beat it kid!" Wario shouts which causes the kid to run away crying. Wario looks at the camera again "Oh yeah, those two things are garlic, and the sweet pleasure of ripping someone off! But mostly garlic!" Wario states as he rubs his hand through all the money he has.

A large woman walks up to the stand. "Excuse me sir, I heard you ripped off my son and I don't appreciate that!"

"Oh. Beat it!" Wario shouts.

The woman gasps. "Hold my purse Randy!"

The little kid grabs her purse as she tackles Wario causing the lemonade stand to break apart. She grabs all the money Wario has and tries to run off. Wario snatches his money back as he gets tackled again The person recording suddenly shuts the camera off.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**-I'm still working (procrastinating) on changing episodes 4-7 to story format.**

**-I'm still accepting OC's for interns (And they can be human). They'll appear when I ever see fit, but you should know this by now. :)**

**-Thanks for the reviews :D**

**-I'm sorry to any and all Wario fans out there. His character wasn't really growing on me. Maybe in a future season I could let his character develop more :)**

**-The characters I wanna hear your opinion about are Mona and Koops. Like before just give me your opinions, and stuff. It's much appreciated. :D**


	10. Saboteur Kart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Nintendo owns the characters blah blah blah. =) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Ten

Saboteur Kart 

The familiar host is standing in his usual spot on the dock of shame while holding a hot cup of coffee. The ape flicks a bug out of his fur and begins the recap. "Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the two teams went on a canoe trip to a nearby island that wasn't Keelhaul Key, where they were supposed to go." Donkey Kong takes a sip of his coffee. "Ahh… that's hot, uh, anyways Toadette and Prince Mush finally shared a somewhat romantic moment, even though she's not ready for a relationship. Shy Guy smoked as usual, and Mona's desire for winning made her downright insane. Pauline considered Mario to join her alliance, which will ensure her dominance in the competition. But in a shocking twist, the Fat Fireflowers lost for the third time in a row thanks to Birdo eating weed brownies made by Shy Guy, and Wario for being an idiot. In the end it was Wario who was left without a mushroom and another camper will have the same fate tonight. Will Mario join Pauline's alliance? Will Yoshi go to funky town? Will I stop getting sexier by the minute? Find out all this and more in the most dramatic campfire ceremony up to date, on Mario… Total… Drama… Island!"

* * *

**The opening sequence begins**

* * *

Rosalina is meditating in her usual spot. She has a bright light surrounding her. A squirrel looks at the light, falls out of a tree, and lands next to the girl from space. Toadette walks up to Rosalina.

"Uh… hi Rosalina. Can you hear me?" Toadette asks because Rosalina looks as if she transported to another world.

Rosalina opens her eyes and stretches. "Oh hey Toadette. I love meditating but sitting on the hard ground makes my butt go completely numb… erm, what do you need?"

"I'm just wondering-"

"Oh goodness! You're feeling torn apart from love from getting cheated on by your ex-boyfriend-" Rosalina comments before Toadette cuts her off.

"Uh… yeah… that's not what I came to you for though…" Toadette responds while taking a step back from Rosalina.

"Oh." Rosalina looks down. "Sorry, I guess I scared you… I scare everyone… at least I still have my lumas… and Waluigi."

"You didn't scare me." Toadette laughs. "You just caught me by surprise. That's all."

Rosalina smiles. "Oh okay then. What did you want to ask me?"

"Does Prince Mush truly love me? I just can't seem to fit everything together… He could be scheming something for the competition to get me eliminated or something… I've been cheated-" Toadette exclaims as Rosalina cuts her off.

"Yes. Very much." The girl from space answers.

"Wow. Thanks Rosalina!" Toadette hugs Rosalina and walks away.

Rosalina looks down and notices the squirrel she knocked out of the tree. She picks it up and examines it. "No. Not another one. That's the third this week…" She mumbles to herself as she tosses the squirrel on the roof of her cabin.

* * *

Koops is sitting on the edge of the dock looking down at the water. Goombella notices and sits next to him.

"Like what's wrong yellow koopa dude?" Goombella asks.

"Oh. Hey Goombella." Koops gives off a half-convincing smile before letting out a loud sigh. "It's just that… I never been apart from Koopie Koo for such a long period of time and-"

"Aww… you miss her!" Goombella squeals. "Ohmigosh that's like beyond like adorable!"

Koops fakes a valley girl accent. "Like you didn't like totally let me like finish." Koops returns using his normal voice that now has a sense of depression it. "That's not it at all… the thing that's wrong is that I DON'T miss her… I'm seeing Luigi cry every night about Daisy… yet I feel apathetic about being apart from Koopie Koo."

"Apa-whata? Anyways, I think it's great that you miss Koopie Koo. Don't worry. You'll see her eventually." Goombella states as she gets up and happily skips away.

Koops let out a loud sigh. "She didn't understand a word I said…"

* * *

All the campers are now in the main lodge eating oatmeal.

"Um, miss chef lady… can I get some sugar for my oatmeal?" Mona asks Zess T which makes her left eye twitch.

"Do I look like a miss chef lady? You may direct me by my name and only my name! Do I make myself clear?" Zess T yells.

Mona nods.

"And no you can't have some dang sugar, so get out of my face!" Zess T screams at the top of her lungs.

Peach reaches the front of the line as Mona steps to the side. "Good morning Zess T. Can I please have some sugar for my oatmeal?" The blonde asks.

"Yes you may." Zess T answers as she hands Peach a large cup of sugar.

"What? How come she gets sugar?" Mona complains.

"Because her boobs are real!" Zess T states while giving her a disapproved look.

Peach dumps the cup of sugar into her oatmeal and walks to her seat. She takes a bite of her oatmeal. "Yikes now this is too sweet." Peach laughs.

"I hate you!" Mona responds.

"Mario I have to talk to you about something." Pauline says which causes Bow and Peach to give her a evil look.

Pauline grabs Mario's arm and pulls him out of the main lodge.

"My a oatmeal is a getting a cold!" Mario states.

"Mario, I want to take you to the final six with me!" Pauline exclaims.

"How a are you a gonna do that? Do you a have a connections with a the producers or something?" Mario asks.

"No. You see, I have an alliance and I want you to be part of it. It's just strategy if you think about it. But I'm the one who makes all the decisions!" Pauline explains.

"Uhh… I'm not entirely sure." Mario replies.

"Just know, my alliance can kick you off at any point in the game." Pauline states.

"Are you challenging my intellect?" Mario asks with a slight flirtatious grin.

"Maybe. It's all on you." Pauline answers.

"Can I suggest who we kick off next time we lose?" Mario asks with a grin.

"Sure." Pauline answers. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes! That a annoying goomba girl. She has got to go!" Mario exclaims.

"Yeah. She's also in the alliance…" Pauline replies.

"Uh, what about Yoshi. He's outlived his a stay on this a island…""Yoshi's in the alliance too…" Pauline utters.

"Then how about a that a creepy space chick. She creeps me out."

"Rosalina is in the alliance too…"

"Then what a about a Waluigi?" Mario asks.

Pauline has a blank expression.

* * *

All the campers are standing near the fire pit while Donkey Kong is explaining their next challenge, "Today's challenge is a very fun one! Mario Kart! We'll be racing on two awesome tracks. One simple one, and one long complex one!"

"Where's the karts?" Birdo asks.

"Good question. That leads us into the first part of today's challenge. There are eighteen vehicles on the other side of the island right near where you all played capture the flag. you all must go there as a team and get your vehicles but there are twists, obviously. You are only allowed to take two things at one time. Getting more than two vehicles is prohibited. The second twist is you all must push the vehicles you want back to this part of the island. So, that's all know… you all have four hours… GO!" Donkey Kong shoots a shot gun in the air.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"Since the other team is currently down two players, this makes the perfect time to get someone else off my team to get eliminated. I mean, besides, it certainly has been a while since I've done something devious." /grins/All the Fat Fireflowers immediately run to get their cars.

* * *

"Dang broskis, why are we in such a rush?" Shy Guy asks while pulling a blunt out of his mouth.

"Because unlike you. Some of us take stuff seriously!" Birdo roars.

"Girl, you're just pressed because Shy Guy helped you feel more relaxed than you'll ever feel from his brownies!" Dry Bones states.

"Wait. Birdo was high yesterday?" Prince Mush asks.

"Yeah…" Birdo answers. "But that's over now. If I wasn't high, we probably would've won the last challenge."

"I don't want to go back to those forts!" Luigi randomly blurts out.

"Why?" Birdo asks.

"Because that was the challenge Daisy got eliminated. Oh crap. I just said her name…" Luigi says.

"Relax, Luigi. If it makes you feel any better, I voted off you instead of Daisy that challenge." Janette states.

"Yeah, that makes me feel SOOOO much better…"

Toadette turns to Koops who still looks down.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Toadette asks him with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. I'm fine, never better." Koops answers.

"Koops, you better tell me, or I'll tickle you!" Toadette replies.

"Yeah, string bean, what's got you down?" Birdo asks.

"My girlfriend… I never been apart from her… ever… but now I'm seeing the world alone and I'm not in love with her. I realize that there's more to the world than just Petalburg… but I don't know if I should breakup with her or not. I kinda, um, don't know how I'm feeling." Koops explains.

"Hey man, just breakup with her. She's obviously not the one for you. You'll find a girl you truly love someday, but she just may be harder to obtain." Prince Mush comments as he glares at Toadette with a smile.

"But you have to think about the girl too! I mean you can't just dump her and break her heart like she's nothing. You have to wait, and see!" Toadette adds while angrily glaring at Prince Mush.

"Will you two make out already?" Birdo complains.

"Hey. If you're announcing this on TV won't she see it and get the message regardless?" Janette adds.

"No. The show isn't live." Koops states. "The first episode airs next week apparently, so she won't see this… now at least."

"I just want Daisy back." Luigi mumbles to himself.

"DAISY IS NOT COMING BACK SO JUST SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" Birdo roars which causes squirrels to jump out of nearby trees and run away.

"Dang girl, you need more weed." Shy Guy comments. Birdo gives him an evil glare.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms are all walking slowly to get the cars, which is annoying Mona because she wanted to get to the vehicles first.

"Can we please hurry up? We're gonna lose." Mona demands.

"We have four hours, besides I'm NOT running." Bow responds.

"But you're a ghost, you don't even have to run." Waluigi says.

"I want some ice cream…" Yoshi states while he rubs his stomach. "But I can't eat any…"

"Why can't you eat any?" Goombella asks.

"Because I'm fat! Full blown fat! I used to so thin, and BAM I got fat." Yoshi states.

"You're not fat." Peach utters.

"Girl please, look at my muffin top." Yoshi says as the camera zooms in on his current shirt which has a muffin design on it.

"Why aren't we running?" Mona cries.

"Because then we won't have enough energy to push the vehicles." Rosalina answers.

"Why don't we speed walk?" Boo suggests

"That's actually a good idea…" Mario says.

"Yeah. I need to lose the extra calories…" Yoshi adds.

They all start speed walking except Rosalina, Boo, and Bow who all float at the same pace as the rest of them.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline- **"I need to think of a way to sabotage my team this challenge, but stay low about it… but first I need to decide who I want to kick off. Mario thinks Boo for some reason. Boo is a smart useful competitor, so he's got a point. I'm leaning more towards Mona because her strive for winning is just a little too high. But to ensure my decision in who I want to kick off I'm hooking up a hidden camera right next to the normal camera in this confession stall. I'll be able to go through what everyone says."

**Goombella** - "Like hey everyone I know this is like my eighth confessional today, but like I have a lot to say. Not really… but I'm like hoping like all of my confessionals air on TV so I get like more screen time."

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms are still speed walking through the woods to reach the vehicles.

"The other team is waaaayy ahead of us. We should start running now!" Mona suggests.

"We have four hours to kill, we have time" Peach states.

"Not exactly. Think about it, it would burn a lot of time pushing the vehicles back depending how heavy they are." Rosalina explains.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's run!" Mona commands.

"I still think we have plenty of time." Pauline states.

The Fat Fireflowers reach all eighteen of the vehicles which are six motorcycles, a mushroom car, a convertible, two sports cars, a cauldron shaped object with an evil smiley face on it called a koopa kart, an old broom that looks like a witch's, a pair of red and white shoes, a medium-sized stroller, a go-kart, a rolled up carpet, a bike, and a large car object that resembles a goomba.

"Wow, what a selection…" Dry Bones snickers.

"Do all these so called vehicles even work?" Janette asks while staring directly at the pair of shoes.

"Lets get the convertible first!" Luigi instructs.

Luigi, Prince Mush, Birdo, and Janette all begin pushing the convertible since that's all the people with muscle on the team. Toadette, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, and Koops. Otherwise known as the weaker ones, are all deciding on what small object they should push.

"We should go with a motorcycle." Shy Guy suggests.

"I don't think we, uh, all could push a motorcycle." Koops states.

Toadette tries to pick up the koopa kart.

"We're going with this!" She demands.

"Uh, Toadette, we don't even know what that object is. For all we know, it could very much be just a cauldron." Koops says.

"Who cares? It's so adorable!" Toadette laughs. "Help me grab it!"

"She's got a point…" Dry bones adds.

They all start pushing the large cauldron and easily catch up to the rest of their team.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - **"I just want to talk to Toadette this challenge, but for some reason she seems so distant… did I do something wrong?"

**Pauline - **"Okay. Time to check the hidden camera. Who has been using the confessional while I was gone. /grabs hidden camera/ Let's see, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, Prince Mush, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella… dang why does she use the confessional so much? It's not like her confessions are going to air on TV. And that's it. Hmm. I guess I'll wait a little while longer and then check again."

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms continue speed walking until they spot the Fat Fireflowers in the distance pushing their vehicles.

"Aw, they probably already got all the good vehicles!" Mona complains.

"Considering there are eighteen vehicles. I'm pretty sure we'll find something good." Rosalina states.

The Fat Fireflowers slowly reach them.

"What no smart remark?" Mona asks Birdo.

Birdo shakes her head. "Too tired from pushing this car…"

"Toadette, why don't you help us push? It should only take three people to push that object, we could use your help." Prince Mush asks.

"N-no thanks, I'm not really that strong, I mean I wouldn't be helpful at all." Toadette answers.

"High-five for being weaklings!" Koops shouts as he high-fives Shy Guy, Toadette, and Dry Bones.

"Okay, they're way ahead of us. Now we should start running!" Peach insists.

"Ugh. Why does today have to be Bootler's day off? I could've asked him to get me some magazines or something to read for this endless walk." Bow complains.

"Well, Bow, you could always talk to me." Boo smiles.

"Nah." Bow answers.

* * *

All the Poison Mushrooms start running and easily reach the vehicles. They all look around at the strange vehicles.

"Well, we should definitely take one of the sport's cars. Who are the strong people of the team?" Boo asks.

"I'll push it, along with winner crazy girl, Yoshi, Mario, and Rosalina." Peach states.

"Like what other object are we all like taking?" Goombella asks everyone.

"We're taking the shoes!" Pauline states which causes everyone to look at her like she's insane. "What? These obviously aren't normal shoes! I'm taking them regardless!" She picks up the shoes and walks away.

"Is that girl trying to get us to lose or something?" Mona asks.

"I'm suspicious of her…" Peach answers.

"Pauline is nice…" Yoshi comments.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Rosalina- **"Okay, um, hey world! I guess you may or may not be watching this. This is my very first time using the confessional. Anyways, Pauline, I'm starting to think she actually might be sabotaging her own team. I mean I was VERY suspicious when she made the alliance vote off Pianta, but now I think she's trying to sabotage again since the other team is down players. I must find out what she's up to!"

**Pauline - **"Let's see who used the confessional now, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, Luigi, Goombella, Goombella, Luigi, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, and Rosalina. Eh, it's nobody I care about. I mean Rosalina is probably talking about how much she loves Waluigi, Goombella is rambling about her life, and Luigi is crying about Daisy…"

**Luigi - **/singing/ "Daisy come back! You can blame it all on meeee! Daisy come back! Something something misery!"

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers all reach the fire pit and sigh in relief.

"Ugh. How many hours did that burn?" Prince Mush asks in fear.

"Only one." Koops answers while looking at his phone.

"Well what are we waiting around for? Let's go get more vehicles!" Janette insists.

"Fine. The more vehicles the merrier." Birdo states as the whole team starts walking away.

"Wait up!" Zess T yells. "Let's see, we have a koopa kart and a convertible for the Fat Fireflowers. Not bad for your first choice. Okay go ahead."

They all run in the woods again.

"We should grab a sports car next!" Koops suggests.

"The other team probably grabbed them both." Dry Bones explains.

"I doubt it. Have you seen the people on their team? It would take over seven of them to push one of those sports cars."

"Dang, I didn't bring enough weed for two trips… ugh I need something to smoke. Is it possible to smoke grass?" Shy Guy grabs some grass.

"Why would ANYONE want to smoke grass?" Prince Mush asks.

Shy Guy pulls out a small piece of paper and puts the grass on it. He rolls the paper up like a blunt and smokes it. "It's actually not that b-" Shy Guy throws up for four whole seconds. Toadette throws up all over Prince Mush at the sight of Shy Guy throwing up.

"Opps sorry…" Toadette states.

"Uh… it's fine I guess, I'll just take off this dirty shirt for now…" Prince Mush responds.

"I got some throw up in your hair though…" Toadette says with a disgusted look.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - **/referring to Toadette/ "She puked on me… that's so… hot."

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms encounter the Fat Fireflowers again.

"Ugh. You guys again." Mona rolls her eyes.

"Nice to see you all too!" Prince Mush says.

"What's in your hair?" Bow asks in disgust.

"Throw up."

"I should've never asked…"

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms continue pushing the sports car. Pauline is holding the shoes. They reach the fire pit where Zess T is waiting.

"That other team is way ahead of you all." Zess T states.

"We know. Because SOME people don't want to run to catch up!" Mona shouts. "Bunch of losers…"

"Does anyone else wonder what an eyeball tastes like?" Yoshi asks and everyone looks at him as if he's weird.

"Why would you want to know what an eyeball tastes like?" Boo questions Yoshi.

"I don't know, it could taste good…" Yoshi replies.

"It probably doesn't have a taste…" Peach states.

"Why wouldn't it have a taste? I mean everything has a taste, even water has a taste that no one can explain!" Pauline explains.

"I think a it would a taste like a chicken." Mario adds.

"Why chicken? I mean maybe a fried eyeball but not a raw one. I'm guessing it could taste like-" Waluigi says before Rosalina cuts him off.

"Are we seriously discussing what an eyeball tastes like?"

"It tastes like salt! Okay? Salt! Just salt! Watery squishy salt!" Zess T exclaims making everyone else have a blank expression.

"Uhh… we're gonna go get more vehicles now heh heh." Boo states as he backs away from Zess T.

"Good luck with that…" Zess T replies as she writes down what vehicles they already got.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers reach the vehicles again.

"Okay, so which vehicle should we take this time around besides the sport's car?" Shy Guy asks.

"I think we should take the mushroom car." Dry Bones suggests.

"No! Ew, that thing is ugly…" Toadette states.

"It should be effective though." Dry Bones responds.

"How about that goomba car? Is it weird that I think goombas are adorable?" Shy Guy asks.

"That goomba car is ugly as heck." Janette says and Toadette nods in agreement. "We should take a motorcycle and press our luck."

"Okay, me, Birdo, and Luigi will push the sport's car while the rest of you can push that Motorcycle." Prince Mush orders.

"We're grabbing the white one since it's the prettiest." Janette states.

"No. the red one is the prettiest." Shy Guy argues.

"It doesn't matter what color we choose, really. I think we'll have enough time for a third trip." Toadette explains.

"But this time around we're going with the white one!" Janette says as she grabs the white motorcycle and tries to push it. "What are you all waiting for?"

"Ugh. Of course the bossy mean chick always gets her way." Dry Bones complains as he helps push the motorcycle.

"Oh, you're one to call me mean!" Janette snaps.

"Man I wish we would've eliminated you along with the rest of your sisters!" Dry Bones hisses.

"I thought you wanted Koops gone instead of Janice!" Janette hisses back.

"Koops is useful now, and I changed my mind about him. You on the other hand could use some work!" Dry Bones counters. A bird in a tree is mouthing every word he's saying.

"Me? I don't get high in the middle of a challenge! I don't make sexist remarks! And juggling your ribcage is not a freaking talent!" Janette roars. Another bird is mouthing every word she's saying and then both the birds laugh.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Dry Bones - **/referring to Janette/ "I can't stand that chick… but she is kinda hot. She's not relaxed like Toadette… what am I thinking? I can't stand that chick.

**Janette - **"Really, who does Dry Bones think he is? Ugh. He just gets on my last nerve! Someone needs to put him back in his casket!"

**Goombella - **"…and then she was all like 'you want a piece of me? Go ahead and punch me in the face." and I was all like, "Girl you are like so phony." Then we started fighting in the middle of the room. It like totally ruined Grandma's funeral…"

**Pauline - **"I guess I'll check this once more… hmm… Goombella, Goombella, Prince Mush, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, Dry Bones, Goombella, that toad girl whose name starts with J but I never cared enough to learn her name, Goombella, and in a shocking twist… Goombella!"

* * *

Mario grabs a piece of Pauline's hair and sniffs it.

"Ahh… that smells a nice." Mario states. Pauline turns around and gives him an evil glare.

"Stop sniffing my hair."

Mario shrugs and walks over to Peach. He attempts to sniff her hair but she beats him with a bat in the process.

"Ow." Mario cries as he rubs his head. "I almost a got a concussion."

"What is wrong with you?" Peach asks Mario.

"Nothing…" Mario answers.

"Hey Rosie, I carved this rock into a heart!" Waluigi says to Rosalina who is completely zoned out.

"Huh?"

"I carved this rock into a heart… for you!" Waluigi says with a smile as he hands her the rock that is carved like a realistic heart.

Rosalina grabs the rock and looks at it in confusion. "This doesn't look much like a heart…" Waluigi frowns after she said that.

"It's a real heart… you don't like it?"

"No… it's great because it came from you and that's all that matters!" Rosalina replies.

"Run faster!" Mona demands.

"I'm already tired because I had to eat that nasty oatmeal this morning." Bow complains.

"How exactly does oatmeal make you tired?" Boo questions Bow.

"Do you want to start an argument?" Bow replies.

"You've been nothing but a brat for a while now!"` Boo shouts.

"Well you've been nothing but rude to me! I mean questioning everything I say and do! You take Bootler's side more than me!" Bow counters.

"You made me paddle that dang canoe alone last challenge!" Boo hisses.

"Bootler isn't allowed to help you in challenges!" Bow counters.

"I needed YOUR help." Boo shouts.

"Who do I look like?" Bow replies.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Boo roars.

"Stop yelling at me! You sound like my daddy!" Bow screams.

"Oh the irony…" Peach says.

"I can't wait to gossip all about this to Janette, this is getting juicy!" Yoshi states.

"Bow, do you want to be with me or not? Because right now, I really don't know." Boo shouts.

"Boo, I don't know. I really like you and all, but Bootler-" Bow says as Boo cuts her off.

"Why should Bootler decide who you date?" Boo asks. "You're not a child anymore."

"Um, this argument is going nowhere, so can we focus on the challenge now?" Mona asks.

"Yeah. Let's get this challenge done with, then we'll talk." Bow exclaims.

Boo just nods.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers encounter the Poison Mushrooms once again.

"Just great… they got the other sport's car…" Mona complains.

"All you do is complain…" Peach tells Mona.

"You guys are slow as heck." Koops states.

"You think we don't know that…" Mona complains.

"This is like the longest challenge ever… besides the awake-a-thon that was like totally long." Goombella states.

"It wasn't so bad since I had you talk to." Yoshi confesses.

"Really?" Goombella blushes. "Some people think like I'm like so totally like annoying. Can you like believe that?" Yoshi just smiles.

"People think that about me too!"

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Goombella - **"Yoshi is like so adorable like I just want squeeze him… if I had arms."

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers reach Zess T yet again with the vehicles they chose.

"Alright a red sport's car and a white motorcycle. Getting a little cautious aren't we?" Zess T says.

"There were only so many options to choose from." Janette exclaims. Shy Guy rolls his eyes and pulls a blunt out of his mouth.

"We should've went with the red one."

"Oh shut up before I pull that mask off your face!" Janette hisses.

"Ha! You can't do that because it's glued to my face!" Shy Guy laughs.

"Wait. Why the heck did you glue that mask to your face?" Birdo asks.

"I refuse to let anyone see what I look like behind my mask." Shy Guy crosses his arms.

"What if he's really attractive under that mask?" Toadette ponders out loud.

"I doubt he looks like me." Luigi responds.

"I'm pretty sure he looks like Zess T under that mask. He needs it because he's just THAT ugly." Prince Mush states. Zess T smacks the back of his head.

"Your not so attractive yourself. That girl you like could do so much better."

"Aw, thanks." Toadette says.

"Okay. We have enough time to squeeze in a third trip let's get going." Koops commands.

"You heard the string bean, let's get moving creatures, mushrooms, bones, and whatever Shy Guy is." Birdo adds.

They all continue walking into the woods to get more vehicles.

"Man, I want to listen to Crazy Gaga right now." Shy Guy confesses which makes every laugh.

"Dude, why her?" Prince Mush asks.

"I just love her single, 'I Shuck Corn This Way' It's motivational. And I love her single, 'Harry the Knight'" Shy Guy says as he starts humming the first song he mentioned.

"Both those songs were horrible." Prince Mush states.

"The music videos were pretty cool. I mean who else has the balls to dress up in a giant corn costume and let a bunch of people shuck her and then bite off all the corn until she's almost naked. Now THAT is creative." Dry Bones says.

"You guys are idiots." Birdo states.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms all reach the vehicles again. They all glance at what remains in question.

"Hmm… what to take?" Mona rubs her chin.

"I'm grabbing one of the motorcycles!" Pauline announces as she grabs the red motorcycle and begins pushing it.

"No! That motorcycle is filled with negative energy. Something bad could happen to the person driving it!" Rosalina cries.

"Whatever. I'm taking this motorcycle and I don't care. It's perfectly fine." Pauline replies.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Rosalina - **"Hmm… and now it all makes sense! Pauline is a backstabber. She's trying to get our team to lose so she can eliminate another poor unfortunate soul that will have the same fate as Pianta. I don't think I can quit Pauline's alliance though, or she just may kick me off. I should warn the others to vote her off immediately. I don't trust her at all if all she's going to do is blow off challenges!"

**Mona - **"Yeah, Pauline is definitely trying to sabotage us. Right now, I want her gone. We don't need someone like her screwing up our team. I like winning, and that's all there is to it."

* * *

"So, like which vehicle should we like pick now?" Goombella asks her team.

"Ooohh! A flying carpet! I'm definitely going with the flying carpet!" Boo states with a laugh.

"How do you know it flies?" Peach questions Boo.

"Psh. What carpet doesn't fly?" Boo replies. Peach slaps her forehead.

"No comment."

"I guess we have nothing to lose…" Mona mumbles.

"I'm feeling groovy right now!" Yoshi exclaims as he starts dancing. "Who wants to go to funky town? Woot woot."

"NO!" Peach, Mona, and Rosalina scream at the same time.

Yoshi frowns and runs up to help Pauline push the motorcycle.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms run into the Fat Fireflowers.

"Of all the objects you could choose… you guys picked the carpet? That's just sad." Koops states with a laugh.

"It flies." Boo remarks. Birdo rolls her eyes.

"Sure it does."

"Koops, how many more hours do we have left?" Luigi asks.

Koops takes out his phone, laughs for some reason, and puts his phone away.

"Well?" Luigi asks.

"What?" Koops asks back.

"How many hours do we have left?" Luigi asks in fear.

"We still have a little less than two hours. That's more than enough time to finish this trip! Let's get to it!" Koops states.

The Fat Fireflowers all start running to get more vehicles.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms reach the fire pit where Zess T is doing yoga.

"Oohhh! I wanna do yoga!" Yoshi says as he runs next to Zess T and stretches with her. Zess T opens her eyes and screams at the sight of Yoshi next to her.

"You guys are back…" Zess T sighs.

"Yup. Now write down a red motorcycle and a rug like thing." Peach says.

"I know what to write!" Zess T snaps as she writes.

"You guys think we can make another trip?" Waluigi asks his team.

"We can try. We have an hour, but this time we have to run!" Rosalina states.

"But most of you can't even run that fast…" Mona complains.

"It's not like we could all jump on Yoshi's back and he could run us to the vehicles…" Peach states.

"Wait. If I can push all your skinny butts last challenge maybe if you could all find a way to balance on my back I could run to as fast as I can to the destination." Yoshi suggests.

"Goodness no! You could break your back or something!" Rosalina shouts.

"We don't have that many options, freak of nature, we have no choice." Peach states. Rosalina looks down.

"Fine I guess.."

"Then what are all of you waiting around for? Hop on!" Yoshi demands.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers reach the vehicles once again.

"Okay, what to take?" Prince Mush asks.

"How about another motorcycle?" Koops suggests.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shy Guy shouts loudly which causes many birds to fly off of the island.

"What's wrong High Guy?" Birdo asks.

"Someone took the red motorcycle. We should've grabbed it while it was still there. This is all Janette's fault… I need more weed." Shy Guy cries.

"The colors don't even matter so grab a motorcycle so we can get moving." Birdo instructs.

"Fine. I'm grabbing the black one and I don't care what Janette says." Shy Guy states.

"Fine. I don't want to grab another motorcycle. We should something small and easy to push." Janette Mush rubs his chin as he looks around. He notices the pink stroller and rolls it over to the rest of the team.

"This will be perfect!" Prince Mush states with a smile.

"A stroller? You've got to be kidding me." Birdo says.

"Wait. Someone small like Koops could fit in this perfectly and it has an engine so it must be kind of fast." Prince Mush explains.

"Uh, it's not, uh, safe to drive a stroller when there will be sports cars and a convertible flying by." Koop states.

"It'll be fine." Birdo says as she starts pushing the motorcycle along with Prince Mush. Luigi pushes the stroller while everyone else does nothing but walk.

* * *

Yoshi is sweating and looks exhausted.

"…you guys are heavier than I thought you all would be…" Yoshi lets out a grunt and takes deep breaths.

"Maybe I should a get off. I'm a obviously the heaviest." Mario insists.

"No the girl with the silicon should get off…" Peach exclaims.

"They're not fake!" Mona shouts loudly.

"I'm pretty sure me and Waluigi are the heaviest since we are both tall." Rosalina says with a smile. "I'll get down!" Waluigi smiles with her.

"I'll get down with her."

They jump off of Yoshi's back and he sighs in relief. "That's much better. Let's keep going now!"

The two teams encounter each other… again. Most of the Poison Mushrooms burst out laughing at the sight of the stroller.

"I'd pay big money for someone like Birdo to drive that stroller." Boo says following with a laugh.

"I'm not gonna be the one driving it!" Birdo hisses.

"What inspired you guys to get the stroller anyways?" Pauline asks.

"Our smaller players…" Prince Mush states as everyone turns and looks at Koops. "So, anyways, why are you all breaking that poor Yoshi's back?"

"We need to get there faster… onward Yoshi!" Pauline commands as Yoshi begins running again.

"What a bunch of losers." Birdo laughs. "We got this challenge in the bag!"

"I sure hope so." Prince Mush says.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers reach the fire pit with the pink stroller and black motorcycle.

"Okay, not bad choices." Zess T says while she writes.

"Good." Koops smiles. "But there's no way we'll be able to pull off a fourth trip so I think we have enough vehicles."

Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers sit around the fire pit.

"I'm hungry." Toadette says as she rubs her stomach.

"Don't worry, missy, I have plenty of snacks for everyone. I'll get them." Shy Guy utters as he happily skips away.

"I miss Daisy!" Luigi cries. Toadette and Janette rub his back to try and comfort him. "Daisy used to rub my back!" he cries feeling a sense of nostalgia. Toadette and Janette stop rubbing his back. "Daisy used to stop rubbing my back!" Toadette and Janette look at Luigi in confusion. "Daisy used to make that face!"

"Luigi, it'll all be okay." Toadette says as she hugs Luigi. "And if you say Daisy used to hug me, I will pinch you!"

Luigi shrugs. "I just wish she never got booted off."

"Well she did, if you two actually focused on your challenges that day, she would probably still be here!" Birdo roars.

Luigi sighs as Shy Guy skips up to them all holding his large snack sack. He dumps all the snacks on the ground and everyone, including Zess T grab random snacks.

Luigi looks a bag of Really Really Hot chips. "The name of these chips be so misleadin' they ain't even hot." Luigi takes a bite of one chip and starts breathing heavily. "H-h-h-hawt, ith hawt. Wather I need wather!" Luigi screams loudly and runs to the lake to cool his mouth.

"That's gross." Shy Guy states. "I've used the bathroom in that lake so many times… number one, two, and three!"

"Three?" Birdo questions Shy Guy.

"You don't EVEN want to know." Shy Guy answers.

Janette takes Luigi's bag of Really Really Hot Chips and eats them with out a problem. "They're actually not even that hot."

"How come the hotness doesn't affect you?" Dry Bones asks with a slight flirtatious smile.

"Hot things don't have much affect on me." Janette explains while she continues eating the chips. "I remember this one time, Janice, Janelle, and I all chose to eat a ghost pepper, man was that a stupid decision. Janice went crazy and sprayed the hose in her mouth, I couldn't stop sweating and drooling all over the ground and the pepper had no affect on Janelle."

"Wow that story was hot." Dry Bones laughs.

"Hahaha very funny…" Janette smiles at Dry Bones and then immediately stops. She looks away while Luigi is running back to the group.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Janette - **"Okay. Maybe Dry Bones is sooo bad… I don't know actually… do YOU think he's bad?"

**Goombella - **"…And I was like, 'yeah' and she was all like, 'yeah' and I was all like, 'totally' and she was all like, 'totally' and then I was all like, 'Poisitivilutely!' and she was all like, 'Uh, no!'"

**Pauline - **"Ugh… time to check these confessions again. Let's see, Goombella, Goombella, Goombella, Rosalina, Goombella, Mona, Goombella, Goombella, that toad girl whose- wait let me go back… a Mona confession! Finally let's watch dis. /Watches Mona's confessional from earlier/ I think I made my decision… hmm… Rosalina never uses the confessional I actually do wonder what she talks about too… /Watches both of Rosalina's confessionals and now looks infuriated/ Oh she's one to call me a backstabber. She is so dead! She has another thing coming for her. Ugh. Now I want her gone just as much as I want Mona gone."

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms reach the vehicles again and Yoshi falls on the ground looking as if he may pass out.

"Okay, I'm taking another motorcycle!" Pauline announces as she evilly glares at Rosalina and Mona.

Pauline leaves with the motorcycle before anyone could say anything.

"You know what?" Mona smiles as everyone turns and looks at her. "We should get the witch's broom just for Pauline!"

Peach shrugs, "I'm fine with that. Now we need to hurry back, we only have eighteen minutes left!"

Mona grabs the broom and starts running along with the rest of the campers behind her. Mario carries Yoshi who is out of breath.

"Don't worry, Yoshi, I a got a you" Mario says.

* * *

Donkey Kong walks up to the fire pit and looks at the vehicles near there. "So, Fat Fireflowers, which vehicles are yours?"

"The convertible, the sports car, that cauldron shaped object with the face, the stroller, and two motorcycles the black one and white one." Koops answers.

"Six vehicles, that's great! Good job you guys!" Donkey Kong looks around. "And where is the other team?"

"They haven't arrived yet, and the challenge ends in two minutes…" Zess T answers.

"This isn't good. Their vehicles won't count if they're not here. That will give the Fat Fireflowers a wiiiide advantage in the next part of the challenge.

"WE'RE HERE!" Mona yells as she throws the broom over to the fire pit and it hits Zess T.

"Hahahaha you got broomed!" Donkey Kong laughs as Peach tosses the motorcycle near the fire pit and it hits him.

"We made it just in time!" Peach proudly says.

"Ouch." Donkey Kong sighs. "That really hurt. Anyways, the next challenge is at a racetrack, we're heading there by boat… so let's go."

* * *

Donkey Kong is standing in front of a large, simple, circular racetrack. He's standing near the start line where Lakitu is sitting on his cloud holding a stop light in one hand and a sun drop in another.

"Okay, here are the basic rules of this course. You will drive three laps with your vehicles which I'll explain about in a second. The first six to cross the finish line will compete in the last course to win immunity for their team. On the courses there are item boxes, these items will help you during the race. I don't want to explain what the items do, so I'll let that surprise you." Donkey Kong takes a deep breath. "Anyways, let me explain the vehicles. One player from each team will match a person from the opposing team with a vehicle that their team got."

Yoshi looks lost. "Okay, I'm really confused right now."

"For example if Toadette were to pick first she could match you up with the flying carpet. Understand now?" Donkey Kong explains. Yoshi just shrugs.

"No not really."

"Whatever then. Toadette, you can go first! Match a person and a vehicle up!"

"I'll match Rosalina with the sport's car!" Toadette announces as Rosalina jumps up and claps.

"Awesome!" Rosalina squeals.

Donkey Kong shrugs. "Okay, Rosalina match a person up with a vehicle."

Rosalina thinks for a second. "I match Toadette with the sport's car!"

"Cool!" Toadette says.

"Well that made no progress…" Donkey Kong exclaims. "Birdo, match up two things."

"I match Pauline with the broom since she looks the most evil on their team!" Birdo says as Mona and Peach burst out laughing.

"Serves her right!" Peach laughs.

Donkey Kong also chuckles. "Okay, Pauline make your match."

"Hmm." Pauline rubs her chin and then smiles evilly. "I match Birdo with the stroller. That ought to teach her a lesson!"

Donkey Kong continues laughing. "Koops. Time to make your match!"

Koops shrugs. "I, uh, match that goomba girl with the shoes."

"So I have to like run this course?" Goombella complains.

"Goombella your turn!" Donkey Kong announces.

"Hmm, like that guy that smells like weed and that wears like a mask with that weird object with like an evil smiley face on it."

"Okay. Shy Guy you get the koopa kart. Time to make your match." Donkey Kong instructs.

"I match Boo with the flying carpet!" Shy Guy sings off key.

"Uh, okay then… Boo your turn."

"Heh heh, I match Luigi with the convertible!" Boo states.

Donkey Kong nods. "Okay then, Luigi make your match."

"Um, I guess Mario with the red motorcycle." Luigi answers.

Donkey Kong looks at Mario. "Make your match."

"Uh, Koops with the black motorcycle." Mario answers.

"Okay, Janette make your match." Donkey Kong instructs.

"Hm, Yoshi and that other motorcycle." Janette answers.

"Okay Yoshi, you have to pick either Dry Bones, Janette, or Prince Mush to drive the white motorcycle. Make your choice." Donkey Kong states.

"Uh… I don't know." Yoshi says as he looks back and forth at the three of them multiple times.

"Oh for goodness sake just pick one of them!" Bow shouts.

"I pick the blonde haired dude!" Yoshi says as Prince Mush runs up to the white motorcycle and hops on it.

"Wait. What are the people that don't have vehicles supposed to do?" Mona asks feeling annoyed.

"Well.. Since your team didn't retrieve enough vehicles for your entire team you all must walk. So basically you'll all be relying on items."

"That's not fair!" Waluigi shouts.

"Life's not fair." Donkey Kong replies with a smirk. "Lakitu will tell you guys to start and stuff. Good luck."

"Alright you racers get ready, get set-" Lakitu jumps off his cloud, opens his Sun Drop, and starts singing and dancing. "And… drop it like it's hot. Drop it like it's hot!" He then takes another sip of his Sun Drop before jumping back on his cloud. "In three… two… one… bananas! Ha! You guys thought I was gonna say go… in three… two… one… bananas… just kidding… GO!"

All the racers take off except the people who are walking and Goombella.

"Uh… how exactly do these shoes work?" Goombella asks as she takes one step and then immediately jets off at supersonic speed. "Ahhhh! I can't stop! Someone like help me!" Goombella takes the lead for a second but then she runs right off of the course.

"I don't really feel like running, how about you?" Dry Bones asks Janette.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna walk the course and be a hazard to the other people driving." Janette says.

"Good. I'll walk with you." Dry Bones replies. Janette smiles.

"Awesome. We'll be walking buddies!"

"Excuse me DK, yeah, I quit!" Bow states as she steps off the course. "There's no way I could win."

"Fine by me." Donkey Kong answers.

Bow floats off the course and sits down.

* * *

Boo can't control his magic carpet and crashes into a nearby wall without making much distance.

"Dang. I should've seen this coming." Boo says to himself.

* * *

Yoshi and Prince Mush accidentally crash into each other causing their motorcycles to break apart.

"Oh no! You were in my way!" Prince Mush shouts.

"Well you shouldn't of let me be in your way!" Yoshi hisses.

"Exactly! Wait. What?" Prince Mush says.

* * *

Dry Bones and Janette are walking together and talking.

"So Janice just glued you to the ceiling fan when you were younger? Wow. She is evil." Dry Bones states.

"I think we're all equally evil to each other. We could've used that to our advantage in this competition." Janette laughs.

"You all would've won for sure." Dry Bones replies.

"Yeah. I miss my sisters though." Janette states.

"It'll be fine." Dry Bones says as he hears large cars driving up to them. "You know what, I think we should call it quits before we get run over." Janette smiles.

"Ditto."

* * *

Mona is running as fast as she can but she can't keep up with the people with vehicles. She runs through the first item box and gets a star.

"A star, that's not bad I guess…" Mona uses the star but I isn't very effective. Pauline is floating near Mona. "Pauline are you seriously trying to purposely lose?" Mona questions her.

"No. I got a good item that I'm waiting to use!" Pauline replies holding onto her bullet bill.

"Yeah, right." Mona replies as she stops to take a breath.

* * *

Pauline uses her bullet bill and takes the lead easily. Luigi is right behind her, followed by Shy Guy, Toadette, and Rosalina. The next item box gives Shy Guy a star which helps him pass Luigi and Pauline.

Shy Guy is now in a wide lead, on the third lap with no one even near him. He notices the finish line in the distance when a blue shell comes and hits him.

"It's okay, dude, it was only one blue shell." Shy Guy says to himself as two red shells fly up and hit him. Toadette passes him and finishes the race first. Shy Guy continues driving until another blue shell blows him up. Then Pauline, using a bullet bill, knocks into him and passes the finish line second. Luigi hits Shy Guy with a red shell and both Birdo and him manage to pass Shy Guy and the finish line. Shy Guy gets hit with another blue shell thrown by Rosalina as she passes him and takes up fifth place. Shy Guy attempts to drive as Mario throws a bomb at him and it hits him. Mario passes Shy Guy and takes the final spot for the final race.

"Are you friggin' kidding me?" Shy Guy shouts.

"Shy Guy that was just unlucky on your behalf. You were doing so well." Donkey Kong states.

"That wasn't fair." Shy Guy crosses his arms. "I was gonna win!"

"Yeah… too bad. Now the six of you that did win you guys have to-" Donkey Kong gets cut off by Goombella.

"Look out!" Goombella warns everyone because she's still running and can't take the light shoes off. She knocks Donkey Kong over and continues running.

"Ouch. Is it national hurt me day today or something?" Donkey Kong asks.

"No that's in October." Lakitu remarks while sipping his Sun Drop.

"Okay, let's just head to the next course before Goombella runs over me again." Donkey Kong instructs.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline **- "My team will be the losing team when I'm done with it. Mario will be easy to get off the course. As of now, my biggest threat is Rosalina. She's going down!"

**Luigi **- "I'm gonna win this next race for you Daisy!"

* * *

The campers are now standing near a long, complex, rainbow colored course. There are many twists, flips, and no walls so it's very easy to fall off the course. Mona looks at Donkey Kong as if he's insane.

"Wait. So let's say one of the people without a vehicle somehow won the last course. You're saying we would have to run this one?"

"Aren't you glad you didn't win now?" Donkey Kong says with a smile. "Okay, this course is a very simple course." he giggles. "You all only need to drive one lap around this course instead of three."

"Whhaaaatt?! That goes against the sacred rules of Mario Kart or something, especially Rainbow Road!" Lakitu cries.

"Well this isn't Mario Kart, this is Mario Total Drama Island and I do what I want!" Donkey Kong snaps. "Anyways, there's more to the rules, if you somehow fall off the course by any means, you are out of the race. If every camper were to fall the last one standing would win the race."

"This doesn't look safe at all…" Toadette says while looking at the course. "Why does the course look greasy?"

"Oh. Zess T greased up the whole course so it'll be more difficult for you guys." Donkey Kong answers.

"Good thing I'm flying then!" Pauline states with an evil grin.

The six campers are all in their vehicles.

"GO!" Lakitu shouts and then sips his Sun Drop. All the drivers remain there with blank expressions on their faces. "What are you all waiting for? I said go!"

"Well, you're supposed countdown from three first." Birdo explains.

"This isn't following the sacred rules of Mario Kart, remember?" Lakitu states. "Now drive, fly, whatever."

Toadette immediately takes the lead and reaches the first item box. She gets a banana and sets it behind her.

Pauline is the last to reach the item box because she's purposely going slow so she can get better items. She gets a bullet bill, but she flies up to Mario who is only a little ahead of her.

"Mario, I need to talk to you. Okay, today we need to lose this challenge because I have a brilliant strategy." Pauline says.

"Eh, sure. What kinda help a do you a need" Mario asks.

Pauline pushes Mario off the course. "Just that! Thanks Mario!" Pauline continues flying. "One down, one to go."

* * *

Birdo is in third, right behind Toadette and Rosalina. "Ugh. This stroller is so small I can barely move."

Birdo accidentally slips on a banana. The grease on the course causes her to fly right off.

* * *

After the third item box, Rosalina finally catches up to Toadette with the help of a red shell.

"Hey Toadette, I'm sorry." Rosalina says.

"Hey Rosalina, sorry for what?" Toadette asks as Rosalina drives Toadette right off the course.

"No one is going to stop me from victory." Rosalina laughs evilly.

Luigi gets a star and hits Rosalina as he takes the lead. Pauline is right behind Rosalina. At the next item box Rosalina gets a bomb. She throws it at Luigi it sends him flying far up in the sky.

"NOO!" Luigi screams.

"Yeah! Now no one can stop me!" Rosalina shouts until she notices Pauline floating right next to her.

"Hello Rosalina. You think I'm backstabber, yet you want to get everyone to vote off me? You're not gonna win this challenge!" Pauline states evilly. Rosalina looks perplexed.

"How did-" "I have my ways, Rosalina, I have my ways."

They both reach the next item box. Pauline gets a fake item box and Rosalina gets three green shells. Rosalina tosses two of the green shells at Pauline, but Pauline just simply flies higher up so the shells don't touch her.

"Can't touch this da nanana nana nana." Pauline sings.

"I'm going to win this!" Rosalina shouts with fury.

"No. Luigi will win!" Pauline shouts.

Rosalina throws her shell at Pauline which knocks her off of her broom and on the course. Rosalina drives into Pauline and knocks her off the course.

"I feel so much better!" Rosalina states. "Now time to win this. The race is almost finished!"

* * *

All the other campers, except Pauline, Toadette, Birdo, Mario, and Goombella are watching everything.

"Rosalina is definitely going to win!" Bow announces.

"Four losses in a row. Our team really hit rock bottom…" Dry Bones states.

"If we keep at this pace no one from our team will even make it to the merge!" Janette cries.

"I need even more weed…" Shy Guy says.

"Where the heck is Luigi?" Prince Mush asks while looking around.

"He's coming back down now, those were some powerful bombs I must say." Donkey Kong states.

"Go Rosalina! Come on give us another win!" Mona cheers.

* * *

Rosalina sees the finish line in the distance. "I'm actually going to win this!" She says to herself.

Suddenly Luigi falls from the sky and lands right in front of her. He wins the race and the challenge for his team. All the Fat Fireflowers begin cheering.

"And the Fat Fireflowers win!" Donkey Kong announces. "that was a-"

"Look out!" Goombella warns as she runs over Donkey Kong. She runs off the course before he could yell at her.

* * *

**In Confessional **

**Pauline **- "I have to think of a lot of aspects to save myself from elimination this week. But first of all, who should be the one I want to kick off? /rubs her chin/ Both Pauline and Rosalina want me gone along with Peach and Bow. I think as of now Mona might be the biggest threat… but Rosalina betrayed my alliance…"

**Rosalina - **"Since we lost, I now have to somehow convince Waluigi to quit Pauline's alliance and vote with me tonight. I'm still wondering how Pauline knew I called her a backstabber. Wait a second… /looks closely at the camera/ Ugh. She put a hidden camera in here! /breaks the camera in half/ Take that Pauline!"

* * *

Waluigi is sitting down near the cabins and Rosalina sits right next to him.

"Hey, Waluigi." Rosalina says with a smile.

"Oh hi." Waluigi says back.

"Waluigi, I'm worried that Pauline might try to vote me off. She's evil." Rosalina states.

"Oh." Waluigi responds.

"It's just- I need you to vote with me tonight. You will do that for me, right?" Rosalina asks in high hopes.

"Of course, Rosie, anything for you." Waluigi replies.

"Oh thank goodness Waluigi! You're the best!" Rosalina kisses Waluigi and runs away.

"Wow." Waluigi responds.

* * *

All the girls on the Poison Mushrooms except Pauline and Goombella are sitting in their cabin.

"So are we all agreeing to vote Pauline tonight?" Peach asks everyone.

"Yep. I didn't trust her for a while now." Bow replies.

"She deserves to go! Who sabotages their own team?" Mona adds.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she'll definitely be the one eliminated tonight." Peach says while putting on lip gloss. Rosalina bites her lip.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"I still haven't made my decision on who I'm voting off. /grins evilly/ Let's just hope my plan doesn't fail… then again they never do."

**Rosalina - **"Pauline is going to be eliminated… I hope she is at least…"

**Goombella - **"And then I got kicked out of the water park because like my mom wouldn't like take me to the bathroom. Like seriously I didn't know using the bathroom on a waterslide is like so frowned upon? I mean…"

* * *

All the Poison Mushrooms, except Goombella who is clearly not there, are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them. He's holding a plate with nine mushrooms on it. "Welcome Poison Mushrooms, it's been a while since I seen you guys here. You all cast your votes and made you decision yadda yadda, the following campers are safe, Yoshi."

Yoshi runs up and grabs his mushroom.

"Peach, Mario, and Waluigi."

They all run up and get their mushrooms.

Donkey Kong pulls out a bull horn and screams into it, "GOOMBELLA!"

Goombella, who is still wearing the light shoes runs up to the plate of mushrooms and knocks it down. She still manages to grab one of the mushrooms though. "Can someone please stop me?"

"Boo and Bow are safe as well."

Boo gets up and grabs both his and Bow's mushrooms and sits back down.

Donkey Kong looks at the three terrified remaining campers left. "Mona."

"Oh thank goodness!" Mona shouts as she runs up and grabs her mushroom.

"Pauline, Rosalina, this is the final mushroom of the night. Whoever does not receive this mushroom must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and they can't come back… EVER. Pauline you definitely showed your true colors this challenge. And Rosalina, maybe you should rethink your actions, and think, is Pauline the REAL backstabber?"

Rosalina thinks for a second and starts biting her nails. Pauline also looks worried because if her plan failed, she'd be leaving for sure.

"With a total of six votes against her… Rosalina will be leaving the show tonight!" Donkey Kong announces as Pauline runs up and gets her mushroom.

"What? How's that possible? It would've at least been a tie! There has to be a mistake!" Rosalina shouts.

"Nope. Zess T! Go take this loser to the boat where she belongs!" Donkey Kong orders.

"Wait. I have a few things to say!" Rosalina roars. Zess T shrugs and picks her up. She drops her on the boat of losers and laughs.

"How was that possible?" Peach ponders out loud.

"You guys really think you can defeat me? Ha! I'm smarter than you think" Pauline states.

"Rosalina… WAIT!" Waluigi shouts as he runs down the dock of shame.

"Waluigi! I guess… Pauline somehow outsmarted us. I'm really glad I met you!" Rosalina says with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you Rosie Posie!" Waluigi states with a tear running down his left cheek.

"It'll be okay, Waluigi." Rosalina replies with a frown.

"But… Rosalina there's something I need to confess." Waluigi says.

"Listen kids, in thirty seconds that boat is taking off so just kiss so we can all move on with our lives." Zess T says.

"Uhh then kiss goodbye?" Waluigi asks feeling very guilty.

"Sure my Sweetie Weegie!" Rosalina responds.

They both lean in to kiss but the boat takes off causing Waluigi to fall into the lake. Waluigi crawls back on the dock and sighs.

"I- I never got my kiss goodbye… this is all my fault… why did I vote her off? I'm such an idiot!" Waluigi says under his breath as the screen fades out.

* * *

End of episode 10

* * *

Rosalina's Audition

Rosalina's audition starts with her sitting in a big chair surrounded by her baby lumas. She has a large book in her hand and she smiles at the camera.

"Hello. My name is Rosalina, I would be delighted to join you're reality show because I could use the money to repair my spaceship. I would be a great-"

"MAMA TELL ME A STORY!" A blue luma yells.

"Mama, I'm hungry." A fat luma says.

"I would be a great addition to your show for many reasons. I'm highly intelligent, and fearless. I'm usually relaxed if I get to meditate. Also-"

"Mama get me some food!" The fat luma demands.

"NO, FATSO, SHE'S READING ME A STORY FIRST!" The blue luma screams.

"Who you calling fatso?" The fat luma asks.

Rosalina just smiles and turns her camera off.

* * *

**A/N **

**-Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows =) **

**-Sorry to Rosalina fans, but she had to go. Originally I planned that she was supposed to leave episode six where she finds out about what really happened with Pianta or something. I decided to let her stay a little while longer since I developed a relationship between her and Waluigi.**

**-If you aren't alerting this, I suggest you do because due to school my updates will be very inconsistent. **

**-Who do you think the true backstabber was? I'd love to hear your opinions on this! **

**-The characters I want to hear your opinion about: Boo and Daisy =)**


	11. So You Think You Are Scared

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Nintendo owns the characters blah blah blah. =) Thanks for reading!**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Ten

So You Think You Are Scared

* * *

The host is standing near the fire pit while roasting a marshmallow with Azia next to him also roasting a marshmallow. She looks normal again. Donkey Kong burns his mushroom and frowns. He begins the recap, "Previously on Mario Total Drama Island, things escalated quickly in Pauline's alliance. Mario joined her alliance and Rosalina realized Pauline was sabotaging her own team. With all the drama heating up, the campers had still had to face the Mario Kart challenge. The last race Rosalina almost won for her team but Luigi landed right in front of her and prevented that from happening. In the end Rosalina got the boot, and in a shocking twist the viewers found out her own boyfriend voted her off. Why would Waluigi vote off the girl he loves? Will the Poison Mushrooms have even more drama? Who will get the boot tonight? Find out all this and more tonight on Mario… Total… Drama… Island!"

"You… got the cheap nasty marshmallows…" Azia states.

* * *

**The opening sequence begins**

* * *

The first scene starts where the last episode left off. It's still night-time and Waluigi is sitting on the edge of the dock feeling guilty. The rest of the Poison Mushrooms except Goombella are sitting around the bonfire.

"Come on guys. Someone has to cheer him up!" Mona exclaims referring to Waluigi.

"Somebody help me stop!" Goombella bellows while she continues running in the background because she still has the light shoes on.

Azia is driving a golf kart while holding out a large net. "I will catch you!" She shouts as she drives the golf kart at full speed.

"He'll get over it!" Bow states referring to Waluigi.

"Fine. I'll be the mature one." Mona says as she walks down the dock and sits next to Waluigi.

"It's all my fault. Why was so stupid to vote off the girl I love?" Waluigi questions himself.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. Pauline played with your mind somehow. Moping isn't healthy. You can't win if you just sit and cry." Mona utters.

"What's the point of winning?" Waluigi asks.

"Everything. Now come eat some smores that we all made near the campfire." Mona says.

Waluigi sighs. "Fine."

Waluigi and Mona walk over to the rest of the team and sit down. Everyone is looking different directions while eating smores.

"I gotcha!" Azia shouts as she holds up Goombella who's in the net.

"My shoes are still on though!" Goombella cries.

Azia duct tapes Goombella to a tree while her feet are still kicking all around from the shoes.

Azia rubs her chin. "I got an idea."

"Like just get these things like off of me! I haven't used the confessional four hours!" Goombella orders.

Azia pulls out a chainsaw. "This may hurt…"

After Azia tears the shoes off her feet, Goombella walks over to the rest of her team and sits next to Yoshi who hands her a smore.

"I would like kill for a foot rub right now." Goombella states.

"Who cares?" Bow rudely adds.

"I'll rub them!" Yoshi volunteers.

"Like thank goodness!" Goombella replies as she removes her socks to reveal the ugliest feet possible. They are crusty the toenails are long and yellow, they have bunions and wrinkles all over them.

"Aww, Yoshi!" Yoshi complains as he closes his eyes and attempts to rub Goombella's disgusting feet.

The Fat Fireflowers walk up to the Poison Mushrooms.

"Hey guys!" Toadette says with a smile.

"What do you guys want?" Mona questions all of them. "Are you guys here to laugh at us for losing the last challenge?"

"We've been in your guys' shoes before." Koops says as he grabs a smore.

"We just came by to see what's up with you guys!" Prince Mush explains.

"Oh really?" Peach asks.

"No." Dry Bones states. "Shy Guy set off a weed bomb in our cabin and now we have to wait for Zess T to extract the bomb and air out the room."

* * *

Zess T is shown in the Fat Fireflowers' cabins with another intern inhaling weed and laughing hard.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Zess T **- /Starts laughing hysterically/ Weed…

* * *

"A weed bomb?" Boo asks Shy Guy while Yoshi throws up in the background because Goombella's feet are just that disgusting.

"Yeah. A weed bomb." Shy Guy answers.

"So what were you all talking about?" Janette asks as she grabs one of the smores.

"Nothing much." Bow answers as she files her nails.

Two bats fly out which causes Mario and Peach to scream loudly.

"Ugh. I freaking hate bats!" Peach exclaims.

"They are a my a biggest fear!" Mario confesses.

"Mine too." Peach adds.

"I hear you guys. I'm terrified of spiders. They just have all those legs and stuff and ew, I don't like them." Boo says.

"My biggest fear is getting quarantined in a room with a very very very very very annoying person and I don't have any weed on me…" Shy Guy states.

"Ohmigosh! Like my biggest fear is like going to the like mall that's like having a huge like super sale, but like I can't like buy anything because I don't have any money!" Goombella says.

"The horror!" Koops responds.

"I'm afraid the dark!" Yoshi confesses.

"We all know that." Waluigi says. "I mean you have around ten night-lights plugged in around our cabin. Anyways, my biggest fear would have to be getting stuck on an elevator alone on a high floor."

"I'm afraid of heights in general." Dry Bones exclaims.

"I will never ever get a shot! I mean I don't like needles. They're just so pointy and evil." Janette says with a slight smile.

"My biggest fear would have to be being forced to listen to 'Call Me Maybe' nonstop for an hour." Prince Mush confesses. "Toadette, what's your biggest fear?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm terrified of drowning. I mean sometimes I'm too scared to step foot in water that's above four feet. That first challenge was definitely challenging for me." Toadette answers.

"My biggest fear is having to be a butler for a person like me…" Bow confesses as everyone starts laughing loudly. "Why are you all laughing? I'm dead serious!" Everyone starts laughing louder.

"My, uh, biggest fear is to, um, say a big public speech. I'm not, uh, good with public speaking." Koops exclaims.

"I think we all should know that." Pauline says with an eye roll. "My biggest fear is clowns. Ever since I seen that one scary movie with the evil clown, I've been scared of them."

"I'm scared of photo shoots… and makeup…" Birdo says as all the girls look at her in question. "What? I ain't no model, and I don't like makeup."

"My biggest fear would have to be…" Luigi thinks for a second. "I guess it would have to be going in a sauna. Those things are hot! Why do people go in there for enjoyment? It could very much be a gas chamber…"

Everyone turns in Mona's direction.

"What?" Mona asks as she flips her orange hair back behind her shoulders. "You don't possibly think I have a fear?"

"Everyone has at least some type of fear." Prince Mush states. "We all said ours, come on Mona be a team player."

"Using the bathroom at Taco Smell without hovering…" Mona confesses under her breath.

"I can't argue with that fear. It seems legit." Dry Bones states.

"The workers don't even clean the bathroom right and it's just disgusting and nasty and, bleh, I might throw up just thinking about it." Mona explains.

"Try rubbing Goombella's feet…" Yoshi murmurs to himself.

"Yoshi, can you make sure to get all of that crust from between my toes out too?" Goombella asks.

"Uhh…" Yoshi replies then he turns around and throws up.

* * *

All the campers are sitting in the main lodge eating breakfast. Donkey Kong walks in with a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning campers," He says in a cheerful tone.

"What's so good about it?" Pauline asks.

"Today's challenge is an awesome one. You guys must face… your worst fears!" Donkey Kong announces.

"How do you know what our worst fears?" Yoshi asks.

"We shared them at the campfire!" Mona slaps her forehead. "Ugh. We are all such idiots!"

"So they were like eavesdropping?" Goombella asks while she puts on some makeup.

"Yes, genius." Mario answers sardonically.

"Heh heh." Donkey Kong laughs. "Pauline, I know a few clowns that want to have a play date with you."

Pauline's eyes widen. "Uhh…"

"Yoshi, we have a room that's completely dark just for you. Heh heh. Dry Bones, a while back Zess T got some interns to build her a skyscraper-" Donkey Kong states before Zess T cuts him off.

"Actually, I hired many illegal immigrants to build it because they work long hours for less." Zess T adds.

"Uhh, okay then?" Donkey Kong looks at Zess T as if she's crazy. "Anyways, that skyscraper is just for Dry Bones and Waluigi. Heh heh."

"I'm gonna die." Dry Bones jokes.

"…And Mona, we'll be flying to the nearest Taco Smell, and… well you know what you have to do." Donkey Kong grins.

Mona almost throws up. "Just the thought of using the bathroom there makes me want to throw up."

* * *

All the campers are standing on a large skyscraper. There is a large metal pole and Dry Bones is standing on it.

"Okay, Dry Bones, to get the point for your team, your challenge is to walk across that pole." Donkey Kong instructs.

"Uh, it sounds simple enough…" Dry Bones says in fear.

"You can do it Dry Bones!" Toadette cheers.

Dry Bones steps on the pole and takes a deep breath. He looks over at Janette, smiles, and starts walking down the pole.

"Dry Bones you can do this…" Dry Bones tells himself.

"Try not to think about falling!" Peach shouts.

"Don't look down!" Mario yells.

"Don't listen to them! Keep going!" Toadette cheers loudly.

"Remember it's only a couple thousand feet fall!" Mona shouts.

"Shut up! He can do this!" Prince Mush states.

"Okay, Dry Bones, you're only one fourth of the way there. You can quit now if you want to." Donkey Kong announces.

"No! I can do this!" Dry Bones tries to motivate himself as he continues walking across the pole.

Bow rings her Boo Bell. "Oh Bootler! Go get me some hot chocolate."

"But Lady Bow, we're on top of a skyscraper." Bootler answers.

"GET ME SOME DANG HOT CHOCOLATE NOW!" Bow shouts which causes Bootler to immediately run away.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo - **"Last challenge Bow was fussy with me because it was Bootler's day off. Now she's fussy with him instead. I feel bad for Bootler, but you know what they say, better him than me."

* * *

"Wow, Dry Bones you're halfway there. You can still quit now if you want to." Donkey Kong says.

"Never!" Dry Bones shouts as he starts running across the bar.

"Wow. Dry Bones you're awesome!" Janette states.

Dry Bones begins running in an attempt to impress Janette even more.

"Dry bones you're over three quarters there!" Donkey Kong shouts.

"Go Dry Bones!" Janette and Toadette applaud.

"Show your inner manliness!" Birdo roars.

"This is getting intense." Koops states.

Dry Bones runs all the way to the end of the bar and accidentally runs off and screams loudly as he falls.

A bunch of short orange colored Toad's wearing orange spotted white mushroom caps and white overalls appear and start singing. _"Shroompa Shroompa, do-ba-dee-doo. We've got a clever puzzle for you. Shroompa Shroompa, do-ba-dee-dee if you are smart you'd listen to me. What do get when you're obsessed about a girl? Even though she used to make you hurl. What do you get when you get distracted by her? You have terrible a lesson to learn. Now you're broken in pieces. Shroompa Shroompa, do-ba-dee-doo." _The orange Toads all walk away leaving all the other campers confused.

"Okay." Donkey Kong says. "Well let's move on, shall we?"

_Poison Mushrooms 0 Fat Fireflowers 1_

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Janette - **"Poor Dry Bones… those orange Toads were creepy."

**Birdo - **"What the heck was up with those orange Toads?"

**Dry Bones - **"I faced my fear! I'm no longer afraid of heights… but now I'm terrified of falling."

* * *

Boo is floating on the stage where the talent show happened. Donkey Kong is standing next to him with a large spider in his hands. All the rest of the campers and Bootler are sitting and watching.

"Okay, Boo, you know what you have to do." Donkey Kong states.

"This is gonna be painful." Boo replies.

"You better face your fear!" Mona roars.

"Does that spider bite?" Prince Mush asks Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong shrugs. "I found it on the island this morning."

"What if I die?" Boo chuckles.

"Very funny. Now let's get this show on the road." Donkey Kong throws the spider on Boo's head causing him to scream and cowardly run away.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Boo cries.

"Stop moving!" Donkey Kong shouts as her shoots him with a small tranquilizer.

"Bunnies… fluffy… heh heh." Boo falls on the ground. The spider crawls away.

All of the other campers turn to see if the Shroompa Loompas would appear but they don't.

"Where are those orange Toad's?" Janette asks while looking around.

"Is Boo gonna be okay?" Bow asks as she floats up to Boo.

"Who cares?" Donkey Kong replies with a laugh. "Let's move on, shall we?"

* * *

Goombella and Donkey Kong are standing outside a large mall that's currently having a super sale in every store.

"Ohmigosh the Toad Town Mall! Eeee! I've like never been here before." Goombella squeals. "There's like so many places to shop!"

"Yeah. And there's a sale in every store." Donkey Kong explains.

"Ohmigosh!" Goombella squeals louder which causes a few people walking by to turn around and awkwardly look at her.

"Okay, Goombella, your challenge is to spend the next six hours at the mall, sound simple enough?" Donkey Kong states.

"Wow. That's like the easiest challenge ever!" Goombella squeaks with a big smile.

"Is it?" Donkey Kong asks with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Goombella questions Donkey Kong.

"Go ahead. I'll be back in five hours and fifty-five minutes." Donkey Kong mentions as he walks away. "Oh yeah. We have cameras set all over the mall so we'll know if you want to quit."

"I would never quit." Goombella voices as she walks to the front doors of the mall.

"Good luck." is the last thing she hears Donkey Kong say before he climbs into his helicopter to head back to the island.

"Wait!" Goombella hollers as she notices she doesn't have any money on her. "I don't have any money!"

"Then get a job!" A snobby koopa woman utters as she walks by.

"This is gonna be like the hardest challenge ever. Looks like I'll have to steal the stuff I want!" Goombella exclaims.

The helicopter returns and Donkey Kong climbs down the ladder.

"If you steal anything, you'll be removed from the competition and you won't come back… ever! I'm serious!" The ape screeches.

"That's not fair." Goombella sighs. "I'm gonna die."

* * *

Zess T walks Bow into the main lodge where Donkey Kong and Bootler are sitting.

"Bow, are you ready to face your worst fear?" Zess T asks.

"Uh, not really." Bow answers.

"Too bad." Donkey Kong laughs. "This will be hilarious."

"What do I have to do?" Bow asks.

"For the next six hours you're going to be Bootler's butler… that's really fun to say. Bootler's butler. Bootler's butler. Bootler's butler… oh yeah. You must fulfill his every request, if you refuse, rebel, or quit, you don't get the point for your team." Donkey Kong explains.

"Bootler would never agree to do such a thing!" Bow utters with worry.

"Yes, yes he would. Your daddy approved of it. He thinks it'll teach you some life lessons." Donkey Kong replies.

"What?" Bow roars. "Daddy? Why does he hate me?"

"You can always back out of the challenge now, but it'll cost you're your team the point and could result in your elimination." Donkey Kong answers.

Bow nods. "I am a lot of negative things, like bossy, irritable, moody, loud, crazy-" Lakitu pans the camera over to Donkey Kong, Zess T, and Bootler all looking at Bow with blank expressions on their faces while the sassy Boo continues naming negative traits, "sassy, grumpy, lazy, a bad listener, a rambler, I often lose track of what I'm talking about… what was I talking about again? Oh yeah… but I am not a ghost that quits before attempting something."

"Well then…" Donkey Kong replies. "Good luck."

Bootler pulls out a boo bell and begins ringing it loudly. "Oh Bow! Go get me some grapes and make it snappy!"

"Yes sir…" Bow answers as she slowly floats out of the main lodge.

"This is the best day ever." Bootler states with a grin.

"Bootler, it's your job to drive Bow insane. I'll pay you a thousand bucks if you get Bow to quit!" Donkey Kong exclaims.

"Okay. It shouldn't be that hard to get her to cave." Bootler states with a laugh.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Bootler - **"This is the best challenge ever. My back was feeling bad today and now I don't have to work for six hours! Bow is the butler and I'm going to make sure she learns just how evil she can be towards me."

**Waluigi - **"I'm sorry Rosie! I know you know I voted you off, but it was a moment of weakness, kinda like when a fat girl that's on a diet passes a buffet. Pauline made you seem like the evil one. She's truly evil… wait I should check if Pauline has a hidden camera in there. /Yoshi opens the door and awkwardly stares at Waluigi/ Uhh… Yoshi, I'm still using the confessional. /Yoshi sits right next to Waluigi on the toilet/ Ugh. Fine I'll leave!"

**Yoshi - **/Changes the voice on his translator to a deep voice/ "The dark is a scary place… /Changes voice on his translator back to the normal voice/ But do you know what also scares me? Teddy bears. Oh, I should've gave you a little time to guess… oh well. Teddy bears are evil and will one day cause an apo- apa- apocalp- apacalaps- apoca- how ever you say the dang word."

* * *

Pauline is sitting in front of her cabin when Donkey Kong nonchalantly walks up to her.

"Well, hello, Pauline." Donkey Kong utters with a grin. "Are you ready to face your worst fear?"

"Uh, not exactly." Pauline answers.

Suddenly three creepy clown walk up to Pauline.

"Hello Pauline, do you want to play with us?" One of the clowns that looks like a pianta says.

"N- no!" Pauline states as she runs away in fear.

"Come back! We want to play!" Another clown that's almost as skinny as Waluigi states with an evil laugh.

"You're not gonna get away!" The third clown that's a koopa exclaims as they all three begin chasing after Pauline.

"Well this should get interesting." Donkey Kong says.

"Come back!" The fat clown yells.

"Get away from me!" Pauline cries.

"We just want to play." The koopa clown laughs.

* * *

Donkey Kong is standing in front a large tub made of glass. It's three times the size of Donkey Kong. All the other Fat Fireflowers, except Dry Bones who is in the infirmary, are standing around it. Toadette looks terrified at the sight of the dunk booth.

"Okay, Toadette, I'll be honest, the producers didn't want to go through with this, but I needed to convince them. You're challenge is to drown…" The ape explains while he brushes the fur on his arms.

"Drowning is not a fear you can face! I don't think I can do this." Toadette states.

"Okay, since the other team has one extra player and since your fear is a huge risk, I'll give you an option. If you face your fear and complete your challenge you'll get two points for your team instead of one. This could lead your team to victory and it'll show you're serious. It's all or nothing." Donkey Kong explains.

"Uh, you guys are going to let me out if I want to quit, right? And you guys are gonna make sure I don't die?" Toadette asks.

"Uh, well not on live TV…" Donkey Kong answers.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this… I'm too scared…" Toadette says as Prince Mush walks over to her and grabs her hand.

"Toadette, it's fine if you don't want to do this, but I know you can. You can do this. I believe In you." Prince Mush says with a smile.

Toadette smiles back, "I guess I'll attempt this challenge… thanks Prince Mush."

Shy Guy pushes Prince Mush to the side, "This is the time to show them everything, make sure they remember you." Shy Guy utters.

"What are you talking about?" Janette asks.

"What are YOU talking about?" Shy Guy counters.

"You're weird." Janette states.

"Okay, Toadette, get in the dunk booth, but you should probably put on your swimsuit first…" Donkey Kong states.

Toadette quickly changes into a black striped pink bikini. He slowly crawls into the tub, but Donkey Kong stops her for a second.

"If you want to quit, just pull the drain plug. Remember that, we will be observing you, and we'll decide when to let you out." Donkey Kong explains.

"Okay… I guess…" Toadette says as she takes a deep breath and jumps into the tub.

* * *

"Shy Guy, looks like it's your turn to face your fear." Donkey Kong announces.

"As long as I don't have to take off my mask, I'll be fine…" Shy Guy replies.

Donkey Kong, Zess T, and Shy Guy all walk to a dim basement. An annoyed intern is walking by in the background.

"Okay, Zess T, check him to see if he has any weed on him." Donkey Kong instructs.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Why does she have to inspect me? Why can't that hot intern?" Shy Guy purrs.

"Keep dreaming." The intern says as she points to her crown.

"Belinda, get back to work!" Donkey Kong demands.

"Ugh." Belinda grunts as she gets back to work.

"Call me!" Shy Guy shouts to the intern.

"No." Belinda replies as she leaves the basement.

Zess T checks Shy Guy for weed. "He's clean." Zess T says.

"Seriously? Knowing Shy Guy, he always has weed on him." Donkey Kong says.

"Not today…" Shy Guy states.

"Take his lighters." Zess T orders Donkey Kong.

"What?! Not my babies!" Shy Guy cries.

"Gimme the lighters." Donkey Kong demands.

Shy Guy takes out all of his lighters and looks at them, "Why do you have to take my lighters? They didn't do anything to you and-" Shy Guy rambles.

"Just give me the lighters." Donkey Kong orders.

"But they are my babies!" Shy Guy weeps.

"Just give me the lighters!" Donkey Kong commands.

"But-" Shy Guy says as Donkey Kong smacks all of the lighters out of his hands.

"Belinda, pick all these up and put them in Shy Guy's cabin!" Donkey Kong shouts as he turns on the lights to the basement.

"Why me?" Belinda complains.

"Okay, Shy Guy, your challenge is to stay in this basement for two hours. The door will always be open, so you can leave anytime you want." Donkey Kong explains.

"Uhh okay." Shy Guy says as he sits in one of the chairs in the basement.

"Well, come on Zess T, Toadette should be done now." Donkey Kong says as they both leave and shut the basement door on the way out.

"Okay, two hours without weed, this challenge isn't that hard." Shy Guy says to himself.

"Meow." A sound comes from another side of the basement.

"Who's there? Is that a cat?" Shy Guy asks in fear.

A tan girl with an oversized green sweater jumps in front of Shy Guy, "Hi!"

"Uh, why are you down here?" Shy Guy asks. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kitty, meow, hehe, and this is Fluffy and this is Pillow!" Kitty says while pointing at the air with a big smile. "Say hello, Pillow, don't be rude!"

"Uh, Pillow? Fluffy?" Shy Guy asks because Pillow and Fluffy are Kitty's imaginary friends.

"Meow. Let's be best friends!" Kitty says as she hugs Shy Guy.

"Uh, I need weed…" Shy Guy murmurs to himself.

* * *

Bow brings Bootler some purple grapes.

"Here, your majesty, grapes." Bow exclaims with forced enthusiasm.

"What is this?" Bootler snaps. "I wanted green grapes. GREEN! You go back and get me green grape!"

Bow's left eye begins twitching. "Yes sir… I'll get those green grapes for you right away."

"Make it snappy!" Bootler orders.

"Yessir!" Bow answers as she leaves.

"Best challenge ever." Bootler states.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Bootler **- "This is so much fun. /laughs/ I'm glad Bow will finally see what it's like to be in my shoes… oh wait I don't wear shoes… you get the point!"

**Bow** - "This challenge is horrible. /a tear runs down her cheek/ This is what I think of you Bootler! /holds up the purple grapes and smashes them/

* * *

Donkey Kong takes Toadette out of the tub.

"Yeah. She definitely deserves the two points for her team!" Donkey Kong announces. "Now someone needs to give her CPR…"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Prince Mush volunteers.

"You're certified?" Donkey Kong asks.

"No…" Prince Mush sighs. "I knew I should've took that lifeguard class, I knew it would come in handy someday. Why am I such an idiot?" Prince Mush walks back to his cabin.

"Move aside. I'm certified." Zess T states. "Too bad I have extra saliva and mucus in my mouth for some reason. Oh well."

Zess T gives Toadette CPR. Toadette wakes up with Zess T getting off of Toadette leaving a trail of spit coming from their mouths. Toadette screams loudly in horror as she spits on the ground several times.

Suddenly the orange toads reappear and begin singing again. "_"Shroompa Shroompa, do-ba-dee-doo. We've got another puzzle for you. Shroompa Shroompa, do-ba-dee-dee if you are wise you'd listen to me. What do get when you always reject love? You don't even know even know what you're capable of! What do you get when you never had your first kiss? Your first kiss ends up being from an old woman that has a hiss. You should have just loved Prince Mush. Shroompa Shroompa, do-ba-dee-doo." _

The orange toads all dance away leaving Toadette shocked.

"How did they know I've never kissed anyone?" Toadette asks. "And why did I just admit that on live television?"

"The orange toads know everything." Donkey Kong answers with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go disinfect my lips…" Toadette says as she runs away in fear.

"Well then, Birdo, I guess you can face your fear now." Donkey Kong exclaims.

"Kill me now." Birdo whispers to herself.

_Poison Mushrooms 0 Fat Fireflowers 3_

* * *

Donkey Kong walks Birdo over to a white backdrop.

"Okay. Birdo, first your makeup will get done. Then it'll be photo shoot time. This is pretty easy if you think about it." Donkey Kong explains.

"Makeup?" Birdo asks in fear.

"Yeah. Now let's get this done with." Donkey Kong says as Birdo gets up and shakes her head.

"No. I'm not doing this! I can't!" Birdo shouts.

Donkey Kong just shrugs. "Okay, there goes the point for your team."

"Wait." Birdo huffs in frustration. "I should at least attempt the challenge…"

The host smiles. "Okay." He points over to a makeup studio which makes Birdo shake her head.

Pauline runs up to Donkey Kong.

"I quit! I quit! I quit! I freaking quit!" Pauline shouts in fear.

"What's the matter?" Donkey Kong asks with a cackle.

"I quit! Get those creepy clowns away for me before I go insane!" Pauline pleads.

"Hmm…" Donkey Kong says as the three clowns jump out of nearby bushes.

"What the hell do you all want from me?" Pauline shouts.

"We just want to have a little fun? Come on, have some fun with us." The fat clown says following with his creepy clown laugh.

"Hee ha ho ho ho! Hahaha! It's time to play." The second clown squirts water, on Pauline, from a flower he has on.

Pauline begins crying. "Donkey Kong, please make these clowns go away!"

"Okay, am I the only one that thinks this is hilarious?" Birdo asks.

"Nope." Donkey Kong laughs.

"I thought Mario was creepy, but these clowns are soo much worse!" Pauline states.

"Okay, Frankie. You guys can go now! Thanks for the help." Donkey Kong says to the three clowns.

"Okay." Frankie, the fat clown, replies.

"Tell Don I said hi." Donkey Kong says.

"Okay." Frankie laughs and walks up to Pauline. "Hey girl, I hope we didn't scare you too much."

"G-g-get away from me! I'm gonna get a restraining order against all three of you!" Pauline shouts in fear.

"Restraining orders only last so long. We can always find you!" The koopa clown says following with a creepy clown laugh.

"Yeah. We want to have some fun." The anorexic clown cackles.

"Ahhhh!" Pauline screams as she runs away in fear. She runs into a tree and falls on the ground.

"Okay, see yah Donkey Kong." The koopa clown says as a helicopter arrives and he gets on the elevator.

"Bye DK." The skinny clown tells Donkey Kong as he gets on the helicopter.

"I hope we didn't scar that poor girl for life." Frankie says as he gets in the helicopter. "Well, bye Donkey Kong."

Pauline wakes up as the helicopter flies away. She looks around in fear.

"Are they gone?" She asks while looking around.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline - **"I have nothing to say right now…"

* * *

Bow reaches the main lodge with green grapes.

"Here you are, Bootler. They had dark green and light green, so I just got both for you." Bow states.

"Brilliant. It's too bad I don't want grapes anymore. I want some ice cream!" Bootler exclaims.

Bow's eyes widen. "What? Uh, I mean yes sir. I'll get that ice cream for you right away."

"Good. Make it snappy." Bootler says.

Shy Guy is running away from Kitty who is chasing him.

"Just let me take off your mask. I MUST see what it looks like! Come back here!" Kitty shouts.

"Get away from me! I need my weed!" Shy Guy cries while he continues running away from the crazy intern.

"Get back here! I will rip that mask right off your face." Kitty roars.

"No." Shy Guy replies while he continues running.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Shy Guy - **"So this is what it feels like to be completely sober… yeah, I don't like it at all…"

* * *

Donkey Kong is walking Waluigi to the large building in Toad Town.

"Okay, Waluigi, you just have to get in the elevator in this building. The elevator will stop and you can open the doors at anytime you wish. You only get the point if you don't result to running out." Donkey Kong explains.

"That sounds easy, I guess." Waluigi replies.

They walk inside the building and Donkey Kong pushes Waluigi inside the elevator. The doors close and Waluigi's banging on the door in fear. Suddenly Rihanna's song, "Disturbia" begins playing in the background of the episode.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

The elevator stops and Waluigi starts breathing heavily.

_What's wrong with me?Why do I feel like this?I'm going crazy now _

Goombella is wandering the mall with huge bags under her eyes. She notices a koopa woman buying a nice goomba petticoat, so Goombella stomps and screams in frustration. Many nearby shoppers turn and look at her.

_No more gas in the rig, _

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it _

Donkey Kong is walking Mario and Peach into a dark cave. He points to the bats which causes both of them to gasp.

"We can a do this together!" Mario says to Peach.

Peach takes a deep breath. "I knew I'd have to face this fear eventually.

_All my life on my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah _

Prince Mush is sitting in a chair while tapping his fingers. Donkey Kong walks up to him with an iToad in his hand.

"Prince Mush, you know what you have to do." Donkey Kong states.

Prince Mush takes a deep breath. "This is for you, Toadette."

Donkey Kong puts earphones on Prince Mush and starts playing the song "Call Me Maybe"

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you _

Koops is standing on the stage behind a podium. He feels very nervous as he pulls out a speech and takes a deep breath.

"Come on, Koops." Koops says to himself in fear.

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort _

Donkey Kong walks Yoshi into a dark room.

"I think I've gone blind!" Yoshi shouts in fear.

"Relax Yoshi, you're just in a really dark room." Donkey Kong utters.

"That's worse!" Yoshi cries as Donkey Kong slaps his forehead.

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under _

Bow is brushing Bootler's beard in disgust.

"What is this green stuff in your mustache?" Bow asks in fear.

"Uh, you don't want to know…" Bootler answers with a slight laugh.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Bow states.

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise _

Mona is standing inside the girls' bathroom. She throws an empty water bottle on the ground and takes a deep breath. She walks over to the first stall and opens it in disgust. She takes another deep breath.

"Come on, be a winner." She says to herself.

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light _

Toadette is scrubbing her lips in disgust.

"That was disgusting!" Toadette says.

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

Pauline wakes up from her nap and looks around in fear just in case the three clowns were near her.

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

Shy Guy looks insane trying to hide from Kitty.

"You can't hide forever!" Kitty shouts.

"So this is how I die…" Shy Guy utters to himself.

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

Janette is sitting on a counter in the main lodge. Zess T walks in wearing a nurse outfit holding a large needle.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Waluigi almost presses the button that opens the elevator but he stops himself and he sits in the corner of the elevator and starts rocking himself in fear.

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they talkin' to me_

Luigi walks inside a sauna.

"Five minutes in here is nothing!" He states as he begins sweating so he starts fanning himself with his hats.

_Disconnectin' your call_

_Your phone don't even ring_

Goombella looks around at all the sales and notices a hat she really wants that's on sale. She screams loudly, which causes all the nearby shoppers to turn and look at her as if she's crazy.

"What are you all looking at? I'm not insane!" The preppy goomba says as she backs away from all the shoppers.

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this __**[beep] **__out_

_It's too close for comfort_

Mario and Peach are standing away from the bats. Peach pulls out her baseball bat.

"Mario, take out your hammer, this fear ends now!" Peach commands.

Mario shrugs and takes out his large wooden hammer.

They both walk up to a bat and Peach laughs evilly.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

Koops jumps off the stage and runs away in fear before finishing his long speech.

"I can't do it! I just can't do it! I quit!" Koops screams while he is running away.

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

Yoshi is filing his nonexistent nails in the dark room. Suddenly a loud bang is heard which causes Yoshi to scream loudly. He begins shaking.

"I'm gonna go insane if that was a teddy bear!" Yoshi shouts.

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

Prince Mush starts singing along to "Call Me Maybe" very loudly. Boo walks by and looks at him with a blank expression for a second. Then he pulls out his banjo and starts singing along.

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

Bootler rings his boo bell loudly until Bow appears. Bow hands him a large stack of magazines. Bootler shakes his head and Bow starts crying.

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

Mona sits down on the toilet. She immediately stands back up and throws up all over the ground. She stops for a second and then throws up again.

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

Birdo wakes up Pauline and hands her a painting of a clown. Pauline runs out of her cabin in fear and Birdo laughs.

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia _

"I can't do this." Janette says as she stands up and backs away from Zess T.

Dry Bones walks into the room. "Yes you can." He states.

Janette turns around and smiles.

"Can I stab you or not?" Zess T asks in annoyance.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

"This is just too much!" Waluigi shouts as he presses the button to open the elevator doors. He runs down the stairs until he sees Donkey Kong who was just about to make the elevator reach the top floor.

"Wait did I get the point?" Waluigi asks.

"Hahahaha… no!" Donkey Kong answers.

Waluigi sighs. _Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain_

_But I'm struggling_

Donkey Kong tries to turn "Call Me Maybe" off but Prince Mush hisses at him and continues singing along to the song.

"That's… wow!" Donkey Kong states.

_You can't go, go, go_

_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Peach and Mario look around at all the bats they just smashed . Donkey Kong walks inside the cave and looks mortified.

"You guys get the point…" He states as he runs out of the cave in fear.

"That's awesome!" Peach shouts in glee as she grabs Mario and kisses him. She runs out of the cave leaving Mario with a blank expression.

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

"This is too much. You're a crazy sociopath and all the weed in the world can't make me deal with you!" Shy Guy shouts as he runs out of the basement.

"I didn't understand half the words he said…" Kitty states.

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

"I'm done!" Goombella says happily as she runs out of the mall. She runs into Donkey Kong standing there with a blank expression.

"You got out here two minutes early. So you don't get the point." Donkey Kong tells Goombella.

Goombella's left eye starts twitching.

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

Zess T jabs the needle into Janette's arm. Janette cries for a second and then shrugs. She gets up and walks out of the room with Dry Bones.

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

Yoshi skips out of the dark room. Donkey Kong nods.

"You get the point." Donkey Kong states.

"The darkness is upon us!" Yoshi shouts as he runs away.

Donkey Kong has a blank expression

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

Zess T grabs Luigi and pulls him out of the sauna.

"That was for you Daisy!" Luigi shouts.

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

Bow looks at her phone to check the time and screams in frustration. "I quit! I can't take another hour of this! It's not worth it! It's just not worth it!"

Bootler laughs.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Mona uses the bathroom and stands up with confidence. She pulls up her miniskirt and walks out of the stall. She washes her hands and runs out of the bathroom.

"I faced my worst fear of using the bathroom here without hovering!" Mona shouts loudly as all the customers turn and look at her.

A female employee walks up to her and shakes her head. "Oh please. You think that is bad, try cleaning the boys bathroom. It's disgusting. Seriously to all the boys, learn to aim!"

"Yeah… I should go." Mona says as she walks out of the restaurant.

* * *

All the campers are sitting at the fire pit with Donkey Kong tallying up all of the points.

"Okay, campers, a lot of you went all out and faced your fears… some a bit overboard…" Donkey Kong glares at Mario and Peach. "But a lot of you didn't face your fears. Let's see, Toadette achieved two points for her team, Prince Mush, Luigi, Janette, and Dry Bones also faced their fears leaving Koops, Birdo, and Shy Guy. That gives the Fat Fireflowers six points. As for the Poison Mushrooms, Bow, Boo, Goombella, Waluigi, and Pauline all did not complete their challenges today. Only Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Mona completed their challenges. That means the Poison Mushrooms only have four points. So, the Fat Fireflowers win!"

All the Fat Fireflowers cheer loudly.

"Prince Mush, what's wrong with you?" Toadette asks.

"_So call me maybe!" _Prince Mush replies.

"Uh, okay?" Toadette responds as she walks away.

"Call me maybe!" Prince Mush shouts.

"What's wrong with you?" Luigi asks.

"That song is stuck in my head!" Prince Mush states. "I might go insane if it doesn't get out of my head."

"Oh, come on, you have to admit the song is catchy." Boo adds.

"So is a freaking plague, that doesn't mean people like it." Prince Mush states.

"Bootler go get me a pizza!" Bow yells as she begins ringing her boo bell.

Bootler sighs. "Yes. Lady Bow."

"And make it snappy!" Bow orders.

Bootler leaves.

* * *

"Pauline! You purposely lost the challenge for us, didn't you?" Peach confronts Pauline.

"What? No." Pauline answers.

"Yeah right." Peach replies. "How am I supposed to believe you. You probably had your alliance in on this too!"

"Okay, a few things, one I'm terrified of clowns and I'm done with sabotaging challenges… for now, and two, Yoshi, my most loyal alliance member, faced his challenge today. You're just trying to find a reason to eliminate me, which doesn't make any sense." Pauline snaps.

"Oh please. Like I should believe you. Pauline, this little game you're playing ends tonight!" Peach shouts.

"Whatever. I'm not scared of you and your little posse. You can't defeat me!" Pauline replies as she starts walking away.

* * *

Janette is sitting on the dock of shame rubbing her arm because of the shot. Dry Bones walks up to her but slips on a puddle and falls into the lake. Janette helps him out of the lake.

"Hey Dry Bones." Janette says with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Dry Bones replies as he attempts to dry himself off.

"So what's up?" Janette asks.

"Nothing, you were pretty awesome in facing your fear. And I wanted to thank you for encouraging me to face my fear!" Dry Bones says as he sits next to Janette.

"You helped me too!" Janette replies with a smile.

"Well, I knew you could do it." Dry Bone states.

Janette shrugs. "Yeah."

Yoshi walks down the dock with his black swimming trunks on and many pool floaties around him. Yoshi sits in between Janette and Dry Bones and leaves an awkward tension between them.

"Uh, hi Yoshi." Janette says.

"Hey Janice!" Yoshi says with a smile.

"Uh… my name's Janette…" Janette replies. "Yeah, Dry Bones, I gotta go do something."

Dry Bones sighs.

* * *

Peach, Boo, Bow, and Mona are all sitting in the girl's part of the Poison Mushroom's cabin discussing who they should vote off.

"Pauline has got to go!" Peach states.

"Hey wait. Is Waluigi still on Pauline's alliance even though she caused his girlfriend's elimination?" Mona asks.

"I don't think he is. Maybe we could get him on our side." Bow says.

"Wait. Sides? What the heck is going on?" Boo asks in confusion.

"Pauline's alliance against us. Duh." Mona answers.

"This is what's causing us to lose. We have to work as a team. I mean, are you all seriously seeing Pauline as evil? What's up with that?" Boo exclaims.

"She is evil. She caused a lot of eliminations and sabotaged our team many times." Peach explains.

"You can't blame her for every loss we get!" Boo snaps.

"Does that mean you didn't vote off Pauline last challenge?" Bow asks.

"Uh, well technically, I didn't know- I just, well I didn't like that weird space girl. She scared me…" Boo responds.

"So it's all your fault Pauline is still here. Rosalina did nothing to you, and you voted her off. You deserve to leave!" Peach roars.

"Because I didn't see her as evil? Where's you proof that she's been sabotaging? " Boo asks.

"Proof? She picked all of the crappy vehicles last challenge! Is that enough proof for yah? She's tearing this team apart!" Bow shouts.

"Are you an idiot or something?" Mona snaps.

"I didn't know." Boo counters.

"Sure you didn't. You might just be another one on Pauline's alliance!" Peach blames Boo.

"Sure, just throw false accusations around!" Boo replies.

"Well, Boo. Pauline will take us all down if you don't vote with us!" Mona states.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure she's one step ahead of us. I think we should aim for her alliance right now before she somehow outsmarts us again." Boo says.

"That is our best bet." Peach adds.

"Fine." Bow rolls her eyes and looks over at Boo.

"Is rolling your eyes seriously necessary?" Boo asks.

"I hate you!" Bow yells as she storms out of the cabin.

"Uh is it that time of the month for her?" Boo asks in confusion.

All the Poison Mushrooms are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them. He's holding a plate with eight mushrooms on it.

"Welcome back!" The host says with a smile. "Okay, eight mushrooms, let's see I have mushrooms for Mona and Peach."

Mona gets up and claims her mushroom.

"I also have mushrooms for Yoshi and, in a shocking twist, Pauline!"

Pauline gasps while Yoshi gets up and grabs two mushrooms for him and Pauline.

"I also have mushrooms for Bow, Boo, and Mario!"

They all retrieve their mushrooms.

"Goombella, Waluigi, this is the final mushroom of the night. The person who does not receive this mushroom will have to walk the dock of shame board the boat of losers and leave. The final mushroom of the night goes to Goombella!"

"Ohmigosh the was like so close. Like why would anyone want to like vote me off?" Goombella asks.

Waluigi sighs. "I deserve to be eliminated."

"Yeah. Waluigi, you do." Donkey Kong adds.

Waluigi walks down the dock of shame and gets on the boat of losers.

"Bye everyone." Waluigi says with his head down.

The boat drives off.

"Well that was a stupid decision. You guys could've got rid of me tonight, if you wanted to." Pauline states. "But now that you didn't, I just want you all to know that I'm running this show and none of you can stop me!" Pauline roars as she stomps away as the screen fades out.

* * *

End of episode 11

* * *

Waluigi's audition

Waluigi's audition starts off in his living room.

"Hello. I'm Waluigi." The anorexic hippie takes a deep breath. "Yeah. I don't have much to say. I doubt you all will choose me, so uh, yeah. I'm against violence and I just wasted your time…"

**A/N **

**-Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows =) **

**-Sorry for the long wait. I kind of rushed through this chapter and it's kind of shorter than the others. I just want to get to the merge already... The next one will be better I promise and hopefully I'll get it up faster. **

**-The characters I want to hear your opinion about: Mario and Birdo **


	12. Set Fire to the Steak

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… so, uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

* * *

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Twelve

Set Fire to the Steak

* * *

The host is standing in the main lodge and Zess T is cooking in the background. The host smiles and begins the recap. "Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the campers had to face their worst fears. Some of them succeeded, while others failed. In the end the Fat Fireflowers ended up winning the challenge and Waluigi was eliminated. With Waluigi gone, the Poison Mushrooms are practically split in half. Will the campers heat it up? Will Prince Mush and Toadette ever share another romantic moment? Will Pauline stop talking so much in these episodes? Find out tonight in the most shocking campfire ceremony ever on Mario… Total… Drama… Island."

* * *

**The opening sequence begins**

* * *

The first scene starts off in front of the Fat Fireflowers cabin with Prince Mush gazing at Toadette from afar. Janette walks up to him and sits next to him.

"Hey Prince Mush, okay, this needs to stop!" Janette states.

"What?" Prince Mush asks while scratching the top of his mushroom cap.

Janette says, "You've liked her since the first day here and you guys haven't made any progress from that! I'm pretty sure she's over her ex now, and if you don't ask her out soon, so help me I will-"

"I just wish she wasn't so… perfect…" Prince Mush confesses.

"Perfect?" Janette laughs. "Dude, build up your confidence."

"Uh, I'm confident. Compare me to Koops." Prince Mush says as Janette points over Koops talking on the phone with his girlfriend.

"At least he has a girlfriend!" Janette replies.

Prince Mush gets up and rolls his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Wait for a moment where she's alone and win her over! Be romantic! Girls love romance!" Janette instructs.

"Uh, how can I be romantic on this crummy old island?" Prince Mush asks while pointing to a shark sun tanning right near their cabin.

"Boo moved a bunch of rocks on that waterfall deep in the woods to make it in the shape of a heart for Bow. Do something like that, and I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"Fine, let's make a deal, if our team wins this challenge I'll romance it up with Toadette. I'll plan a dinner or something." Prince Mush states.

"Okay, and if we lose, the whole team gets to vote you off!" Janette states.

Prince Mush's eyes widen.

All the campers are in the main lodge, except Birdo. The camera pans over to the Poison Mushroom's table. There is a clear division among the entire team. Peach, Mona, and Bow are sitting on the far right side of the table. Pauline, Yoshi, Mario, and Goombella are sitting on the far left. Boo is sitting directly in the middle. They all share nasty looks except Boo, who is getting tired of this.

"Okay, why are we divided? We're supposed to be a team!" Boo blurts out because he's sick of the tension.

"We're too far gone!" Peach shouts as she gives Pauline a dirty look.

"Yeah, Boo, you have to pick a side!" Mona states.

"I uh-" Boo says.

"Hey Boo, you should join my side. You'd be a perfect inclusion." Pauline exclaims with a smile.

"Don't trust her." Bow says.

"Why can't we just start over?" Boo asks.

"If you don't pick a side, chances are, you'll be the next one eliminated." Pauline says.

Boo gets up and floats over to the far right side of the table. He sighs as he sits right next to Bow.

"Fine. You'll be sorry!" Pauline shouts in rage.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo - **"What is going on? One minute I'm only thinking about Bow, but once that space chick leaves, our team becomes a civil war."

**Peach - **"Why is Mario still on Pauline's side? I thought he liked me…."

**Yoshi - **/Changing the voice on his translator and singing/ "_Just a small town giirrrllll! Livin' in a lonely wooorrrrrllllllddddd. Something something train something EN-EE-WHERE!_"

* * *

Zess T is serving burnt pop tarts for breakfast. Janette and Dry Bones reach the front of the line. Janette grabs her pop tart which is almost completely black.

"What flavor is this?" Janette asks in disgust.

"I think it's strawberry…" Dry Bones says while examining his pop tart.

Janette and Dry Bones walk to their seats. Koop reaches the front of the line and just glares at the burnt pop tarts on the counter.

"Really Zess T? Burnt pop tarts? How do you burn a pop tart? You don't even HAVE to cook them! I expect more from you!" Koops states.

"Ugh. I know." Zess T says as she hands him an uncooked pop tart.

"Oh so it was maple brown sugar!" Koops shouts.

"Mine tastes like charcoal…" Dry Bones murmurs.

"Wait, you're made of bones, right?" Janette asks.

"Yeah. So?" Dry Bones replies.

"Then why exactly do you have to eat?" Janette asks.

"Because… I don't know actually. I mean why not?" Dry Bones answers.

Janette nods. "Okay then. I gotta go ask Toadette about something."

"What?"

"Oh… just girl stuff."

Dry Bones shrugs. "K." He thinks about it for a second. "…gross."

"So I don't understand, why do you need to have an entire trash bag filled with water to grow the marijuana?" Toadette asks Shy Guy.

"Goodness gracious girl, call it weed!" Shy Guy answers. "And it's to keep the pH balanced."

"But how- you know what never mind. I'll never understand this stuff." Toadette states.

"I'm growing weed in a cave in the woods. I can show you the entire process!" Shy Guy states.

"Uh… that won't be necessary…" Toadette moves away from Shy Guy.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Toadette - **"I swear all stoners are geniuses. That only leads to one logical solution. All scientists that ever existed were stoners!"

* * *

"Hey Toadette!" Janette says as she sits down.

"Hey Nett, what's with the creepy smile? Is this about Prince Mush?" Toadette asks with a laugh.

"Well… I just want to know…" Janette mumbles.

"Fine!" Toadette stands up. "If Prince Mush somehow gets the courage to ask me out, I'll go on ONE date with him and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Yay!" Janette squeals. "Oh my gosh! With you and Prince Mush together, and Daisy and Luigi together, Dry Bones and I together, and Koops has Koopie Koo, we're basically a team full of love! If only Birdo could get a boyfriend, and Shy Guy could get a girlfriend it'd be the entire team! I should hook them up!"

Toadette shifts her left eyebrow. "I doubt Birdo would ever date Shy Guy. Besides Shy Guy is in his own relationship with Mary Jane."

"You don't know that! My nickname isn't the love guru for nothing." Janette replies.

"But your nickname isn't that."

"Whatever." Janette laughs.

"Wait… you and Dry Bones? Since when?" Toadette asks.

"Well it was sort of like…"

"You guys aren't going out yet, are you?"

"Well not exactly, but we're making progress… I think…" Janette justifies herself.

"Since when did you like Dry Bones?" Toadette asks as Yoshi walks up to them.

"It sort of just happened-"

"Hey Janette and Toadette!" Yoshi shouts in joy.

"Hey Yoshi. Did you need something?" Toadette asks.

"I don't know." Yoshi replies as he walks away.

Bow rings her Boo Bell loudly.

"Where is that lousy good-for-nothing butler when I need him?" Bow shouts in rage. "I want my caramel latte!"

"Calm down, Bow, he'll get here soon!" Boo says with a smile.

"No. He thinks he can slack off just because of what happened last challenge and I'm sick of it!" Bow rambles. "Ugh I'm sick of wearing this stupid sunhat!"

Bootler appears with a latte in his hand. "Here you are Lady Bow!"

"Bootler! Go get me two dark red bows and make it snappy!" Bow claps her hands together.

"Yes." Bootler sighs as he floats out of the main lodge.

"Bow, are you okay? You've been a bit tense lately. You want me to go get my banjo?" Boo asks.

"NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET YOUR STUPID BANJO!" Bow shouts in rage.

"How about my ukulele?" Boo asks.

"I'm sorry Boo, you're right, I am tense…" Bow says as she takes a sip of her latte.

Bootler floats back in holding two red bows. He hands them to Bow, sticks his tongue out and disappears, because that's what Boo's do. Bow takes off her sun hat immediately and pins the red bows to both sides of her face.

"Bow, this is a fanfiction, you can't just change outfits arbitrarily!" Peach states.

"Uh, Peach, what the hell are you talking about?" Mona asks.

"I. Don't. Know." Peach says as she scratches her head. "I felt obligated to say it though."

"It's a conspiracy!" Goombella shouts out of nowhere.

Birdo walks into the main lodge, apparently she just woke up. She's wearing light pink pajamas with bunny slippers.

"What's up wit chu?" Luigi asks. "Why you in pajamas?"

"And I thought you were starting to speak normally… I just woke up." Birdo says as she scratches her tail.

"I can like totally tell!" Goombella states.

"What's for breakfast?" Birdo asks as she grabs a burnt pop tart and eats it. "This toast isn't half bad."

"Birdo, that's a pop tart." Yoshi says.

"Oh. Then this is nasty." Birdo spits the pop tart out on Prince Mush.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Prince Mush asks.

Shy Guy and Luigi walk up to Zess T and grab their burnt pop tarts.

"Hey. Is wearing a mask the new paper bag?" Zess T asks Shy Guy.

"Huh?" Shy Guy responds.

"She's asking if you is ugly." Luigi states.

"Oh. Well missy, you're not too attractive yourself!" Shy Guy says.

"I'll have you know, that in my younger years, all the guys wanted me!" Zess T states.

"That must have been a LONG time ago…" Luigi mumbles.

"Really? Do you have a picture?" Shy Guy asks.

"Not on me, but I'll show you some if you don't get eliminated tonight." Zess T explains.

Shy Guy nods and walks over to his table, followed by Luigi.

Donkey Kong moonwalks into the main lodge, but he accidentally moonwalks into a table and falls on the ground.

"Ouch. That hurt." Donkey Kong quickly stands up and dusts himself off. "Uh, good morning campers."

"Good morning." Many of the campers reply.

"Your next challenge is a fun one. Follow me!" Donkey Kong instructs.

* * *

All of the campers are assembled on the shore near Donkey Kong. A large truck is right near them.

"Today's challenge will take place in the kitchen! Every morning a food truck appears. Both teams will use this food to prepare a three course meal. They each will assign a main chef to serve to me and Zess T who will judge it. So first assign the main chef, decide what the meal is gonna be, and get to cooking! I'll check up on you guys later!" Donkey Kong explains.

"Main chef! Called it!" Mona, Pauline, and Peach all shout at the same time.

"Well this is a problem." Yoshi comments.

"Well, I NEED to take the leadership role. I'm the only one that's capable of that position!" Pauline states.

"What? You're the one that's been causing us to lose all of these challenges. You traitor!" Peach roars.

"Is there any solid proof that I've been sabotaging?" Pauline asks.

"I should be the main chef because we need a person with a lust for winning to get us off our losing streak." Mona states.

"What the hell do you know about cooking?" Peach asks.

The Fat Fireflowers are all discussing the challenge.

"Okay, uh, so who here can cook?" Janette asks.

After six seconds of silence, Prince Mush speaks up. "I can…"

"I wanna be main chef!" Shy Guy volunteers. "I already have a meal in mind!"

Toadette shrugs. "Uh, sure Shy Guy, go ahead."

"YAYYYY!" Shy Guy screams which causes a squirrel to angrily walk out of a hole on a tree and throw an acorn at him.

"Why are you so excited to be main chef?" Birdo asks.

"It's so exciting!" Shy Guy exclaims.

"So what's this meal you have in mind?" Janette asks.

"Okay, for the appetizer or side dish I want to make some mashed potatoes with gravy. For the dinner I want us to make a honey vanilla glazed ham, and for the dessert I want to make weed brownies!" Shy Guy announces.

"What? You can't make weed brownies! There has to be some rule against it." Toadette states.

"But he does make some bangin' weed brownies." Birdo comments. "They melt in your mouth."

"Well we still can't make them! It's against the rules!" Toadette exclaims.

"Uh, Toadette," Donkey Kong joins the conversation. "There are no rules!"

Shy Guy smiles. "Then, it's settled we're making weed brownies."

"Fine." Toadette shrugs. "Let's go get the ingredients."

The camera pans back over to the Poison Mushrooms with Pauline, Peach, and Mona still arguing

"I'm just saying that the both of you are losers!" Mona states.

"I am a princess and shouldn't be spoken to like that!" Peach exclaims.

"Yeah… 'Princess'" Pauline says with air quotes.

"Hey, guys, why don't we all vote for a main chef. Make it a democracy." Boo suggests.

"That's a great idea!" Yoshi cheers.

"No it's not, Pauline will just scare everyone into voting for her! Besides over half the team is in her alliance regardless!" Mona states.

"You got that right!" Pauline smirks.

"We have no better way to settle this! So Bow, who do you vote for?" Boo asks.

"I vote for Mona because Peach and Pauline are both psychopaths!" Bow answers.

"I AM NOT A PSYCHOPATH!" Peach roars.

"Uh, anyways, Goombella who do you vote for?" Boo asks.

"Like I like love Mona's like saying 'I will never result to being a quitter' But I'm like voting for Peach because like us blondes have to like totally stick together!" Goombella states.

"Wrong answer." Pauline utters as she slaps Goombella.

"Okay, Yoshi, who do you vote for?" Boo asks.

"Pauline!" Yoshi shouts.

"Good boy." Pauline says as she takes a dog treat out of her purse. She throws it to Yoshi, and he catches it with his mouth.

"Mario, who do you vote for?" Boo asks.

"I a vote for a Peach!" Mario states with a wink.

"I actually vote for Peach also, so it's settled. Peach is our main chef!" Boo announces.

"In yo' face!" Peach says to Pauline and Mona.

"So what meal are we preparing?" Yoshi asks Peach.

"Uh, I actually haven't given that much thought…" Peach confesses.

"Then why'd the hell did you want to be main chef then?" Mona questions Peach.

"Okay, which one of you can cook?" Peach asks. Mario and Boo unfaithfully raise their hands. "Mario, what's your best dish?"

"I make a nice a meatballs." Mario responds.

"No shock there…" Mona mumbles to herself.

"Okay for our first dish we'll make meatballs!" Peach claps. "Uh, Boo what can you cook?"

"I can cook rabbit stew from my days as a wilderness scout. Oh. I can also bake cakes from watching Tayce T's six hour dessert special." Boo states.

"Like you wasted like six hours of your life watching Tayce T?" Goombella asks Boo.

"I think she's hot…" Boo confesses.

"But she's like fifty." Goombella replies. "She's only forty-seven!" Boo retaliates.

"Okay, Boo, you're cooking whatever cake you want to make!" Peach states. "For the main dish I guess we can cook a steak. Mario you're going to be working with Goombella and Mona. Boo you'll work with Bow and Pauline. Me and Yoshi will cook the heck out of that steak."

"_I'll set fiiiiirrree to the steaaakkk!_" Yoshi sings loudly. Everyone awkwardly stares at him for two seconds.

"Let's just get the ingredients." Peach instructs.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers walk inside the kitchen with their ingredients. They set down everything on the counters and Shy Guy puts on a baker's hat.

"Okay, I'm assigning the stations! Toadette and Prince Mush will make the mashed potatoes. Birdo and Janette will make the homemade gravy. Koops you will make the honey and vanilla glaze. Dry Bones and Luigi will prepare the ham. I will make my signature weed brownies. Any questions?" Shy Guy says while staring at a clipboard he randomly pulled out.

"You really planned this all out! I'm impressed!" Birdo states with a laugh.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road." Shy Guy demands.

Toadette and Prince Mush are setting everything up.

"Okay, Toadette, I guess we should start by peeling the potatoes. Let's get started." Prince Mush says with a smile.

Toadette grabs a potato and a knife. She glances at the potato and then at the knife. "Uh, Prince Mush, how do I peel a potato?"

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Toadette - **"Yeah, I'll admit it, I can't cook. I mean with all the sports, clubs, responsibilities, and my part time job at ColdToads I would never have time to learn how to cook. I can't clean, I can't cook, oh my word! I'm a failure as a woman!"

**Prince Mush - **/Referring to Toadette/ "She doesn't know how to peel potatoes? That's peculiar..."

* * *

Toadette chops a potato in half.

"Am I doing this right?" She asks Prince Mush.

Prince Mush slaps his forehead. "Uhh, not really. Here, I'll help you!" He sits close to her and shows her exactly how to chop potatoes.

"Prince Mush, when did you learn how to cook?" Toadette asks with a flirtatious smile.

"My uncle owns a catering business so I guess it's in my genes!" Prince Mush replies.

Janette and Birdo are reading a recipe in a cookbook for homemade gravy.

"Ugh. Why do we have to have a cooking challenge? Cooking is stupid." Birdo shouts as she starts smashing vegetables with her fist.

"Cooking is actually kind of fun…" Janette states as she grabs spices and sniffs them.

"Hey. Have you ever tried the cinnamon challenge?" Birdo asks ignoring the statement Janette just made.

"Uh… no." Janette laughs. "Why?"

"I'll give you ten dollars to try it!" Birdo states.

"Fine." Janette puts cinnamon on a spoon and puts it in her mouth. She crosses her arms and smiles. She exhales for a second and then her eyes widen. Birdo starts laughing loudly. Janette coughs out a mist of cinnamon in Birdo's face. She runs to the faucet and chugs three cups of water.

"That wasn't so bad." Janette states.

"You're an idiot…" Birdo says under her breath.

"Give this idiot ten dollars!" Janette replies.

* * *

The Poison Mushrooms reach the kitchen with their ingredients. They exchange evil glares with the Fat Fireflowers as they all set the ingredients on the counter.

"Okay, everyone let's get started!" Peach says nervously.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Pauline questions Peach.

"Of course I do!" Peach snaps as she picks up a large frying pan. "And you should get to work because I'm the main chef!"

"Just because you're the main chef doesn't mean I have to listen to you! You're not cut out to be a leader! I mean you're not even a princess and you have-" Pauline shouts.

Peach shuts Pauline up by smashing her head with a frying pan. The blow knocks Pauline unconscious. Everyone looks at Peach as if she's insane.

The screen suddenly shows Peach hitting Pauline with the frying pan in slow motion.

Two paramedics take Pauline away and talk to Donkey Kong about what happened.

"Alrighty then. Let me just call the producers to see what we're supposed to do about this. Guys, Pauline will be out cold for a few hours, maybe even a few days. Continue the challenge though!"

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo - **"How Peach just smacked Pauline with that frying pan really shows what kind of leader she is… I really hope she isn't a real princess… her citizens are doomed!"

**Toadette - **"What the heck is going on with the other team? One minute I'm peeling potatoes and the next minute a girl gets smacked in the face with a frying pan. This is why I'm glad I'm on the Fat Fireflowers, well, and the fact that Prince Mush is on my team… did I really just say that?" /Smacks forehead/

**Peach - **/holding the frying pan which apparently is bent in half and has blood on the tip of it. Smirks evilly./

**Yoshi - **"Peach hit Pauline so hard the frying pan bent in half! That poor frying pan!"

* * *

All the Poison Mushrooms are still staring at Peach in fear.

"What are you all looking at? Get to work!" Peach demands.

The rest of the Poison Mushrooms start working. Bow rings her Boo Bell loudly.

"Oh Bootler! Get me some green tea!" She orders.

"Yes Madame." Bootler replies as he floats out of the kitchen.

"Bow, why are you so hard on your butler?" Boo asks Bow.

"He doesn't approve our relationship…" Bow responds.

Yoshi gasps loudly. "No way, giirrrllll!"

"Oh." Boo replies.

* * *

Shy Guy is skipping around while watching everyone cook.

"I'm sooo tired…." Birdo complains as she yawns and it causes Luigi and Koops to pass out. "I was too tired to put on deodorant this morning."

"Do everyone a favor and put some on. And brush your teeth while you're at it. Oh my goodness." Janette says as she almost vomits.

"Fine. I'll be right back…" Birdo says as she rushes out of the kitchen.

"That girl was stanky!" Luigi states as he gets off the ground. "Knocked me out cold for a second there."

"Let's just get back to cooking…" Prince Mush instructs.

"Hey buddy! What's the big idea? I'm the main chef, not you. So get to work!" Shy Guy snaps.

"I'm sorry Shy Guy, go ahead, do your thing." Prince Mush replies.

* * *

Boo and Bow just finished putting all the ingredients for the cake into a bowl. Bootler floats in with a bottle of green tea in his hands.

"Bootler! It's about damn time you got here! Go get me some bug spray now!" Bow roars.

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes Lady Bow!" Bootler replies as he floats out of the kitchen again.

"Okay, Boo, what are we supposed to do next?" Bow asks softly.

"Mix the batter." Boo answers in fear.

"Oh. I can do that. Easy." Bow states as she begins mixing the ingredients. Then she takes the mixer out of the bowl and accidentally gets cake batter all over Mona. "Opps. Sorry."

"Ugh! You did that on purpose!" Mona roars.

"No I didn't!" Bow retaliates with a slight laugh.

"Now I got to go get this batter out of my hair!" Mona announces as she stomps out of the kitchen.

"Well that's two less people working on this dinner, but I still believe we can pull this off…" Peach states.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers are all preparing their dishes. Janette is watching Dry Bones prepare the ham while Birdo is doing all the work on the gravy.

"Uh, clone, are you gonna help me or not?" Birdo asks in annoyance.

"Oh… yeah… sure…" Janette replies.

"Uh, do you like Luigi or something?" Birdo asks her.

"What? No! EWW!" Janette answers.

"So you like Dry Bones?" Birdo laughs.

"Not that much." Janette confesses.

"How about me and Dry Bones switch places so you two can work together? I mean maybe you'll actually get some work done." Birdo suggests.

"Uh… okay… I guess that'll be fine." Janette smiles.

"Dry Bones! You're working with Janette on this gravy now! I'm working with Luigi on the ham!" Birdo states.

"Okay." Dry Bones shrugs and walks over to Janette.

"What is this?" Shy Guy asks them in anger. "I assigned these groups for a reason… no, not a reason a vision! Wait… that's not really a vision either, it was for a purpose! No… wait… purpose just doesn't sound right… Oh wait I know… a reason!"

Birdo rolls her eyes. "Well I just thought-"

"It's not about what you thought or your thoughts! It's about what I thought and my thoughts because those thoughts thought the thoughts I thought I thought I thought. Understand what I'm saying?" Shy Guy says.

"Uhh… actually I have no clue what you are saying." Janette states.

"I thought you would because my thoughts thought up something I thought you would understand." Shy Guy responds.

"If you say the word 'thought' one more time, I'm gonna dump gasoline on you and set you on fire!" Birdo shouts.

"Thought." Shy Guy states.

Birdo tries to attack Shy Guy, but Janette and Dry Bones hold her back.

"Calm yourself down Birdo. Remember, you're still on parole!" Dry Bones states as Birdo takes a deep breath.

"Oh. Right. I forgot!" Birdo replies. She takes another deep breath and walks over to Luigi to help him prepare the steak.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Janette - **"I wonder what Birdo did to get on parole. What if she killed someone? Oh my gosh! There are so many sharp knives in this kitchen! She's gonna kill someone else tonight!\ Oh crap! I helped cook gravy with a murderer! She must have poisoned it! /Starts breathing frantically/

**Birdo - **"Yeah… I'm on parole… so what? If I wasn't, man, I would make Shy Guy wish he'd never been born.

**Bow - **"I swear Bootler is purposely slacking off to spite me! He better work harder until I tell daddy on him!"

**Peach - **"Our team isn't being very productive. I mean, me and Yoshi are still searching online for a good steak recipe. Mario is the only one making the meatballs because Mona got batter in her hair and Goombella doesn't have hands. Boo and Bow have to make a new batter because Boo's a freaking perfectionist. All he does is waste time to me!"

* * *

"Uh… Shy Guy… I'm done making this glaze, what am I supposed to do now?" Koops asks in boredom.

"You can help me make these killer weed brownies." Shy Guy states.

"Uh, okay." Koops responds as he nervously walks next to the masked stoner.

"Okay I'll go get some weed, you finish stirring the batter!" Shy Guy instructs.

"Uh, why do we have to make weed brownies? Why can't we just, uh, make regular brownies?" Koops asks.

"Because the weed makes them better! That's all there is to it!" Shy Guy counters.

"But, wouldn't they taste the same? I mean, I uh, don't understand." Koops replies.

"Tell yah what, kid. I'm gonna force you to try one of my weed brownies and you'll see just how much better they are than the regular brownies."

"Uh, I can't do that! Weed is bad!" Koops says in fear.

Shy Guy gives Koops a death glare. "Wait, you're one of those people with poles up their butts that want weed to be illegal, aren't you?"

"Well, it's just that it isn't good-" Koops says before Shy Guy cuts him off.

"There is NO proof that weed is bad for a person." Shy Guy shouts which causes everyone else in the kitchen to turn around and listen to the conversation.

"Fine. I don't care. Make the dang weed brownies!" Koops replies.

"K." Shy Guy responds as he skips out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bow and Boo are mixing the new cake batter.

"Bow, can we please make our relationship official? I mean it's overdue, and I'm tired of always being second best in your book. I don't even know what's wrong with you and Bootler, but I really don't want to be in between it." Boo states while looking down.

Bow removes the mixer out of the bowl in shock as Mona walks in. The batter gets all over Mona. She screams and stomps in frustration.

"Now I gotta go wash this out of my hair AGAIN!" Mona shouts as she stomps out of the kitchen.

"No! We need you're, uh, help!" Peach shouts.

"Goombella, hand me the balls… the meatballs!" Mario states.

"Like I can't. I mean like I don't like have hands." Goombella says.

"You're a so a useless!" Mario mutters.

"Mona isn't even trying to help in this dang challenge. Ugh. Maybe Pauline would've made a better main chef for this challenge." Peach sighs.

"Heck no! She'd just a sabotage us again. That's a all she a ever does." Mario exclaims.

Goombella gasps. "You can't talk about Pauline like that!"

"This recipe looks good!" Yoshi shouts and jumps. He shows Peach a recipe in the cook book.

"Uh, buddy, that's a recipe for lasagna…" Peach replies.

"Yeah. So?" Yoshi asks.

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE A FRIGGIN STEAK! UGH!" Peach starts pounding her fists against the counter and it leaves a large crack. "Damn. I need an aspirin." Peach takes a deep breath.

Yoshi awkwardly stares at Peach. "…why can't we make lasagna?"

"Because DK isn't Garfield! And we're running out of time and we only have the ingredients for steak. Let's just try to cook and have no distractions."

"Oh Bow. You're so distracting!" Boo says while blushing.

"Boo, you're so charming." Bow says, then she grabs Boo and leans in to kiss him. Bootler floats in and immediately steps in between them.

"I knew you had a relationship with this hoodlum!" Bootler snaps.

"Bootler just shut up and go away!" Bow demands.

"Bow. I don't approve of this laddy! And I'm almost certain that your father won't either!" Bootler screams.

"I really don't care what daddy has to say!" Bow counters.

"Bow. For once can you listen to me? Stop being so egotistical! I only want what's best for you!" Bootler snaps.

"NO! You're my butler! So you need to listen to me!" Bow roars. Suddenly everyone else on the Poison Mushrooms turn to listen to the argument.

"Ohhh! I can't wait to gossip to Janette all about this argument!" Yoshi exclaims.

"Bow, you have your whole life ahead of you. Please don't waste it on boys like him." Bootler says softly.

"I like him!" Bow turns around.

"Uh, Bow, can we get back to making this cake?" Boo asks her.

"Is that what teens call it nowadays?" Bootler asks.

"BOOTLER!" Bow roars.

"Bow, why don't try to get someone that's classy?" Bootler asks.

"Boo is the classiest person ever!" Bow replies. The camera zooms in on Boo who smiles to show off his crooked yellow teeth. Flies are flying all around him.

"Bow, you need to get back on track with your life. I knew I should've never convinced your father to let you go to this camp. It'd mess up your head. This is all my fault! I failed as a butler!"

"Bootler, I'm more sane than I ever been!" Bow retaliates.

"Then why do you like that thing over there?" Bootler asks referring to Boo.

"Hey. This thing has a name!" Boo shouts at Bootler.

"Can we all just get back to work. We're just wasting time, people!" Peach screams.

"Like why is everyone like screaming?" Goombella asks.

"Bootler just shut up! You can't stop me from doing what I want." Bow sassily replies.

"But what about Igor? He's on the fast track to a nice university, his parents are rich and he's perfect for you. I thought you liked him!"

"I DON'T LIKE IGOR!" Bow screams loudly causing a glass near her to shatter. "Daddy keeps trying to set me up with him and I don't even like him. He's rude and only cares about himself. How could someone care so much over material things over the quality of life?" All the Poison Mushrooms burst out laughing.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Yoshi - **"This argument is getting intense like the soap operas I used to watch on Saturday nights!"

**Peach - **"Bow is such a hypocrite… meh… so am I.

* * *

The Fat Fireflowers are almost finished cooking their meal. Prince Mush and Toadette are mixing their mashed potatoes. Dry Bones and Janette are finished cooking the gravy. Shy Guy takes his weed brownies out of the oven. Luigi and Birdo are gently brushing the glaze on the ham.

"Wow, I think we destroyed this challenge!" Janette states with a smile. She winks at Prince Mush.

"Uh, Toadette, I think we're uh, done. So yeah, I think we did a good job working together and all…" Prince Mush wipes sweat off of his forehead.

"Well, you did most of the work." Toadette replies.

"Toadette do you want to go…"

Donkey Kong interrupts their conversation, "Six minutes until the judging!"

"Uh, so what were you saying?" Toadette asks with a smile.

"We should set up the table… for the challenge, make it nice and pretty just in case the judges judge that."

"Uh, okay then, let's go!" Toadette replies.

* * *

Mona walks back into the kitchen now with her hair clean and in a ponytail. She notices Bow and Bootler still arguing.

"What happened while I was gone?" Mona whispers to Yoshi.

Yoshi replies, "Giirrrllll, you missed everything! Okay, so Bootler came in late bringing Bow's drink. Bow and Boo kiss and Bootler steps in between them and he admits he doesn't approve of their relationship, right? Bootler admits he wants the best for Bow but she just argues back. Then Bootler states that Bow should be with this guy named Igor. Bow replies back that she don't friggin like Igor. Then Bootler states that Bow forgot where she came from and then Boo stepped into the argument when he said-"

"Just shut up! I don't care anymore." Mona replies.

"Bow, for once can you please listen to me?" Bootler asks.

"Did you say something?" Bow replies with a laugh as she high fives Boo.

"Stop treating everything like a joke. The only thing that's truly a joke is your relationship with that boy over there!" Bootler states.

"Holy crap! We're running out of time and we haven't even started cooking the steak! What are we going to do?!" Peach exclaims as he starts biting her nails.

Yoshi rubs his chin and then he notices a small microwave near him. "I got an idea!" He states as he grabs the small piece of frozen steak, tosses it in the microwave, and presses 4 minutes.

"You can't microwave a steak!" Peach states.

"Why not? We don't have time to cook it normally! We have nothing to lose." Yoshi replies.

"Uh, Yoshi, we have the challenge to lose!" Mona shouts which startles Peach.

"Chill, bro." Peach replies softly to Mona.

"Peach, this is all your fault! We're gonna lose this challenge because of your lousy leadership skills! If we lose this challenge, I'm so voting you off!"

"Me?! Bow is the one that deliberately put cake in your hair twice! And she distracted the whole team with her petty argument with her butler! Besides, it's not like you've been any help in this challenge. Is your ugly unnatural hair more important than the team? Don't be so quick to judge other's quirks before looking at your own!" Peach screams at the top of her lungs which shuts up everyone else in the kitchen.

"Don't even bring me in this argument! Bootler is the one that started our argument, not me!" Bow shouts.

"Stop blaming me for everything!" Bootler hollers at Bow.

"Stop yelling at her like that!" Boo screams.

"Can everyone like stop yelling?!" Goombella yells loudly.

The Fat Fireflowers are overhearing the entire team's arguments going on, on the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeesh it's like a war over there." Koops states in fear.

"Hey man, I just noticed something!" Shy Guy replies.

"What?" Koops replies.

"What if… what if lamps didn't give off light, but they actually sucked in the darkness that surrounds them?" Shy Guy states with a slight giggle.

"Uh, wouldn't it just be called a light vacuum then?" Koops responds as he scratches his head.

"Exactly man. Finally, someone who understands!" Shy Guy claps his hands together as if he's rejoicing. Koops gets scared, and he backs away from Shy Guy.

Prince Mush puts a large pot of mashed potatoes on the counter.

"Geez, Prince Mush, how many people did you guys think we need to feed? That's enough mashed potatoes to feed an army!" Birdo states.

"Well, after the challenge we could all feast over mashed potatoes!" Prince Mush says enthusiastically.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Toadette - **"Prince Mush is always so energetic. I guess that explains how he stayed awake longer than me in the awake-a-thon. But, seriously, I should stop using the confessional so much, Goombella was right, this is addictive. Hi mom!" /smiles awkwardly and waves/

**Prince Mush - **"Hm, Toadette was just in here, I wonder if she was just talking about me… just kidding, I held my ear against the door and heard everything she said! Heh heh, she thinks I'm energetic… is that a good thing?"

**Birdo - **"They used that entire sack of potatoes… those mashed potatoes better be freaking delicious!"

* * *

Donkey Kong and Zess T are sitting at a small judging table. The table is divided in two parts. The left side which is plain with no decorations on it, the Poison Mushroom's. The Fat Flower's is on the right side and is overdone with decorations. Shy Guy and Peach walk out of the kitchen to present their meals.

"Okay, first let me say we're judging the presentation of the table, along with the meal. I forgot to tell you guys that, but alas the Fat Fireflowers were one step ahead of the game." Donkey Kong announces.

"Crap." Peach mutters under her breath. "We lost this challenge!"

* * *

**In Confessional **

**Peach - **"Well, I guess I'm going to be the one going home… /a tear runs down her cheek/ at least I showed Pauline who's boss…

* * *

"Well, I believe the Fat Fireflowers overdid it on the decorations, so on a scale of two to thirteen-" Zess T exclaims until Peach cuts her off.

"Wait, why on a scale of two to thirteen? That makes no sense!" Peach states.

"We're trying to express prime numbers!" Zess T replies with an eye roll. "Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted I give the Fat Fireflowers display a three. Simplicity is key in my eyes."

"Hm, I also think they overdid it, but I'm gonna give them a six for the effort." Donkey Kong explains as he rubs his chin."

"As for the Poison Mushrooms, I give them an eleven. They really did a good job with the decorations. I love it! It has that artistic touch every room that ever existed needs!" Zess T states.

"What? They didn't decorate their table!" Shy Guy states in shock.

"Shut up, masked freak! I clearly have that artistic touch!" Peach exclaims.

"Hm, I agree with Zess T, I like that they didn't need to put a lot of effort in something so amazing. I give it a nine, hands down!"

"What? DK, stop agreeing with Zess T. Be a leader not a follower!" Shy Guy adds.

"Okay, Fat Fireflowers, let's see your first dish." Donkey Kong exclaims with forced enthusiasm, because he's a tad bit annoyed from what Shy Guy just said.

Toadette. Prince Mush, Janette, and Dry Bones all walk out of the kitchen. Prince Mush is holding the large pot of mashed potatoes. Dry bones is carrying a small kettle of gravy.

"Really, a huge pot of mashed potatoes with a tiny kettle of gravy? That's just wasteful!" Zess T states as she attempts to try the mashed potatoes first until Donkey Kong stops her.

"I'm trying them first. He grabs a lump of mashed potatoes and places it on a plate. Then he grabs some gravy and drizzles it on them. He tries and the mashed potatoes and nods, "Yep. These are the best mashed potatoes I've ever tried, you guys get all thirteen points!"

Zess T immediately tries the mashed potatoes next and starts smiling widely and drooling heavily. "This taste heavenly! You got all thirteen points from me, minus one for wasting all those potatoes and only making a little gravy…"

"Yes!" Toadette says with a smile. Janette winks at Prince Mush and he just nods back with a large grin. Prince Mush and Toadette head back into the kitchen to celebrate their success.

"Janette, why did you just wink at Prince Mush? Do you like him or something?" Dry Bones whispers Janette apathetically.

"Wait. No. I'm just trying to hook Prince Mush up with Toadette." Janette justifies.

"Uh, Janette, I really don't care." Dry Bones laughs which confuses Janette. "…wait Prince Mush and Toadette? Why? They have nothing in common, they'll be broken up no longer than two weeks in the relationship! If you want my advice, I think the perfect girl for Prince Mush, is Birdo. That may sound crazy, but they have a lot in common."

Janette rolls her eyes, "Love isn't all about compatibility, besides both Prince Mush and Toadette like each other, and you can't change that!"

"Do you really think Toadette legitimately likes Prince Mush? She's just flabbergasted by all the attention Prince Mush is giving her. She doesn't truly like him, I bet she just likes the attention from him." Dry Bones exclaims.

"Okay, two things, one, I have no idea what flabbergasted means, and two, Toadette doesn't care about being noticed." Janette states before Zess T picks up both her and Dry Bones and throws them into the kitchen.

"Okay, Poison Mushrooms, let's see your first dish!" Donkey Kong says with a wide grin. Mario steps out of the kitchen holding a small plate of meatballs covered in marinara sauce with a slight sprinkle of parmesan on top of it. Mario places the plate in front of the two judges while Zess T sits back in her seat. Peach begins gnawing non her nails anxiously.

"This judging may be biased because I hate meatballs, but I'll still try them I guess…" Zess T states as she grabs a meat ball and stuffs it in her mouth. "Hmm… yeah… you guys get a four…"

"Mamma mia… I knew I a should a make a the lasagna…" Mario states as he slaps his forehead.

Donkey Kong grabs another meatball and eats it. "I actually like meatballs, but I don't blame Zess T on this one. This tastes horrible. It tastes like it was rushed! You are a worthless chef! Don't even go back to the kitchen! Go back to your cabin!"

"I'm not worthy!" Mario cries as he runs out of the mess hall to his cabin.

"Did he think I was serious?" Donkey Kong asks as everyone in the room gives him a cold stare. "Anyways, I give these meatballs ten points! Now let's move on to dinner, shall we?"

Birdo and Luigi step out holding the glazed ham. They set it in front of the surprised judges. Donkey Kong cuts off t he first piece and eats it. Zess T immediately follows after him.

"Perfecto! This ham was perfecto!" Donkey Kong shouts. "You get all thirteen points plus one from me."

"I give it a twelve just so It evens out…" Zess T responds with a laugh. "Okay, Poison Mushrooms, let's see what you got for the dinner."

Peach scratches the back of her head and dashes into the kitchen. She finds Yoshi who just took the steak out of the microwave. Peach sighs, then she grabs the plate and runs out to serve it to the judges. She places the plate on the table and then immediately covers her eyes because she doesn't want to see the judge's reactions.

Zess T cuts a piece of the steak and eats it. She has a disgusted look on her face then she attempts to swallow it.

"I give this steak a seven… it reminds me of my childhood…" Zess T confesses as she eats another piece of the steak.

Donkey Kong cuts a piece of his steak and eats it. He spits it out quickly before even attempting to swallow it. "Dude, that was the most vile tasting thing I've ever had in my life. You don't even get one point for that! Zero points! Now let's see these desserts, even though I'm certain that the Fat Fireflowers won this challenge…"

Koops walks out of the kitchen holding a fresh batch of weed brownies. He places them in front of the judges.

"Hm, I guess I'll go first!" Zess T exclaims. She grabs and brownie and eats it. She nods her head in approval. "These are good brownies, no lie. But, I believe you didn't use enough weed… I want to get high! So I'll give you an eleven."

Donkey Kong grabs a brownie and eats it. "Dang, if these weren't weed brownies I'd eat the whole batch! You get all thirteen points from me!"

"Yeah, who's an awesome main chef? I'm an awesome main chef!" Shy Guy chants.

"Wow. There's no way we could lose this challenge." Koops states.

"Okay, let's see what the Poison Mushrooms have, and I have a twist, if this cake gets all thirteen points from me and Zess T, the Poison Mushrooms will win this challenge since the Fat Fireflowers didn't get that." Donkey Kong explains.

"That's not fair!" Koops snaps.

"Life's not fair." Donkey Kong simply replies. "Any who, where's your dessert?"

"It should be out by now…" Peach states. "…I'll be right back…"

She runs back into the kitchen quickly. "Boo! Where's your cake? We still have a chance to win this thing!"

"Uh, Peach, you see what had happened was, Bow and Bootler distracted me and I never even finished the cake batter…" Boo explains with his head down.

"So we lost?" Mona asks in annoyance.

"No! No, no, no, no! Our only chance to win and you guys blew it! We nee to bring something out there!" Peach shouts with worry. Yoshi silently hands her a granola bar.

"They could eat this granola bar…" He says with a slight grin. Peach sighs, unwraps the granola bar, and runs back out to the judges. She breaks the granola bar in half and hands a piece to Zess T and another to Donkey Kong. They both put them in their mouth and then immediately spit them out.

"That also gets zero points from me!" Donkey Kong states as he stands up. "Now I have to go brush my teeth to get this horrid taste out of my mouth! Ugh."

"Yeah, you guys get a zero from me for trying to pass an expired granola bar as your dessert dish… And if I had to guess it must be at least seven years past its expiration date!"

Peach slaps her forehead.

"So before I leave, let me announce that winners of this cook off without a doubt are the Fat Fireflowers, you guys killed this challenge and deserve to be the winners. As for the Poison Mushrooms… well… one of you is getting on the boat of losers tonight, and it can't be Pauline since she is exempt because she wasn't conscious for ninety five percent of the challenge and she didn't contribute to your guys' loss."

"Hm, that's fine, I wasn't even planning to vote off Pauline this week! I had someone else in mind!" Mona shouted as she gave both Bow and Peach a death glare.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Prince Mush - "**Wow, we won… how the heck am I supposed to romance it up with Toadette?" /Smacks forehead/

**Toadette - "**We won!" /dances awkwardly/

**Peach - **/Sighs/ "I really don't want to be eliminated, I hope the team looks passed my mistakes this challenge… I vote for Bow!"

**Bow** - "I really hope my team doesn't vote me off because of the argument which is obviously one hundred percent Bootler's fault no matter what side you look at it. He's the one with an attitude and if he causes my elimination, he's so dead! /giggles/ Well, he's already dead, but you know what I mean. Anyways, for this elimination, I'm voting off Peach because she couldn't control the team at all…"

* * *

All the Poison Mushrooms are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them. He's holding a plate with seven mushrooms on it.

"Can you guys believe there are only seven mushrooms on this plate left? Poison Mushrooms, I think you guys hit rock bottom this week. Anyways, the first mushroom automatically goes to Pauline who will be conscious by tomorrow. The next few mushrooms go to… Goombella…"

"Like that's like totally awesome!" Goombella squeals as she runs up to the tray and grabs a mushroom with her mouth.

Donkey Kong rolls his eyes. "Anyways, Mario and Mona are also safe."

Mario and Mona run up and claim their mushrooms.

"Boo and Yoshi."

Boo and Yoshi go up to the tray and grab their mushrooms.

"Okay then, Peach, Bow, this is the final mushroom of the night, the camper who does not receive this mushroom will be eliminated from this competition. And they can't come back. Ever! The final mushroom of the night… goes to…" The camera zooms in on Donkey Kong's face who squints to add suspense. "…Peach."

"Oh thank goodness!" Peach shouts in relief as she runs up and grabs the last mushroom on the tray.

"I've been eliminated?! This is unfair! Ugh! Donkey Kong you're gonna hear from my daddy about this!" Bow shouts in frustration.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Bootler - **"Well I'm guessing I'm leaving the island tonight. It's been a pretty stressful experience here, but I actually liked it. I think it's nice that me and Bow get to head back home though. Lady Bow needs to get her priorities straight."

**Bow - **"Well bye everyone! I hope I gained at least one fan from my time on this show…" /blows a kiss/

* * *

Bow and Bootler are floating at the edge of the dock of shame with all of their luggage. Bow is about to get on the boat of losers until Boo stops her.

"Bow wait up!" He screams as Bow turns around.

Bow looks over at Bootler and shifts her eyebrows.

"Go ahead, I was young once too…." Bootler states as he grabs all of the luggage and puts it on the boat of losers.

"Bow, so, uh, I guess this is it…" Boo says with a frown. "Bow, I just, uh, wanted you to know that I, uh, love you…"

"Boo, I'm sorry for treating you like crap these passed few days, you didn't deserve that! Well, goodbye…" Bow says as she almost turns around but Boo stops her right then and there and kisses her intimately. The kiss caused both ghosts to glow and lasted around six seconds.

"Boo, I'll never forget you…" Bow says as she gets on the boat of losers.

"Me neither!" Boo shouts as he looks down at the ground and turns back to his teammates.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo - **"The fact that Mona and Peach most likely voted off Bow makes them traitors. Why didn't they vote off someone in Pauline's alliance like I did? This is making me want to join Pauline's alliance…"

* * *

Toadette is sitting outside of her cabin drawing a picture of a squirrel. Prince Mush takes a deep breath and walks up to her.

"Hey, Toadette, you want to go eat a spaghetti dinner?" Prince Mush asks in fear.

"What?" Toadette asks as she puts her sketchpad down.

"Uh, it's just a dinner, I mean, it's fine if you don't want to go, but I just thought-" Prince Mush rambles until Toadette cuts him off.

"Fine. As long as there's no meat in it, I'll go! " Toadette replies. Prince Mush grabs her hand and helps her up.

"What are we waiting for? Come on!" Prince Mush states while bursting with enthusiasm.

Prince Mush and Toadette run deep into the woods to find a small candlelight dinner set up.

"Whoa, what's up with the candles?" Toadette asks with a giggle.

"What? Sorry, is it too much? I can get rid of the candles if you want me to." Prince Mush says frantically.

"It's fine. Relax." Toadette says as Prince Mush pulls her seat out so she can sit down. "Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome! Now let's eat shall we?" Prince Mush laughs awkwardly.

Prince Mush and Toadette start flirtatiously smiling at each other without even touching their food as the camera fades out.

* * *

End of Episode twelve

* * *

Votes:

**Peach** - Bow

**Mona** - Bow

**Yoshi** - Peach

**Pauline** - N/A

**Goombella** - Bow

**Mario** - Bow

**Bow** - Peach

**Boo** - Yoshi

* * *

Bow's Audition

Bow's audition starts off in her mansion. She's sitting on a large empty corridor. There's red carpeting and pictures of Bow all down the walls. Bow is wearing a large bow on each side of her head.

"My name's Bow, and I'm going to be on your television show whether you producers like it or not because my daddy will make sure of it!" Bow laughs evilly. "Anyways, when I'm on your show, I'll definitely show my sweet and humble attitude." Bow stops and looks at the time. "Hm, it's been ten minutes, my butler should've been here by now… BOOTLER! GET YOUR LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING SELF DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET ME A SANDWICH!"

Bootler appears. "Yes, Madame Bow…"

"AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Bow screams. Bow turns and faces the camera. She smiles sweetly and says, "anyway, I'll just be an all around kind person because that's the kind of person I am!"

Bootler appears with a large sandwich in his hand. He gives it to Bow and she slowly takes a bite. "I SAID NO MAYOO! I HATE MAYO! GO BACK IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ANOTHER SANDWICH WITHOUT MAYO!"

Bow simply smiles as Bootler sadly floats away. The person recording the video shuts the camera off.

* * *

**A/N**

**11-20 - Finally finished this chapter, sorry for the long wait. I can't even blame school for this late update, I just didn't have the motivation to finish this chapter.**

**-Now I'm including who the characters voted for, as you can tell. Also I'm still accepting characters to be interns and maybe one or two of the interns I get will get the chance to be contestants in a future season.**

**-sorry to all (if any) Bow fans out there. I really didn't have a choice when it came down to eliminating her, but I'll definitely try to develop her more in a future season. =) **

**-Characters I want to hear opinions about: Peach and Shy Guy! **

**-Thanks for reading! And for the favs, follows, and reviews. If your not following this, I highly suggest that you do just for the sake of my inconsistency. And while your at it, it would be nice if you could leave a review, it's much appreciated. =) **


	13. A feeling of Zest

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… so, uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

**The cool OC Natalie belongs to Gronk27.**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Thirteen

A Feeling of Zest 

The host is standing on the dock of shame like usual. He begins the recap, "Previously, on Mario Total Drama Island, the campers tested their skills in the kitchen. Pauline pushed Peach too far in the beginning of the challenge and Peach bashed Pauline with a frying pan, knocking her unconscious. On the other team, Shy Guy volunteered to be the main chef and led his team to victory without an issue. Meanwhile, on the Poison Mushrooms, Peach proved herself to be a terrible leader, but the real problem with the other team was the large argument between Bow and her butler, Bootler. Because of that, Bow was the one eliminated. Now the number of campers remaining is starting to get low, and the merging of the two teams will be coming up in just a few episodes. Who will betray someone? What will Pauline do now that she's conscious? Find out tonight, in the most shocking campfire ceremony, on Mario Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**The opening sequence begins**

* * *

The first scene begins in the girls' side of the Poison Mushroom cabin. Peach is sitting on her bed painting her toenails and Mona is still asleep. Goombella walks in with her eyes wide open and filled with fear.

"Oh my gosh! Like Pauline is awake!" Goombella states as she sits down on her bed. "'What if she like kills me for like voting for Peach to be the team captain last challenge!"

Mona slowly opens her tired eyes and says, "Girl, just quit her petty alliance and fight for your own survival in this competition! We got your back!"

"Don't imply 'we'" Peach replies as continues painting her toenails. "I mean I'm the main target of Pauline right now…"

"I realized something, though, that was really dumb of us to eliminate Bow and turn on ourselves like that. We should've weakened Pauline's alliance, Peach. And Goombella you could help us get Pauline out of the competition too." Mona states as she wipes her eyes and gets out of bed.

"I don't know, I mean sure, Pauline betrayed the team. But like she like never betrayed the alliance. I believe if you guys all joined her side there wouldn't be any conflicts!" Goombella responds.

"Me being under Pauline's every command, HA! Like that'll ever happen." Mona states as she laughs.

Pauline steps into the cabin and the entire room goes silent. Pauline is holding an ice pack to her head, but other than that she looks normal. Pauline doesn't say anything as she sits on her bed.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Peach **- "Pauline's silence speaks louder than words…"

**Pauline** - "I remember exactly everything that happened before I went unconscious. I know Peach hit me with a frying pan, and I'm seeking revenge. For now I'm gonna act nice, and try to change the team's opinion about me just so I can drop them out of the competition one by one. Seriously, Peach and Mona have to go!"

**Goombella** - "Like I don't like all the tension among my team right now. Like that's why Yoshi is like the only one I'm cool with on my team. He's totally not mixed in the tension, like he's just merely a tool."

* * *

Prince Mush and Toadette are sitting on the edge of the dock of shame. They share flirtatious smiles for a second then immediately look away.

"Yeah, I guess I should get some breakfast before Donkey Kong assigns us another impossible challenge. You coming?" Prince Mush says and he stands up.

"Nah. I'm not very hungry, but you can go ahead." Toadette says with a slight smile.

"Okay, I'll bring you back something regardless if you're hungry or not." Prince Mush states as he gets up and heads to the main lodge.

Toadette gets up and walks down to the forest and notices a small baby black and white striped bunny.

"Aww, a bunny!" Toadette says as she tries to grab it. The bunny just hisses at her loudly and hops away quickly. "Oh, so it's gonna be like that? _Well, now you're just some bunny that I used to know." _

Toadette sits back down on the edge of the dock of shame and sighs for a moment.

* * *

Boo looks down in front of his cabin. Birdo notices him, sighs, and walks up to him to cheer him up.

"Hey, Boo, what's wrong?" Birdo asks.

"I'm trying to stay strong for Bow's sake of being eliminated, but I feel betrayed by everyone I thought were my friends…" Boo sighs.

"Boo, they didn't betray you, they were never on YOUR side. Understand what I'm saying?" Birdo explains.

"So I'm in this competition alone, now that Bow's gone." Boo sighs loudly.

"In a competition like this, you can't even rely on your team because they could just vote you off at any given moment." Birdo replies with a shrug.

"I guess your right…" Boo says as he gets up. "Maybe breakfast will cheer me up…"

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo **- "I've made up my mind! I'm going to join Pauline's alliance. It's my only chance of survival for right now." Most of the campers are sitting in the main lodge eating breakfast. Pauline sits down at her table without saying a word. Mona and Peach are sitting all the way on the other end of the table. Mona pulls Peach closer to her to tell her something.

* * *

"Peach, the fact that you hit Peach in the head with a frying pan gave me the greatest plan ever!" Mona states with a devious smile.

"Uhh…what?" Peach asks as she eats some of her gruel she got for breakfast.

"I've realized the only way to take down Pauline is to get inside that head of hers, know what she's thinking at all times. The only way that could happen-" Peach takes a sip of her drink. "is if you join Pauline's alliance!" Peach spits her drink out and it lands all over Yoshi who was walking by.

"What?! Pauline hates me! Besides, I mean I hate her. That's sexist towards me!" Peach quietly replies.

"Girl. That is in no way sexist. Think about it, you pretend you're really guilty for what you did and say you hope she'll accept your loyalty-"

Peach cuts Mona off, "I'm not a dog, Mona."

"…in her alliance and then BAM, you're in. " Mona states with a clap.

"Mona, it's not really that simple. Besides if I do somehow get in her alliance, she'll never let me quit!"

"It's about breaking apart her alliance and then destroying her!" Mona states.

"This just doesn't seem… right." Peach says as she gets up to talk to Pauline.

"So that's the story of how I like totally thought I lost my hair but it turned out I just had my helmet on my head." Goombella explains.

Pauline looks bored with her right hand pressed against her cheek. "How fascinating…" She replies.

"Uh, h- hey Pauline, uh, how are you feeling?" Peach asks as she sits down right in between Yoshi and Mario.

"Yeah, Peach, you can't sit here! Those are the rules of life or something…" Yoshi states as he begins rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Look, Pauline, I'm sorry for, oh you know, hitting you with a frying pan and all… yeah, I feel, um, really guilty about it and…"

"Dang I have gas!" Yoshi randomly blurts out as he farts loudly.

"Pauline I want you to accept my loyalty. I'll be part of your, uh, alliance or whatever. You win." Peach said with her head down.

"Okay. Peach, something is CLEARLY up with you guys. Boo asked me earlier that he wanted to join my alliance. I rejected his offer since I don't need new people in my alliance… or so I thought. Hmm… Peach…something about you I just can't seem to trust…"

"Pauline, please! I really don't want to get eliminated next or die or whatever!" Peach pleaded.

Pauline thinks for a second and then smiles deviously. She gives Goombella a weird glare and then looks back at Peach.

"Okay," She says. "You're in my alliance, but you must abide by MY rules."

"That's fine." Peach replies.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Pauline** - "I know Peach is up to something, but hey, her joining my alliance is a good thing. It helps me learn my enemy…"

**Luigi **- "Hey, Daisy, if you is watching this, I want you to know that I miss you! Yeah, that's all I really wanted to say."

* * *

"Listen up maggots! Get your butts down to the dock of shame right now! Today I, the great Zess T, am in charge! I will make sure to exhaust your bodies, minds, and even souls after today's challenge! What are you all just sitting around for? Get to the dock of shame or you WILL be eliminated!" Zess T screamed into the speaker.

Everyone immediately stands up and runs out of the mess hall and heads to the dock of shame.

"About time you all got here!" Zess T screams.

"Uh, what happened to DK?" Janette asks.

Zess T gets really close to Janette. "DK isn't here right now! Do you have a problem with that? Because if you do, you will be eliminated!"

"Uh no sir… erm ma'am!" Janette replies as she immediately covers her mouth before saying anything more stupid.

Zess T gets even closer to Janette. "Do I look like a sir?! And you WILL not address me as sir or ma'am, you all WILL refer to me as sergeant! Do I make myself clear?"

All the campers slowly nod.

Zess T smiles. "Excellent. Let's start the first challenge, shall we?"

All the campers are assembled at the beach with their teammates. There is a large trail of coal stretched out in front of the two teams.

"What up with the coal?" Luigi asks.

"Excellent question!" Zess T replies with a grin. "The first challenge is all about taking risks. You all will run across this coal while it's lit. This will test your true endurance. If you refuse to run across the hot coal, YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED, from today's challenge, not from the competition. Alright I flipped a coin and the pesky Fireflowers are up first. But before we start, my lovely niece, Natalie, will light the coal."

A pale skinned toad girl with a white mushroom cap that has brown spots walks up to the coal. She flips her dark brown hair back and lights the coal on fire quickly.

* * *

**In Confessional **

**Zess T **- "Okay, yeah I'm the one that dragged my niece on the island. But, I mean c'mon the girl has no life whatsoever. All she cares about is cleanliness, I mean she's so awkward. She has no friends, I wonder where she gets that trait from /thinks for a second/ yep _nooo _idea…

**Natalie** - "Oh God, this confessional is filthy…"

* * *

"Alright everyone, take your shoes off!" Zess T orders. All the campers wearing shoes quickly takes them off. "Now, which Fireflower is willing to go first?"

"I guess I'll go first. I mean I really want to get it over with, and it can't be THAT bad." Toadette ponders out loud.

"Okay then, go." Zess T replies with a loud condescending laugh.

Toadette takes a deep breath and steps on the hot coal. She screams loudly and chants, "Ah. Ee. Oh." as she runs across the hot coal.

"Nice job." Zess T tells Toadette. Then she turns to look at the rest of the Fat Fireflowers. "Okay, which one of you is next?"

Birdo steps forward. "Me! I used to do this all the time when I was bored, so it'll literally have no effect on me."

"You actually run across fire for fun?" Luigi asks Birdo.

"What? It's not like I had anything better to do." Birdo justifies.

She steps on the coal and runs across it without letting out any sound. Prince Mush steps on the coal next and runs across it as fast as he can. He screams loudly with each blistering step he takes then he reaches the end.

"I need some ice to put on my feet!" He states as he looks at the bottom of his feet.

"Ew, when was the last time you clipped your toenails?" Birdo asks Prince Mush while examining his feet.

"You're supposed to clip them?" Prince Mush replies as he stares at his long sharp toenail on his big toe.

"That's a good murder weapon though…" Birdo comments.

"Okay, which loser will be going next?" Zess T asks. Luigi steps forward.

"This will be for you Daisy!" Luigi shouts as he runs across the coal. He lets out loud cries while he runs and has tears running down his cheeks when he finishes.

"Ouch now it hurts to walk!" Luigi cries.

"Oh suck it up." Birdo rudely replies.

"Hey, this looks kinda fun, now I'll know how a blunt feels every time you light it!" Shy Guy states as he runs across the coal while he screams loudly.

"I'll go next, but the fire will have no effect on me because I'm already deteriorated." Dry Bones brags.

"Oh don't worry, this is only the first challenge there are plenty more and at least one of them will have you crying for your mommy!" Zess T states.

"Whatever you say, I don't see you running across this hot coal…" Dry Bones murmurs quietly but Zess T hears him.

"Are you questioning my intellect?" Zess T asks in annoyance.

"I can't question something you don't have…" Dry Bones mutters to himself and Zess T doesn't hear him this time. He runs across the fiery coal and had no problems.

Zess T turns to the two remaining Fat Fireflowers that both look terrified. Janette shares a glance with Koops for a second and then she glances at Zess T in horror.

"Yeah… I'm not doing this." Janette states.

"Excellent!" Zess T cheers. "Now I get to explain what happens when you don't complete a challenge, quit, or whatever for today's challenge. Quitters and losers must walk down the dock of shame where you'll see a microphone and a camera set up. You must face the camera and say, "My name is blank, and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos."

"…But I love Spicy Nacho Doritos…" Janette comments with a blank expression on her face.

"Figures." Zess T replies. "Now go walk to that camera and say what I just told you."

"…But I just forgot what you just told me…" Janette replies in fear.

Zess T pulls out a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolds it. She hands it Janette and says, "Here's a script, just say that into the camera but instead of the blank you say your name, understand?"

"Oh, yeah." Janette replies as she walks down the dock of shame, grabs the microphone, and says to the camera, "My name is Janette, and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos."

"Okay, Koopa, are you gonna run this or not?" Zess T asks Koops.

"I'm gonna do it! I need to be braver!" Koops states as he runs across the coal while screaming loudly.

"Congrats, dude." Birdo said as she smacked the back of Koops' shell.

"Alright, Poison Mushrooms, it's your guy's turn. Who's up first on this pathetic team?" Zess T asks. Boo immediately floats forward.

"Me, most definitely. Heh heh." Boo laughs loudly as he easily floats over the hot coal without getting burned at all. "I think you forgot that I can float when you came up with this lame excuse for a challenge. Heh heh."

"Oh crap, I forgot this heifa could float…" Zess t whispers to herself quietly. She smiles and looks up. Then she says, "Alright, who's gonna go next?"

Mona steps forward along with Peach and Pauline.

"Are you guys serious?" Mona asks Peach and Pauline.

"I was going to go next, but Mona, you can go before me!" Peach insists.

"Um, too bad, I'm going next!" Pauline announces. She pushes Peach and Mona out of her way and runs across the fiery coal. She grunts and curses under breath various times as she runs across it.

"This can't be that bad." Mona comments as she runs across the hot coal and lets out a loud cry when she finishes. She Immediately sits down and looks at the bottom of her feet.

"I guess, I'll go next since I stepped forward…" Peach sighs as she immediately runs across the coal. She screams multiple times while running across the hot coal.

Mario stepped forward next. "I'll a go a next." He runs across the coal and lets out a loud girlish scream before he finishes. "I need to a put my a feet in a bucket of ice!" He cries.

Zess T looks at Goombella and Yoshi. "Well… are you two running across this hot coal or not?"

"I'll try it, I guess. I mean is the coal going to be hot?" Yoshi asks as he looks over at the small layer of fire built up on top of the coal.

"No, it's not hot at all." Zess T answers sarcastically.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll run across this then." Yoshi states as he runs half way across the path and then jumps off of it because it's too hot.

"Yoshi, you stepped off the coal, that means you quit, so you'll have to do the same exact this Janette just did." Zess T states as she gives Yoshi a script.

Yoshi sighs and walks down the dock of shame. He grabs the microphone, looks into the camera and says, "My name is Yoshi, and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos."

"Okay, Goomba girl, you're the last one for this challenge, are you going to do it or not?" Zess T asks loudly.

"Um, well, I will not result to being a quitter so, yeah, like I'll try it. But I have a question, can you get athletes foot from doing this?"

"Girl, your hair color really suits you. And no, you can't get athletes foot from doing this challenge. The only way I believe you could athletes foot is if you deliberately rub for foot across my mushroom cap."

"Uh, okay?" Goombella replies. She runs across the hot coal and screams louder than all the people that went before her.

* * *

All the campers except Yoshi and Janette are sitting in the main lodge. There's a large projector on the side, making it obvious that the campers are about to watch a movie.

"Okay, you guys aren't getting lunch until; after your second challenge." Zess T explains with a loud cackle. "Unless you quit this challenge then you can get a small buffet that Yoshi and Janette are enjoying right now."

"Wait, we get rewarded for not taking part in these challenges?" Luigi asks.

"No, if you complete the challenge you still get to eat at the buffet, but you just have to wait until this particular challenge ends." Zess T explains. "Anyways, enough of that, let me explain your second challenge for the day, it's actually a lot easier than running across hot coal. All you guys have to do is watch a boring four hour documentary, which I'll quiz you on. If you pass the quiz you pass this challenge, simple as that. Alright, no snacks, no weed, no phones, no talking, and no sleeping. If you so happen to break any of those rules, you will be eliminated, and you must walk down the dock of shame and do what Janette and Yoshi did earlier. So, yeah, good luck."

"What's the documentary about?" Birdo asks.

"It's about the history of ants or something like that, I made sure it was extra boring just for you guys." Zess T states with a wide grin.

"Ugh, this will be just like how my economics class was, all we did was watch boring documentaries on things no one cares about. And then take a test on them. Ugh, how I hated that class…" Mona states.

"Yeah, that's how my gym class. You'd think we'd actually move around in gym, but no, my fat gym teacher only wants us watching documentaries." Boo complains.

"That sounds like the worst teacher ever." Goombella comments.

"I have a question, are the questions on the test going to be multiple choice?" Peach asks Zess T.

"Yeah, I mean, who do I look like trying to grade a written response test. Besides I don't want to try and read all ya'lls terrible handwriting." Zess T answers. "Enough of my babbling, lets get on with the documentary."

Zess T turns the documentary on and within five minutes everyone instantly got bored. Mario's stomach begins rumbling because he was already hungry. An hour in and Shy Guy falls asleep on the table. Zess T wakes him up.

"Yeah, Shy Guy, I said you can't fall asleep and you went ahead and made yourself comfy. Dock of shame you go."

"What? This was really boring…" Shy Guy says as he yawns. Zess T hands him a script, and kicks him out of the main lodge. He walks down the dock of shame and looks directly at the camera and says, "My name is Shy Guy, even though I'm not really that shy. But I guess the mask says otherwise… potheads aren't shy though, so, uh yeah… what was I doing again. Oh yeah I was reading this script thing that Zess T gave me… okay where was I… oh right here… and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos… Yeah, but I'd never join the marines because you can't smoke while your in there, so yeah…"

Two hours in and everyone is extremely bored. Toadette and Koops decide to take notes on the video because they want to be prepared for the test. Goombella starts doing her makeup with her feet, Peach begins drawing a self portrait of herself, Luigi is drawing a little animation of Daisy with note cards, Prince Mush is gazing at Toadette, Mona is polishing some of her gold trophies she brought to the island with her, and everyone else is just watching the documentary. After the third hour, no one fell asleep. After the fourth hour, Zess T takes out the tests and places one in front of each of the remaining campers. Shy Guy, Yoshi, and Janette all walk in the main lodge to laugh at all the campers that are taking the test.

"hehe, I looked at the test and it looks difficult." Janette states.

"Yeah, I didn't understand anything on it…" Yoshi confesses. "Good thing I'm not taking it, because that would be stealing…"

Zess T walks up to Toadette and Koops and snatches the papers they were writing notes on. "No using notes on the test!" She hisses as she slams two test papers in front of them.

"Sheesh, make this challenge harder than it is… why don't you?" Koops mumbles. "I, uh, wrote all those stupid notes for nothing."

Zess T walks up to Birdo and slams a test in front of her.

"I ain't afraid of this test!" Birdo states.

Zess T rolls her eyes and walks up to Mona, who is still polishing her trophies. Zess T knocks all the trophies onto the floor which causes Mona to gasp loudly.

"That's so rude!" Mona shouts.

Zess T doesn't reply, all she does is slam a test in front of her and walks away. She reaches Peach and looks at her self portrait.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Zess T asks knowing that the portrait really isn't her.

"No, it's me obviously." Peach replies.

"Oh, so if that's the case." Zess T says as she picks up the portrait and rips it in half. She then slams a test down in front of Peach.

"Ugh, you're so mean." Peach mutters following with a few curse words.

Zess T walks up to Luigi while he's still working on his animation of Daisy. Zess T snatches it off the table. She flips through it and laughs loudly.

"You must really miss this chick…" Zess T comments.

"Uh, yeah, I do. You got a problem with that?" Luigi asks.

Zess T tosses the animation on the floor and slams a test in front of Luigi. "Yeah, if you fail this test, I know exactly who to blame…"

"I'd blame myself before I'd blame Daisy!" Luigi shouts.

"Then who exactly was the cause of Daisy's elimination? She obviously got voted off for a reason." Zess T sassily replies.

"Ugh. I can't stand you." Luigi mumbles.

Zess T walks up to Prince Mush while he's still staring at Toadette. Zess T slaps him across his face to get his attention.

"Sometimes I wonder boy. I honestly believe you are one of those psycho stalkers, but you just don't look like one. Anyways, my niece is single and I…"

"What? Zess T, I though you already knew who I liked…" Prince Mush replies in confusion.

"Ugh. Well never mind…" Zess T responds as she slams a test in front of Prince Mush without saying another word.

"Okay you all have an hour to finish the test, if you finish early just sit there and wait. I'm not collecting tests early. If you fall asleep, you will be eliminated!" Zess T announces.

* * *

**In Confessional **

**Dry Bones **- "Yeah, I really think it was an awesome idea putting Zess T in charge. I'm gonna do my best to get under her skin because let's face it, her challenges are too easy for me.

**Mario** - "I a just a found out a that Peach joined a Pauline's alliance. What the heck a is a wrong with her?"

**Pauline **- "After this challenge thing, I'm really gonna test Peach's loyalty, because no part of me trusts her. I can always get rid of anytime I want, so if she is faking, she better fake it dang well…"

* * *

A timer goes off in the main lodge and Zess T attempts to grab Koops' test but he hisses at her loudly like a snake.

"I'm not done yet! I only have one more answer to finish!" He cries as Zess T manages to take the test from him. Zess T eventually takes everyone's tests and looks over all of them carefully. "Okay, everyone passed… I mean you guys didn't really think I was gonna grade these things, did ya? Anyways, you all get an hour break, then the real training begins!"

"Like thank goodness she didn't grade those tests, I know I would've so totally failed. I just picked C for everything…" Goombella confesses.

"That's the secret as to how I managed to score over a nineteen hundred on the SAT…" Shy Guy tells Goombella.

"You're lying." Janette replies.

"I actually believe him, I mean, there's always a twenty-five percent chance the answer is right and I guess most tests are biased towards C…" Boo replies.

Janette shakes her head. "But what about the essay, and the written response math questions? There is no way he scored a nineteen hundred."

"Well, I'm good at writing essays and points don't get deducted if you get the written response questions wrong." Shy Guy explains.

"Are you guys seriously wasting your one hour break talking about tests?" Birdo questions all the campers that were talking.

"I wish Daisy was here so I'd have something to do… eh I guess I'll just go play video games… alone… because Daisy ain't here wit me." Luigi sighs as he slowly walks out of the main lodge.

"Uh, okay, even I'm getting annoyed of Luigi's constant moping about Daisy, I mean he does know that, uh, moping won't bring her back, right?" Koops tells Birdo.

"He's been annoying me before Daisy got eliminated…" Birdo simply replies as her and Koops walk out of the main lodge. Many others eventually leave the main lodge as well.

Pauline, Peach, Goombella, Yoshi, Boo, and Mario are the only ones left in the main lodge. Boo is waiting for Pauline to be alone so he can ask why he can't be in Pauline's alliance. Pauline is examining Peach very closely.

"Peach, if you truly want to be in my alliance you have to work on this appearance of yours…" Pauline states.

"Ohmigosh! I was like totally thinking the same thing!" Goombella adds.

"Shut up!" Pauline orders Goombella as she elbows her.

"Uh, okay… what exactly do you mean I have to work on my appearance? What's wrong with it?" Peach asks while feeling very offended and annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'll help fix all these problems you have going on." Pauline says with a wide grin.

Yoshi changes the voice on his translator. "Oh, she's gonna make you look fabulous!: He squeals.

"Uh, okay, Pauline, anything to show you that I'm truly sorry." Peach says even though she really wants to punch Pauline in the face.

"Okay, first you need to shave off those raunchy sideburns. Like that's appalling. It's a wonder why you're always gonna get kidnapped in the future…" Pauline states. She grabs a battery-powered electric razor.

"But… I like my sideburns… they make me different from any other girl Nintendo has made…" Peach confesses.

"Uh, what's a Nintendo?" Goombella asks.

"I don't know. Wait… Pauline what do you mean I'm gonna always get kidnapped?" Peach asks.

"Never mind that, now are you gonna let me shave them gnarly sideburns off or what?" Pauline replies.

"…Fine." Peach sighs. "Go ahead… shave them off…"

Pauline shaves off Peach's sideburns slowly and Peach breathes heavily because she wants to get it over with.

"Okay, I'm done… now it's time to cute your hair." Pauline announces as Yoshi hands her a pair of scissors.

"Uh… what?" Peach replies.

"Don't you know? I mean long hair like so totally doesn't suit a skinny blonde like you. Like you should so totally cut it because layered hair is like so last year!" Goombella states.

"Yeah giirrrllll!" Yoshi agrees.

"Peach, I mean if you don't want to go through with this that's fine…" Pauline says with a vindictive glare.

"No, I mean go ahead, c-cut my hair…" Peach replies nervously.

* * *

Luigi is in his cabin playing Mall of Duty. Prince Mush walks in and watches him as he is playing terribly.

"Dude, you're doing awful." Prince Mush says as he watches Luigi's character die eleven times in a row.

"What's the point if I don't have Daisy with me. My phone broke and now I can't even call her. She's probably pissed off at me because I ain't texting her back and I don't know what to do." Luigi states.

"Dude, chill out. She'll understand." Prince Mush replies.

"But, I really miss her yo. I never felt dis way about anyone before, like I can't even focus on the competition anymore because that's how much I miss her." Luigi states.

"Dude, you gotta focus!" Prince Mush states as he slaps Luigi across his face. "Eyes on the prize."

"Ouch." Luigi states. "Was the slapping really necessary?"

"Well, not really, I just slapped you to add dramatic effect." Prince Mush replies.

Luigi punches Prince Mush in his stomach. "How's dat for dramatic effect?" Luigi asks in annoyance.

"Heh heh… ouch." Prince Mush says with a shortage of breath.

* * *

Birdo is lifting weights. She has two hundred pounds on both sides of her large weight. She is attempting to lift the weight.

"Okay, Birdo, you are strong, you are somewhat good looking, and you won monopoly! You can lift this!" Birdo says to motivate herself.

As she begins lifting the weight a bear walks right near the cabins behind her. A bunny runs by and the bear grabs the bunny, wipes his behind with the bunny as the bear walks away it tosses the bunny behind him and the bunny lands right into Birdo's large funnel-shaped snout. She shoots the bunny out of her snout like a gun and it hits Shy Guy.

"That's one way to make someone's day crappy…" Shy Guy comments with a loud laugh.

"Wow, I'm actually proud of how far I shot that bunny out my snout. Shy Guy, did that hurt you?" Birdo states.

"Nah, I'm fine." Shy Guy states with a laugh. The rabbit immediately runs away as fast as possible.

Yoshi is flat ironing Peach's hair that has just been cut. While he's doing that, Pauline notices Boo just sitting there.

"And what do you want?" Pauline asks the adorable ghost.

"Pauline, why aren't you allowing me to be in your alliance? I'd be the perfect inclusion!" Boo complains.

"Boo, I'd honestly advise you not to join my alliance at this time. I mean, I have a lot of plans coming up and you'd probably just get in the way. I mean I'd let you join, but your girlfriend leaving is not a good reason to go against what you believe in and join my alliance." Pauline replies as she paints her fingernails a dark shade of red.

Boo says, "Pauline, I guess you're right. Wait… why is Peach allowed in your alliance? I mean she hates you. She beat you with a frying pan for goodness sake."

"Boo, I know." Pauline simply replies as she finishes painting her last nail and stands up. "But Boo, keep to yourself and you might make it pretty far in this competition."

"Uh… okay?" Boo replies as he decides to float out of the main lodge not understanding what Pauline was talking about.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo **- "Uh, was Pauline actually being sincere? Was she actually looking out for me? Something just doesn't add up…"

**Peach **- /She now has straight hair the barely touches her shoulders. She breathes heavily before speaking. She's referring to being in Pauline's alliance/ I don't know if I can do this. She shaved my sideburns! Also, she cut my long hair and now it's as short as Daisy's. Now, she's making it a requirement that I wear red instead of pink. /She takes another deep breath/ I don't think it can get any worse…"

**Natalie - **/While scrubbing the toilet and singing/ Scrub, scrub, scrub, I like to scrub!

* * *

"Okay, Peachie, now you gotta fix that makeup of yours. Lavender would suit you so yeah here put on the eye makeup." Pauline says as she hits Peach in the eye with eye makeup.

"Uhh…." Peach replies before Pauline cuts her off.

"Red lipstick! Definitely shows people a girl's true colors!" Pauline states as she throws the lipstick at Peach.

"Stop throwing stuff at me!" Peach replies.

"Oh, this nail polish would look perfect on you." Pauline laughs as she throws the nail polish at Peach and it hits her in the forehead.

"Okay, break's over you butts! Get down to the dock of shame so we can start the next challenge!" Zess T screams into the intercom.

"Ugh. I guess we'll have to continue this after the challenge!" Pauline complains as she walks out of the cabin.

Peach looks over to Goombella. "Uh Goombella, do you still think Pauline is holding a grudge against me for hitting her in the head with that frying pan."

"Like I don't know. I mean she's never acted like this before. I have like no idea about this." Goombella states.

"Oh okay," Peach replies with a smile.

"Come on, Yoshi, like, let's get to the dock of shame." Goombella states.

"I can't I been eliminated remember?" Yoshi sighs. "I'm gonna go make some tacos to ease my pain."

"Uh, kay. Save me one." Goombella replies with a wink; she walks out of the main lodge.

Yoshi skips off to the kitchen to cook tacos for himself.

Mario and Peach are the only ones left in the main lodge. Mario sits next to Peach, nonchalantly sniffs her hair, after Peach gives him a glare he says, "Uh, Peach, it's a not a smart to a join Pauline's alliance! I a mean a why a are you a joining the alliance in the first place?"

"Oh please, Mario. This is all strategy to truly get Pauline off the island." Peach states.

"Pauline is a good at a catching saboteurs like a you. Peach you shouldn't have done this. It could a result in your elimination." Mario states.

"Mario, I'll be fine." Peach states.

Zess T barges into the main lodge. "There you guys are! You guys are holding everyone up! Get to the dock of shame right now!"

Mario and Peach run out of the main lodge as fast as they can Zess T follows behind them.

* * *

"Okay, now that I took care of that, let's get started with the next challenge. Zess T pulls out a small radio. Now, I hope you guys like Crazy Gaga because I'm about to listen to my favorite song from her, Bad toe jam, nonstop! And for your next challenge you all will dance to it exactly how I show you." Zess T commands. "And you will NOT complain about me singing along to the song."

Donkey Kong walks up to everyone and grins. "What's up everyone? How's Zess T's challenge working out for you all?"

"These challenges are way too easy! Donkey Kong, you could've came up with way better challenges." Dry Bones states.

"I'm just here to observe, because Zess T and I bet on who would come up with more torturous challenges." Donkey Kong says.

"Uh, so she's in charge, um, of this challenge all because of a bet? That makes perfect sense." Koops comments.

"Anyways, let's get this challenge on the road!" Zess T states as she presses play on her radio.

Zess begins dancing by doing the moon walk and all the remaining campers moonwalk right after her. Then she holds her hands out which are crossed and jumps sideways yelling out "hangman style!" Then she pretends to use a lasso while she continues jumping around. All the campers follow exactly what Zess T does.

"Tra tra tra la la tra la oh gaga, just heal the toe jam!" Zess T sings as she continues dancing.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Mona **- "The worst part of today's challenge? The dancing definitely the dancing. Zess T's singing was just icing on the cake…"

**Boo **- "I loved the dancing part of today's challenge. I guess that's because Zess T played my favorite song while we danced."

* * *

The remaining campers are standing near a large obstacle course that Zess T created. The obstacle course features many things that would be found on a boot camp. There is a wall that must be climbed over, mud the campers must crawl across, a rope to swing across, a firing range that the campers must run across and not get hit with the nerf guns being shot at them. There are small rocks on a Slip-and-Slide that the campers must jump across. Lastly there is a large wooden pole that was almost a hundred feet high with an arrow which the campers must also climb.

"Okay, today is officially your first day of boot camp! Behind me you all see an obstacle course that you all must complete this perfectly! First you all will climb over that wall which I would say is pretty simple. Then you all must crawl across the mud in under a minute. Next you swing across the rope which is probably the easiest part of this obstacle course. If you fall, you start over, simple as that. Then you all must run across a one hundred meter firing range where nerf guns are shooting at you at different angles. If one hits you, you will have to start the entire obstacle course over. Then you all will run over to the large Slip-And-Slide and hop across those rocks while carrying large buckets of goat milk on your back. If you fall you must start over and then-"

"Wait. Why goat milk?" Dry Bones asks.

"I should ring your neck for interrupting me like that! And I wanted it to be goat milk! Don't question me!" Zess T yells.

"Seems legit." Dry Bones comments with a shrug.

"Anyways, for the last part of the obstacle course, you all will retrieve that arrow up on top of that large wooden pole. But you must carry this fat toad I found on the street on your back while you climb." Zess T explains.

The fat Toad waves. "Hey what's up."

"So are we like going one at a time or like all together, because like it would totally be unorganized if we all went at one time. And like how am I supposed to grab on to that wall or climb that pole. Like I have no hands!" Goombella states.

"Hmm, I guess you could use your teeth? If I have to I'll make you exempt for the pole though, but you have to find a way to climb that wall." Zess T answers. "And yes. You all will be going one at a time, because I want to watch each and every one of your misery so I can truly soak it in. Okay, so the Fat Fireflowers went first for the coal challenge, so the Poison Mushrooms are up first."

Mona steps forward. "I'm going first!"

"Okay, then. Good luck." Zess T replies as she sits down in a chair and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Pshh. I don't need luck." Mona states.

She begins the obstacle course. She falls over to the other side and dusts herself off. Then she runs into the mud and crawls through it quickly without a problem. She swings across the rope and runs to the firing range. She runs across the firing range and then attempts to run to the Slip-and-Slide but Zess t stops her and pulls a nerf bullet that was stuck to her back.

"Yep. Now you have to start all over." Zess T exclaims with a wide grin.

"Ugh. This challenge will take forever…" Mona complains.

Mona eventually finishes, and Boo volunteers to go next. He struggles to climb the wall but eventually gets over it. He crawls through the mud and swings across with the rope easily. Zess T begins playing Mission Impossible in the background. Boo turns himself invisible, making it impossible for the nerf bullets to hit him, before floating through the firing range.

"This is the best defense mechanism ever. Heh heh." Boo states referring to his ability to turn himself invisible.

"That's not fair!" Birdo yells.

"All is fair in love and war." Zess T states.

Boo floats across the shooting range and then easily floats over to the Slip-and-Slide, and grabs the two large buckets of goat milk. He easily passes that because he can float and doesn't have to jump across the rocks. The fat Toad then hops on his back.

"Oh, you need to go on a diet!" Boo states as he struggles to walk over to a large array of plungers Zess T left out. Boo grabs two plungers and uses them to climb the pole.

"Hey Zess T, that's not fair either! He can't use those plungers!" Prince Mush complains.

"Well, I never said people can't use props, Boo is just flying through these challenges isn't he?" Zess T states.

Boo climbs the pole and grabs the arrow. He falls off the pole and the fat Toad lands right on top of him, crushing him. "Ugh. I didn't turn invisible in time heh heh." Boo states as he's being crushing by the fat Toad.

"Alright, Mario, you're next." Zess T says as she shoots another arrow to the tope of the pole.

"Mamma mia!" Mario cries out.

"Yeah, let's not bring up the name of this horrendous island! Just do the obstacle course!" Zess T orders.

Mario walks up to the wall and attempts to climb over it but falls off it. He attempts to climb it six more times and falls each time. On his eighth try he makes it over the wall. Mario crawls through the mud, but he does it too slow. Zess T makes him start over again. After ten tries, he gets over the wall again. He crawls through the mud again and barely makes it within the time limit. He runs over to the rope and attempts to swing across it, but he slips and falls. Zess T makes him start over from the beginning.

"This is a really hard!" Mario states while he walks back to the wall to climb it again.

After only three tries Mario climbs the wall again. He crawls through the mud, but fails to make the time limit again. He attempts to climb the wall again but he falls. Zess T walks up to him.

"You wanna quit?" Zess T asks. "There is no way you're going to finish this entire obstacle course."

"Yes! I want to a quit so a bad!" Mario cries as he runs down the dock of shame in glee. Zess T runs after him and hands him a script.

"Don't forget the script!" Zess T states with a laugh.

Mario walks down the dock of shame and looks directly at the camera and says, "My name is a Mario, and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos."

"Okay, I guess Pauline is going next." Zess T states.

"I didn't volunteer myself to go next, so I don't know what you're talking about." Pauline sassily replies.

"Well, either you do the obstacle course now, or you get eliminated! Your choice!" Zess T yells in Pauline's face.

Pauline rolls her eyes and goes through the obstacle course. She climbs the wall without a problem and then looks at the mud in disgust.

"This is a designer outfit I have on." Pauline states.

"And?" Zess T simply replies.

"Yup, I'm quitting!" Pauline states as she snatches a script from out of Zess T's pocket and walks down the dock of shame.

"Yeesh what a b-" Zess T says before Goombella cuts her off.

"Like who is going next?" she asks in fear.

"Oh, after Pauline reads her script, Peach will be going next." Zess T replies.

Pauline looks at the camera and says, "My name is Pauline, and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos. And you know what? I don't care, I doubt Zess t was even in the Marines, so I don't know what she's talking about!"

Yoshi, Janette, and Shy Guy all walk up to the obstacle course while eating tacos that Yoshi made.

"Wow, Yoshi, these tacos you made are really good!" Janette states.

"Yeah, these tacos are like a cure for the munchies!" Shy Guy states with a laugh.

"Thanks guys. Don't you just love the mushrooms I put inside the tacos?" Yoshi asks with a wide grin.

Janette's eyes widen. "M-m-mushrooms? That's like cannibalism to me!"

"Chill out girl, you're a poisonous mushroom, the ones Yoshi put in the tacos aren't." Shy Guy exclaims.

"I never said that." Yoshi says while looking down.

Shy Guy's eyes widen. "Uh…"

"So what is everybody doing? Are they just going through this obstacle course?" Yoshi asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, and it's currently Peach's turn." Zess T states as she pushes each towards the wall she has to climb.

Peach climbs over the wall and falls over the other side similar to what Mona did. She crawls through the mud as makes it just in time. She swings across the rope but slips and falls. Zess T makes her start over. She eventually makes it back to the rope but slips and falls again.

"The rope is not the easiest!" She screams as she heads back to the wall.

She eventually passes the rope and runs across the firing range. Zess T walks up to Peach and inspects if she has any nerf bullets on her. She's shocked that there none on her.

"You must've gotten really lucky!" Zess T states as she hands Peach two buckets of goat milk.

Peach runs to the Slip-and-Slide and jumps across very slowly and carefully. She makes it across and then the fat Toad jumps on her back. She grabs two plungers and does the same thing Boo did, but a lot slower. She retrieves the arrow and slowly makes her way to the bottom. When she reaches the bottom she throws the fat Toad off her back and walks over to Zess T.

"That wasn't that hard I guess." She states as she walks over to Yoshi. "Do you have any more tacos left."

"In the kitchen! But don't eat all the ground beef because I have to save one for someone!" Yoshi states.

Peach smiles and nods as she walks to the kitchen.

"Okay, Goombella, looks like it's your turn!" Zess T states.

"Like, okay. I guess it's time to do this…" Goombella sighs.

"Good luck!" Zess T tells Goombella.

She walks up to the big wall and stares at it. "Like how am I gonna get over this?" She asks herself. She attempts to bite the wall as a way to climb, but she ends up falling and hitting her head.

"You don't have to do this Goombella, if you quit I promise none of us will vote you off if we lose!" Mona states with a smile.

"Like, you promise?" Goombella asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it would be unfair for you to get voted off because you're a Goomba." Boo replies.

"Oh okay! Like thank goodness! Now I'm like totally gonna go get myself a taco!" Goombella squeals as she tries to run off but Zess T stops and hands her a script.

"Not before you say what's on this paper in front of that camera on the dock of shame." She orders.

Goombella skips down the dock of shame and looks directly into the camera. She says, "Like my name is so totally Goombella, and I would like never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos. That's like so mean!"

"Okay, Fat Fireflowers, which one of you would like to go first on this obstacle course?" Zess T asks.

Birdo steps forward. "I'll go first. It doesn't look hard at all, I believe I can handle it!" She brags.

"Whatever. Good luck." Zess T states.

Birdo runs up to the wall and climbs it with out a problem. She dives in the mud and she crawls through it faster than everyone. She swings across the rope without a problem. She runs across the firing range easily. Zess T hands her two buckets of goat milk, and Birdo quickly jumps across each rock and gently puts the goat milk down when she finishes. The fat Toad hops on her back and Birdo goes up to the pole.

"I don't even need plungers! That's how confident I am about this challenge!" Birdo brags.

"You're such a showoff." Dry Bones comments.

Birdo climbs up the pole and once she's near the arrow her hand slips and she falls all the way to the bottom. Luckily for her, the fat Toad on her back broke the fall.

"Looks like you'll have to start all over from the beginning. That really sucks for you! All that hard work for nothing!" Zess T laughs.

"It's not really a big deal, I guess I just got a bit too cocky. I can do this though, it's not hard!" Birdo states.

"You should, um, use the plunger next time. Mona only managed to do it without a plunger because she's, uh, insane about winning." Koops comments.

"I'm not insane about winning…" Mona counters as she flips her hair back in shock, "I just have to be the best… at everything."

Birdo starts over the obstacle course again and does a repeat of what she did before. She reaches the pole again and the fat Toad jumps on her back again. Birdo doesn't listen to what Koops said and climbs the pole without the plungers. She makes it to the top and attempts to grab the arrow, but she slips and falls again.

"Birdo, why didn't you listen to Koops?" Dry Bones asks as he slaps his forehead.

"I- uh, I dunno. I thought I could do it… I guess I just have a bad grip. Don't worry I'll use the plungers this time!" Birdo replies.

Birdo completes the obstacle course on her third try, this time using the plungers. She sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness it's over with." Birdo states. "I'm gonna go check if there are any more tacos."

"There's probably not, since I didn't make much. But I'll make more if you want some." Yoshi states with a smile.

Birdo nods. "Thanks Yoshi. You're really sweet, which is a trait a lot of people on this island don't possess. Yoshi and she walks to the kitchen.

"DAISY!" Luigi blurts out randomly.

"Not again…" Prince Mush mutters to Dry Bones. "This is his fourth outburst he has had today… he's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Yeah, it's getting on my nerves too. I mean, he needs to get a grip. I seriously think we should all just vote him out when we get the chance." Dry Bones quietly replies.

"I miss yoouuu Daisy!" Luigi shouts and then looks at everyone else staring at him. "Oh sorry, I just had a moment… we should move on with the challenge."

Zess T nods in agreement. "Up next we have, _the wrestler._" She says while putting up air quotes.

"What up with the air quotes?" Prince Mush asks.

"Oh no reason, now hurry up and quit so we can move on with the challenge!" Zess T orders.

"Alright I guess I'll start the- wait, I'm not going to quit!" Prince Mush replies.

"Just go!" Zess T simply replies.

Prince Mush climbs over the wall and falls over the other side like Peach and Mona. He dives into the mud and crawls as fast as Birdo just did. He swings across the rope easily and then reaches the shooting range. He runs across it but gets hit with twelve nerf bullets.

"Dang. This looked easy watching everyone doing it!" Prince Mush complains as he pulls all the nerf bullets off himself.

"Start over." Zess T exclaims.

"I know, I know." Prince Mush replies.

Prince Mush climbs the wall and crawls through the mud easily. Then he attempts to swing across the rope, but he slips and falls off. He walks over to the beginning of the obstacle course and starts over. He climbs over the wall again and falls over to the other side. He crawls through the mud slowly and doesn't make it within the time limit.

Prince Mush grunts loudly. "Ugh! This is making me really angry!"

He heads back over to the wall and climbs over it. He runs over to the mud and tries to go faster, but now he's exhausted. He reaches the end of the mud but doesn't make the time limit again.

"I quit! I can't do this because I'm too tired now!" Prince Mush states as Zess T hands him a script she already had out.

"Whatever." Prince Mush replies as he walks down the dock of shame, looks directly in the camera and says, "My name is Prince Mush, and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos."

Prince Mush walks back on the obstacle course and hides his face in shame.

"Dry Bones, you're up next." Zess T states.

"Ugh. How am I supposed to do this obstacle course? I'm made of bones! I can't climb that wall or pole." Dry Bones complains.

"I don't care." Zess T simply replies.

"Yeah, I quit, only because I know my team is gonna win this challenge. The other team sucks, so yeah I have no worries." Dry Bones states.

Zess T hands Dry Bones a script. Dry Bones walks down the dock of shame and looks in the camera. He says, "My name is Dry Bones, and you viewers should know that by now. Why do I have to introduce myself? That makes no sense, Zess T makes no sense! Anyways, and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos."

"Okay, Luigi, go." Zess t states.

"My turn already?" Luigi asks.

"Go." Zess t replies.

Luigi runs up to the wall and climbs it quickly. He jumps off it and runs to the mud. He crawls through the mud quickly and then he runs to the rope. He swings across the rope without an issue. Then he runs across the firing range. He decides to crawl passed that, and that plan succeeded since no nerf bullets hit him.

"Wow. That's genius!" Mona states. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Luigi grabs two buckets of goat milk and jumps across the rocks slowly. After he finishes he puts the buckets of goat milk down and runs to grab two plungers. The fat Toad jumps on his back and Luigi climbs the pole. He grabs the arrow and throws it down towards Zess T.

"Wow. That was better than I expected." Zess T states, still in shock. "Uh, anyways, Koops, you're up."

"Uh… I guess here I go." Koops says in fear.

Koops struggles to climb the wall just like Mario. After eleven tries he barely manages to get over the wall. He runs over to the mud and dives in it. He crawls faster than everyone that went before him because he's a tortoise. He runs over to the rope and trips and falls before even grabbing onto the rope. Zess T motions Koops back to the beginning of the obstacle course.

"Aw man. I hate this wall." Koops sighs as he walks back over to the beginning of the obstacle course again. He attempts to climb the wall but fails seventeen times and a lot of the campers watching just slap their foreheads at how pathetic he's doing. On his eighteenth try he makes it over the wall. He does an awkward dance in happiness that he actually made it over the wall. He runs over to the mud and crawls across it quickly. He gets to the rope and swings across it. He runs to the firing range and gets hit by eleven nerf bullets because he runs slow.

"I should've crawled across that." Koops says to himself as he pulls all of the nerf bullets off of himself. He takes shamefully walks back to that dreadful wall. He attempts to climb it and after twelve tries he makes it over. He runs to the mud and crawls through it quickly again. He reaches the rope and attempts to swing across the rope but he slips and falls off it again.

"Okay, I, uh, can't do this. I'm getting tired, my arms hurt, and now I have a headache. Can I get a script?" Koops tells Zess T.

"Hm. I'm not surprised." Zess T replies as she hands Koops a script.

Koops tiredly walks down the dock of shame, looks at the camera and reads, "Umm… let's see… my name is Koops, and I would never make it in the Marines, also I'm an ugly loser who has nothing better to do during the day but cry and eat Spicy Nacho Doritos."

"Okay, who's left?" Zess T asks while looking around. She notices Toadette. "Oh yeah! Toadette! Let's hope we saved the best for last."

"I doubt it." Mona states with a laugh. "I was clearly the best."

"Toadette, are you ready?" Zess T asks.

Toadette takes a deep breath and then says, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good luck." Zess T replies with a malevolent grin.

Toadette rubs to the wall and struggles to climb it similar to Koops and Mario. After three tries she manages to jump high enough to grab the top of the wall, so she can pull herself over. She runs to the mud and crawls through it as quick as she can. She reaches the rope and swings across it without an issue. She runs as fast as she can through the firing range and manages to not get hit by any of the nerf bullets. She struggles to pick up the buckets of goat milk. She eventually picks them up and slowly jumps across the rocks on the Slip-and-Slide. After she finishes that she runs over to the pole. The fat Toad jumps on her back and makes her fall over.

"This is way harder than I thought it would be." Toadette states as she struggles to lift herself up. "There's no way I'll be able to climb this pole!"

Toadette notices a stack of rope right near the pole. She then gets an idea and somehow throws one piece of the rope over the arrow. She tugs on the rope and the arrow fall off the pole and right into Toadette's hand.

"Wow. That actually worked… I seen that in movies but I didn't think it would actually work." Toadette states as she hands the arrow to Zess T.

The fat Toad lets go of Toadette's shoulders and runs away.

"Well, miss Toadette, I'm impressed. Anyways, Toadette, Luigi, Birdo, Mona, Peach, and Boo, all of you follow me to the last challenge." Zess T demands.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo **- "I'm not really worried about this last challenge. If I lose, chances are, Mona will win the challenge. Our team has nothing to worry about!"

* * *

As the remaining campers are walking Mona looks at Peach.

"Peach, what the heck did Pauline do to you?" Mona asks in shock about Peach's appearance.

"She Pauline-ized me. Mona I'm starting to think me joining her alliance wasn't a good idea. I feel like she know we're on to something." Peach replies while looking down.

"Let her know. That means she's being fake too. All you have to do is tear down her alliance, get Goombella, Yoshi, and Mario to quit her alliance and make her fend for herself." Mona states.

"It just gets really hard when all I want to do is bang her in the face with my bat…" Peach confesses.

The remaining six campers reach the large tree.

"Your challenge is to hang upside-down, whoever stays the longest, wins. Simple enough for yah?" Zess T states.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo - **"Awesome, it's hanging upside down! How hard could that be?"

* * *

The six campers are hanging from branches of the tree. The Fat Fireflowers are on the left side in the order of Birdo, Luigi, and Toadette. The Poison Mushrooms are on the right side in the order of Peach, Boo, and Mona.

"Ahh my head hurts!" Peach says as she lets of the tree and lands perfectly on her feet.

"DAISY!" Luigi screams.

"Will you shut up about her?!" Birdo screams while she accidentally lets go of holding onto her feet to stay up, and falls off.

"Oh my bad." Luigi replies as he accidentally lets go of holding his feet too and falls right on top of Birdo.

"Looks like it's all up to you Toadette!" Shy Guy states.

"You can do this Toadette!" Prince Mush cheers.

"I think I can handle this." Toadette says.

"Uh, Mona, I think your eyeliner is smeared…" Koops lies.

"What?!" Mona says as she lets go of her feet to touch fix her eyeliner but ends up falling off the branch. She takes a mirror and checks her eyeliner. "It's not smeared! I'm gonna kill you!"

Uh… AHHHHH!" Koops screams as he runs away.

"Yeah Boo! You can win this big boy!" Yoshi cheers.

"Toadette, don't think about all dat blood rushing to your head!" Luigi yells.

"Now I'm thinking about it." Toadette says as she falls she lets go of the tree and falls off because her head hurts too much.

"Wait did we just lose the challenge?" Janette asks.

Boo floats down from the tree.

"And the Poison Mushrooms are the winners! Wow Boo, you would definitely make it in the Marines. I must say, I'm really proud of you. Your team is very lucky to have you!" Zess T says as she holds her hand to her forehead.

"Wow, uh, thanks Zess T. It's an honor." Boo replies.

"Like Ohmigosh I just noticed that this is our first win in forever! Like we lost like three times ago. It feels great to finally win again." Goombella points out.

"Yeah. Did we win anything for winning this challenge?" Pauline asks.

"Nope. Nothing but immunity and the satisfactory of actually winning a challenge for once. But other than that no. So, yeah, anyways, Fat Fireflowers you guys have to vote someone off the island, and Donkey Kong will see you guys at the Bonfire tonight."

Birdo, Dry Bones, Prince Mush, Koops, and Shy Guy are all gathered in the girl's cabin.

"Okay, I think we should all agree, that Luigi has got to go. I mean he has made great contributions in the past but now he's just plain annoying." Birdo states.

"Where's Janette and Toadette, they need to be here for this." Prince Mush says.

"Janette is playing video games with Luigi, which is the only time we coul\d have this meeting. I don't know where Toadette went, but it doesn't matter, if everyone in here votes off Luigi, he'll be the one eliminated without a doubt.

"I, uh, really don't want to vote off Luigi because he's nice and cool. Ugh, I wish we didn't lose this challenge." Koops sighs.

"Koops, Luigi ain't stable enough to be in this competition." Dry Bones replies.

"So are we all on the same page?" Birdo asks.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Koops - **"Luigi led the team to victory in the Mario Kart challenge. What has Birdo done? What Prince Mush done? Heck, what has Dry Bones done? I don't know if it's right to vote off Luigi… "

* * *

All the Fat Fireflowers are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them. He's holding a plate with seven mushrooms on it. "Hello Fat Fireflowers, it's been a while since I've last seen you all. Anyways, there are only seven mushrooms on this plate, obviously that means one of you won't get a mushroom and must leave Mario Total Drama Island… for good! And you can't come back… EVER! Anyways let's see I have a mushroom for Toadette, a mushroom for Birdo, and a mushroom for Janette."

Toadette, Birdo, and Janette all walk up and claim their mushrooms.

Donkey Kong grins. "Okay, now that all the girls on the team are out of the way that leaves four mushrooms on this plate. I have mushrooms for Prince Mush, Dry Bones, and Shy Guy without a doubt."

Prince Mush, Dry Bones, and Shy Guy all claim their mushrooms.

"Okay, Koops, Luigi… I guess it's down to you. With a whooping seven votes against him, the entire team, Luigi is eliminated!" Donkey Kong reveals as he throws the last mushroom to Koops.

"It's okay, I actually wanted to leave. I'm just shocked that the entire team voted me off…" Luigi sighs.

"Luigi, I'm sorry we all had to vote you off, but it needed to happen. All you care about is Daisy." Birdo confesses.

"Nah. It's aiight. I should a focused more on the competition. And I shouldn't of told Toadette to not think about the blood rushing to her head." Luigi sighs as he walks down the dock of shame. The boat of losers reaches the dock with Daisy waiting on the edge.

"C-could it be? Daisy?" Luigi asks in shock.

"Luigi! I missed you so freaking much!" Daisy shouts as she jumps off the boat of losers and hugs Luigi.

"I got eliminated." Luigi tells Daisy.

"Oh, who cares about this stupid reality show as long as we have each other!" Daisy squeals as Luigi and her kiss twice. The rest of the Fat Fireflowers run down the dock of shame to see Daisy.

"Oh my goodness! Daisy! I missed you!" Toadette says as she hugs her.

"I miss all of ya'll." Daisy says with a smile.

"Yeah, Luigi, it's time for you two to go now." Donkey Kong states as he points to the boat of losers.

"Well, it's been fun." Luigi states. "See yah, Mario Total Drama Island!"

"Oh come here, Luigi!" Daisy says as she pulls Luigi closer to him and they start making out as the boat drifts.

"Watch, Daisy's gonna be pregnant in a month…" Shy Guy tells Prince Mush as the camera fades out.

* * *

End of Episode thirteen

* * *

Votes:

Toadette - Luigi

Birdo - Luigi

Janette - Luigi

Koops - Luigi

Dry Bones- Luigi

Luigi - Koops

Shy Guy - Luigi

Prince Mush - Luigi

* * *

Luigi's Audition 

Luigi's audition starts off with him outside at night on a motorcycle with sunglasses over his eyes.

"What's up, I'm Luigi. I wanna be on your show mainly for the chicks. I mean why else would a guy be on a reality show? Yeah, so you should pick me because I is the greatest person ever. You see dis motorcycle, I didn't buy it, I stole it. Yeah, isn't that awesome?"

"Luigi, you know dang well you didn't steal that motorcycle." The camera man says.

Luigi slaps his forehead. "They don't know that! I men you're the camera man so you ain't supposed to talk!" Anyways, pick me because yeah, just pick me for your show if you know what's good for yah." Luigi drives the motorcycle away. The camera man turns the camera around to reveal a pale koopa. The smiles and the camera fades out.

* * *

**A/N**

**1/19 - I finally finished this chapter. I took forever for multiple reasons (lack of motivation, couldn't decide on who to eliminate, etc) but in the end this was the result. I hope you guys like it. **

**- Ahhhh! I hate myself for eliminating Luigi this chapter, but I just couldn't eliminate any other character. But don't fret Luigi fans, this season won't be the only season so Luigi will return in a future season.**

**-Okay, thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! They are what motivated me to finish this chapter! **

**-I wrote up an impromptu elimination order for this, so I no longer have to debate on which character to eliminate. **

**-The characters I want to hear opinions about: Goombella and Prince Mush, just tell me your opinion about them AND how far you think they'll make it in the competition. **

**-All reviews are much appreciated =) Feel free to leave one. Plus I could really use the motivation to work on the nect chapter.  
**


	14. Beauty and the Pageant

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… so, uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Fourteen

Beauty and The Pageant

* * *

A voluptuous Toad woman stands on the dock instead of Donkey Kong. She's wearing silky red dress that flows to the ground and hugs her figure. She has a large white boa around her neck, to hide her countless number of passion marks on her neck given from random guys. She holds her arms up to make herself seem important. She begins speaking, "Why hello there you scrumptious hunk of viewer. You're marvelous dearie. Today I'm gonna be the host, and my name is Toodles!"

" Uhh… Toodles, you're supposed to recap what happened in the previous episode!" Lakitu states.

"Oh… right. On the last episode on Mario Total Drama Island, the campers went under the control of the hideous looking Zess T. Yeah, so there was a lot of drama going on with the Poison Mushrooms. Mona came up with this horrendous idea of Peach joining Pauline's alliance. Why would they do that? I bet that team will lose my challenge today, but anyways, Pauline let her join her alliance and assimilated her. Peach lost her own identity. Anyways, the campers endured ridiculous challenges like running across fire and watching boring documentaries. In the end, the Fat Fireflowers lost because a camper kept whining about this girl, and he got himself eliminated. Like Luigi, seriously, if you're watching this, get a life. Today I'm in charge so I'll make sure to make this challenge the most fabulous challenge. Today we'll be focusing on the ladies of Mario Total Drama. Who will stay beautiful? Who will express their inner ugliness? It's all here, on the most wonderfultastic bonfire ceremony of the entire season on Mario TOODLES drama island!" Toodles says.

"Uh. Miss, say the title right." Lakitu replies.

"Ugh fine. On Mario Total Drama Island…." Toodles mumbles quickly.

* * *

**The opening sequence begins but this time it appears to be slightly different. Toodles added herself in each scene shown in the opening sequence running across the island. She also photo shopped her face over all of the eliminated campers so far and over Donkey Kong, Bootler, and Zess T's faces. **

* * *

The first scene begins in the girls side of the Fat Fireflowers cabin. Janette is doing her makeup.

"Is this eye shadow ugly?" Janette asks Toadette and Birdo.

"Why are you asking me?" Birdo laughs as she grabs her dumbbells and starts lifting them.

"Toadette?" Janette asks.

"I guess, it looks okay. Janette why are you wearing so much makeup today? You look fine without it." Toadette replies.

"Well, I've liked Dry Bones for a while now, and for some reason I feel like he's been distancing himself. He's sitting outside his cabin alone and I want to look cute when I go up and talk to him." Janette states as she puts on a coat of red lipstick on her lips.

"Well he looks like he's about to head back to his cabin. You should hurry out there and talk to him!" Toadette says as she pushes Janette out of the cabin.

* * *

Yoshi and Goombella are sitting in the vacant main lodge. Zess T is nowhere to be seen. She would've already been there by now.

"Like, Ohmigosh, where is Zess T? Like she should, like, be here right now! Like this is making me feel some type of way!" Goombella states.

"Relax. She'll get here, because I'm hungry." Yoshi laughs.

"Hey Yoshi, what's farther away, the sun or the moon?" Goombella asks her dinosaur friend.

"What sort of a question is that? Can you see the moon from here right now?" Yoshi asks.

"…No…" Goombella answers.

"And can you see the sun?" Yoshi asks.

"Yes!" Goombella replies.

"Well there's your answer!" Yoshi states.

* * *

Janette sits next to Dry Bones. He looks at her and smiles slightly as if he's been waiting for her.

"Dry Bones…" Janette say softly.

"Hey Janette. I'm about to head to the mess hall to get breakfast. You coming along?" Dry Bones asks.

"Oh, yeah, sure, totally!" Janette responds hesitantly.

* * *

Eventually all the campers are sitting in the main lodge waiting for breakfast. A lot of them are confused on Zess T's whereabouts.

"Where a is a that mean chef lady? Mario is a hungry!" Mario states as he taps his stomach to emphasize how hungry he is.

"Maybe our first challenge is to eat each other! I kinda do wonder if Peach tastes like peaches!" Yoshi tells Mario.

"Why would I taste like Peaches?" Peach asks Yoshi.

"We all know Mona would taste a lot like plastic." Boo comments and all the Poison Mushrooms start laughing except Mona.

"Ugh. No part of me is fake!" Mona states as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"So, are we like just supposed to wait here for that chef. Like, I am so totally hungry right now!" Goombella complains. She then puts on large headphones, turns on an overplayed, auto tuned, pop song. She then manages to grab a thick coloring book with her feet and slams it on the table. She opens it up to a random page, puts a crayon in her mouth, and begins coloring.

"Well… that's one way to color…" Shy Guy comments.

"I really hope today's challenge isn't as difficult as the last one." Janette says.

"The last challenge was awesome. It tested endurance and strength. It seems like you only like the weakling challenges. Sitting there and being pretty won't have any affect on Mario Total Drama!" Birdo states.

"But we can't have a bunch of ugly girls on this island!" Shy Guy tells Birdo. "The show would get no male viewers."

"Why hello there you significant campers, you. You all are marvelous, dear. Today, I'm hosting your fabulous challenge. Meet me near the stage right now! And remember, stay beautiful. Toodle-oo!" Toodles says in the intercom.

"Uh, who the heck was that?" Koops asks.

"I dunno, but she sounded kinda hot!" Shy Guy states as he gets up and walks out of the main lodge.

"I a really hope this woman has a food for us!" Mario says while walking out of the main lodge with Peach and Yoshi.

"I doubt she would just forget to feed us." Peach tells Mario.

* * *

Everyone else walks out of the main lodge. They all walk up to the large stage where the talent show was held. A red curtain is covering it. Two interns pull strings and reveal Toodles on the stage. One of the lights in the background falls and catches on fire. The fire spreads onto the curtains. The interns attempt to put out the fire while Toodles holds her arms up to make herself seem important.

"Is this everyone?" Toodles asks the campers.

"Yeah, now who are you?" Dry Bones replies in annoyance.

"Okay, well I'm the glamorous Toodles! I'm known as one of the richest woman in the world! You may have heard my name before somewhere! I mean everyone has heard of me at least once." Toodles exclaims.

"I've never heard of you ever in my life!" Boo tells Toodles.

"Whatever. Anyways, as I stated before I am hosting today's challenge, because Donkey Kong was literally dying to have me on his mediocre show!" Toodles states.

"Miss, I thought you just paid him a lot of money and begged him to host the show for an episode." Lakitu whispers but all of the campers hear him and laugh loudly. Toodles slaps him so hard that it knocks him off of his cloud.

"Miss, I'm hungry! I haven't been fed breakfast yet! I cannot concentrate on an empty stomach. I have needs!" Yoshi exclaims.

"Oh yeah, breakfast… I was getting to that you hideous fat koopa wannabe looking wearing a foreign sounding metal robot around your neck thing! Yes… yes, well as you all should've figured out by now Donkey Kong took a break along with that grouchy chef on the island. So I brought a new chef for the time being! I mean it's only for this challenge, but still." Toodles replies.

"Wait, a new chef?" Birdo asks the snobby woman.

"Yes, it's the chef of the famous train the Excess Express! Maybe you guys heard of it! It's truly a fabulous train with nice rooms. Too bad none of ya'll will ever be able to afford it, you know, except the contestant that wins the show… maybe… if they get a contract for their own reality show." Toodles gets off topic.

A small red cheep cheep with a large chef hat on flops towards the campers. A toad waitress with blue pigtails pushes two large buffet tables towards the campers but accidentally bumps into Toodles and gets some macaroni and cheese on her expensive red dress. The waitress scurries away as fast as possible. Toodles eyes widen and she takes a deep breath.

"Uh… I need some time to cool off. That buffet is your breakfast, Chef Shimi will serve you!" Toodles states as she immediately turns around and chases after the waitress.

Yoshi pushes everyone to the side because he was so hungry. He grabs a plate and starts throwing as much food as he can on his plate.

"Aye, aye, slow down tubby! These other people need to eat!" The chef says. He hits Yoshi with a spoon to make him move so everyone else can get food.

Pauline reaches the front and tries to grab some macaroni and cheese but Chef Shimi stops her immediately.

"Uh, miss I wouldn't recommend eating all those carbs! You're kinda already leaning towards plus sized for your figure!" Chef Shimi tells Pauline.

"Are you calling me fat?" Pauline asked the chef.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't take in all those carbs. You should be eating a nice healthy salad… with limited dressing." Chef Shimi tells Pauline.

"How rude!" Pauline replies as she walks away with her slightly filled plate.

Koops reaches the front and comments, "Uh pizza? Macaroni and cheese? Pie? None of these are exactly breakfast foods…."

"Chef Shimi does what he wants! Chef Shimi is a free elf!" The chef tells the koopa.

"Uh, okay then…" Koops replies as he puts the unhealthiest foods on his plate and walks away.

Janette reaches the front and makes a plate of salad.

"Finally, someone that knows how to eat healthy!" Chef Shimi comments with a wide grin.

Janette drenches her salad with salad dressing and croutons. Then she adds shredded parmesan cheese, then she tops it off with grease from French fries that were on the buffet.

"Now this is edible!" Janette states as she takes a bite out of her now unhealthy salad.

"Teens these days…" Chef Shimi comments.

Dry Bones reaches the front of the line and attempts to make a salad from the salad bar but Chef Shimi stops him.

"Boy, you are so skinny. You don't have time to be wasting eating a salad when you desperately need to gain weight! Eat the unhealthy stuff this instant! Get some meat on them bones!" Chef Shimi speaks up.

"Oh… well excuse me for being the living dead…" Dry Bones mutters as he grabs two slices of pizza, a bowl of ice cream, and a bowl of pasta.

Prince Mush looks at the food and rubs his chin because he doesn't know what he wants. Chef Shimi immediately gets impatient with him, as are the people behind him waiting to be fed.

"Hmm… do I want French fries… or ice cream… or maybe I want pizza I mean who doesn't like pizza? Or maybe I'll just get a salad because I am feeling a bit self-conscious right about now… or maybe I'll get pasta… but what kind of pasta do I want? Or I could just get steak… but it's so fattening…" Prince Mush questions himself.

"Just pick something before I make you starve!" Chef Shimi yells.

Prince Mush makes a plate of French fries and pizza. He also makes a small bowl of ice cream for himself and scurries away to a seat. Boo reaches the front and automatically looks straight at the variety of ice cream on the buffet. A corny love song begins playing in the background as Boo grabs the ice cream cone. He balances fifteen scoops of different flavors of ice cream on his small sugar cone.

"I freaking love ice cream!" Boo screams as he floats away with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"I guess he really likes ice cream…" Birdo comments as she reaches the front of the line.

"Oh my! You're a muscular girl! You need to lay off the steroids… you ARE a girl right?" Chef Shimi comments which enrages Birdo.

"Of course I'm a girl! Now shut up!" Birdo shouts.

"You even sound like a man…" The chef quietly comments to himself.

Birdo piles up her plate with her favorite foods and walks away. Mona reaches the front of the line.

"Uh, miss, how old are you?" The Chef asked the winning obsessed girl.

"I'm sixteen, going on seventeen in a few months…" Mona comments as she flips her hair back, "Sorry, dude even if I was eighteen you'd still be far from my type!"

"I was actually gonna comment on that boob job you have going on there. Sixteen is a bit young, I can't believe your parents let you go through with that!" The Chef responds.

"They are NOT fake!" Mona screams loudly.

She grabs her food, which is all the dishes that have garlic and onions, and stomps away angrily. Yoshi reaches the front along with Goombella.

Chef Shimi examines Yoshi very carefully. "Uh, sir, what's that thing around your neck?"

Yoshi adjusts his translator so he sounds like a southern old man. "This thing right 'ere is a translator. I can't speak English too good. I can only understand it."

"How the heck can you understand it but not speak it? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard… and wait didn't you already get food? Get out of the line fat a- butt!" Chef yelled as he hits Yoshi with a spoon again to move him out of the line.

"My people didn't suffer for this kind of treatment!" Yoshi shouts as he walks away.

Chef Shimi turns to Goombella. "And are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get food?"

"Uh, like do you have any fish?" Goombella asks. Chef Shimi's eyes widen.

"Girl, you don't see me eating Goomba! You'll eat some cheese pizza and ice cream, and you will like it!" Chef Shimi shouts as he slams two slices of pizza on a plate and fills a bowl with chocolate ice cream.

"Like Ohmigosh! That's, like, totally what I was going to get! But can I, like, get some whipped cream on my ice cream? That would be totally awesome if I could!" Goombella states.

"Like OH MUH GAWD! I'm, like, totally not going to put whipped cream on your ice cream!" Chef Shimi mocks how Goombella speaks.

"Like Ohmigosh! I, like, totally hate it when people talk like that!" Goombella ironically complains.

Toodles returns with an evil grin on her face. She walks back up on the stage that is now half burnt because of the fire the light started earlier.

"Hello campers, how are you enjoying the five star meal?" Toodles asks.

"That Chef won't let me get seconds!" Yoshi complains.

"You don't need seconds… trust me on that one! Any who, since you all are gathered here, I think I'll explain today's fantastic challenge now! For today's challenge all the girls that sit in front of me are going to be in a BEAUTY PAGEANT!"

Birdo's eyes widen. "Not in this lifetime!"

"Yes, yes. I don't know if you all know this, but one of your former competitors was a pageant queen. She's running for Miss Teen Galaxy this November and she remains undefeated in every pageant she's ever been in." Toodles explains.

"She's talking about my sister…Janice…" Janette whispers to Dry Bones.

"Well this former competitor is going to help judge the challenge today! So let's give a huge welcome to Janice!" Toodles shouts in the microphone.

Janice steps up the stage and Janette urges herself to not run up and hug her. Janice is wearing a big puffy red dress with ruffles at the top. The dress makes her look like a princess. She has a fake tan, and piles of makeup on her face. Her hair is curled. She looks as if she's about to go to prom.

"Hey guys, I can see some people from my team that voted me off are still here…" Janice says while looking right at Koops. "Uh anyways, like Toodles explained today's challenge is a beauty pageant. But you girls should really try to win, because the winning girl of today's challenge gets a modeling contract with Chic Styles, and ten thousand dollars from the rich Toodles! So I wish you all good luck!" Janice smiles.

Janice runs off the stage and shouts "Janette!" as she hugs her sister.

"Janice, I missed you!" Janette replied.

"Now I can't be biased towards you, so if you do win, you won fair and square." Janice tells her sister. Then she turns and faces the rest of her former team. "Hey Dry Bones, Toadette, and everyone else. Oh my goodness, there used to be so many people on the Fat Fireflowers!"

"Hey Janice, nice to see you again. I had no idea you're running for Miss Teen Galaxy, that's amazing!" Toadette comments.

"Yeah, I actually just found out I was in it after I was eliminated from this show! It's so exciting!" Janice squeals.

"Dang, you look way hotter now than before!" Shy Guy tells Janice. "Like you don't look like you're related to Janette anymore!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Janette questions the masked stoner.

"Whatever you want it to mean." He replies with a laugh.

"Oh my goodness! I read Chic Style's magazines every time I go to the store! And I always watch their runway shows! Now I really want to win!" Mona states enthusiastically.

"Yeah, because every girl wants to see a girl with fake boobs walking down the runway… I actually would like to win for the cash…" Pauline comments.

"Wait a minute!" Boo shouts. "What are us guys supposed to do for this challenge?"

"Oh yeah, the boys for this challenge will NOT be competing in the beauty pageant…" Toodles states before Yoshi cuts her off.

"DANG IT! That's not fair! I already had the perfect dress for me to wear!" Yoshi shouts and everyone awkwardly stares at him for a moment then they all look back up at Toodles.

"Any who, the guys will mainly be working in the background for the girls. They will assign their female teammates their evening gowns and swimsuits." Toodles explains. Prince Mush and Mario grin at the thought of picking out the swimsuits. "Also, the guys will pick out the talents for the girl's on the other team. This is pretty much your means of sabotage. Girls, you better work it if you want that modeling contract and that ten grand. So up first we have Shy Guy! Come on up to the microphone so everyone can hear you!"

Shy Guy walks up to the microphone. "Okay, now what am I supposed to do?"

"Okay pick any girl from the other team and assign that girl with a talent." Toodles explains.

"Well… I would love to see Pauline pole dance… so, yeah Pauline and I want her talent to be pole dancing!" Shy Guy shouts.

"What? I am NOT doing that! I have self-respect!" Pauline states.

"You have to do it! If you choose not to attempt that talent your team would lose and you would probably be the one eliminated." Toodles states. She pushes Shy Guy off of the stage onto the ground and he moans in pain. "Okay, up next we have, Koops!"

Koops jumps onto the stage and awkwardly waves at everyone else. Then he looks down and notices Shy Guy on the ground in pain because Toodles pushed him off the stage. "Um… the girl I'm picking for is Mona! And her talent will be, uh, to draw a full body picture of me on a couch wearing a necklace like in that one movie about the boat." Koops states.

"Oh, I like the way you think! Very creative and interesting!" Toodles tells Koops as she high fives him. She then pushes Koops off the stage and he lands right on top of Shy Guy who just got up. "Okay, Dry Bones, come on up!"

Dry Bones steps on the stage and says, "Peach's talent is to, uh I don't know, to eat an entire pack of peanuts in under a minute… that's all I could think of…"

"Wait! I'm allergic to peanuts!" Peach exclaims.

"Too bad…" Toodles replies as she pushes Dry Bones off the stage. He lands on top of Koops and Shy Guy but his bones scatter everywhere. "Now, Prince Mush, get your butt up here and assign Goombella a challenge."

Prince Mush jumps up on the stage and says, "Goombella's talent will be… uh, to jump rope! Yeah jump rope! Goombas can't possibly be good at jump roping!"

"Oh, that's actually kind of harsh though. But it's alright to me. Goombella must jump rope for her challenge! Now, Mario, get up here and assign one of the remaining girls a talent!" Toodles demands.

"Wait you're not gonna push Prince Mush off the stage?" Janette asks.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Toodles replies. She pushes Prince Mush off the stage on top of Dry Bones' pile of bones.

"Ughh, thanks a lot Janette…" He moans.

Mario steps up to Toodles and sniffs the flower on her head. Toodles attempts to slide away from Mario but her sharp heels cause a loud scratching noise.

"I guess I'll a assign Toadette a talent. She's good at music so her a challenge should be playing a the violin!" Mario states.

"Playing the violin it is!" Toodles announces.

"Mario, you idiot! You were supposed to pick something that Toadette can't do so she would fail!" Pauline shouts.

"Oh, uh, can I change mine then?" Mario asks Toodles but she just shakes her head and pushes Mario off the stage.

"Alright, moving on, Yoshi you're up next. Pick either Birdo or Janette and assign them a challenge! And like Bow would say, make it snappy!" Toodles states.

Yoshi runs onto the stage. He says, "I'll pick, hmm, I dunno. Uh, miss lady, can you pick the girl for me?" Yoshi asks Toodles.

"Ugh, fine, Janette. Now come up with a talent for her. Ugh, I can't wait to push you off this stage!" Toodles replies.

"Okay, Janette your challenge is to do the Yoshi Shake!" Yoshi states and jumps up and down crazily.

"Uh, I don't know how to do the Yoshi Shake…" Janette replies.

"I'll teach you all the steps. It's really simple!" Yoshi tells Janette.

"Especially since Yoshi can do it…" Birdo whispers into Janette's ear.

"Wait never mind! I don't want anyone being better at me at the Yoshi Shake since I invented it. Janette's talent will be singing!" Yoshi announces.

"Oh, that's much better!" Janette cheers.

Toodles happily pushes Yoshi off the stage and then grabs and weight and throws it on top of him because he was annoying her. "Okay, Boo, you're the last one. You must assign Birdo a talent. So get up on this stage!"

Boo floats on the stage and up to the microphone. He thinks for a second on what challenge he wants to assign Birdo, then he says, "Birdo must sing You Can Never Ever Borrow My Sweater by Taylor Thrift and dance a routine in the outfit she wore in her music video!" Birdo's eyes just widen. Toodles pushes Boo off the stage but he floats instead of falls.

"Curse you ghosts and your floating abilities! Okay, anyways, now let me explain the pageant. First we'll have the introduction where we have a singing goomba who will introduce all seven of you lovely ladies. Then you all will have ten minutes to get into your swimsuits. Then, obviously, we'll have the swimsuit part of the competition. Next, we'll have the talent portion of the pageant. You will only have fifteen minutes to get out of your swimwear and into whatever you're wearing for the talent portion. Then we have the evening gown part of the competition. You all will have forty-five minutes to prepare for that, because to me, that's the only part that really matters. Then we'll have the interviews, I'll ask you all the same question, but you guys can't overhear other people's answers… so enough of my rambling. You all need to get ready for this pageant. The pageant will begin at three, meaning you all will have five hours to get everything ready, good luck!" Toodles says and then takes a deep breath because she was talking too much.

"Okay, I guess it's time to look up how to pole dance on the internet… ugh this is a stupid challenge…" Pauline complains as she walks away to go learn how to pole dance.

"Okay, guys, you better pick out the prettiest dress possible. I don't want to go out there in a raunchy looking evening gown. Like Toodles said, that's the most important part and I have to win!" Janette states.

"You sounded like Mona for a second there…" Shy Guy comments.

"Why are you so obsessed about pageants all the sudden?" Dry Bones asks Janette.

"Because when I was younger I was pageant girl. The difference between me and my sisters, I would always lose. Never in my life would I win, one time Janice found out I had more points than her in everything and the evening gown part was coming up so she ripped up my entire dress so I would lose!" Janette explains.

"Whoa, that's harsh!" Prince Mush adds.

"Not really, I mean after that, I cut off all her hair and she couldn't participate in pageants until it grew back. It took like three months for that to grow back, but in fury Janice super glued my hair to the ceiling fan and turned it on, yeah, I was swinging around for a good three hours until my parents finally got me down. So in response to that I stuck some tiny stinky fish down in her-"

"I think we get the point…" Dry Bones tells Janette. "Man you guys are truly evil, you all could've used that to your advantage on this show."

"Yeah… I wish we did… but if they were still in the competition, things would be a lot different." Janette states looking down at the ground.

"Different how?" Dry Bones asks her.

"That's beside the point, now I want each of you boys to bring me back a dress! And it better be cute!" Janette demands.

Shy Guy, Prince Mush, Koops and Dry Bones all scurry away to find Janette a dress that she would like.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Goombella - **"Like OH MI GOSH! A beauty pageant! Eee! I been waiting for a fun challenge like this! Like this will be, like, totally the best challenge ever. And I have a chance to win a modeling contract! Eee! I finally get to, like, use my sexy red eye shadow! This is, like, a dream come true. Like I'm representing Goomba's everywhere by entering this pageant! Ahhhh! I can't wait for the pageant to start! Uh, like how am I supposed to jump rope though?"

**Toadette **- "A beauty pageant? How superficial, I mean, it would be cool to get the ten thousand dollars and all… but I'm not going to change who I am just for a silly pageant… that makes no sense to me."

**Pauline** - "Hey there viewers, I was recently online and I found out that the fifth episode of this show just aired. And I'm getting a lot of hate because of what happened to Pianta, along with me causing the sisters' eliminations. Some fan girls have even accused me of deliberately causing Zip Toad's elimination. So I'm using this time to justify myself, my alliance, and my motives. So hopefully after this I won't be hated as much when this episode airs. Okay, I guess I'll start with Pianta's situation first. Okay, I will admit what I did was wrong that challenge, but could you blame me? He was an amazing, smart competitor that I knew nobody would vote off. I might have taken it a bit too far though, but oh well. Now I'm going to talk about my alliance, each and every member, including Rosalina, Waluigi, and Peach. At first, my alliance meant nothing to me, because I just saw it as strategy, but after all this time in the competition I grew close to them they are like a family to me-"

* * *

All the guys on the Fat Fireflowers all have dresses for Janette to try on. Shy Guy brought a tiny red dress that would be skin tight on Janette. Prince Mush brought a long satin dress that's a bright yellow. Dry Bones brought a short green dress that's the same shade of green on Janette's mushroom cap. Koops brought an extremely puffy white dress that's twice as puffy as the dress Janice was wearing. It's so puffy that's it's bigger than him.

"Try on mine first! You'd look hot in it!" Shy Guy stated as he hands the short red dress to Janette.

"Uh… this looks kinda short for an evening gown… but okay, I'll still try it on…"

Janette says as she walks into a dressing room to try on the dress.

"Watch, guys, she's gonna pick mine!" Shy Guy brags.

"Good grief this thing is tight!" The guys all hear Janette gasp for air.

Janette walks out and her face is starting to turn blue because the dress is practically suffocating her.

"How do I look?" Janette asks as she attempts to smile.

"You're turning blue!" Prince Mush states.

"If she starts puffing up like a blueberry those orange Toad's will appear again heh heh." Shy Guy states.

"I don't…" Janette wheezes. "…care, do I look thin and sexy?"

"I prefer curvy girls… so I don't, um, think you look sexy." Koops states.

"Yeah, and red is like sooooo not your color!" Prince Mush adds.

"Yeah, you're right. Red doesn't suit me, I look horrible, fat, and ugly in red! Shy Guy you **beep**, why would you give me a…" Janette gasps for air, "…a red dress when you knew I would look horrible in it! You're so insensitive!" Janette begins crying, which confuses all the guys standing near her.

"There, there. Janette, it'll be okay, here, try on the dress I picked out next. It's not as tight, and it's not red!" Prince Mush exclaims as he hands Janette the bright yellow dress.

Janette shrugs and goes inside the dressing room with the dress. She tries it on and walks out for the guys to see her.

"Yellow is definitely not your color!" Shy Guy exclaims.

"I don't think yellow is anybody's color! Spongebob can't even pull it off!" Dry Bones states.

"Um, I think she looks nice…" Koops comments.

"Ugh… Koops hand me your dress…" Janette sighs. Koops hands her the enormous puffy white dress. Janette examines the dress and then asks, "Uh, Koops, how many layers are in this dress?"

"forty-seven… I counted them because I was wondering the same thing." Koops responds. Prince Mush slaps his forehead.

"Koops, this is supposed to be for a pageant not a wedding… I mean I don't even think I should try it on because I-"

"No! No, no, no, no! You tried on their ugly dresses so you better try on this dress right now!" Koops screams in a manly voice.

"Dang, okay, fine… I don't see the point though." Janette replies.

Koops hands her the dress and Janette struggles to fit herself along with the dress in the tiny dressing room but she eventually manages to get herself in. She slams the door quickly.

"Did you just hit puberty?" Prince Mush asks Koops.

"What? Uh, no… I just wanted her to try on the dress I picked out…" Koops responds with his normal voice again.

"Can someone open the door to the dressing room? The dress is too puffy for me to find the door handle in here. The door is unlocked." Janette asks the guys that are right outside of the dressing room. Shy Guy opens the door. Janette tries to walk out of the dressing room to show the guys but she can't get out because the dress is too puffy. "Ugh… these are what I like to call first world problems! Guys pull my arms to help me get out of this tiny dressing room!" Janette orders.

Prince Mush, Koops, Dry Bones, and Shy Guy all pull her out of the dressing room. Janette falls on the ground and all four guys get lost in different layers of her big puffy dress. Janette stands up and looks around for a second.

"Guys? Where'd you all go?" Janette asks as she continues looking around. Then Janette looks down at her big puff dress and gasps. She starts lifting layers until she finds Dry Bones under the eleventh layer.

"Oh my goodness, you're so lucky I'm not alive. I mean there's no oxygen under all that dress!" Dry Bones states and then he notices one of his arms is missing. "Crap! I'm missing an arm!"

"It's somewhere in this dress…" Janette states. She continues going through layers until she finds Koops holding Dry Bones' arm and Shy Guy rolling a blunt.

"Shy Guy! You would've caught the dress on fire!" Janette states as she slaps him. She snatches Dry Bones' dress and stomps into the dressing room. "Koops your dress sucked… Dry Bones the dress you picked out better be freaking fantastic!" She slams the dressing door shut.

"Uh guys, where's Prince Mush?" Koops asks and all the guys look around. Suddenly Janette screams loudly from inside the dressing room.

"Get out! Why are you in here!?" Janette shouts.

"I uh, couldn't get out, I was trapped in the layers of that gigantic dress!" Prince Mush justifies himself.

Janette opens the door, picks up Prince Mush, and throws him across the stage to the other side where Toadette is sitting there tuning her violin. He lands right in front of her and dust himself off.

"Are you alright?" Toadette asks in shock.

"Uh, yeah, anyways that sounds nice by the way." Prince Mush says.

"I wasn't even playing a song…" Toadette laughs.

* * *

Peach steps out of a dressing room wearing a long, pink, satin dress that Yoshi picked out for her. Jewels are encrusted on the top of her dress. Pauline walks up to her and hands her a pair of diamond earrings.

"Peach, you look gorgeous in that dress! Oh my gosh, here, borrow my diamond earrings they'll complete the outfit. Oh, and you should curl your hair, Peach you look so cute in that dress!" Pauline states which confuses Peach for a second.

"Really? Thanks Pauline!" Peach replies as she stares at the expensive earrings Pauline just handed her.

"No problem, Peach. You're part of my alliance, erm, my friendship… so I gotta make sure you look the absolute best!" Pauline tells Peach.

"Great! Thanks!" Peach smiles.

"I want those back right after the pageant." Pauline orders Peach as she walks away.

Mona immediately walks up to Peach and asks her, "What did Pauline want now?"

"She just complimented me on how I look with the dress and let me borrow these diamond earrings for the pageant." Peach states with a smile.

"Something doesn't add up… what if she's trying to sabotage you or something?" Mona suggests.

"I doubt it… I think she changed or something…" Peach states.

"Peach, you beat her with a frying pan… nobody just forgets that… please don't let her brainwash you!" Mona orders.

* * *

Pauline walks up to Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi! I have something for you to do! When Peach takes off the diamond earrings after the pageant I want you to take them and give them to me." Pauline tells Yoshi.

"But- why? Are you afraid she'll steal them or something?" Yoshi asks.

"Not exactly. It's more of a test of Peach's honesty…" Pauline states with a grin. "So I'll know if she belongs in my alliance or not."

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Shy Guy **- /smoking weed and blows out the smoke onto the screen/ "Man, I love beauty pageants, girls go insane to look the best. Heh heh… erm… please say there isn't a male equivalent to beauty pageants…"

**Janette - **"Okay, I guess the dress Dry Bones picked up is okay. Now I hope they get me some cute shoes too…

**Pauline - **"-Goombella is probably my number one person in my alliance. She's the one always by my side. We're close friends now and I trust her amongst everyone else on the island. She even voted off Zip Toad even though she loved him. So yeah, Goombella is definitely the best alliance member. Then there's Yoshi, I use to always manipulate Yoshi because it was easy. Now he doesn't always listen to me, but he's still useful to me. And we're pretty cool I guess. Next, Mario, oh Mario… well, getting Mario to join my alliance was one thing I question why I did most of the time. Now we're good friends and all, but he still sniffs my hair and that's just weird… but I guess I kept him in my alliance because I have a crush on him… uh… why did I just confess that? /Slaps forehead/ Now let me talk about Rosalina before I confess too much-"

* * *

Yoshi, Boo, and Mario all have evening gowns for Mona to try on. Boo brought Mona a suit like dress. It had a tie, a jacket and it was puffy at the bottom. It was an awkward dress choice for Mona. Mario brought a long plain orange dress which is almost the exact same color as her hair. Yoshi brought her a dark red dress that is cut to show off one her legs. Mona immediately snatches the dress Boo got for her and goes in the dressing room to try it on. She puts the dress on and walks out with a disgusted look on her face.

"Suit like dresses? Really Boo? Those are for masculine girls like Birdo or something or I dunno… Yoshi, give me the dress you picked out, it kinda looks cute!"

"I, uh… I thought it was unique. Don't judges look for that stuff or whatever?" Boo responds.

Yoshi hands her the dress and she goes into the dressing room to try it on. She walks out with a wide grin on her face.

"It's perfect! Simply perfect! Sorry, Mario, there is NO way that ugly orange dress could match up to this! Eeee! I love it so much!" Mona squeals as she twirls around. "Now I think I'm gonna go practice drawing!"

"Yay she picked my dress!" Yoshi jumps up and down.

* * *

Dry Bones, Prince Mush, and Shy Guy all picked out swimsuits for Birdo. Prince Mush got her some swim trunks and a T-shirt because he knows she wouldn't like to be in any other swimwear. Shy Guy got her a skimpy bikini as a joke. Dry Bones got her a one piece bathing suit.

"Here Birdo, try on mine first, since it's the only thing that'd you'd even consider wearing!" Prince Mush states and he hands her the swim trunks and she punches him in his arm immediately.

"I'm not a man!" Birdo shouts. "You can't win a beauty pageant looking manly in the swimsuit part of the competition!"

"You can't win beauty pageants looking ugly either…" Shy Guy murmurs to Dry Bones. Birdo snatches the swimsuit Shy Guy got her and stomps in a dressing room to try it on.

Birdo puts on the swimsuit and walks out. Prince Mush, Dry Bones, and Shy Guy now all look disgusted. Birdo winks and starts posing like a model.

"Does she actually think she looks good?" Shy Guy whispers to Dry Bones.

"Now this is more what I'm talking about. I feel so sexy in this swimwear… Don't I look sexy Prince Mush?" Birdo exclaims.

"Uh… yeah… yeah, very sexy I guess…" Prince Mush lies because he knows Birdo could murder him with her bare hands.

" Miss, so you're not going to try on the swimwear I got for you?" Dry Bones asked.

"No way! I won't look nearly as sexy in that dress as I look in this one!" Birdo states. "Now I'm going to practice my talent! I have to make sure I'm the best one here! I will win that ten thousand dollars!" Birdo shouts as she stomps away.

"I think I'm gonna throw up…" Shy Guy tells his other two team members.

Toadette walked over to the guys.

"Uh, which one of you picked out that bikini for Birdo?" She asked all three guys. Prince Mush and Dry Bones immediately point over to Shy Guy. "Is that the swimsuit she picked?"

"Yeah… unfortunately…" Shy Guy replied.

"Can we pick out your swimsuit now?" Prince Mush asks with a wide grin.

"Uh… sure…" Toadette replies.

"Don't worry, whatever you end up in, you will never look nearly as bad as Birdo does in her swimsuit!" Shy Guy tells Toadette.

"That's kinda mean." Toadette lectures Shy Guy.

"I'm not being mean, I'm being honest." Shy Guy justifies himself.

"Just pick out some swimsuits…" Toadette replied as she started playing her violin to practice more.

* * *

While the guys all run off to get Toadette a swimsuit and they run passed Mona who is attempting to draw Koops, who's making a dramatic pose on a couch. Boo is sitting right near them, observing.

"Hurry up and draw me!" Koops tells Mona.

"Ugh, I'm trying. It's not my fault I'm only used to drawing attractive people!" Mona shouts.

"But you only draw pictures of yourself…" Boo comments.

"Exactly." Mona replies with a grin.

"Um… I can only hold this pose for so long. Come on Barbie, hurry it up!" Koops tells Mona.

"Are you calling me Barbie because you think my boobs are fake?" Mona questions Koops."

"Why else would he call you that? Barbie's only known for being fake, and for having the same exact voice in all fifty million Barbie movies that were ever created." Boo states.

"Boo! Like the other guys are picking out a dress for me! You should, like, so get one also!" Goombella yells.

"Ugh… why me?" Boo asks as he disappears into thin air to go get the valley girl a dress.

* * *

Boo, Yoshi, and Mario all pick out dresses for Goombella. Mario hands her the dress he picked out and Goombella looks at it and smiles.

"Green. Green is, like, totally an awesome color. It really brings out my eyes. Mario, this is, like, a great choice. Good job!" Goombella chants.

"I, a, just picked the first dress I seen." Mario confesses.

"Okay, Boo, what do you have for me?" Goombella asks.

Boo reveals a plain white dress tailored for a Goomba. It has a large black bow on the front of it that would make all of the judges question why she would even think of wearing that.

"Uh… here you go." Boo states and he hands her the dress to try on.

"Ohmigosh! This is like totally chic. Boo, you totally got my girly side when you picked this out. It's, like, so me. I could definitely see myself wearing this dress in the pageant. Great job, Boo!" Goombella cheers. "And Yoshi, I hope I saved the best for last. What do you have for me?"

Yoshi picks up a puffy ruffled red dress with jewels all over the top of it. Yoshi changes the voice on his translator to a voice that sounds just like Wendy. "I got this red dress for you… wow using this voice from my translator urges me to put on some purple lipstick!"

Goombella's eye twitches at the sight of the red dress. "Red? RED? Like, what made you pick out that dress? You don't know if I wanted ruffles or not, or how puffy the dress I wanted it to be, or if I wanted jewels on the dress or not, like, you don't know me! The things I've done, the things I've SEEN!" Goombella takes a deep breath and Yoshi looks baffled.

"I just thought you'd look good in red…" Yoshi comments softly.

"You thought! THOUGHT! Like, you're trying to incriminate me, make me feel less of who I am! Just because I'm a Goomba you think you're better than me…" Goombella shouts as if she's giving a speech.

"I never said that…" Yoshi adds softly but Goombella continues speaking.

"You think this is a game, but it's not! Like, I did not choose to be born a Goomba, I did not choose this lifestyle! Like, It was my predestination! Be ye Goombas of valor! Four score and seven beers ago! I have a dream! I have a dream! I have a dream, where Goomba's won't be looked over. That Goomba's can do anything they put their hearts to! I will not stand for this! Yes we can change! Society has looked down upon Goomba's for far too long now. Each and every Mario game, being the weakest enemies, getting stomped all over like we're nothing."

"What is she even talking about?" Boo asks Mario. Mario just shrugs.

"We'll never be a utopian society if we all sit on our lazy butts and not face the segregation that stands among us. One day, us Goomba's will, like, rise. Rise to new heights that can't be forsaken. Then you all will be sorry. Give us liberty or give us bread, because all Goomba's totally like bread!" Goombella shouts.

"I just thought that dress would look cute on you! You're crazy!" Yoshi runs away crying leaving the dress on the ground and Goombella takes a second to glance at the dress again.

"On second thought, like, maybe red IS my color… and maybe this dress WOULD look cute on me…" Goombella nods. Mario and Boo slap their foreheads.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Boo **- "Dang, Goombella went off on Yoshi for no reason. Something tells me she was bullied as a child…"

**Pauline **- "I knew from the very beginning that Rosalina didn't trust me, but I didn't want to confront her about it. I tried to gain her trust multiple times but nothing could get her to trust me. I felt a real stab in the back when I saw her confessionals… so I believe it was only fair that she'd be eliminated even if it meant me sabotaging my own team again." /Birdo bangs on the door, "Are you just gonna sit in there and hog up the confessional? Other people have things to say too!" She shouts/ Anyways, the reason I decided to get rid of Waluigi, is because I legitimately didn't trust him. He loved Rosie, and he realized I tricked him, so obviously he would want to get me back, I felt like that was the smartest thing to do at the moment…" / "I'm gonna bust this door open if you don't get out!" Birdo shouts/ "I think I'll continue this another time…"

* * *

Toadette walked out of a dressing room in a swimsuit that Prince Mush picked out, which was just a pink bikini.

"Hey, I actually like this…" Toadette states with a smile.

"You only like it because you like Prince Mush…" Shy Guy remarks.

"Shy Guy, you're just mad because she didn't pick out the swimsuit you choose because she has self respect!" Dry Bone snaps.

"I need more weed…" Shy Guy simply replies and walks away to smoke weed.

"Does that guy have an unlimited amount of weed or something? I mean, you'd think he would've ran out of it by now. He smokes all day, everyday, pretty much." Prince Mush ponders out loud.

"He's obviously growing it somewhere on the island." Dry Bones states. "Actually, I could use a blunt right now." He follows Shy Guy.

Toodles walks up to Toadette with a blue dress in her hands. She hands it to Toadette.

"Here you go dearie! Change into this immediately! The pageant will begin in just a few minutes!" Toodles exclaims.

"Thanks. Uh, what is this even for?" Toadette asks.

"It's for the introduction. Remember to shine bright like Rihanna's forehead, and you will prosper!" Toodles shouts gleefully as she skips away.

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Goombella **- "Eee! The pageant is about to start, like, and Toodles got all the girls in blue dresses for the introduction. She also said, like, there will be, like, somebody singing in the beginning. Like, I wonder who it will be! I hope it's, like, someone famous!"

**Toadette - **"I'm NOT gonna wear pounds of makeup for this pageant. I believe natural beauty is the best kind of beauty!"

**Birdo **- "Hmm… I've never wore dresses before… It feels kinda weird…"

**Janette - **"I BETTER win this pageant!"

* * *

The guys were now all sitting in the bleachers near the stage to watch the pageant. There were other lots of other people watching the pageant also. The judge seats were on the top bleacher in the back. There were four big seats for four judges. The stage had torches lit because none of the lights on the stage were working. Toodles walked out onto the stage holding a microphone.

"Hello, there you delicious viewers, you. Welcome to the first Mario Total Drama Beauty Pageant!" Toodles announces and everyone begins cheering loudly. "First let me introduce your fabulous judges! In the first judge's seat we have former contestant Janice!"

"Hey everyone!" Janice says as she waves and blows kisses. Then she sits down in the first seat.

"The second judge is Koopa!" Toodles announces.

A plain Koopa walks out and sits in the second judge's seat.

"I'm the third judge." Toodles announces as she holds her arms up. "The fourth judge will be introducing all seven of the contestants! So give it up, for the singing Goomba!" Toodles walks up to the third judge's seat and sits down.

An ugly Goomba steps onto the stage and begins singing way out of tune and he has a scratch in his voice as if he's been smoking a lot, "_She's the most beautiful girl in the world!_"All seven girls walk out onto the stage and smile. "_She's the most beautiful girl in the world!_" All the girls turn around and step off the stage. Birdo now walks out alone and steps next to the singing Goomba. "_She angrily steps, her face looks a mess, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world! She acts like a man, she doesn't have fans, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world! The most beautiful, the most damn beautiful girl, in the wooorrrrrllllllddddd!_"

"Don't push it guy!" Birdo shouts as she stomps off the stage and pushes Mona out to the Goomba.

"_She's gotten a lot of hate, because her boobs are obviously fake, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world! She's obsessed about being number one, making everyone want to run, yet she's most beautiful girl in the world! The most beautiful, the most damn beautiful girl, in the wooorrrrrllllllddddd!_"

"My boobs are NOT fake! Ugh!" Mona complains as she stomps off the stage. Peach walks out and smiles.

"_Everyone knows her name, everyone thinks she's insane, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world! She needs love and affection, her castle has no dang protection, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world. The most beautiful, the most damn beautiful girl, in the wooorrrrrllllllddddd!_" The Goomba sings proudly.

"You can't even sing, yet you think you can slander me!" Peach rolls her eyes and steps off the stage. Toadette walks out.

"_In a world of quarters, she's a dime, she'd never commit a crime, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world! A true natural beauty, too bad people still ask, 'Who is she?' Yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world. The most beautiful, the most damn beautiful girl, in the wooorrrrrllllllddddd!_"

"I don't know if I should feel offended or not." Toadette replies as she steps backstage.

Pauline walks out.

"_People call her the queen bee, she strikes fear in you and me, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world! She went against her team, she's just plain mean, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world. The most beautiful, the most damn beautiful girl, in the wooorrrrrllllllddddd!_"

"Hey, can't complain." Pauline replies as she steps backstage. Janette walks out and twirls in her dress.

_She's got her head in a whirl, she makes me want to hurl, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world! She was such a follower, now she thinks she's a model… yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world. The most beautiful, the most damn beautiful girl, in the wooorrrrrllllllddddd!_"

"Ugh. You're so mean!" Janette states. Goombella steps out and walks right next to the Goomba.

"_She has a nice smile, I hope she stays for a while, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world! She's such a perfect vision, I think I've made my decision, yet she's the most beautiful girl in the world. The most beautiful, the most damn beautiful girl, in the wooorrrrrllllllddddd!_"

"Aw, like, thank you! You're, like, so sweet!" Goombella tells the singing Goomba. Suddenly the rest of the girls walk out while the Goomba keeps singing.

"_They all have visible flaws, some make my skin crawl, yet they're all true beauties of this wooorrrrrllllllddddd!_"Suddenly Birdo stomps on the singing Goomba in anger. "Uh… ouch."

The girls all rush backstage to change into their swimsuits. Suddenly a timer goes off and Toodles announces, "It's time for the swimsuit part of the competition. Up first, we have Goombella! The judges will all grade you on a scale from 1 to 12!"

Goombella walks out with a big pool float around her that's a duck. She walks down the stage like it's a runway and winks at the judges.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score: 7.5 _

"Up next, we have Toadette!" Toodles states.

Toadette walks out and poses subtly. She smiles a lot and then she puts her hands her hips before turning around to walk off the stage.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score: 8.0_

"And now it's time for the one, the only, Janette!" Toodles exclaims and everyone in the audience cheers.

Janette walks out in her bikini and makes sure to make direct eye contact with the judges. She smiles and waves. The crowd goes insane for her. She blows a kiss at the very end and walks off the stage.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score: 9.5 _

"Here comes Pauline!" Toodles states with a grin.

Pauline walks out and poses dramatically. She focuses all her attention on the audience instead of the judges. She smiles once more and turns to walk off the stage.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score: 6.0 _

"Now, it's time for Birdo!" Toodles announces.

Birdo stomps down the stage in the skimpy bikini Shy Guy picked out for her. Birdo tries her best to stay confident and make eye contact with the judges. She poses multiple times and then walks off the stage.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score: 7.8 _

"Bring out Peach!" Toodles orders.

Peach walks out and trips for a second but stops herself from falling. She smiles and then walks away because she doesn't know what else she can do at this point.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score: 6.5 _

"Bring out Mona and her boob job!" Toodles states.

Mona walks out and doesn't smile. She just poses a few times and waves to the audience. She walks off the stage.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score: 6.0 _

"Okay, now the girls must get ready for the talent portion. This should definitely get interesting." Toodles announces.

Mona walks up to Koops and pulls him backstage so she could practice drawing him once more. Birdo is changed into some pajamas and some fake hipster glasses, Pauline is wearing spandex so her pole-dancing routine won't look as bad. Peach and Goombella are freaking out because they don't know what to do for their talent. Toadette is playing her violin while Janette is singing to the beat. Toadette puts her violin down for a second to use the bathroom and Pauline walks up it and attaches a small blade to the stick.

"Hmm, haven't done any means of sabotage in a while…" Pauline laughs and then walks away.

"Okay time is up! Let's see what these girls have to offer in the talent portion of this pageant! Up first we have Peach!" Toodles announces.

Peach walks out and sits in a chair. She's handed a small pack of peanuts that she must eat. She takes a deep breath.

"Okay, Peach, you can do this… you haven't eaten peanuts in six years, maybe you outgrew your allergy…" Peach tries to motivate herself.

She tears open the pack of peanuts and throws them in her mouth and chews them quickly. She swallows them and smiles. "Oh my goodness I really did outgrow that allergy of-" Peach's face suddenly puffs out and starts turning red.

"She needs medical treatment!" Toodles yells. "Let's bring out Mona while we wait!"

_Two paramedics carry Peach away and the screen flashes to show the judges average score for Peach's talent: 8.5_

Two interns carry a couch and one of them drops it on the other's foot. The one that dropped it, runs off the stage quickly. The other one tries to chase after him but he's limping because his foot hurts. Koops runs across the stage and jumps on the couch. Koops takes his shirt off and puts the necklace on. Mona walks down the stage holding a large think piece of paper to draw on. She puts the paper up and begins drawing.

"Um… make sure you get all the detail in my shell. Uh, Koopie Koo tells me all the time that that is my best feature." Koops states with a grin.

"Please be quiet…" Mona replies as she tries continues drawing.

Mona finishes to show an awkward looking stick figure with a fat face and a large shell. She smiles and the audience cheers.

"That's truly a work of art!" A woman shouts.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score for Mona's talent: 7.0_

"Okay, Mona, that was… interesting. Pauline is going up once the interns bring the pole!" Toodles explains.

Four Interns all carry the heavy pole and drop it in the center of the stage right in front of the couch that they were too lazy to move. Koops gets up and goes back to his seat. Then he puts his shirt on. Pauline walks out and motions someone to start playing music. She begins pole-dancing, and the guys and judges are impressed. Suddenly another light in the back of the stage falls and catches on fire. A firefighter slides down the pole Pauline is dancing on and crushes her. The firefighter puts out the fire then jumps off the stage. Pauline barely manages to stand up and she limps off the stage.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score for Pauline's pole-dancing routine: 10.0_

"Up next is Birdo!" Toodles states as the interns drag the couch, the pole, and the burnt light from the stage.

Birdo steps out and starts singing horribly. She mumbles through the words she doesn't know and dances badly. Janice tries her best not to burst out laughing at the sight of Birdo dancing on the stage. Suddenly the song stops and Birdo runs off the stage and throws her hipster glasses off her face.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score for Birdo's "performance.": 4.0 _

"Okay… uh let's bring out Toadette…" Toodles states.

Toadette carries a stool to the center of the stage. She sits on the stool and starts playing her violin which gives out a high screeching noise.

"I thought I already tuned this…" Toadette states.

She attempts to play more but it still sounds awful and loud. She keeps attempting to play until the strings on her violin snap. Then her eyes widen.

"And you're done, so get off the stage." Toodles states.

"Th- that's not fair. I think-" Toadette complains but Toodles pushes her off stage before she could finish what she wanted to say. Toadette lands right in Prince Mush's arms.

"What was up with that. You were playing so beautifully earlier?" Prince Mush asks the girl he's in love with.

"I don't know… I think something must've been wrong with my violin…" Toadette responded.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score for Toadette's talent: 6.0_

"Now, it's Goombella's turn… this should be rather interesting if I say so myself." Toodles exclaims.

Two interns drag two large fans and make them face each other. Goombella walks out with two jump ropes in her mouth. The two interns remove the fronts of both fans and tie an end of the jump rope to the fans. They tie the other jump rope to different blades on the fan. Goombella stands in the middle ready to jump rope.

"Like, it's totally my time to shine right now!" Goombella squeals. The interns turn both fans on and Goombella begins jump roping and the entire audience begins cheering. "Okay, okay, like, I'm done! Please turn off the fans!"

The interns unplug the fans and drag them off the stage. The audience continues cheering for Goombella.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score for Goombella's innovative idea of jump roping: 11.75_

"Okay, that idea was amazing! Now it's time for the last girl, Janette!" Janice announces before Toodles could.

Janette steps on the stage and starts singing in an amazing voice.

"Wait. Why didn't she sing this well when we had the talent show?" Prince Mush asked Toadette.

"She's lip syncing…" Toadette replies.

"Dang, she's lip syncing the HECK outta that song though." Prince Mush says. "Just like Beyonce would…" Prince Mush comments.

Janette finishes her routine and runs back stage to get ready for the evening gown part of the competition.

_The screen flashes to show the judge's average score for Janette's performance: 8.0 _

"Okay, the girls need to get ready for the evening gowns!" Toodles announces. The screen cuts out to show commercials. "Alright we're back. Now let's begin the evening gown part of the competition. Up first we have the weakest link from last round, Birdo."

Birdo walks out and clearly doesn't have makeup on her face because she hates makeup. She winks multiple times and walks back out of the stage because she really wants to get the pageant over with.

_Judge's score for Birdo: 8.5_

Pauline walks out without an introduction. She smiles and looks at the judge this time, because someone criticized her during the break. She walks back stage.

_Judge's score for Pauline: 8.0_

Peach walks out and smiles she waves and doesn't look down at all. She moves her hair back to show off the diamond earrings and then walks back stage.

_Judge's score for Peach: 10.5_

Janette walks out and tries to look amazing. She smiles and waves and looks at the judges then she walks out.

_Judge's score for Janette: 8.25_

Goombella walks out in the dress Yoshi picked out for her. She smiles, poses, and then walks back stage.

_Judge's score for Goombella: 8.0_

Toadette walks out and smiles. She then trips over nothing, falls, and hits her face. She stands back up, but almost falls again. She walks to the edge of the stage, smiles, and then turns around while covering her face because she's embarrassed.

_Judge's score for Toadette: 7.0_

Mona walks out and tries her best to smile without looking awkward. She twirls in the dress because she loves the dress she's wearing. She then turns and walks back stage.

_Judge's score for Mona: 7.5_

"Okay, now it's time for the interviews… the order will just be the opposite of the last round. So, up first we have Mona!" Toodles announces, "The singing Goomba will ask the question to the girls!"

The Goomba steps up onto the stage. Mona walks back out and steps right next to the Goomba, who hands her a microphone.

"Mona, global warming has been an issue for some time now, your question is as follows, do you believe global warming is an issue and what do you think we should do to stop it?" He asks.

"Uhh… global warming is a problem…"

"Oh dear, your breath stinks…" The Goomba comments, making all the audience laugh at Mona.

"Umm… I think we should get more electric cars and stuff and we should stop using fuel because fuel harms it or something like that. Moral of the story is, we need more green in this world!" Mona answers. _Judge's score for Mona: 4.5_

The Goomba asks Toadette the same question.

"Yeah, of course global warming is an issue, but there are so many bigger issues in this world right now, so why should we only look at global warming. People are staving to death, teens are committing suicide because of bullying, and this pageant is acting like global warming is the world's biggest problem, well it's NOT! A reason global warming is such an issue right now is because the amount of hairspray used for beauty pageants. It's outrageous! And why should women have to enter beauty pageants? Because society urges them too. I believe natural beauty is the best kind of beauty! Society is corrupted, we should fix society before we even think of fixing global warming." Toadette took a deep breath after giving her response.

_Judge's score for Toadette: 12.0_

The Goomba asks Goombella the same question.

"Like, global warming is not an issue because it's totally a pointless theory created by dumbfounded scientists as an attempt to, like, scare a few people. Like, issues in this world that do need to be fixed are racism, sexism, and segregation. I believe that will lower the amount of wars in the world tremendously and the world would have what it needs to prosper… love."

_Judge's score for Goombella: 10.0_

The Goomba asks Janette the same question.

"I believe world hunger and poverty are the problems right now in the world, not global warming. So we should focus on that. How do we even know what those scientists are saying about global warming is true. Scientists are liars! I rest my case."

_Judge's score for Janette: 9.0_

The Goomba asks Peach the same question.

"Yeah global warming is an issue. We can fix it by publicizing it as much as possible so people know that there's an issue and we need everyone to help. We need to all come together if we want to fix this."

_Judge's score for Peach: 7.5_

The Goomba asks Pauline the same question.

"Who cares about global warming? It's not an issue and it never will be. It's just a common myth… if that. And that's all I have to say."

_Judge's score for Pauline: 7.0_

The Goomba asks Birdo the same question.

"I believe the global warming is an issue, but it's not a big issue. A big issue in the world today is the division of social classes in many different countries. I believe in a world where every one has the chance to be successful no matter what their background is."

_Judge's score for Birdo: 8.5_

Toodles steps back onto the stage. She says, "Okay, we have the result! Will all the girls please step up onto the stage!" All seven girls step back onto the stage very nervously. "Okay I'm gonna announce backwards until I reach the top two, so in seventh place with a total score of twenty-five, we have Mona." Mona sighs and steps off the stage. "In sixth, we have Birdo with a total score of twenty-eight point eight." Birdo shrugs and steps off the stage, satisfied.

"At least I didn't get last." Birdo tells Shy Guy.

"I'm actually shocked about that…" Shy Guy comments.

"In fifth place, with a score of thirty-one, it's Pauline!" Toodles announces. Pauline crosses her arms and walks off the stage, disappointed that she didn't get the ten thousand dollars. "In fourth place we actually had a tie in points, which were both thirty-three, but we believe the other girl deserved third more, so in fourth we have Toadette!"

"How did I manage to get fourth when I fell in the most important part of the pageant and my talent failed epically?" Toadette asked as she stepped off the stage.

"Also getting thirty-three points, it's Peach!" Toodles announces.

"Aw, it's all because of my stupid allergies!" Peach complains as she steps off the stage and sits next to Mario.

"Okay, two girls left, you both did very well in the pageant. But only one of you won the pageant with a score of thirty-seven point twenty-five, the other only had a score of thirty-four point seventy-five. And the winner of Mario Total Drama's first beauty pageant is…" Toodles pauses and then places the crown on Goombella's head and shouts, "Goombella! Give your speech girl! It's your time to shine."

Goombella holds a microphone between her feet, "Like, ohmigosh, I never would've thought that-"

Janette snatches the microphone and yells, "Goombella, Imma' let you finish, but I was the greatest pageant girl of ALL TIME. I deserve to win, not that goomba over there!"

Goombella starts crying.

"Janette, get off the stage. You don't even deserve to be here. There's a reason why the crown is on Goombella's head and not on yours!" Toodles shouts. "Finish your speech."

"I never would've thought that I could win this. Like, I'm representing Goomba's everywhere. When people see me on that magazine cover, like, they're gonna know that Goomba's are amazing."

"Okay, Goombella, you also won immunity for your team! As for the Fat Fireflowers one of you are taking a ride on the loser boat tonight. And I would keep my eyes on Janette, Prince Mush, and Birdo. But remember to stay beautiful!"

* * *

**In Confessional**

**Toadette **- "Today's challenge was complicated, so I have no idea who to vote off…So I'm just gonna vote off a random person that's not Prince Mush or Janette."

**Birdo** - "Prince Mush was the reason we lost! He gave Goombella her talent which she excelled at. He also only picked out ugly outfits for me and he's been useless regardless…"

* * *

All the Fat Fireflowers are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Toodles is standing in front of them with a plate that only has six mushroom on it. "Okay, I guess I'll make this rather quick. You all cast your votes and made your decision, but too bad none of that matters because only my vote matters. So I cast MY vote and made MY decision and the first mushrooms goes to Dry Bones, only because I wish I was that skinny…"

"I'm bones!" Dry Bones replies in shock as he grabs the first mushroom.

"The next two people safe, are Toadette and Koops, I don't hate you two yet." Toodles states.

Toadette and Koops jump up and grab their mushrooms.

"The next two mushrooms go to Birdo and Shy Guy, because although I don't like either of you, I don't hate you nearly much as Prince Mush and Janette…" Toodles announces.

Birdo and Shy Guy get up and grab their mushrooms.

"Okay, only one mushroom is left, one of you Toad's in front of me will be walking down that dock and will get on that loser boat." Toodles exclaims. "The last mushroom goes to…. Gosh this was a hard decision… Prince Mush, you caused your team's elimination by picking out Goombella's talent which was her highest score in the entire pageant. That's a good reason for you to leave…"

"No not Prince Mush or Janette!" Toadette shouts. Toodles gives Toadette a death glare and says, "Would you like to be the one to leave?"

"Uh… no…" Toadette responds while looking down.

"Anyways, Janette what you did at that pageant was uncalled for. You lost. You should've dealt with it in a mature way! So anyways, the final mushroom of the night goes to…" Toodles takes a deep breath and says, "Prince Mush."

"Oh… thank goodness… uh, sorry, Janette." Prince Mush says as he grabs the final mushroom."

"No… no! None of my fellow teammates would vote me off! This elimination ceremony is unfair! I demand the actual person voted off to be eliminated!" Janette shouts.

"Oh Funky Kong!" Toodles yells. "Come take this loser to the loser boat this instant."

"Dang woman, it's called the boat of losers." Shy Guy comments.

A large ape walks over and picks up Janette and walks her down the dock of shame.

"No, this isn't fair!" Janette shouts.

"Wait! Put her down!" Dry Bones shouts as he runs down the dock of shame along with Toadette. Funky Kong shrugs and puts Janette down.

Toadette pushes Dry Bones to the side to give Janette a hug. "Oh my goodness, I can't imagine what it would be like on this island without my best friend… this elimination was not fair you should fight this." she says with a frown.

"See yah, Toadette…" Janette says with a tear running down her cheek. Toadette pushes Dry Bones into Janette and winks as she walks away.

"Janette- I, I didn't think you would be eliminated…but wow…" Dry Bones replies as he hugs her.

"Dry Bones, I've liked you for a while now. Will you go out with me?" Janette asks with a large grin.

"Uh… no… not now at least. Can we at least wait until after this show is finished? It'd be better for both of us." Dry Bones asks.

"Sure. Being separated isn't smart anyway." Janette says as she grabs Dry Bones and kisses him leaving Dry Bones' blushing. "Goodbye everyone!" Janette jumps on the Boat of Losers and waves to Dry bones who waves back. The boat drifts away.

* * *

The screen fades out then fades in to Peach freaking out in her cabin looking for Pauline's diamond earrings.

"Oh crap, where the heck did I put them. I took them off and they just disappeared! Oh crap, Pauline is going to kill me!" Peach says.

"See, Peach. You shouldn't have taken the diamond earrings in the first place. I knew something like this was going to happen." Mona states.

"I just misplaced them… but you know what, I'm just gonna tell Pauline that I lost the earrings…" Peach replies as Goombella walks in. "Goombella! Where's Pauline?"

"Uh, like I think I saw her and Mario on the dock of shame…" Goombella replied.

"Thanks Goombella, oh yeah, congrats on winning the pageant…" Peach tells Goombella as she walked out of the cabin.

Pauline and Mario are sitting on the edge of the dock of shame. Pauline realized after getting a lot off her chest in the confessional that she wanted to tell Mario that she liked him.

"So Mario, do you know why I wanted to talk to you?" Pauline asked.

"Well a, since you a dragged me down here. I a have no clue? Am I a kicked out of your alliance?" Mario asks in fear.

"No, no. Mario, I have a crush on you… at least I think I do." Pauline confesses. "You're mine now, okay?"

"Uh… okay, gee, I've never had a girl like me before…" Mario smiles. Pauline pulls Mario closer to her and they kiss, even though Mario still liked Peach.

Peach walks down the dock and notices them kissing. She gasps and mumbles, "She knew I liked Mario! She knew it!" Then the screen fades out.

* * *

End of Episode Fourteen

* * *

Votes:

Toadette - Shy Guy

Birdo - Prince Mush

Janette - Birdo

Koops - Prince Mush

Dry Bones- Birdo

**Toodles - Janette**

Shy Guy - Prince Mush

Prince Mush - Birdo

**Bold means their vote was the only vote that counts**

* * *

Janette's Audition:

Janette's audition starts off in her backyard with Janice taking pictures of herself in the background, and Janelle making out with her boyfriend.

"Hi! I'm Janette I'm the youngest of the Traveling Sister's three, we come as a trio but we each decided to make our own audition. I want to be on your show because it would be awesome to do with my sisters."

"Oh Randy, I said no tongue you jerk!" Janelle shouts and she stomps on his foot.

Janice pushes Janette aside and says, "Hey producers, it's me again, Janice. The hottest of the traveling sister's three. I hope guys are considering me! Because I'm awesome"

"Will you get out of here?" Janette shouts as she pushes her Janice away. Janelle walks over to her.

"Aw, it's about time you make your video." Janelle tells Janette.

"Ugh. Fine. You guys make my video then!" Janette shouts in annoyance and walks away.

Janelle and Janice just stand there and wave until the screen fades out.

* * *

**A/N**

**3/9 - This was such a long chapter (;_; ) Took sooo long to write, I really hope you guys like it…**

**-Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows last chapter! Please review so I know someone is reading this and so I know I didn't put all this hard work in this chapter for nothing! Each review is much appreciated. ****The characters I'd like to hear your opinion about are Bowser and… wait for it… YOSHI! If you have a problem with them, like let's say you think Bowser was very undeveloped this season because he left too early(I certainly do.) I'll make a note of it, for my plans of next season. **

**-Okay, so I considered all the criticism around Goombella I got from last chapter so I decided to make a list of challenges she could win. I ended up going with a beauty pageant… I don't know why. But anyways, you guys ask, I deliver simpler as that! :D**

**-Sorry to all Janette fans, I originally planned for Birdo to leave, but I scrapped that when I got to writing the end of the pageant, because it wouldn't be a good time for her to be eliminated and I don't know how I would make her react to being eliminated after THIS challenge. **

**-Since spring break is coming up, the next chapter will be up in no time. Also my rewrite of chapter four of this story will be up later this week. About time I get to changing them to story format. Also please do the poll on my lookup! It's important. 'Til next time (:**


End file.
